Missing
by mayzee
Summary: Lisbon goes missing. When Jane and the team find her they are faced with a shocking discovery of what has happened to her during the missing month, leaving both she and Jane disoriented. Can he help her become the person he fell in love with again? Can she put the pieces of herself back together? Can they find those responsible? Reviews are much appreciated. Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my new multi chapter (although I'm still working on Strained Relations which I hope to finish over the next week). It will be pretty angsty but there will be brighter moments ahead if you hang in there so I hope you do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does.**

* * *

Missing

Chapter 1 – Cleaning Up

Those who had the courage to look in his direction stared at him like he was a ticking bomb, ready to go off at any second. He supposed they were right. It was how he felt, just on the other side of unhinged. Others avoided him like he was a crime scene too gruesome to investigate. Others gathered together, whispering to each other in pitiful tones at how the once confident and always smiling Patrick Jane had become a shell of himself. It was a testament to how far he'd fallen that he didn't care he was pitied. It was as if invisible yellow tape was positioned at a safe distance from his brown leather couch in the FBI bullpen that no one wanted to cross. He sat with a cold cup of tea in his hands, his gaze fixed to Lisbon's empty chair in front of him. He eyes blinked in rapid succession to wake him up from this nightmare as they did at least ten times a day. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cho approach and move through the unseen shield around him.

Jane drew his gaze upwards, knowing he hadn't come with news. If he had his pace would have been quicker.

'You need to clean yourself up.'

Jane closed his eyes briefly. Cho, of course, had no idea how close he had come to uttering the same words Lisbon said to him when she had first met him. Pain ripped through his heart at the memory.

'Jane, you need to-'

'I heard you' Jane replied in a whisper, only responding so he didn't have to hear the same words again.

'She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself.'

Jane nodded but felt helpless to say or do anything else.

Cho got braver and sat down beside him. It was the first time he had ever sat on Jane's couch and Jane sensed his discomfort immediately. Kimball Cho didn't do heart to hearts but Jane could feel him gearing himself up to try to get through to him.

'I know' Jane said, before Cho could speak again. 'I know she wouldn't.' His voice grew a little louder, a bite to it now. 'But what I fail to comprehend is how showering and shaving is going to help matters any.'

'You smell' Cho said, absolute seriousness in his tone.

Jane, who had been staring straight ahead until this point, turned to face Cho and scratched his beard, a mixture of ginger and blond in its untamed growth, and suddenly burst out laughing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wylie and Vega look up from their screens momentarily, probably wondering if he had finally given into madness.

Cho raised an eyebrow, no doubt wondering the same himself.

'My point still stands, my friend' Jane replied, trying to gather up some enthusiasm but his tone falling flat.

'So does mine.'

Cho got off the couch and went to walk away but then turned back with a parting shot. 'She's not dead. At least that's what I'm going to believe until I know otherwise. I know you believe the same. So stop acting like the only one who cares about her. She might have put up with your self-pitying behaviour but I'm not going to.' He paused and added, gesturing to Jane's crumpled suit and accompanying hobo look, 'And _when _she gets back here she'll kick my ass for letting you get into that state while she was gone.'

Jane's lips turned into a small smile at the thought of that particular scene. 'How do you know I believe she's still alive?'

Cho shrugged. 'Because you'd have killed yourself by now if you didn't' he replied before walking away.

Jane looked to the ground and nodded.

* * *

Cho walked into Abbott's office, wearily sitting down on the chair opposite him with a loud sigh.

'Did you get through to him?' his boss asked.

Cho shrugged. 'Who knows with him.'

Cho, always so resolute, let his tiredness show, rubbing his eyes.

Lisbon had been missing for twenty one days now.

In the beginning their office was a hive of activity, waiting for a ransom demand or a more grisly discovery. Jane was frantic, staying up for nights on end to try to find clues on her disappearance. On the night she had gone missing, he had gone home to make them dinner whilst she finished up some paperwork, a somewhat regular occurrence for them. She had been seen leaving the FBI parking lot but had never made it home. Her vehicle had been found abandoned a few streets from her house, no signs of a crash but parked neatly on the street. No blood inside the car, her cell phone sitting in the glove compartment and her handbag under the seat containing her badge and guns. She had literally just disappeared into thin air that evening. Jane had trawled his memory over the weeks before, trying to recall someone trailing them as they drove to and from work. Like all people in law enforcement they varied their route home but he could recall nothing. He remembered their conversations, trying to ascertain if she was worried about something she hadn't divulged to him that he might have missed. But he could find nothing. Everything was normal. They had been together eight months and, as far as he could tell, they were both happy.

Suspects she had a hand in arresting since joining the FBI had been investigated but had led nowhere. As his frustration grew, Jane had to be restrained from reaching over tables and threatening some of them. The investigation had now turned to CBI cases but there were so many of them it was painstakingly slow. Jane was never so sorry he had helped close so many cases. The likely suspects like Volker and Carmen had been eliminated. Wylie had practically gone through all of the CCTV footage of the whole city of Austin the night she disappeared, coming up blank. Vega helped go through case files with Jane and Cho. No one had slept for the first week. But by now any leads had already been followed up and discounted. Everyone knew but didn't say that the likelihood of her turning up alive at this stage was remote. There were new cases that agents had been reassigned to. Only Jane, Cho, Wylie and Vega remained on the Lisbon disappearance.

'Cho, we need to...get back to normal' Abbott spoke softly. Cho never gave him emotions away but Abbott knew how hard this had hit him. He knew Lisbon even longer than Jane and how protective he was of her.

'Normal?' Cho asked.

Abbott shrugged. 'Okay, not the best choice of words but...you know where we are. We're fresh out of leads-'

'We still have files to go through.'

'Yes but as far as I'm aware you and Jane have prioritised them already for Vega to go through. I'm not saying you're off the case but...we have others that need your attention too.'

'She's a member of the team. You can't give up on her.'

Abbott sighed. He knew this was going to be tough. 'I'm not, Kimball. Not at all. But...I also don't think this is helping you or Jane. Until we have some fresh leads it might help to turn your attention to other cases.'

'You'll never convince Jane of that. Lisbon was the only one who could distract him when he got like this over Red John.' Cho thought for a second. 'Scratch that. I've never seen him like this, not even back then.'

* * *

The next morning Abbott saw Jane in the break room. He saw that he wore a different suit and that it was pressed and that the beard was gone too, just a heavy stubble remaining. He was thankful that the accompanying smell had also made its exit. He was putting on the appearance of normality. But his eyes betrayed him, dark shadows beneath them. His face was gaunt and his suit hung on him, a sign of his living on tea and not much else over the last three weeks. In the beginning he bugged Abbott for resources for this and that to help with theories he had but now he looked like a man resigned to his fate, living in purgatory awaiting the decision of whether he'd be sent to heaven or hell.

'Jane, thanks for cleaning up' Abbott said, fetching a coffee.

Jane shrugged, the days of bantering or covering up his emotions with a joke gone now. He was just too tired to put on a mask. 'I hear Cho's been reassigned to the Wilson case.'

Abbott nodded. 'Yes. Look, I know you might think I've given up on finding her but-'

'It's okay. I understand. You need some more help on it?'

Abbott's eyes widened in shock. He had been expecting a tantrum or a fight but not acceptance.

Jane saw the look and said quietly, 'There's nothing else I can do until we catch a break. If there were I'd be doing it. I'm out of ideas.' He averted his eyes, his voice cracking, 'I fear I'm in danger of having a breakdown unless I can focus my mind on something else. I'm not sure what use I'll be but-'

'Of course we could use your help' Abbott replied softly, hoping he'd see a glimmer of the arrogant conman he'd first met once again.

* * *

Jane sipped his tea as he read the Wilson case files. He told himself he was doing this for her. Cho had been right about one thing. Okay, two things. He did smell. When he removed his jacket the night before and sniffed himself he was decidedly ripe. No surprise after wearing the same suit for a week and not bothering to shower. But, more importantly, _when_ she came back, his mind clinging to the word _when_, then he would have to deal with whatever trauma had happened to her during her disappearance. He blocked out all thoughts of what those scenarios could be. He would hardly be capable of helping her if he became a wreck himself in the meantime. He needed to get strong again, to eat and to work. Sleep was a different matter but he had made an appointment to get some sleeping pills so he would at least be able to function. If the worst case scenario turned out to be true and she turned up dead, swallowing a lump and closing his eyes as the word ran through his mind, then he would have plenty of time to feel sorry for himself. Cho was right. She wasn't dead yet. He had to hang on to that for as long as he could.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the first chapter. Would love to know your thoughts on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews for the first chapter. I was blown away by them.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Coping Mechanisms

The Wilson case was solved within a week. Hardly groundbreaking for Jane but he had got through it. It wasn't particularly pretty and certainly not his finest moment but he and Cho had got a confession in the end. He had started taking his sleeping pills although he hated how they deadened his sharpness somewhat but it allowed him to get three hours of oblivion a night so he could at least get through the next day. He ate but could taste nothing. He was more addicted to tea than ever, knowing if he didn't have a cup in his hand he was more than likely to have a bottle of Scotch in it instead.

As he came out of the break area Abbott called him into his office. Jane rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what this was about.

'Take a seat, Jane' Abbott sighed from the other side of the desk.

Jane slumped into the chair facing him, taking a sip of his tea.

'How many?' Jane said before Abbott had a chance to speak again.

'How many what?'

'Complaints...law suits...whatever' Jane replied nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. 'That's what you want to talk to me about, right?'

Abbott exhaled loudly. 'Look, Jane. Patrick. No one sympathises more than I do for what-'

'Can you make them go away or not?' Jane barked, impatient for him to get to the point and not in the mood for any more soft soaping.

Abbott's temper flared back. 'This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You insulted the widow, the victim's brother and his daughter on this case alone. You didn't just do it to get a reaction, to see if they had something to hide. You did it purely out of spite.'

Jane gave him a small shrug, his face still like thunder. 'Nothing I said was a lie. His widow is glad he's dead, lets her get her hands on his millions without going through a lengthy divorce. His brother envied his success and his daughter...well she should be renting rooms by the hour instead of pretending to be some stuck up princess.'

'So what? It bore no relevance to the case to impart any of that to any of them!' Abbott felt himself ready to explode. He was getting grief from his boss for Jane's behaviour and had no idea how to curb it.

He calmed himself and asked Jane quietly, 'What do I do to control you better?'

Jane chortled angrily. 'You're asking _me_ how to handle _me_?'

'Director Schultz wants me to put you on indefinite leave.'

For the first time since entering the room, Jane fixed his eyes on Abbott, looking for any sign of a bluff. 'You know I need this, Dennis. I need the work' he said quietly.

Abbott put his hands over his eyes and rubbed them, nodding then rested his hands back on the desk intertwining them. 'Then help me, Patrick. I can't keep you working cases if you're going to go off half cocked at every person you need to interview.' He knew there was no point in mentioning seeing a psychiatrist or grief counsellor, other suggestions from Schultz.

Jane moved forward in his chair, staring at the ground and sighed, closing his eyes. For a long moment he said nothing. When he opened them again he looked Abbott in the eye. 'Okay, you're right. I'm finding the boundaries are...blurred somewhat. It's difficult to keep within them.'

Abbott nodded. He had read Jane's file from CBI and save for a few days here and there (and one occasion where Jane got a new boss that he dispatched along with a new team within two days until Lisbon and her team were returned) he had never solved a case without Lisbon. Without her he was floundering, pushing his grief and anger onto others. 'Just because you're going through hell doesn't mean you should bring everyone there with you' he said softly.

Jane snorted, his head bowed again. 'Why the hell not?'

He looked up, averting his eyes from Abbott's pitiful gaze and said quietly, 'I'll try to rein myself in. Okay?'

After excusing Jane from his office Abbott picked up the phone, smiling into the receiver when it was answered.

'Hey baby, how are you?'

His wife Lena immediately picked up on his anxious tone and asked him what was wrong. 'Nothing's wrong. I just wanted...I just needed to hear your voice.'

He began to laugh at her response. 'Yeah, maybe I am going a little soft in my old age.'

She asked about Lisbon and if there was any news. When he told her there wasn't she asked about Jane, knowing her husband was afraid of what his consultant would do next.

'He's hanging in there at the moment. How long for I don't know.'

As he finished the call he let out a deep breath. He thought about what would happen if Lisbon turned up murdered. He would most likely have to either arrest Jane for murder (again) when he found her killer or claim his body if that particular scenario came true.

* * *

Vega placed an energy drink down in front of Wylie.

'What's this for?' Wylie smiled, taking a sip.

Vega shrugged, placing one on her own desk. 'Well neither of us has left the office before midnight these past few weeks. I know I need a caffeine hit about now so I'm sure you do too.'

'Anything in the files?' he asked, glancing away from his computer to look at her, his lips curling into a smile involuntarily at the object of his affection as she sipped her drink through a straw.

'No. Dead ends everywhere.'

She glanced over at Jane who had just come out of Abbott's office and was making his way back to his couch. Her heart went out to him. She quickly looked in Cho's direction as he completed a form on his desk. He didn't show his anxiety like Jane but she knew it was there too. She stopped the inappropriate thoughts she was having about how she would like to comfort her supervising agent and gestured to Jane with her head. 'I don't know how he's getting through this.'

Wylie nodded, going back to his computer screen. 'At least he's cleaned himself up and is eating again. That's something.'

Vega asked, 'What about your CCTV program? No hits I'm guessing.'

Wylie stared at the screen. 'That's the problem. Too many.'

He had installed a program on his computer where any CCTV footage that the FBI had on their servers where a crime was recorded as being committed was automatically uploaded to him on a daily basis. Since Lisbon's disappearance he had tweaked it so that any appearance of someone who looked like Lisbon on the footage would flag up an alert to him. The problem was that there was too much of it and the grainy images had produced a litany of possible sightings. He had alerts going back for a few days that he hadn't been able to go through with his own eyes yet. It was a Hail Mary pass in any case and he knew it but at least it felt he was still helping to find Lisbon.

* * *

Cho finished his paperwork and headed straight over to Jane who was lying with his eyes closed on his couch.

'You talk to Abbott?'

Jane didn't open his eyes. 'Yes. I've been appropriately reprimanded.'

'Okay then. Chinese?'

Jane opened his eyes and regarded him from head to toe. 'I thought your family was from a Korean background.'

It was his first attempt at humour even if it was a lame one and Cho's lips turned slightly upwards at the corners. He should have started with a different audience to build his confidence.

He thought on Abbott's words. The only way he had got through the Red John days was to fake his pain with a smile. Well that and Lisbon. He had to try something or he was going to be spending his days in his Airstream going crazy. It was time to put the mask back on to see if that helped him cope any better. Even if he didn't feel better it would help in his interactions with others.

He glanced over at Wylie and Vega. The first ten days he had shouted at them both and called them incompetent (and much worse) at not being able to find Lisbon. Poor Wylie had got the worse end of the deal and neither of them had approached Jane in days, still too fearful of getting another tongue-lashing he was in no doubt about. But they still worked to the early hours every night to find her. Cho and he had known her for years so both of them were too personally invested to let go of finding her but these two young agents were putting their own lives on hold too.

'Jane'

Jane looked back at Cho. He had forgotten he was there. He really had to get a better grip of himself. 'Sorry, Cho. Um...Chinese. Yeah...'

He got off the couch quickly making Cho turn around. 'Actually. I'll get it this time. My treat.' He tried a smile towards him but it felt unnatural and forced and knew that Cho could see through it.

Cho raised a quizzical eyebrow. Apart from going to his Airstream to change, which he had now moved to the FBI Parking lot, Jane hadn't been out of the vicinity of the FBI complex for two weeks, relying on Cho or one of the others to bring him food each night.

'Cho, I am capable of getting us some dinner.'

Cho studied him for a second and Jane felt every inch of his scrutiny. 'Okay...extra black bean sauce on my beef. Fried rice.'

Jane nodded and headed over to Wylie and Vega. Wylie's cheeks blushed instantly and Jane saw the young man swallow. He really must have terrified him. He tried a light-hearted approach, his smile he was sure a little more convincing. 'Hey guys, just getting dinner orders. Chinese tonight.'

He was greeted by two heads raised in surprise. It was only then he saw the exhaustion in their faces, the energy drinks they obviously needed to keep going. Before they could reply he said, 'Actually, on second thoughts, why don't you two head off early. Catch a movie or do whatever young people do nowadays. Cho and I will man the fort tonight.'

Wylie blushed even more, the thought of going to the cinema with Vega making him feel hot under the collar.

Vega ignored the suggestion and replied, 'Chicken with honey chilli sauce. Boiled rice. Thanks.'

Wylie soon added, 'Prawn curry with noodles please.'

Jane regarded them both and saw the seriousness in their expressions. He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, unable to speak for a moment. 'Okay...thanks' he finally whispered.

* * *

As he was about to get into the elevator his phone rang. He moved to an interrogation room to take the call. Every day one of Lisbon's brothers would call him to ask for progress. He was sure they were getting as tired of hearing him tell them the same thing as he was in telling it.

He heard himself repeat the words he'd said a dozen times. Every time he uttered them he felt the emptiness behind them more and more. 'Nothing concrete yet but we still have leads to follow. No, there's no point coming here until we find her. Of course we're still hopeful. Don't give up on your sister. You know how tough she is. She'll be back and giving us all a hard time soon enough.'

As Jane came out of the interrogation room Cho called him from Wylie's desk when he saw him at the elevator. Vega, Cho and Wylie were all huddled around it, pointing to something on the screen. Jane froze for a moment, unsure of whether he wanted to see what they were looking at. It was either going to be the best news he'd ever had or some of the worst.

'Jane' Cho called out again, making him propel his feet towards them. It seemed to take an eternity to get to Wylie's computer. As he got there he could hardly breathe and looked blankly at Cho.

'We found her' Cho said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, a cliffhanger so early on...don't kill me but I couldn't resist! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews to the last chapter. I hope I am now forgiven for the cliffhanger by posting this speedy update! Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Closer

Jane stood motionless studying Cho across the desk. 'Alive?' the word came out shaky and like a whisper.

'See for yourself.' Cho's lips turned into a small smile, allowing Jane to breathe fully.

Wylie got up from his seat and the others parted so he could sit at his desk. A black and white still image faced him. He saw her in the middle of the frame, relieved he was seated as he felt his legs give way. He took in the rest of the shot. She was handing over cash at what looked like a small convenience store. It was definitely her but she had long blond hair, a disguise of some type he imagined. She wore a dress adorned with some type of flower pattern, another piece of the masquerade, so different to her normal attire. But stranger to him than her outward appearance was her demeanour. She was smiling. She looked...happy. He felt relief wash over his entire body. He had dreamt of scenarios where he would find her bloody and bruised...or worse. He had no idea what any of this meant but at least she looked unharmed, physically at any rate. He sat staring at her until he sensed Wylie reach down to the mouse pad beside his hand.

'Um...it's a video. I'll run it from the start.' Jane nodded silently, his eyes never leaving the scene.

Wylie clicked the mouse a couple of times and the video started. The angle shown was taken so the cash register was in view so he saw the door to the store open and what he assumed was her walking in. The door closed quickly behind her. So, she was alone and apparently not under any duress. A few minutes later he saw her at the register, saying a few words to the attendant as she paid for her items. Jane couldn't make out what she had purchased as the attendant put them into a paper bag but noticed him placing one larger item and two smaller ones inside it. She paid cash, a couple of notes. He would get Wylie to zoom in on the details later.

Vega, who felt she was intruding on the scene the longer she stood there said, 'I'll go tell Abbott. Make plans to get there as soon as possible.'

Jane sat for a moment longer looking at the vision in front of him and then turned to Wylie. 'When was this taken and why do you have it?' It entered his head that Lisbon's abductor had sent the footage to the FBI as some type of sick game they had decided to start playing or as part of a ransom demand.

'The convenience store was held up later that day. The day's footage was retrieved as part of the investigation and it came onto our servers, flagged it up to me as a possible match for Lisbon.'

Jane was comforted that it hadn't come through some deranged route. Then he saw the fear in Wylie's expression and realised he hadn't answered his question fully. 'When was this taken?' he asked again, more clarity in his tone and eyeing Wylie intently.

Wylie looked to Cho and then back to Jane, steeling himself for an attack. 'Um...three days ago' he replied quietly.

Jane shot up from the seat and Wylie backed away from him instantly. 'Three days! And I'm only hearing about this now!' he bellowed.

Cho stood in between them and crossed his arms, waiting for this reaction. 'Jane, if it hadn't been for Wylie we wouldn't have this at all. He has a tone load of footage to go through every day. You know he couldn't work any harder. We found her. She's alive. Be grateful for that.'

Jane breathed deeply, finally nodding. He took a step closer to Wylie as Cho moved out of the way. The young agent's eyes were wide and still scared. 'I'm sorry, Jason' Jane sighed, 'Tough few weeks. I...I apologise. Thank you for finding her.' He smiled apologetically at him and tapped his shoulder.

Wylie shrugged. 'It's fine, Jane. Don't worry about it. I understand. Just...just glad we could track her down for you.'

Jane, feeling hope for the first time in days and a closed down part of himself come back to life again, asked both Cho and Wylie, 'Where was this taken?'

'Lakeport. Small city in California' Cho replied.

'California?'

* * *

They sat on the private jet Abbott had managed to requisition a few hours later to bring them to a small airport a few miles from the city. It was only a few hours flight but Jane sat looking out of the window hoping for some good tailwinds nonetheless. He had memorised every inch of the video footage, clutching on to the image of her. But, despite the fact that he knew Wylie wasn't to blame, the footage was still three days old. Just because she was in that convenience store then it didn't mean she would still be in the area three days later. She could be in any number of places by now. He felt Abbott take the seat beside him and turned around.

'This lead is promising, Jane. Hang on to that.'

'Yeah, I know. But don't get carried away. Was that the next line?' Jane's lips curled into a smile, the first genuine one he had mustered in weeks.

Abbott shrugged. 'What's the disguise about? Any ideas?'

Jane bit his bottom lip and shook his head slowly. 'None.' He shrugged. 'Well, I mean there could be any number of possible explanations but...I really have no idea.'

'Does Lakeport mean anything to her? When you worked in CBI, ever have a case there?'

He had already trawled his memory. 'No.'

'Jane...um...is there a possibility that...um-'

'She left me and decided to start a new life in some sleepy part of the world?'

'You know I have to ask the question. She didn't appear to be under any kind of coercion. There was a telephone in that store. If she'd been held somewhere and suddenly escaped then why didn't she call you or the police immediately? Why buy groceries?'

'She wouldn't do that. Despite what a pain in the ass I can be she'd never let me worry like this. If she wanted to leave me she would make sure I knew the exact reasons why.' He couldn't help smile again, longing to hear her shout at him, imagining her eyes blazing as she did so.

Abbott chuckled. 'I'm sure you're right. So...I take it you have no theories yet then?'

'Not so far. No.'

Abbott moved out of the seat. 'Wherever she is we'll bring her back.'

'Of course we will' Jane replied and for the first time in days he actually believed it.

* * *

Lakeport was a charming city with a pretty main street full of old style buildings. A population of just over four thousand and nestled at the west side of Clear Lake. Jane breathed in the clear air. It had picture postcard views over the lake and an easy going air to it in general.

'This is nice' Jane said to Cho as they walked towards the convenience store.

'Bit quiet.'

'Nice place to retire.'

Jane passed the remainder of the time imagining he and Lisbon doing just that. Going for walks by the lake with maybe a dog or two, living in a nice house facing the water. Maybe even a child if she wanted that. He stopped his daydreams as they reached the store. He had to get her back first before making retirement plans with her.

* * *

As they entered the store Jane looked around, feeling a little closer to her already just by knowing that she stood in the space as him a few days before. A man in his early twenties greeted them with a cursory nod before his eyes went back to his smartphone and ignored them.

Jane walked around the store as he listened to Cho begin the questioning.

'Drew Jenner?' Cho said, showing his badge and getting the young man's attention.

'Um...yeah. FBI? I already talked to the cops about the hold up.'

'We're not here about that.' Cho fished out a photograph of Lisbon. 'You see her in the last few days?'

Jenner shrugged. 'I...don't know. Don't think so.' He was more interested in his phone than the photo.

Jane stormed up to him. 'Look at the photograph again.'

Jenner blanched and glanced at Cho for help. Cho added, 'Do as he says.'

Jenner took a breath and studied that photograph intently. 'Ah...yeah. I think I've seen her. Few days ago. But her hair wasn't brown. It was blond.' He kept staring at the photograph, a smile now coming over his lips. 'She was hot. You know for an older woman. Great little body-'

Cho could feel Jane physically restrain himself from reaching for this kid and decided to divert the conversation. 'You ever see her before or since?'

Jenner looked at Jane nervously as Jane gripped the counter with white knuckles and gave him a death glare. He turned his attention back to Cho. 'Um...no. First time. Haven't seen her since. Someone like her...well, I'd remember.'

'What did she buy?' Jane asked.

Jenner looked at him like he was crazy. 'It was days ago. I don't know.'

'You packed her groceries. This 'hot' woman. And you don't remember?'

'No offence man but I was too busy looking at her and not what she bought if you know what I mean. What's this got to do with the FBI anyway? Who is she? A criminal?'

Jane rolled his eyes and backed away before he punched him.

Cho said, 'She's our colleague so have some respect.'

Jane wondered if he was going to have to restrain Cho never mind himself. He tapped him on the shoulder, drawing him away from Jenner to stand with him at the back of the room. 'Let me hypnotise him. He remembers more than he thinks. I'm sure of it.'

Cho nodded. 'I was just about to suggest it.'

Jane smiled widely. This was for Lisbon. The normal rules of interrogation didn't apply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support for this story. The big twist is in this chapter...hope you like it and are sufficiently surprised!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Hypnotised

Cho turned the sign on the door to 'closed' and stood with his back to it, his arms crossed as Jane put Jenner into a trance using a dime. Jane smiled as he said the word 'sleep', the young man's eyelids fluttering shut and his body falling towards his chest. He moved him to a chair that he'd readied in the middle of the store.

Jane spoke softly as he pulled Jenner into a deeper trance. Once he was sure he was sufficiently under he brought the young man's attention to Tuesday, the day the footage was taken.

'So Drew, like I told you before, you can see all the events of Tuesday. Like a movie. You can watch the whole day as it plays out.'

Jenner nodded his head and murmured, 'Okay.'

'All right then. I want you to think back to Tuesday morning. To a particular customer that entered your store. She was blond and wore a dress, slim, about five four. You...you were attracted to her. Can you see her?'

Jenner's lips turned into a grin. 'Oh yeah.'

Jane interrupted him before he began to go into any lewd details. 'Okay. You watch her as she does some shopping? Right?'

'Oh yeah. Great ass.'

Jane rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, well take your eyes away from her ass for the moment. What's she wearing?'

'Yellow dress, white flowers on it.'

'She brought some groceries and you helped her pack them. What did she buy?'

'Diapers, headache tablets and a box of coffee.'

Jane looked at Cho, both men frowning at each other.

'Diapers? Are you sure?'

'Yeah man. I was surprised too. She must have worked hard to get her figure back.'

'What age were the diapers for?'

Jane saw Jenner's eyelids fluttering as he tried to remember. 'Drew, you saw this. Just focus on the box as you put it into her bag. The colours on the packet if you can't see the age.'

'It was...it was a pink and white packet.'

Cho moved around the store to fetch a packet the same as the one described. He showed it to Jane. They were suitable for a six month old. Jane shook his head at Cho. He was more confused than ever. He turned his attention back to Jenner.

'Okay Drew. You're doing great. Now, when you packed her groceries the two of you spoke. What did you talk about?'

'I asked her if she was new to the area. She said she wasn't. That she's been here for a while but didn't get into town too often.'

Jane was filled with more confidence. That meant she wasn't just travelling through that day. Chances were she was still in the area. As his heart was racing Drew continued.

'Pity she was married. I was hoping she was divorced. Might have been able to teach me a thing or two.' He began to snigger.

Jane was too shocked at his first statement to worry about the sleazy innuendo that followed it. 'She was married?'

Jenner shrugged. 'Sure man. She wore a wedding ring. Them's the breaks I guess.'

Jane blinked rapidly, moving the information to the back of his mind so he could continue the questioning. 'Okay. So, she left the store. If she lives out of town she drove here. So, what car did she drive?'

'I...I don't know.'

'Come on Drew. A beautiful woman comes into your store. Great ass. You telling me you didn't watch her walk out and get into her car?'

Jenner grinned as the memory came to his mind. 'Oh yeah. A black car. Some kind of Chevy. I'm not good with cars. Don't really know the makes. Biggish.'

'That's okay. How about the number plate? Focus in on it. Remember, this is like a movie. You can move into any detail and slow it down so you can see it clearly.'

Jane saw him struggle with the details. Evidently not meant to be a detective. 'Any letters or numbers at all will help.'

'There was a four and a five I think. That's...that's all I noticed. The rest is too hazy.'

'That's okay. Black chevy, four and a five in the plate.' He looked at Cho. It was something he hoped Wylie could get a match on. 'So, she just got in and drove off. In which direction?'

'Right. Towards the lake.'

After pulling Jenner out his trance he and Cho walked outside. Jane puffed out a breath of air as Cho called in the partial plate to Wylie who was in Austin waiting on news.

Cho caught up with Jane as he looked down the street in the direction Lisbon had driven. 'So, thoughts?'

Jane looked at him incredulously, his eyes wide and shook his head. 'Well, one thing remains the same at least. Lisbon still loves coffee.'

'She either is or is pretending to be married. She's looking after a child.'

'The evidence would seem to support that.'

'We can check recent marriage records. See if anything shows up.'

Jane nodded but couldn't imagine Lisbon was actually married. It must be some type of cover story.

'Whose child?'

Jane sighed. 'That is the question. Isn't it?' He pursed his lips. 'Come on. I'm starving. Let's get something to eat.'

* * *

As they sat in the diner they showed the photograph to the waitress there but she had never seen Lisbon.

'So, she's basically living near here like a recluse probably close to a month and has a baby in tow. Doesn't make any sense' Cho said, tucking into an omelette.

Jane was glad he didn't mention a fictional husband that was most likely living with her and what that particular scenario would undoubtedly mean.

Jane pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate and took a sip of tea. 'What the hell is she playing at, Cho? If something happened...I mean if there was some reason she had to drop off the face of the earth...some kind of threat to whoever's child this is-'

'She would have told you if she had. You know that. No way Lisbon would do that to you.'

Jane knew that too but he couldn't come up with any reasonable reason why she would behave like this. Some kind of psychotic break. Amnesia. They were the only explanations that sprung to mind.

As he went to put down some notes and the rest of his change the dime he hypnotised Jenner with glinted at him as the daylight streamed through the windows. A third option entered his head. 'Hypnosis' he said, under his breath.

* * *

'Why don't you want us to circulate her photo around town, go door to door with it?' Abbott asked Jane as they regrouped in the guest house they were staying at that afternoon.

'Because if someone is holding her up it might panic them into moving her and we'll miss our chance. Let's see what Wylie comes up with regarding the car first.'

'Jane, no one is holding her up. She's obviously free to come and go as she pleases.'

'Not necessarily. Just because she's not shackled by her ankles in some basement doesn't mean she's any less imprisoned.'

Abbott rolled his eyes. 'This is the hypnosis theory again, isn't it?'

'Yes. She could move about quite freely but if she's in a deep enough trance then she'll go back to wherever she feels is her home at the end of the day.'

'But she hasn't been to town much by the sound of it' Cho chipped in.

'No. Well, maybe it's only now that he...assuming it is a he...is comfortable enough with the control he has over her.' Jane exhaled at the end of the sentence, not wanting to think about what kind of sick fantasy life this maniac had made Lisbon believe she was in the middle of.

Abbott's phone buzzed.

'Wylie. Hang on so I can put you on speaker.'

'We have a hit in your area for a Black Chevy Equinox. Partial plate is a match to a car owned by Daniel Lewis.' As he rolled off the address Jane was on his feet instantly, putting his jacket on, followed swiftly by Cho.

They reached the house as dusk was approaching. It was a beautiful lakefront property, the still water on the lake lightly splashing onto the shore and the gentle rustling of the trees surrounding it the only sounds they could hear. They parked a short distance from the house and got out of their SUV.

Abbott turned to Jane was who quickening his pace and put a hand on his arm. 'Jane. I know you have your theory. But we don't know what we're going to find in there. If there is a man with her then...we need to do things calmly. Make sure a hostage situation doesn't arise. I need you to hold back.'

'No chance' Jane said as he tried to push past him but his boss held him tight.

'Let Cho and I handle this. Last thing she needs is for you to get injured.'

Jane regarded him for a few moments. 'I come but I'll let you lead. That's the best you're getting.'

Abbott nodded. 'Fine. Stay behind us.'

As they approached the house Cho scouted the windows, looking through binoculars from the trees that faced the front of the property. Upstairs a light was on but the curtains were closed. Another light was on downstairs but it was at the back of the house facing the lake that couldn't be seen from his position against a tree.

'Can't get eyes on her' he whispered to Abbott at his side and Jane at his back.

'Let me see' Jane said, taking the binoculars from him. He looked through them and suddenly gasped as she came into view for a second before moving back to the area at the back. She was in a different coloured dress than the one from the footage, a pink one and had a tea towel hanging over her shoulder, carrying an infant over it and mumbling something to it smiling. She stroked its back and looked like she was walking it back and forth as she came into and then disappeared from view, trying to soothe it to sleep. All he had seen of her in a month was a grainy black and white image and seeing this vision in colour made him breathless. 'She's there' he stammered, handing the binoculars back to Cho.

Once he was able to breathe again he moved out of the cover of the trees towards the house, so quickly Abbott and Cho were unable to stop him. They approached the door as he knocked on it, his hand trembling.

'You should have waited' Abbott reprimanded.

'She's alone with the child. I'm sure of it.' He wasn't but he couldn't wait another second never mind taking the time to come up with some kind of plan to ascertain if she was alone.

'Just a second' she called. The lilt in her voice sounded like she was utterly content. It was so good to his ears Jane found himself having trouble breathing again.

Cho said, 'She didn't call out to anyone. Looks like she's alone. Well, apart from the child.'

As the door opened a notch and he came face to face with her Jane swallowed a lump down and whispered, 'Lisbon.'

Her eyes moved from Jane to Cho and Abbott. 'Um...Can I help you?'

Jane moved in front of her, blocking her view of them, drawing himself down to her eye level. She took a step back, and pulled the door closed a little more on him. She looked him up and down, her brow furrowed. 'I'm sorry. Who are you and what do you want?'

Jane tried to study her eyes but she went to close the door fully. Before she could close it Jane stuck his foot inside. 'What on earth do you think you're doing? I'm going to call the police.' She stomped on his foot making him wince in pain and stagger back a little before slamming the door shut.

Abbott had been watching the scene unfold. It was obvious Lisbon had no idea who any of them were. He had to tread lightly. If she had some kind of amnesia or had been hypnotised he didn't want to trigger a psychotic break by overloading her with too much information all at once.

Abbott knocked on the door. 'I'm sorry...ma'am. We're from the FBI. Just need a few moments of your time.'

As the door opened again slightly, she glanced at Jane with disdain who was now standing beside Cho behind Abbott before turning her attention back to Abbott. 'I.D.?'

He held up his FBI badge. 'I apologise again. My colleague is a little...over zealous sometimes. My name's Supervising Agent Dennis Abbott.' He smiled at Lisbon, hoping to convey some notion of comfort and make her more relaxed.

She looked relieved and glad to be talking to someone who didn't appear crazy. 'That's okay, Agent. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot, as it were.' She shrugged at the little joke. 'What can I do for you?'

'Well...your name would be a good start' he smiled.

She grinned back. 'Of course. My name's Angela. Angela Jane. Pleasure to meet you.'

* * *

**A/N: Okay...so there's the shocker! Hope you enjoyed it! Would love to know what you all think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I was truly overwhelmed by all the reviews to the last chapter. I don't think I've ever received so many for one chapter before. I promised a shocker and it appears I delivered one. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Charlotte

For a split second Jane just stood there, unable to focus on anything but her mouth as the words rolled out and his mind went blank. Then he suddenly felt like he was being strangled and began gasping for air. Panic attack, the first thought that entered his head since she spoke. As he continued, short bursts of air expelling from his lungs, he blinked rapidly, holding onto some semblance of hope that he had misheard her. A cursory glance at Cho who was standing beside him with his mouth open and his eyes wide told him he hadn't. Dizzy, he staggered backwards, his legs as unable to cope with her revelation as his brain. He stumbled over the step of the porch and would have landed on his ass if Cho hadn't recovered enough to stop him, pulling him into a semi upright position. Cho settled him on the step of the house, his back turned to the front door and his head between his legs. After wanting nothing more than to see her for a month he couldn't take the chance at looking at her until he got a hold of himself and allow this to pass. Besides frightening the life out of her with the expression of a lunatic he wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't throw up on her, bile now making its way up his throat in place of air.

'Is he all right?' he heard her ask, worry in her voice for this deranged stranger sitting on her step trying to fill his lungs with air and simultaneously stop himself from vomiting.

Abbott stammered, 'Um...yeah. He'll...he'll be fine. Perhaps...perhaps a glass of water.'

'Sure, come on in' Lisbon said, leading the way to the kitchen.

Cho and Abbott looked at each other, shaking their heads. Abbott gestured for Cho to follow her.

Abbott stood opposite Jane, a frown on his face. 'Well, this is unexpected.'

That was something of an understatement. If he had been more up to it Jane would have made some pithy remark along those lines but he merely looked up at his boss and shook his head. He finally was able to breathe although the words came out in ragged pants. 'Go ahead...Find out what you can...I'll...I'll be there in a minute...Just need a minute.'

As Abbott got to the kitchen Lisbon gave him a glass of water. 'Would you mind? It's just that he seems a little...unhinged.'

Abbott nodded to Cho to take the glass out to Jane. 'Sorry again. Mrs...Jane.'

Abbott eyed the blond haired infant that was cooing up to him from a blanket on the floor. 'And who's this?' Abbott asked, smiling, but he already knew the answer she would give.

'Charlotte' Lisbon grinned, picking up the baby girl and blowing a raspberry to her stomach. 'She's my pride and joy' she said proudly.

Abbott's heart wrenched for her. He had never seen Lisbon as a motherly figure but as she was enamoured by the child in her arms he could imagine it now. Lord knows how this would affect Jane as he was having enough trouble himself keeping it together. He looked at the child in her arms. More than likely her real parents would be frantic by now if this baby had been kidnapped at the same time as Lisbon. 'Would you mind if I took a picture of her? My wife and I have just had a baby. I just know she'd love that sleepsuit you have on her. Where'd you get it?' He asked as casually as he could muster while bringing his phone out.

Lisbon held her up for the camera. 'Congratulations to you both! Say cheese, Charlie!'

After he took the photograph she said, 'You know I don't know where it's from, sorry.'

As Abbott texted the photo to Vega in Austin, asking her to find out if any infants fitting this description went missing in Austin or California within the last month, he asked Lisbon, appearing nonchalant, 'Oh. That's a shame. Your husband buy it for her? Maybe I could ask him. Is he about?'

At that moment Jane walked in, his legs still unsteady and his hands shaking as he put the glass on the counter and listened to the end of the conversation. He stared at Lisbon and the baby in her arms. If this were another scene it would have been one of the sweetest moments of his life. He glanced at Abbott who nodded briefly before continuing the text he was composing, confirming that this was supposed to be Charlotte. He looked away from the image in front of him and took a deep breath.

As Abbott lifted his eyes from his phone and put it in his pocket he saw Lisbon bristle. 'Um...no...He didn't. He's...he's not around anymore.'

'Sorry to hear that. What happened?' Abbott asked.

'I don't like to talk about' she said. 'He...he's dead.'

Jane and Abbott regarded each other, eyebrows raised in unison. Well, this was a change to the narrative.

'It's fine' Lisbon smiled, looking at the baby in her arms and not noticing the stricken glances between the men. 'Patrick left me the best present in the world.'

'Are you feeling better, Agent?' she asked, raising her eyes to Jane.

Jane exhaled again upon hearing his name from her lips before facing her fully. 'Yes...thank you. I'm...I'm sorry I frightened you before.'

She looked at the three of them who were standing in her kitchen in silence. 'So...what can I do for the FBI?'

Abbott cleared his throat. Until he knew better and had a chance to talk to Jane alone he decided to err as close to the truth as he could. 'Our colleague is missing. She...looks like you. We were led to believe she was here.'

Jane took the time now to study Lisbon better. It wasn't a wig she wore. Her hair was coloured and it looked like she had extensions put in. Her eyes were slightly glazed. Definitely hypnotised but as he looked at her more he could see it was more than a mere trance. She looked like she had been drugged too, not enough to stop her carrying on in her daily life obviously as she was able to engage in conversation and appeared sharp enough to the untrained eye but as an extension to the hypnosis. He had to suppress the anger he felt rising in him. He had plenty of time to punch walls later and find the bastard responsible. Now he had to figure out what had happened to her and how he could get her out of this and back to herself again.

'Sorry it was wild goose chase' Lisbon said, putting the baby over her shoulder and patting its back. 'It's just me and Charlotte here I'm afraid.'

Jane's eyes closed briefly at the mention of his daughter's name. 'Excuse me. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?'

Lisbon turned to him, 'Of course, just upstairs, first door on your left.'

'Thank you' he replied hoarsely.

* * *

As he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom he took another deep breath. She was alive. She was alive. He said the words to himself like a mantra. She would get over this. He would help her. Beneath this she was still Lisbon. She was still _his_ Lisbon. He would get her back. She was alive.

He steeled himself and looked around. Rubber ducks and a baby's bath sat in the bath. A few plastic rings to distract the child as she bathed it. No sign of any man living here. So, he was dead in this scenario. It was better than the thought of Lisbon cosying up to someone she thought she was married to every night. If she had cheated on him, even with someone who she thought of as him (as Angela) he doubted she would ever recover. This was like some sick plot from a soap opera. Rage burned inside him once again. Not only had this son of a bitch kidnapped and abused Lisbon in this way, they had more than likely kidnapped a child and disrespected the memory of Angela and Charlotte too in the process, having them played in this fantasy life like characters from a TV show.

He opened the medicine cabinet, looking for any sign of a drug that could help keep a person in a trance like state. Nothing. He came out of the bathroom and opened another door. Her bedroom. He scoured the place, ignoring the satin chemise that lay on the bed. Another bathroom adjoined it and he searched there. In the medicine cabinet he found what he was looking for. He didn't know what it was but it was disguised as insulin. Lisbon wasn't diabetic but she must believe that she was. It appeared that she was dosing herself with whatever this was, some type of narcotic that was dulling her mind, unaware of the fact that she was actually increasing her susceptability to the suggestion implanted and therefore increasing the intensity and probably duration of the trance. Any hypnosis only lasted so long and Lisbon would fight against this particular scenario more than pretty much any other he imagined. With the aid of drugs, whoever did this wouldn't even need to be in daily contact with her. He remembered the headache tablets she bought at the store. She probably needed those too, her own mind fighting against the drugs in her system and the suggestion of the hypnosis leaving her with daily headaches as the days stretched on. He took one of the vials and put it in his pocket before exiting the room.

As he walked down the corridor he met her coming up the stairs. He halted immediately; worried that she had seen him come out of her room. But she smiled and put a finger to her lips, pointing to the infant asleep in her arms. She walked into the nursery and he instinctively followed her but stopped himself at the door. As she lay the baby in the crib she turned her head to him and gestured for him to come closer. He felt like he was in a trance himself as he approached, watching her avidly as she drew circles on the infant's chest as she lulled it into a deep sleep. He was staring, his eyes welling up knowing that this would be taken away from her in the not so distant future. He watched the love in her eyes for the child she thought was hers. They had never discussed having children and he felt shame now that he had never brought it up. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted that again, he was already afraid of losing Lisbon one day never mind another child. He knew that, although hypnotised, she would never do anything that wasn't in her nature. And it appeared that being a mother was in her nature. A ragged breath came out of his mouth before he could stop it. She suddenly turned to him, startled by the reaction, her face full of concern and compassion. He saw a glimmer of the woman he fell in love with for a split second. She put her hand on his arm, asking silently if he was okay. He didn't know how he didn't drag her into his arms when she touched him. Instead he backed away out of the room.

He stood in the corridor outside, his head bowed. He noticed her feet as she stood opposite him a minute later, her voice soft and calming, 'You know her, don't you?'

Jane looked up, 'Who?'

'The agents downstairs told me it was a Teresa Lisbon you're looking for. You know her. Well, I'd guess. That's why you're so upset.'

He nodded, unable to speak, a tear falling down his cheek.

'I must really look like her.'

'The spitting image' he replied, a sad smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: A shout out to Brooklyn79 who guessed that Lisbon was hypnotised at least two chapters ago. Well done on your fine detection skills my friend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the kind words of support telling me to keep going with this in the face of some criticism for the last chapter. Not much Lisbon in this one but she'll be pretty much at the centre of things from the next chapter on. **

* * *

Chapter 6 – Theories &amp; Truths

As Lisbon put the baby monitor on the kitchen table she began to wash out some bottles, humming as she did so. 'Would you like something to drink? Least I can do for a wasted journey. Can't believe you came all the way from Austin for this. It must be disappointing for you' she said from her position at the sink with her back turned to Abbott and Cho.

'Thank you. That would be lovely' Abbott replied, gesturing to Jane as he came into the room that he wanted a private word. 'Mrs Jane, I just need to speak to my colleagues. Is it okay if we use your front room?'

'Of course, Agent. Go right ahead.'

* * *

When they reached the room that was used as a living area and outside of earshot the three men stood in a circle between two couches beside the fireplace.

'So, what the hell's going on with her?' Abbott asked Jane.

Jane, relieved that Abbott was going straight to business and allowing him to concentrate on what had happened to Lisbon and not on his personal feelings on the matter, pulled the vial from his pocket and gave it to him. 'Found this upstairs. Lisbon isn't diabetic. She's definitely hypnotised, no doubt about it.'

'So someone's drugged her to keep her mollified, to keep her like this?' Cho confirmed, anger evident in his tone.

'Kind of. I don't know what this is but I'm guessing something like Morphia or some other narcotic that can increase people's susceptibility to hypnotism.'

'She's been dosing herself?' Abbott sighed, shaking his head. 'So, once this wears off she'll be Lisbon again and will know who did this to her?'

Jane shook his head. 'No, I don't think so. At least not right away. Once the drugs leave her system I've no doubt that she, meaning Lisbon, will start to question who she really is. She's been having headaches so proves the fact that this trance, even with the drugs, hasn't been 100% successful in making her believe this...persona. She's fighting against it. But even if she realises that she's not...that she's not who she thinks she is that doesn't mean she'll remember who she actually is and what happened to her.'

Cho chipped in, 'It just means she'll remember who she isn't.'

Jane nodded, exhaling a breath. 'That's my guess.'

Silence hung between them for a moment. 'Can't you take her out of her trance?' Abbott asked. 'You know hypnosis.'

'Not without knowing the trigger' Cho replied for him.

Jane nodded, 'Precisely. I could try but it's just a shot in the dark. It could be anything. A certain touch, a word, a sound, image, anything.'

'So, the best we're going to get is a woman with no identity?' Abbott asked. 'Until we find the son of a bitch that did this to her and they give us the trigger.'

'Even if we don't find him soon the trance will wear off eventually even without the trigger. It'll just take longer.'

'Why doesn't she know you?' Cho asked Jane. 'You're supposed to be her husband.'

Jane shrugged. 'Looks like she was never shown my photo. Whoever did this probably gave her a vague description of me and she made up her own picture of me in her own mind based on the description.'

'So, what's the narrative here?' Abbott asked.

Jane sighed deeply, his hand going through his hair. 'My guess at this point? Instead of...instead of Angela and Charlotte...instead of them dying and me living-'

'Whoever did this has flipped it. They're alive and you're dead. A way of what, trying to right a perceived wrong?'

Jane nodded, averting his eyes for a second.

Cho glanced at Abbott quickly before looking at Jane and tilting his head, struggling with the next question. Jane spoke before he had a chance.

'You're going to ask why this...why this 'Charlotte' is only six months old or thereabouts as my Charlotte was older when she died.'

Cho nodded and shrugged, his expression apologetic.

'Well...for one it's harder to snatch an older child. They're going to fight back. More chance of being recognised on the street whilst doing so. More likely to have a national campaign with their description on TV, harder to keep hidden when they get her here. Also, it would mean hypnotising her too to believe that Lisbon is their mother. Whoever did this has enough on their plate getting Lisbon to toe the line never mind a five year old.'

He sighed again, his body beginning to tire with exhaustion and he slumped onto one of the couches in the sitting room. 'Even with a younger child, the narrative remains the same. Equally as shocking' he said to no one in particular, staring out of the windows.

Abbott and Cho looked at each other, concern across their faces.

'Don't worry. I'm not having a nervous breakdown' Jane said, still staring through the window at the woods in front of him, attuned to their thoughts. 'I'll have plenty of time for that later' he added smiling, but not entirely joking.

'Any thoughts on who did this?' Abbott asked.

Jane snorted. 'If I hadn't murdered him with my own bare hands my guess would be Thomas McAllister. Right up his alley.'

Abbott sat on the couch opposite him. 'What about the Blake Association? Someone we didn't catch.'

'You said you caught them all' Jane replied, his eyes on Abbott again.

'And you told us Gale Bertram had a thumb drive with members' names on it. You blackmailed me with said list to get me to agree to your terms when you came to work for me.'

After a moment Jane said evenly, 'The list I gave you was bogus. I used it as a bluff.'

Abbott sighed but wasn't entirely surprised at the news. He didn't know Jane then as well as he did now and he long suspected that this was the case.

'You don't seem unduly surprised' Jane said.

Abbott rolled his eyes. 'I'm not. But the drive-'

'That's real enough. We could never decrypt it. There might be some names on it that you haven't caught. I'll send Vega to get it so Wylie can have a crack at it. It's in a safety deposit box in Austin.'

'You think it's Blake, then? After all this time?'

Jane leaned back on the cushions and closed his eyes. 'Don't know without seeing the names that may have been missed. But we need to look at the CBI files again in any case.'

'Why?'

'Because we were looking for a personal connection to Lisbon before. It's obvious now I'm the primary target of this. She's just...collateral damage if you will. A way to get at me.' A long pause ensued. 'An effective one, too.'

He pulled himself off the back of the couch and stood up, stretching his neck to try to stop himself from falling into a pit of despair and allow this new feeling of guilt overwhelm him.

'We'll look into this Daniel Lewis. Car and house are registered to him' Cho said.

'Good idea. He must be involved in this one way or another even if he doesn't live here.'

At that moment Lisbon walked in with a tray of tea. 'Hope tea's okay with everyone' she said, taking the cups and saucers off the tray and placing them on the coffee table. Even if she wasn't herself, Jane couldn't help think that she knew how to make him feel a little better without even knowing it.

'Perfect. Just what I needed' he replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and then to Cho and Abbott, pouring tea out for them all.

'Thank you for your hospitality' Abbott nodded, taking the cup and saucer off her.

'Pleasure' she replied, before moving back to the kitchen.

Abbott's face dropped and he put the cup and saucer back on the table. He looked up at Jane who was staring at her as she left the room as he took a sip of tea. Softly he said, 'Jane. We need to tell her that none of this is real. We need to get her and the baby to hospital to get them checked out. God knows what she's been injecting herself with.'

Jane nodded, taking another sip. 'I know' he whispered.

At that moment Abbott's phone rang. Jane watched his expression and the conversation closely as he took the call. 'Okay, thanks Vega. Inform the parents that we may have located their baby. Emphasise the 'may'. No point getting their hopes up just in case this is a false alarm. Where's the nearest major hospital from here? Okay. Tell them to meet us there for further tests. We'll get Lisbon and the child both there tonight.'

Jane closed his eyes. Lisbon's world was about to be ripped apart.

'Baby matches a Bethany Matthews, stolen from a day care facility near Sacramento, a week after Lisbon's disappearance. Parents are going to meet us later tonight.'

Abbott said to Cho, 'Get local police and Ambulance here. Social services too. Quietly. Meet them at the drive and tell them what to expect. Tell them to go gently. Make sure they know Lisbon isn't the kidnapper, that she's as much a victim as the child is in all this.'

Cho nodded, heading out of the house to make the call.

Abbott regarded Jane who was standing in front of the fireplace, the cup of tea still in his hands. 'Why don't you go and wait with Cho? Better if I tell her alone' he said softly. 'This...this isn't going to be easy.'

'If anyone should tell her it should be me.'

Abbott shook his head. 'Disagree. When she's told the truth...when that child...when it's taken away from her she'll need someone to turn to then to get through this and help her back to being Lisbon again. You're the obvious choice. If you tell her the truth now she'll hate you for it. She'll see you as the person who tore everything away from her. Doesn't matter if she hates me for a while. You know I'm right, Patrick.'

Jane thought about his statement, finally nodding his consent. 'Okay. When you tell her the truth can you...can you not mention that it relates to me in any way? She doesn't know my name. I'll...I'll make up another one until the time's right to tell her the full story. I think one shock at a time is more than enough. If the whole situation is explained right away I'm afraid of her...I'm afraid of it being too much for her to take in one go and she might just shut down entirely.'

Abbott nodded, steeling himself for the task in hand. 'Okay. I'll tell her that she was hypnotised to think she was Angela Jane but that we don't know why yet but we're looking into it. I'll tell her who she really is. Now go wait outside.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Acceptance

As Abbott opened the door for Jane to leave he asked quietly, 'Any pointers on getting her to believe me?'

Jane stood in the doorway, his head down whilst shuffling his feet and pursed his lips. 'Ask her specific questions, not general ones. Ask her how things felt and not just what happened. She'll be trained in generalisations, enough to believe the story herself but if you delve a little deeper then she'll most probably struggle and start to realise that this reality doesn't ring true.'

Abbott nodded, murmuring a thanks and went to close the door behind him. Before he could close it Jane looked him in the eyes. 'Just...-'

'I'll be as gentle as I can.'

* * *

Abbott took a deep breath as he received a text from Cho. ETA for police and ambulance was fifteen minutes. He quickly texted him back for them to wait outside until he opened the door to them.

He walked into the kitchen to find her still at the sink washing out bottles.

'It's never ending, isn't it when you have a little one' he said to her back.

She jumped at the interruption and turned to him, drying her hands on a tea towel. 'Sorry, was miles away. Um...yes...it is. So, you all wrapped up here? I heard the door closing a couple of times.'

Abbott took a seat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. 'Not quite I'm afraid. Would you mind joining me?' He gestured to the bar stool opposite him.

Lisbon continued drying her hands and regarded him, a slight frown on her face. 'I already told you, I've never heard of this Teresa Lisbon.' She stood with her back to the sink.

'Please' Abbott asked again, smiling, nodding to the stool again. 'She's one of my best agents.'

Lisbon sighed and took a seat opposite him. 'I really don't know how you expect me to help. You think if I saw someone around here I looked like I wouldn't remember?' She smiled at the end of the sentence at the absurdity of the observation.

'This...this isn't easy for me to say and there's no way I can think of saying it except straight out.' He took a deep breath. 'You're not who you think you are. You're not Angela Jane. You're Teresa Lisbon.' He stared at her, his dark eyes penetrating hers, waiting for his words to sink in.

After a moment she laughed in his face. 'Um...no...I'm not' she replied, in a sing song voice. 'I think I'd know if I were.'

Abbott's expression remained passive. 'This is going to sound farfetched but...you've been hypnotised into believing you're Angela Jane. You're not.'

Lisbon blinked rapidly, a frown appearing on her face. 'Hypnotised?' She rolled her eyes, going to fetch her bag. She delved through it until she found a driver's licence with Angela Jane on it and showed it to Abbott.

'See?'

Abbott turned it in his hands. 'It's good but it's fake.'

Lisbon's temper flared a little. 'Now, you're just being ridiculous. This isn't funny anymore. I'd like you to leave.'

Abbott remained in his seat. 'I'm sorry but I can't do that.'

'I'll call the police and have you arrested.'

'They're already on their way.'

Lisbon narrowed her eyes. 'You really can't be serious about all this.'

'I'm afraid I am.'

Lisbon gestured at her surroundings. 'So what's all this then? Make believe?'

Abbott sighed heavily. 'For you, yes it is.'

'What about Charlotte? Are you going to tell me I imagined her or something?!'

'No. She's real enough but her name's not Charlotte.'

A moment passed in silence, eyes held on each other. Then Lisbon stood over him and growled, 'Get the hell out of my house.' She picked up the phone in the kitchen, her fingers poised to call the police.

Abbott stood up, gesturing to the expansive kitchen as she had done a few moments earlier, purposefully using his height over her to his advantage. 'Before you make that call, answer me. How long have you lived here?'

After a moment's hesitation she answered, 'A few months, moved here just after Charlotte was born. Why?'

'Well, look at this place. All mod cons, fitted out perfectly. Tell me, where did you get that vase over there, the kettle, the cups and saucers. Where did you buy any of the stuff in this house? Can you remember buying anything? The couches, the chairs, anything?'

Lisbon blinked, her face frowning in concentration. Finally she shook her head. 'Well, I'd just given birth and my husband had died, my mind was all over the place. I just blanked out that whole time obviously with Patrick's death and Charlotte being born. You know, the trauma of it all. I'm sure I have receipts somewhere. Just because I can't recall right at this very minute where I bought a damn kettle it's hardly enough basis to make me believe I'm hypnotised into believing I'm not who I am.'

Abbott thought for another moment before broaching the subject again. 'Okay then, tell me this. Charlotte. You gave birth to her, right?'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'Well the stork sure as hell didn't bring her.'

Abbott suppressed a smile. Her sarcasm was still intact in any case. 'All right then. Tell me about it. The birth. What was it like? How long was the labour?'

'Those questions are totally inappropriate!'

'Yes. They are. So, don't answer me. But ask yourself the same questions. And ask yourself this. How did it feel the first time you held her in your arms, the first time you smelled her after giving birth? Can you recall? Because that's something that no new mother ever forgets.'

He saw her struggle, saw the defiance in her eyes at not wanting to believe his words. Then he saw her drop the phone she had been holding in her hands, a vacant expression on her face and saw her shake her head slowly. Then she drew her gaze back to him. 'But...I love her. She has to be mine' she whispered, her eyes pleading with him.

'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

Jane stood with his back to the front of the house beside the front door, counting the minutes pass. He heard her wail from inside and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes the door was opened and Abbott walked out, the baby in his arms. He gestured to Cho who was standing a few feet away with the emergency vehicles who came to take the baby from him. 'She's in the nursery. She won't leave. I've told her that she and the baby need to be checked out in the hospital but-' Abbott said to Jane, averting his eyes so he couldn't see the tears falling down his cheeks. 'I don't want to have to remove her by force.'

Jane nodded, squeezed his shoulder and entered the house.

As he reached the nursery she sat on the floor, her back to the wall looking at the empty crib, a small teddy bear in her hands. She had stopped crying but she had taken no notice of his approach.

Gingerly, he mirrored her position as he sat beside her.

Her eyes remained fixed on the crib. 'You've got it wrong' she said quietly. 'You've all got it wrong.'

'I wish that were true' he replied, just as softly.

'I'm not her. I'm not the person you're looking for' she uttered, a little louder, rebelliousness in her tone.

Jane nodded. 'No, you're not. But you will be again given time.'

She sniffed and held the teddy to her chest, a sudden sob piercing the silence between them, her shoulders heaving. Jane yearned to take her in his arms but he didn't want to scare her any further. Instead he gestured to the teddy bear. 'I'm guessing this is her favourite. Why don't we bring it with us so we can make sure she sleeps with it tonight?'

* * *

By the time she got to the hospital she was practically catatonic. As she lay in the hospital bed Jane watched her through the window of the door to her room. She was dressed in a hospital gown and was staring at the ceiling. Cho sidled up beside him and pressed a cup of tea into his hand.

'How you holding up?' Cho asked, both of them staring at the frail woman in the bed, so unrecognisable from the strong woman they both knew.

Jane shrugged. 'You mean with the whole my girlfriend thinking she's my dead wife thing?'

'Yeah, that' Cho deadpanned.

Jane nodded and took a sip of the tea, grimacing at the hospital cafeteria's insipid blend. 'Just checking. Worse now I've just tasted the worse tea in my life.' He pushed the cup back into Cho's hands and opened the door.

She didn't react when he entered the room. He pulled a plastic chair beside her bed and pulled it closer to her.

'I believe the doctors have explained about the drug you've been taking. That you're not diabetic.'

No response.

'It's going to take a few days for it to wash out of your system but after that things will be a bit clearer.'

Still nothing.

He exhaled and looked to the ground, intertwining his fingers. He spoke in the softest tone he could muster while his voice broke. 'Look, I know you're having trouble comprehending this whole thing. Believe me you're not the only one. But...please just tell me that you can hear me. Please tell me that at least. Please.' A tear escaped his eye and he sniffed.

'Is she okay?'

Her eyes remained on the ceiling and her voice was like a whisper but he exhaled, relieved that she hadn't shut down entirely. He had visions of Kristina Frye and how her hypnosis had left her in a psychiatric hospital, unable to communicate.

He knew she meant the baby. His mind wouldn't allow him to say the word 'Charlotte'. He looked back up at her.

'The baby. She's fine. She's being well looked after.'

She turned her face to him, studying him with an intensity he hadn't often experienced. He could see her trying to read the truth in his eyes. He confirmed, 'She's fine. I promise. Perfect health. You did a great job looking after her.'

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks again silently. He tentatively reached up and brushed them away with his thumb.

She put a hand up to his as it lay on her cheek. He froze and was worried she was going to have him thrown out for overstepping a line. She frowned and asked, 'What's your name?'

He thought for a split second, deciding she wasn't ready for the whole truth just yet. He scanned the room quickly, spotting a famous print of photographer Ansel Adams. 'Adams' he replied. 'Agent Adams.'

She nodded, moving her hand away allowing him to remove his. 'Thank you, Agent Adams. You've been very kind.'

He stood up. 'I'll let you get some rest. I'll come back in the morning to check on you.'

'Don't you have more questions for me?'

He had a bundle but didn't want to press her anymore that night. 'They'll wait until the morning.'

As he was about to leave the room she called him, 'Agent?'

He turned round.

'What's her real name?'

He swallowed a lump in his throat. 'Bethany'

She nodded before turning her back on him and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, an emotional chapter and not much of the real Lisbon showing through yet but she will come back with gusto! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Awakening

Jane struggled with sleep in the room Abbott had arranged for him at the hospital. After an hour spent tossing and turning he sat up, fastened his vest and wet his fingers, pushing his dishevelled hair down. He had talked to Stan earlier, telling him that she had been found but that she wasn't up to visitors just yet but was unharmed. That was true, physically at least. He said that he'd call him the next day to give him a better update but that, for now, she needed her rest. He stopped himself from thinking too much about the person who did this to her. Every time the notion entered his head he clenched his hands into fists and felt an all too familiar reaction rush over him. A reaction he hadn't felt in years – unadulterated rage. That wasn't the man she needed right now. He had plenty of time to plot revenge later.

Abbott had people drafted in that were going over the house she had been living in, searching for evidence of the person responsible. Daniel Lewis drew no hits in any criminal database. The more he was investigated the more Wylie found holes in his identity. It transpired that he didn't appear on any database until a year before. So, obviously a pseudonym it was ascertained. Jane pulled out his phone and looked at the photograph the DMV held for Daniel Lewis for the fifth time that night. A man in his mid forties with dark brown slightly greying hair appeared before him. Brown eyes and five foot ten. He looked...ordinary. Jane searched his memory but couldn't recollect ever meeting him. A state wide alert had been put out on his description but if he suspected Lisbon had been recovered a man who had obviously planned this abduction so meticulously would be hard to find. He was no doubt he had already changed his appearance and had planned for the possibility. With a heavy sigh Jane got up from the bed and stretched his shoulders.

* * *

When Lisbon awoke she blinked rapidly against the bright light streaming in the window. For a moment she couldn't figure where she was and wondered why Charlotte hadn't woken her at four thirty like she normally did. Then it hit her like a blow to the chest. She looked around the hospital room. So, it hadn't been a nightmare after all. She turned to see the FBI Agent who had been kind to her the night before. His blond curls were illuminated by the light shining through, his head laid back against a plastic chair and his feet lying sprawled on the floor in front of him. She questioned how he could sleep in such an uncomfortable looking position. The rumpled appearance of his clothes told her he had most likely slept in them. She noticed the dark circles around his eyes and the lines etched on his face. He looked exhausted. She had been told her name was Teresa Lisbon. This man worked with her supposedly. She tried to reach for a memory of him but all she could think of was that he looked similar to her husband Patrick. She shook her head, a headache forming immediately, trying to make her mind rationalise that she never had a husband in the first place. But she still felt like a wife and a mother even though Abbott's hypnosis theory had somewhat been confirmed that she wasn't. She had insisted upon seening her blood work and saw the drug she had been injecting herself with, realising it wasn't insulin and that she wasn't diabetic. She had no idea how she could understand the medical report but she did. But then if she really was an FBI agent she guessed she would be used to reading forensic reports. She rubbed her brow, trying to find the truth.

When Abbott had told her she wasn't who she thought she was the night before she had initially resisted. But somewhere in her heart she knew it was the truth as soon as he had asked her for details she couldn't dredge up. Perhaps that was why she hadn't fought him as he took her baby away. Somewhere inside she knew it was the right thing and that Charlotte was never hers to begin with.

'Don't try to force things to make sense, it'll only make the headaches worse.'

She immediately turned her head to him, realising he was now awake and had been watching her struggle over the last few minutes. 'Don't you have a home to go to?' she asked, annoyed and frustrated, the words out of her mouth without a thought entering her head. She surprised herself with how personal she had just been with him after just meeting him the night before.

Then she saw him break into a wide smile and she was taken aback for a second. It was quite dazzling as his perfect teeth came into view, the lines on his face disappearing suddenly replaced by a twinkle in his eyes. She frowned at him, questioning her gut reaction to him and his response.

'Sorry, you just seemed like...well like-'

'Her?' Lisbon finished for him, sighing.

'You' he corrected, smiling again.

She rolled her eyes and sighed again. 'So _you_ say.'

Jane couldn't help tease her a little, hoping to hang on to this side of her even just for a moment longer. 'You've always been a little grumpy in the morning. I'm glad that hasn't changed at least.'

A slight murmur of what could have been a laugh escaped from her lips. Then tears pricked at her eyes again, her fingers brushing them away furiously. She shook her head. 'God, I'm such a mess. I haven't a clue who the hell I am anymore.'

Jane leaned forward in his chair. 'It's perfectly understandable for your emotions to be all over the place. It'll get better.'

'Who did this to me?' she asked, subdued again.

Jane sighed. 'We don't know but we'll find out.' He took out his phone and showed her the photograph of Daniel Lewis. 'Do you recognise him?'

Lisbon nodded immediately. 'Of course, he's my brother-'

She caught herself before she said anymore. 'He...he told me he was my brother Danny Ruskin. But I assume he's not.'

She caught the look of shock on Jane's face before he had a chance to mask it. 'What is it? Is he behind this?'

They discussed how Daniel Lewis, posing as her brother Danny Ruskin, had brought her groceries every few days along with her insulin supply.

'So, he is responsible. He seemed...so nice.'

Jane nodded but pursed his lips. 'It would certainly seem to imply that he's involved.'

'I take it you can't find him then.'

Jane shook his head. 'Not yet.'

Lisbon nodded, eyeing the door and pursing her lips. She fidgeted with her hands, her finger going to the wedding band. She went to pull it off but she seemed incapable of doing so.

'There's no hurry. You'll take it off when you're ready.'

She nodded. 'You remind me of him. My husband Patrick. Not that he actually exists of course.' She laughed half heartedly at the end of the sentence.

'Tell me about him.'

'What's the point, he's not real.'

'It may help if I have a better understanding of the story you were told to believe.'

She shrugged. 'Well, firstly he looks a little like you. Same type of hair, you know, curly but his is a little blonder. Same height, build. Tanned, like you.' She blushed and looked away from him for a second. 'Good looking I'd guess you'd call him.'

Jane smiled softly. 'Thank you for the compliment.'

'He was charming. When he wanted something especially. He could talk anybody into anything. Like you last night, using the teddy bear to make sure I came here to get checked out.'

Jane nodded as he noticed her look at the door again.

'I know you must miss her this morning.'

'What the hell would you know about it? You ever have a child one day and then suddenly lose her the next!' The anger suddenly flared out of her and made the machine she was attached to make a bleeping sound in response.

Jane looked away for a second before turning back to her. 'Actually, yes. I had a daughter once. She died. So I do understand what the loss of a child is like. But you also understand that Bethany never was your daughter in the first place, Teresa.'

Lisbon regarded him, her anger dissipating and replaced it with weary confusion. It was the first time he'd used her supposed real name on her and it felt strange to her ears. 'So then why do I feel like she still is? That she still needs me.'

'It's all part of the suggestion. Of what's been implanted into your subconscious. And the drug regimen you've been on. I promise things will get easier. That you'll feel less of a tie to that life over the next couple of days.'

She nodded, pulling the covers over her and brushing her blonde locks from her face. 'You really had a daughter once?' she asked him quietly, not really looking at him.

'Yes.'

'What was she like?'

Jane didn't want to go down this road with her. 'She was wonderful but...I...don't like to talk about it. Do you mind if we change the subject?'

'Of course. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I got angry with you. You're not to blame for any of this.'

Jane wished that were true but he smiled back at her nonetheless. 'That's okay. The Teresa Lisbon I know is free to use me as a punch bag any time she wants.'

'She sounds like hard work' Lisbon smiled back at him.

Jane shrugged. 'Sometimes yeah but...she's worth it.'

As they looked at each other the door suddenly opened with breakfast for Lisbon. Jane got up, shaking his head at the terrible scrambled eggs he saw in front of him. 'Well, if you weren't feeling bad enough, the food here won't help.'

Lisbon picked at them, shrugging her shoulders. 'I'm not hungry in any case.'

'You need to eat. It'll help flush the drugs out of your system quicker. I'll see if I can scare you up something a little better.'

As he was about to leave Lisbon said, 'Agent, can you...can you check in on Char- I mean Bethany this morning. I'd like to know how she is if that's all right.'

'Of course.'

* * *

Jane caught up with Cho as he wandered down to the floor Bethany was being kept on. By this stage her parents were with her and she was going to be released later that morning.

'You look like hell' Cho remarked as soon as he saw him.

Jane rolled his eyes. 'Thanks. Any news?'

'House is clean. No fingerprints we can get a match on. Looks like Lisbon was on her own pretty much all the time. No evidence of anyone living there apart from her and the baby. Nothing yet on Daniel Lewis. Did you ask her about him?'

'Yeah. She thinks he's her brother Danny Ruskin.'

'But it's not him.'

'No. Besides, Danny may have hated me in the past but we worked things out a while back. Somewhat at least. And there's no way he'd ever do this to Angela's memory.'

'But that's how she got her supplies, etc. He brought them to her.'

'Yeah. Good cover story. Brother helps his sister in her time of need.' Jane sighed heavily.

'So, where do we go from here?'

'As far as Lewis, or whatever his name is concerned, I haven't given it much thought. My priority right now is to look after Lisbon.'

'Good. I was afraid you were going to go off and do something crazy to find him. Had to make sure.'

'The crazy thing will come as soon as she's back to normal.'

'Of that I have no doubt. How is she?'

'Considering everything she's holding up pretty well. Much better than last night. She's more or less accepted she isn't Angela even without the drugs completely being out of her system. I even got shouted at this morning.' Jane smiled briefly at the memory.

Cho's lips curled into a smile around the edges. 'Sounds like Lisbon.'

Jane patted his shoulder and opened the door to the room the Matthews family was in after knocking on it.

'Mr and Mrs Matthews. I don't know if you remember but we met briefly last night-'

'Yes, of course we remember you' Mrs Matthews replied. 'You're one of the agents who helped find Bethany.' She held the baby in her arms, her hold understandably tight on the infant.

'I'd like to ask you for a favour before you leave today.'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, I'm thrilled so many of you seem to be enjoying this!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Goodbye &amp; Hello?

Lisbon pulled the sheets tighter around her as Jane posed the question to her.

'You don't have to. No one's forcing you. I just thought it might help you' he said softly at her bedside.

'To say goodbye to her' she confirmed, nodding.

'Bethany's parents know you're not to blame for her abduction.'

'Still don't want me to be in a room alone with her either, huh' she sighed.

'I think you understand their anxiety. They've just gotten her back and-'

'I know. I know. It's...really very kind of them. I get that.' She paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip and then looked up at him. 'But what if I can't do it? What if I can't say goodbye to her?'

'I think you're telling yourself you don't want to. I understand that. But-'

'You think it'd help. Help cut the bond I feel with her. Help me accept this reality.'

'I do. But I also think it'll help you come to terms that she's safe and that you did a good job with her.'

After a minute she nodded. 'Okay.'

* * *

Jane opened the door for Bethany and her parents to enter the room. Lisbon took a deep breath as the baby came into view in her mother's arms. The woman approached cautiously, looking at Jane for confirmation that he would stay with them.

The tears fell from Lisbon's cheeks as she gazed at her, not daring to touch her and looked at her parents sheepishly.

'I didn't know. I'm so sorry' she whispered to them.

Mr Matthews put his arm around his wife's shoulders protectively but then his wife and Lisbon exchanged some kind of understanding as they took each other in. Both had experienced the same kind of loss within the last month.

Mrs Matthews said, 'We know. The FBI told us what happened to you.' She looked at Jane briefly. 'They've told us that you're a good person and that you would never do anything like this if you were...well if you were yourself.'

Lisbon nodded, sniffing and brushing the tears away. 'She's a treasure.'

Mrs Matthews nodded, tears streaming down her own cheeks now. 'We thought...well we thought we lost her. We were beginning to think we'd never see her again. Thank you...thank you for looking after her so well.'

'It was my pleasure' Lisbon croaked. 'And thank you for letting me see her one more time. For letting me say goodbye.'

* * *

As Jane showed the Matthews out of the room the nurse entered to check Lisbon's vitals. She confirmed that Lisbon was able to be removed from the machine at her side.

As soon as it was disconnected she got out of the bed, relieved to be able to move around freely again. She had been given a long white robe to wear over her hospital gown and she pulled it around her as she walked over to the window in the room. A grass verge lay beneath her, patients taking strolls around the grounds with their loved ones. A little girl of around five with long blond hair caught her eye as she chased after a balloon. She followed her movements, her bright and carefree smile entrancing her. She sighed and brushed a tear from her eye and puffed out a breath.

She told herself that this wasn't her future any longer. She didn't have a daughter that would grow up into a child such as this. She was a career woman. Apparently. She looked at her attire, hospital gown and a pair of slippers on her feet and shook her head. Her headache came on again and she pulled the dressing gown around her tighter, trying to get a grip of herself at the same time. She certainly didn't feel like or look like a FBI agent but she resolved that the only way she could help herself was to perhaps act like it. Maybe then her real memories would come back. Her real self would come back. She had been told about hypnosis triggers that would snap her out of this trance. But from the snippets she had heard people talking in hushed tones around her she had ascertained that Teresa Lisbon was no victim that was going to wait for something or someone to pull her out of this or come to her rescue. She reached inside of herself and found some semblance of strength and resolve to fight back instead of let depression take over her.

'You're released from your chain then I see' Jane smiled to her back on entering the room, a covered plate in his hands. 'You okay?' he asked, a little softer and earnestness in his expression.

She turned around and shrugged. 'Yeah, nurse said I'm in great physical condition. Shame the same couldn't be said about my mental one.' She managed a small smile back. 'You were right. About saying goodbye. It was tough but...-'

He nodded in understanding.

He brought the plate over to her and uncovered it. 'It was the best I could get without leaving the hospital. Has to be better than the eggs.'

'Fruit salad?' she said, trying to say the words brightly but her voice still a little shaky and picked up a strawberry. She looked at it for a second and then shoved it into her mouth unceremoniously. If she was going to get strong and get the remaining drugs from her system she needed to eat to help her do that.

Jane parted his lips as he saw her do it, his eyes trained on her mouth as the juices escaped from around its edges as she ate the fruit. This perhaps was not his best idea after all. The last time he recalled her having strawberries he had fed them to her in bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon. He blushed at the memory and the reaction his body was having to it and pushed the plate into her hands, putting some distance between them and running his hand through his hair as he did so.

As she went to pick up a grape she noticed the change in his body language immediately. She eyed him quizzically as he looked around the room, picking up a health care magazine that was lying on a side table, pretending to read it.

'We don't just work together, do we?' she frowned.

He glanced back at her, his teeth attacking his bottom lip and shook his head slowly, gauging her reaction. 'That obvious, huh?'

She thought for a moment, a line visible between her eyes before she replied. 'It makes sense. Your reaction when you saw me at the house. You staying here all night beside my bed when there was already a FBI agent posted at the door all night. You...helping me just now. You looking like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards and like you've had about an hour's sleep.' She paused for a moment. 'How long have we been together?'

'That's a difficult question.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'You don't remember? Well, that's not good. It's not like I can correct you anyway.'

He laughed softly. 'It's difficult because we've known each other a long time. Well over a decade. But...we've only been together...romantically...for less than a year.'

'Over a decade? Why did it take so long? Were you married? Was I?'

Jane exhaled loudly. 'Um...a number of factors. But...we didn't have an affair if that's what you mean. Nothing like that.'

'Just a little slow on the uptake, huh?' she smiled.

Jane smiled back. 'Something like that. It took us a while to realise we saw each other as more than just good friends. For us to take that leap forward.'

She nodded, taking in the information. 'Is that why I was told my husband looked like you, because you're my type?'

He was unsure of how much he could tell her yet, still fearful that the truth would make her retreat into a shell and not wanting to overload her with information after what she had just experienced with Bethany. She was trying to hide the pain she was in behind a facade of appearing unaffected but he knew she was still somewhat fragile underneath. 'Um...I guess you could say that.'

She came closer, scrutinising his expression. 'No. There's more to it than that. What are you not telling me?'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the (little) cliffhanger and the shortish chapter but wanted to post something as it might be a few days before I can get another chapter written. RL is a little crazy at the moment. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter and all your kind words for the last one. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Truths &amp; Changes

As she came closer Jane remained where he was, judging whether she was truly ready to deal with the full story. As she stood facing him he sighed and motioned for her to sit on the bed as he dragged the chair over so he could sit down and face her.

'You're right. There are things I'm keeping from you. I'm...I'm just not sure if you're ready to hear them yet.'

'I won't know if I'm ready unless I do hear them though, will I?'

He smiled at her logic, nodding. 'Okay...I told you I had a daughter. Well...-'

He closed his eyes briefly before taking a deep breath and looking at her again. 'Her name was Charlotte.' He studied her intently, gauging every micro expression before he continued.

She frowned, the name rolling around her head. 'Charlotte?'

Jane nodded. He stood up and paced the room to get some air into his lungs, her eyes following his movements. His next words came out rambling as he continued his pacing, his eyes fixed to the floor. 'I was married a long time ago. Before we met. My wife...Charlotte's mother...well she and Charlotte died the same night... her name...her name was Angela.' Upon saying the words he stopped and turned to face her.

Lisbon stared at him and nodded. She had heard his words but her brain couldn't seem to acknowledge them. As he sat back down on the chair opposite her he ran a hand through his hair. Her eyes tracked him as he took his seat, her mouth slightly parted and her expression unreadable. After a few moments she finally spoke, clearing her throat as the words came out. 'Your name isn't Agent Adams, is it?'

Jane shook his head.

She nodded again, her breathing quickening as she tried to control it as she confirmed what she had concluded. 'You're Patrick Jane.'

'Yes. I am.'

For a long moment they stared at each other. Jane watched her intently, looking for any signs that her body was shutting down in light of his words to her. Lisbon tried to assemble the thoughts in her head. A part of her mind was telling her that her husband was facing her and that he wasn't dead. She tried to close that part off, the pain in her head making her close her eyes as she did so. A larger part of her mind was angry at whoever had played this sick joke on her and the man sitting opposite her who looked like he was in more need of a hospital bed than she was. She had a million questions on what happened to his family and who could have done this to her but instinctively she wasn't ready to ask them yet.

'I'll get the nurse. See if they can get you something for your head.' As Jane was about to get off the chair she opened her eyes and touched his hand.

'Wait. I...I need to...' She shrugged, pulling her hand back and searched his face for the words she needed to get him to stay with her. She had no idea why she didn't want him to leave but every part of her being just wanted him to stay with her for another few minutes until she processed the information he'd just given her despite not being ready yet to ask him for more details.

As he took his seat again she sensed he understood. 'I'm sorry' he whispered, pursing his lips and averting his eyes.

'Why? None of this is your fault.'

The look of consternation on her face was matched by the look of surprise on his. 'Teresa. Someone's done this...someone's played with you like this because of me. To get back at me for whatever the hell I did to them or someone they know.' His voice cracked and he leant forward in the chair, clasping his hands together so he could stop himself from reaching for her touch. 'Because of me.'

'Well, that's just plain ridiculous. The person who hypnotised me did this, not you' she replied quickly, frowning.

Suddenly he laughed, surprising himself at her reaction. Lisbon was still there, her personality still intact, not wasting her time on allowing himself to heap on a helping of self loathing.

She smiled at his reaction, her headache lessening. 'I'd say we've both suffered over the past month. In fact, you look like you're in a worse state than me.'

'I've never coped too well when you weren't around.'

She nodded, wishing she could give him some hope that she would be around from now on but he was still a stranger to her despite her gut instinct that she felt comforted by his presence.

'I have a lot of questions but..-'

'Ask me when you're ready. I promise I won't keep anything else from you. But...some of the truths are...disturbing. So only when you feel strong enough. Please promise me that.'

She nodded, sighing.

'Do you have a photograph of me? I mean of Teresa.'

He nodded, fetching a photograph taken of the two of them in a photo booth that he kept in his wallet and handed it to her.

She blushed as he fished it out and then stared at it. Jane was holding two fingers behind Lisbon's head that looked that rabbit ears, a wide grin on his face and she was glaring at him sideways, obviously looking for a more romantic pose.

'Little bit of a joker, huh?' she smiled.

Jane shrugged. 'You love me for my sense of humour and devil may care attitude' he smiled.

She looked up at him and saw him break into a wide grin. She shook her head, looking back down at the photo. 'A little unkind to lie to someone who can't argue with you' she smiled.

She handed it back to him and he put it away. 'Your wife had blonde hair?'

His face turned serious again. 'Yes, she did. That's what you wanted to check. That you didn't.'

She nodded, pulling the golden strands through her fingers. 'I didn't feel like a blonde.' She pushed her shoulders back, a decision made instantly. 'Okay then. I haven't the clue who the hell I am but at least I know what I'm supposed to look like. What are the chances of you getting hold of some bleach so I can get this damn colour off me?'

He grinned in response. Yep, Lisbon was certainly on her way back to him.

* * *

After organising a hairdresser to come to the hospital he called Lisbon's brother Stan to update him on her situation. He told him the full extent of what happened to her but that she was recovering well but that a visit should wait until she returned to Austin and had a better handling of who she was. He'd told him he was sorry for what had happened to her but Stan shared Lisbon's point of view telling him to stop feeling sorry for himself and to catch the bastard that did this to her once she was back on her feet. He promised he would, his hand gripping the telephone as the words came out.

He caught up with Abbott in the parking lot as he went to fetch her some soup and a salad for lunch from a diner not far from the hospital. Cho was on guard duty at her door, the only person he felt comfortable with leaving her with as he left the grounds.

'How is she?' Abbott asked.

'Much better.' He couldn't help a smile forming. 'I sometimes forget how strong she is. She knows the full story. More or less. Knows who I am at least.'

'Well that's a big step. We'll need to question her further about this Daniel Lewis. See if there's any information that he may have unwittingly told her.'

'I know. Just...just not yet.'

'Jane, the trail's getting colder by the day. You know that.'

Jane sighed. 'I know. I'll talk to her later. But to be honest, if he hasn't shown up at the house or around town the chances are he's long gone already.'

'This wasn't an unplanned kidnapping. This was planned meticulously-'

'You think I don't know that?'

'Of course you do. That house is expensive. Its fittings, fixtures. Fake ID made for her. Drugs most probably stolen and relabelled. Someone who planned this has a lot of resources and a lot of time to put this into action.'

'Which only proves my point. Whoever organised this has already made Daniel Lewis disappear. One way or another.'

Abbott's eyes widened. 'Hang on, you don't think Lewis is behind this?'

Jane shook his head. 'No I don't. He was used, probably for his hypnosis skills but to be honest if he needed drugs to accomplish that then I've seen better. Whoever's behind this has used him as a patsy. A false lead for us to chase. But I agree, if he can be found alive then he'll be able to lead us to the man in charge.'

'But you suspect he's dead already.'

'I think there's a good chance of that. Yes.'

'But what about the trigger to get Lisbon out of this if that's the case?'

'I admit I was worried about that to begin with but...seeing how she's coped in the last day I don't think we'll need it for too much longer. Like I said, I've seen better hypnotists.'

* * *

Jane milled about Lisbon's room as the hairdresser came out of the small bathroom in the hospital, smiling at him. 'She'll be out in a minute' she said as she left the room.

Jane rocked on his heels, butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing her without those dreadful blonde locks. Angela's hair was naturally fair, not the peroxide colour that Lisbon had had enforced upon her.

She called to him from the bathroom. 'You didn't need to get me a hairdresser. I told you bleach would be fine and I could have done it myself.'

'Nonsense. The last thing you need is green hair should something have gone wrong. I think you've been through enough lately.'

He heard her laugh softly and he grinned. The grin dropped from his face and was replaced by awe as she came out of the bathroom. He had brought her some emerald green pyjamas when he returned from getting her lunch, stopping at a lingerie store on his way back to the hospital, not wanting her to wear the same clothes she did when she was under the belief she was Angela. He had made sure to get her a set that wouldn't have led her to believe they were in any way a present from a lover so had went for a cosy flannel set. Although at this moment in time he itched to feel the soft material on her body. His eyes drifted upwards and he smiled, breathing deeply as her raven hair came into view.

She looked at the mirror in the room, pulling at the soft curls. 'I had to get those damn extensions cut out so she had to take a few inches off. But it's not bad, is it?' she asked, turning around to him.

He shook his head, words escaping him for a moment. She looked like she did a year or so after first meeting him, shoulder length soft curls framing her face perfectly. 'It's perfect' he sighed, unable to take his eyes off her.

She blushed at his words and the intimacy in his gaze. Finally sensing her discomfort he looked down, biting his lip, blushing himself.

'So' she said, more assertion in her tone. 'What happens now?'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Space

'Now? Now we need to talk more about the man who visited you. The man you thought was your brother.'

Jane questioned her about the man posing as Danny Ruskin but she couldn't add much more than she had already. He had visited her a couple of days a week and supplied her with groceries and her insulin. He learned that he didn't interact with the baby much but focussed his attention on her. At the end of the conversation Jane had a better understanding of the man but was more convinced than ever that he was a cog in a larger wheel, his job merely to keep Lisbon satisfied (and drugged) that the world she was living in was real.

At the end of the conversation she said, 'I'm guessing from your expression that I haven't helped any in tracking him down.'

'Hey, you're here. That's help enough. Besides, you might remember more still in the coming days.'

She suddenly touched the wedding band on her finger. In one quick stroke she removed it and placed it in his hand, looking away, before sitting back on the bed, her legs swinging an inch from the floor. 'Can you get rid of it please?'

Jane placed the ring in his pocket and took a seat beside her. 'I was speaking to the doctor earlier. He said the drugs are almost out of your system.'

She nodded, her hand going to her neck and rubbing her fingers where her cross would have sat. Jane had already asked Cho if it had been found at the house but there was no sign of it. More than likely it was taken to help prevent her remembering who she was. Anyone who had observed her for any length of time would know she rarely didn't wear it and would assume it held sentimental value to her and so was likely to cause some memories to surface.

She puffed out a breath. 'So then why don't I know who I am? And if you start talking about hypnosis and triggers I'm going to scream.'

'Better if I stay quiet then' he smiled, staring ahead.

She turned to him, trying to find some memory in the contour of his profile. When she found none she got off the bed and began to pace the room. 'When can I get out of here? I'm obviously not going to remember anything here. Maybe once I'm back home and amongst my own things-'

'I think that's an excellent idea. I'll try to get you released tomorrow. But...well you'll need a chaperone for a while. Until we can track down who's responsible for doing this to you then I don't want you to go anywhere alone.'

'And I'm guessing you want that chaperone to be you.'

He shrugged. 'I know you better than anyone so yes.'

She exhaled loudly. 'But I don't know _you_. I mean...I'm sorry but you're a stranger. A kind one but a stranger nonetheless.'

He nodded, looking down to his lap. Tears pricked her eyes as she saw how her harsh words had affected him. She spoke softly, taking a few steps back towards him. 'Look, I am sorry for the way that sounded-'

'No. You're right.' He looked up at her, swallowing a lump in his throat. 'I...I just...I'm afraid of leaving you alone again. Afraid of something happening to you again. But you don't know me. I guess I'm hoping the more time we spend together the more chance there'll be that you will remember.'

'I can understand how difficult this must be for you. You show up and tell me we're in a relationship. And I can see in your eyes how much my disappearance has affected you. But I've been drugged and hypnotised into believing I'm you're dead wife. I meant what I said earlier. That's not your fault. And logically I know that I'm not her. But...sometimes when I look at you...sometimes it makes me feel like her again. Like a wife. Like a mother. I know it's the hypnosis but sometimes...sometimes I can still feel myself slipping into that role with you, even just in my mind.'

She took a deep breath. 'And I'm worried about you. You really do look like hell. You need to sleep and have a shower. Just a night off, okay? Just some time so I can begin thinking of you as who you are and not who my imagination has told me you are.' She smiled softly. 'Even if your name is the same. I just need some time by myself to process all of this.'

He nodded again, better understanding the distance she needed from him and hoping it was going to be temporary. 'Okay. I'll...I won't bother you until the morning.'

'You promise to get some sleep?'

He smiled and nodded. 'And a shower. If you need anything during the night Agent Cho is going to be outside. He's a good friend of yours. And decidedly less chatty than me.'

* * *

The next morning Jane woke, groggy from the sleeping pill he had taken the night before. He had promised her he would sleep and had done so but it certainly wasn't the best night's sleep he'd ever had. He hoped she had fared better. He looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes, an old man appearing before him. He remembered once being so careful with his appearance and now he wore a suit he'd pretty much slept in for three days. After checking with Cho who said Lisbon was still asleep and complained about how tired he was and when was Jane going to get there with coffee for him Jane hung up and made another couple of calls. Cho and he shared the same anxiety, only trusting Lisbon to be safe if one or the other was with her. He drove to the guest house his clothes were still at and had a long shower, shaved and changed his clothes. After getting some tea, coffee and pastries he arrived back at the hospital as Cho flipped over a page in his book.

'About time' Cho said, grabbing a coffee off him and a croissant from the box. He looked Jane up and down. 'You look better.'

Jane shrugged. 'Well, we all know appearances can be deceptive. How'd she sleep?'

'How would I know? She didn't come out so I guess she slept fine.'

Jane rolled his eyes but nodded, acknowledging that it would be a little creepy to watch her while she slept (but the very thing he had done the night before).

'Jane. We can't keep this up. The two of us watching her around the clock. It's taking us away from the case. And what happens when she's released? The doctors say there's nothing physically wrong with her and that she can be discharged later today.'

'I know. You're right. We'll have reinforcements here soon.'

'Who?'

'People we both trust.' Before Cho could ask anymore Jane added, 'Go get some sleep' before opening the door to her room.

He saw she was awake as he entered. He hovered at the door, unsure of whether to come any closer.

'You clean up well' she smiled, allowing him to take a few steps forward.

'Did what you told me to do. Slept and showered.'

'Are you always so obedient?'

He grinned back.

'I'm guessing not then, huh?'

He was relieved she seemed much more at ease this morning with him and he placed a cup of coffee and a bear claw in front of her and took a sip of his tea.

Her eyes lit up immediately at the smell of the coffee and she closed them, breathing in its aroma. 'God, that smells wonderful.' She tasted it, savouring the dark notes as they ran down her throat. 'Mmm.'

He watched her avidly. He never approved of her drinking coffee but always enjoyed the spectacle of her inhaling the first cup of the day. 'How are you feeling this morning?'

She shrugged. 'Better. Much better actually. I'm sorry about last night. Long day.'

'It's fine. Look, I don't want to outstay my welcome so if you want me to sit outside-'

'No. Stay. I believe I'm being discharged later. Is that true?'

'So I believe.'

'So, I'll go back to Austin?'

'Um...if that's what you want. But...I've been thinking about what you said about trying to remember things. And the fact is you've spent a greater portion of your life...well of your recent life in California and not Texas.'

'I have?'

'Yes. You...well we...worked in Sacramento for ten years. I thought it might help if we visited where we used to work.' He quickly added, 'Or you go with Cho. He worked with you there too. You don't have to go with me.'

'Okay. Sounds good I guess. But...you were right too. If we're as close as you say then it should be you.'

'It won't stop you from regressing? You're sure?'

'If I feel like...well like her...I'll let you know. Okay?' After he nodded she tore off a chunk of bear claw and shoved it into her mouth. 'God, that's heavenly.'

'It certainly is' he smiled as she munched on it.

He always felt better once he had a plan. Now he just hoped the visit to the old CBI Headquarters would stir up some good memories and not bad ones for her. Or himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Old Friends

As Lisbon was getting checked by the doctor before her release Jane grinned as two familiar faces came into view as he waited outside the room. Van Pelt rushed up to him, enveloping him in a hug.

'Loosen up there, Grace, I'm an old man' he teased as she let go of him. She chanced a look into the room through the window of the door. 'How is she?'

Jane would have loved a dollar for every time someone had asked him that over the last few days. 'She's good' he nodded, smiling again.

Rigsby patted his shoulder. 'How are you, man?' Jane shrugged. 'Fine. We found her. That's all the matters. The rest...well the rest we'll figure out.'

He looked at both of them. 'Thanks for coming. After what happened...well I guess I'm being a little overprotective. Paranoid even.'

'Hey, where else would we be?' Van Pelt smiled.

'Kids okay with you being away for a few days?'

'They're with my mom and dad getting spoilt rotten. Jane, we're glad you called us. I'm just sorry we couldn't find her before now.'

'I know you did all you could and some more.' When they had found out about Lisbon's disappearance Rigsby and Van Pelt had used every resource they had to find her but had come up blank.

He gestured to the bag in Rigsby's hand and looked at Grace. 'Tell me you did the shopping and not him.'

'Hey!' Rigsby protested and Jane grinned.

Van Pelt cut in. 'Yes of course I did. I wouldn't let him pick something out for Lisbon.'

'Hey! You loved that...clothing I got you for your birthday.' He suddenly blushed at the admission and looked away.

'Wayne!' Van Pelt chastised him with a glare.

'Oh? And what kind of...clothing was that? I'm guessing red satin was in the mix somewhere' Jane said, a twinkle in his eye as Rigsby's face went redder remembering the red satin teddy he had bought for Grace.

Jane laughed and nosed in the bag, 'No offence, Rigsby but I think I'd prefer your wife buy underwear for Lisbon than you.'

Rigsby got braver. 'I'll have you know I have good taste, don't I babe?'

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. 'Hush, will you?'

Jane grinned as he dug through the contents and nodded, turning back to Grace. 'Thanks, this all looks perfect. Very Lisbon.'

'Has she remembered anything yet?' asked Van Pelt, her expression serious again.

Jane matched it. 'Not much. Well, nothing really. But...she will.'

Van Pelt nodded and a few moments later sent Rigsby away to get them all sandwiches from a coffee shop nearby.

As they sat on the chairs outside the room Jane said, 'So, you obviously want to discuss something with me alone?'

Van Pelt nodded. 'How are you? Really, Jane?'

He puffed out a long breath. 'Honestly? I have no idea.'

It was probably the most honest she'd ever seen him and she wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

He quipped, 'I confused you with the truth.'

She laughed. 'Yeah...you kind of caught me off guard. Should have known, you always do what people least expect.'

He shrugged. 'She's alive. She's right next door. Compared to some of the scenarios that might have occurred a little hypnotism and memory loss is nothing.'

Van Pelt touched his hand. 'She'll come back. Stronger than ever.'

He placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it before releasing it. 'Of that I have no doubt.'

'Then what?' Van Pelt asked quietly.

'Ah...so this is the question. What happens once she's back to normal?'

'Yeah.'

'You're wondering if I'm going to go off on some murderous rampage to find the person responsible?'

'Well...yes.'

He stared ahead, sucking in a breath. 'I haven't told this to anyone else but...I'm not sure I want to find him.'

Van Pelt's eyes widened. 'What? Why on earth not after what he did to her? And to you?!'

He turned his face to her, a calm exterior keeping the anger beneath it at bay. 'For the very reason you're worried. What I'll do to him if I find the bastard.' His anger showed a fraction at the last word and Van Pelt blinked, nodding quickly in understanding.

He looked down and sighed. 'It doesn't look like we're going to find him any time soon unless she remembers something that will give us a clue where to look. He's covered his tracks. I don't want to spend another decade hung up on him. Lisbon's alive. She's my priority. Not this sick son of a bitch.'

'Once she's herself again the boss will want to catch him. She'll need your help to do that.'

He nodded. 'I know which brings me back to my earlier point. Grace...I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from killing him if I catch him.'

'You know I empathise.'

Jane nodded. The betrayal of O'Laughlin had changed her from a naive young woman into someone entirely more cynical and cutthroat. Another casualty of Red John.

She started again. 'But you know Lisbon's feelings on the matter too. She'll want justice-'

'That's what I want too.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'Yeah...well you and Lisbon have differing opinions on what justice means as you well know. She'll want him put on trial. And...no offence but you're not going to get away with murder for a third time.'

Jane smiled. 'Third time's a charm.'

'It's not funny' Van Pelt replied seriously.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. 'I know. I know. Anyway, first thing is to get Lisbon back to being Lisbon. That's all I focus on for the moment.'

'If you do kill this freak then make sure it looks like self defence. That's all I'm saying.'

Jane grinned at her. 'Since when did you get so devious?'

She shrugged. 'I used to work with a consultant for years who taught me a thing or two about underhandedness and using the justice system for my own means.'

'Sounds like quite a character.'

* * *

As the doctor came out of the room he nodded to Jane and told him she was ready to be discharged. Jane and Van Pelt entered the room, Van Pelt standing a step behind and fidgeted with her hands.

'Teresa, this is Grace. She's a friend of yours. Well of ours really.'

Lisbon looked her up and down and bit her lip. 'I'm sorry, I don't-'

'That's okay' Van Pelt replied, taking a few steps closer. 'I know you don't. But you will.'

Lisbon nodded and looked at Jane again. 'Doctor said I could go.'

'Yeah, I know.' He took the bag off Van Pelt and handed it to her. 'Grace did a little shopping for you.'

'Just some blouses and jeans and...undergarments. The kind of stuff you wear.'

Lisbon rifled through the bag. 'Thanks. How'd you know my size?'

Van Pelt blushed and stole a glance at Jane. Lisbon eyed them both and her own cheeks flushed with colour. 'Oh, right' she stammered.

Jane said, 'Wayne, Grace's husband, should be back with the sandwiches soon. That is if he didn't eat them all before then. Okay if I leave you two alone for a little while? Let you get changed.'

He could see Lisbon's anxiety but she nodded. 'Of course, do what you need to do.'

Van Pelt pulled a chair up beside her. 'Is the stuff really okay?'

Lisbon shrugged. 'It's lovely. So...we're friends?'

The redhead nodded. 'Yeah. We don't see each other as much as we should I guess but you live in Austin and we live in San Francisco and we both lead busy lives but yes, we are. In fact, you used to be my boss.'

'Really?' Lisbon couldn't hide her surprise. 'You worked for me?'

'Yeah, me and Wayne, you'll meet him soon and Cho.'

'The FBI Agent who helped find me?'

'Yeah. And Jane of course. Although...'

'Although what?'

'Well you and Jane...well it was never really a boss and employee relationship. He always saw himself as off to the side if you like. More of a partner really. He's not really one for taking orders.'

Lisbon smiled. 'From me or anyone?'

Van Pelt grinned. 'Anyone. But the closest he ever came was listening to you when we all worked together. He wouldn't work for anyone else. Even before something happened between you I always knew you had a thing for each other. '

Lisbon shook her head. 'I wish I remembered. I can see how much it hurts him that I can't respond the way he wants me to.'

'He understands. One thing about him is that he's incredibly patient. He'll wait as long as it takes. He loves you.'

* * *

When Jane and Rigsby came back into the room Lisbon was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and an emerald loose fitting blouse. Jane's breathing hitched, captivated by her as he entered the room. The introductions were made between Lisbon and Rigsby and the four of them ate the sandwiches in the hospital room before Lisbon was handed her discharge papers.

As Rigsby and Van Pelt left to bring the car around Jane held back with Lisbon for a second. 'You okay with them coming with us?'

Lisbon nodded. 'Yeah, I like them. Wayne can really eat, can't he?'

Jane grinned. 'Yeah, I always thought he had a tapeworm.'

'I like Grace. She seems strong.'

'She is. She had a good mentor.'

Lisbon shrugged. 'Yeah, apparently so.' She exhaled. 'Hope I can find that part of me at least.'

* * *

The drive to Sacramento was spent listening to some light jazz, Jane and Lisbon sitting in the back of the car where he noticed her tapping her foot along and looking out the window. Rigsby drove and Van Pelt took a call from her mother. Jane saw tears pricking Lisbon's eyes and her mouth purse as Van Pelt spoke to her daughter on the phone. After she got off the phone Lisbon asked, 'What age is she?' as Jane saw her struggle with keeping her tone light.

Grace closed her eyes briefly, berating herself for taking the call after what had happened a couple of days earlier. 'Um...just gone two. I'm...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking.'

'Don't be silly' Lisbon replied. 'It's fine. I have to get used to people being able to speak to and about children in my presence. It's not like I actually lost my own child.' It was now her turn to mentally torture herself for those words and looked apologetically at Jane beside her. He nodded in understanding and smiled, reaching out and squeezing her hand. To both their surprise she didn't flinch but squeezed his back before removing it and placing it back on her lap.

As they approached the deserted CBI parking lot Rigsby said, 'Well, here we all are. There's no place like home.'

Lisbon felt all eyes on her as they exited the vehicle. 'Sorry. Nothing' she said as she looked up at the red brick building. 'So, this is where we all worked for over a decade?'

'Yeah' Van Pelt replied wistfully, stealing a glance at her husband who smiled in response as they both remembered their first ever kiss inside its walls.

'It's okay for us to be here?' Lisbon asked Jane who was making his way to the front of the building.

'Yeah. When the CBI was closed down the FBI took it over with the thought of turning it into a field office. But budget cuts and so on...So it's pretty much been left as is since it was closed down. Abbott called in a few favours and got us access.'

As they walked through the security area Lisbon put her hand to her side as Jane felt for the light switch. It stopped him in his tracks. 'What are you doing?' he asked her.

She looked at the hand on the side of her belt and frowned. 'I...I don't know.'

Jane grinned as he flicked the switch. 'Cop instinct to put your hand on your gun when you enter a dark deserted building.'

Lisbon grinned back. 'Well, that's something I haven't lost at least by the sound of it.' It was the first time she didn't feel like it was a joke that she was a FBI agent since she had been rescued and gave her confidence that this trip was a good idea.

Van Pelt touched Jane's arm. 'Maybe the two of you should go up on your own. We'll wait in the car for ten minutes or so before joining you.'

Jane thought for a second and nodded once he had checked Lisbon was comfortable with them doing that.

As they approached the elevator he pushed the call button. He smiled as the familiar 'bing' sounded, echoed by the quietness in the building. He gestured for her to get in first and pushed the button for their offices as he stood beside her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Memories

The elevator stopped on the floor of their old offices and they exited it, the rattling noise of the doors closing behind them dying down leaving them in silence. Jane took a step and looked up the stairs to the attic. A cold shiver went up his spine as the memories of brooding there for days and weeks on end took hold of him and stopped him in his tracks.

'Patrick, are you okay?' Lisbon asked when she saw a dark look sweep across his expression.

Her voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he smiled, nodding. He cleared his throat and gestured her towards the bullpen. 'The offices are this way.'

When he saw the wide expanse in front of him, layers of dust covering skirting boards and the floor he shivered involuntarily. He looked to where his couch would have sat instantly. The eerie silence gripped him once again. He glanced over to Lisbon's office and suddenly felt some warmth enter his body as he moved closer to the door. Lisbon remained in the centre of the bullpen, gazing around and willing something to come to her of this place she had apparently spent over a decade working in.

'Check this out' Jane smiled as he looked at the door to the office.

She walked over to him and her eyes widened. Her name was still etched on it. Jane was suddenly grinning and she couldn't help but join him. 'You didn't know this was here?'

He shook his head. 'No idea.'

She moved her fingers over the writing. 'I was beginning to wonder if I really was a cop at all.'

'Nothing coming back to you?'

She shook her head and sighed.

He opened the door to her office so she could look inside. Suddenly she frowned and shook her head slowly.

'You've remembered something' Jane commented.

She shook her head again, her face a mass of confusion. 'I can't have. It doesn't make any sense.'

'Tell me.'

She blushed and said quietly as if they were in a crowd and she didn't want anyone to hear. 'When you opened the door I saw...I saw...a pony.' She rubbed her forehead. 'Crazy, right?'

When she looked up at him he was grinning again. 'You remember the pony?'

'Hang on. Are you serious? There was a pony in this office?!'

Jane shrugged and said the words matter-of-factly. 'Well it was your birthday.'

'A pony?' she iterated again to which he nodded.

She rolled her eyes. 'What kind of an idiot buys a pony for someone's birthday?'

Jane tried his best to look sheepish but the fact she had just remembered something tangible still meant he had a wide grin on his face. 'Um...this kind of idiot.'

She regarded him for a few moments. 'Oh.'

As they walked into the office other memories hit her. Excitedly she pointed out where her desk sat, her couch, the chess set. As Jane confirmed her musings she could hardly contain herself. She strode back out to the bullpen and pointed to a spot in the centre of the room. 'Grace sat here.' She no longer waited for Jane to confirm she was correct. He could see she was on a roll. She pointed out Rigsby and Cho's desks too. Then she bit her lip and glanced at him as she took the few steps to where Jane would have spent his time.

'A brown leather couch. You're lying down on it. You're wearing a vest, no jacket. Dark blue suit, white shirt. No tie. From what I've seen you don't wear one now. Guess you didn't then either.'

She closed her eyes and the memory came into focus again. 'Your eyes are closed but you're smiling and talking. Looks like you're saying something funny. Grace is laughing. Cho has his eyes in a book like he isn't listening but his lips are curled into a small smile behind it. Wayne just took a drink of coffee and spluttered it back out as he laughed. Makes everyone, even Cho, laugh again and you raise your head so you can see Wayne and his coffee stained shirt.'

Jane had walked over so he could see her face as she recounted the memory. 'And where are you?' he asked softly.

She opened her eyes, surprised at how close he suddenly was but smiled. 'I was...I was just about to head back to my office. I'm holding a brown file. I'm dying to know what the joke was but...I'm supposed to be all of your bosses so I don't ask. Pretend I haven't noticed anything and tell you all to get on with your work. You tell me to...' She thought for a moment. 'You tell me to 'relax, woman' but you give me a look that tells me you'll fill me in later.'

Jane was suddenly lost for words as he saw Lisbon emerge. A moment later she whispered, 'Jane?' all at once seeming to realise who he was to her, her emerald eyes gazing into his. He had wanted her to call him Patrick for so long and she did now more often but at this moment he was never so happy to hear his surname from her lips. He swallowed a lump and nodded. 'Yes, Lisbon.'

They stayed that way for another moment, their eyes fixed to each other before she spoke again. 'I don't remember...us. Not in the way you told me we are nowadays. Just...just how we were then I guess.'

Jane nodded. 'Well nothing ever happened between us when we worked here so that's understandable. But I'm confident other memories will come back to you now the floodgates are open, so to speak.'

'That look I just saw you give me in that memory. I know you said nothing ever happened between us but it made me feel...like we already had something. Something special.'

Jane nodded. 'Just because we didn't act on it doesn't mean the attraction wasn't there then too. We were just better at keeping our hands to ourselves back then.'

She laughed and he joined in. He stopped when she asked the next question. 'What's upstairs?'

'A...storage room and the roof, that's all.'

'But it looked like it unnerved you when you got off the elevator?'

He sighed and shuffled his feet, dust falling over his shoes. 'I...I spent a lot of time up there. Some...bad memories for me.'

'Did I ever go up there?'

'Occasionally.'

'Then I want to see it.'

'Lisbon-'

'Jane. Even if the memories are bad for me too then I need to experience those as well as the good ones. There might even be a greater chance of bad memories coming through surely. Since I'm here I want the best chance I can to recover every part of what I experienced here.'

* * *

As they approached the attic Jane steeled himself as he pulled the door across. He was half hoping there was a padlock so he would have had an excuse not to go through with this. The room was just as he remembered apart from the lack of a makeshift bed. His old table sat against the window still and he moved towards it, his fingers moving around a tea stained ring. He looked out the window and he was suddenly transported back to those days. Dark, lonely, oppressive, scared out of his wits that Red John would take her from him.

Tears pricked at his eyes that he couldn't stop. She touched his arm after hearing him draw a ragged breath and he turned around and pulled her into a hug, clinging to her tightly and dropping his head to her shoulder, tears now falling freely. She tensed on his initial contact but then remembered the memory she just had of him and she began to relax. They were friends. In her mind she knew more than that but she could comfort him like a friend at least. She drew her arms around him and made soothing noises, memories of doing the same with the baby she had been looking after suddenly entering her head. She pushed them aside as she patted his hair and told him everything was going to be all right.

After a few minutes he broke away abruptly, brushing his tears away and walked outside, away from her gaze. As she followed him he was still breathing heavily. 'I'm sorry' he whispered. 'I...that must have frightened you. You'll have to take my word for it but I'm not normally one for being so demonstrative with my emotions.'

'Hey, I remembered we're friends at least, right? So, it's fine. Of course I don't have a clue why you're suddenly so upset about visiting an old drafty attic but...I imagine there must be a very good reason.'

She smiled sympathetically back as he spoke again. 'Maybe sometimes it's better not remembering some things.'

She smiled again and went to walk back inside. He had been standing over the desk when she came into the room and only now did it draw her attention. 'Who's Lorelei?'

He closed his eyes and shook his head before entering the room again, back in control again. 'What do you remember?'

'A laptop on this table. A video of an attractive brunette called Lorelei. We're watching it together.' Before he could respond she gasped and stared at him intently, the words a whisper from her mouth. 'Red John.'

Her face whitened as the memories came flooding back. She rubbed her forehead with the palms of both her hands trying to get them to slow down. Images of garrotted women filled her mind. Red smiley faces drawn in blood. Wild goose chases and misdirects. Jane's reason for joining the CBI. Their first meeting. Him telling her he would kill him when he caught him. Finding out he had gone through with his plan. Lost hope. Lost people. Bosco and his team. Images and emotions swirled around her brain. She didn't know how long it was or how it had happened but when the images began to dissipate she realised she was now on the floor of the attic with her knees up to her chest and was being rocked gently by a strong pair of hands wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw Rigsby and Van Pelt eye her with varying degrees of worry. She drew her face back to Jane who was kneeling on the floor in front of her and stroking her hair while he swayed her gently.

'Lisbon?' he asked, needing reassurance that the memories she'd just recalled hadn't regressed her back once again.

She nodded mutely, her body still shaking. He pulled her head back to his shoulder, swaying her once again and continuing the stroking motion on her hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled his now familiar scent.

After another few minutes she pulled herself from his embrace, attempting to stand but likening herself to a newly born foal as she struggled to control her wobbly legs. Jane stood up with her, his hand on her arm to steady her.

She looked over at Rigsby and Van Pelt again, who still looked panic stricken. She cleared her throat a couple of times before addressing them. 'Hey guys, good to see you at last.'

Van Pelt immediately embraced her in a hug, tears now falling down her own cheeks. 'Oh, boss, it's so good to have you back.'

Lisbon squirmed a little but smiled through a shaky breath. 'It's good to be back. I guess.'

She pulled herself out of the hug and straightened her hair and clothing. She looked at each of them in turn and inhaled a large gulp of air. 'Now I'm back what's say we catch the bastard who did this. Rigs, can you call Cho and have him meet us in O'Malleys?'

She looked at Jane, authoritarian persona back in place. 'I've remembered something that'll help us.'


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updating on this story. Last week's episode left me unable to concentrate on this story for a few days. This chapter is pretty fluffy but more meaty stuff ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – A Lead

As Rigsby fished out his phone Jane tapped Lisbon on the elbow, nodding his head towards the area outside.

'How much do you remember, Red John I mean?' he asked her softly.

She shrugged. 'Enough. I don't know how much. I guess there could well be gaps but...enough.'

'You know he's dead?'

She nodded. 'Yeah...and I know you were the one who did it.'

Jane nodded slowly, trying to read her expression. Before he could get a good reading she changed the subject.

'How did we come to work for the FBI?'

'You don't remember that?'

She shook her head. 'Last thing I remember is Abbott closing the CBI down and finding out what you did. What happened afterwards? How did you get away with it and not go to prison?'

He puffed out a breath. 'It's a long story but upshot was I struck up a deal. No prosecution as long as I work for the FBI for a few years.'

'And you took it?' she asked incredulously.

'Well you know with me it's not that simple so I got the deal sweetened more to my liking.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me' she muttered, shaking her head and a hint of a scowl on her face.

Jane beamed at her in response, more so when he saw her cheeks redden before her expression turned stern once again.

'And I work for them...why? Abbott had no time for me, blamed me for cocking up the whole Bertram thing.'

'Um...let's say things have changed somewhat since then. We...well we get on pretty well with Abbott nowadays.'

She looked at him closely. Remembered he had told her they were now in a relationship. 'I guess things really have changed' she replied softly.

He chanced a somewhat seductive smile and lowered his voice. 'Is it that hard to believe that I finally made a move on you?'

She smiled shyly back, her face aflame. 'You...you did?'

He nodded and bit his lip. 'It was pretty romantic too, even if I do say so myself' he replied more assuredly, grinning.

As she began to laugh Rigsby came out to them. It was like déjà vu, being back at the CBI and breaking up an intense gaze between them. 'Um...Cho says he hopes he'll be here in a few hours but might more likely be the morning. Says to ring him if there's something important he should know about. He's still in charge of the clean up at the house.' A slight pause later he added, 'We're still going to O'Malley's right?' His eyes pleaded with Jane.

Jane grinned. 'Sure Grace will let you eat the mixed grill they serve over there?'

Lisbon interjected. 'I'll tell her it might jog my memory seeing Rigsby eat his favourite food.'

Rigsby grinned and gave her an impromptu hug that she backed off from immediately. 'Whoa...sorry boss. I forgot.'

After he left she turned to Jane who was grinning like a maniac at her. 'Tell me I haven't changed that much that I actually enjoy hugs now. Please.'

'We-ll...actually...'

'Oh god, what happened to me?' she asked forlornly but smiled.

'It's called letting some pleasure into your life' he replied softly, rubbing her shoulder gently before going back inside, a knowing smile on his face.

'Jackass' she grinned under her breath.

* * *

As they settled in the booth at O'Malleys and the waitress took their order the four them looked around the familiar setting. 'This is nice' Grace smiled. 'Four of us getting together like this.' Then she remembered the circumstances that led to this reunion and added blushing, 'I mean. Not what brought us here but-'

'It's okay Van Pelt' Lisbon smiled. 'I know what you mean. I think.'

Jane turned his attention to her. 'You said you remembered something that'll help. What was it?'

'Visualize.'

He nodded, 'Oh, how so?'

'Danny. Daniel...whatever his name is. I was saying something to him about Char- about Bethany's eyes and how their colour was changing every day. He was reading a magazine, not really paying much attention but he muttered something about the eye not just being the window to the soul but the key to unlocking its greatness. Visualize, right?'

'Yeah. Certainly looks that way.'

'You don't seem unduly surprised.'

'Well, mind control. It is kind of their thing. It's a good lead. But-'

'There are thousands of members. Could be anyone of them.'

'Precisely.'

'Why?' Rigsby asked.

Jane replied, 'I imagine they blame me for their glorious leader Brett Stiles being killed at my house.'

Van Pelt chipped in. 'But he was dying anyway. And it was McAllister who planted that bomb, not you.'

'The person responsible may not have been aware he was dying. Perhaps only that I got him to the house.' He turned to Lisbon. 'You remember that night?'

Lisbon nodded, the memory of Jane leaving her at the beach looking at a sunset and her sheer panic when she flagged a car down. 'Yes. That was...that was a tough night.' Tears pricked her eyes at the memory of entering the husk of the building and seeing Jane lie on the floor unconscious, panicking that he was dead. For her it seemed like days ago instead of years. She pushed her shoulders back. 'Anyway, I say we go there and have it out with whoever their leader is now. Is it Jason Cooper?'

Jane hesitated, 'I'm not sure. Haven't exactly been keeping track of them lately.' He would turn his attention to his anxiety of Lisbon being involved in the questioning of staff at Visualize once they were alone together.

Jane rang Cho to update him on Lisbon's lead and asked him to look into the current leadership structure of the cult as their food arrived. It transpired that Cho wouldn't be in Sacramento until the following morning and told Jane to acquire them some hotel rooms for the night. The next hour was spent eating where Jane steered the conversation away from Visualize and instead used it as a chance to catch up with Rigsby and Van Pelt on their current workload and children. Now that Lisbon was more herself she couldn't believe the change in Ben and grinned as she saw Maddie's photo on Grace's phone.

'I can't believe you two have a two year old.'

Van Pelt nudged Rigsby and grinned. 'Some days it feels like I have two of them.'

'I'm so happy things have worked out for you both.'

Van Pelt touched her hand and glanced at Jane as he settled up the bill. 'They've worked out well for you too, boss.'

Lisbon's eyes followed hers and then blushed profusely as Jane looked at her and grinned as he realised he was at the centre of their conversation.

As Rigsby and Van Pelt got the key to their suite (Jane paying for an upgrade as a thank you and making a joke that the next baby should be named Patrick if one happened to come along in nine months time) Lisbon shuffled her feet beside him. He got them rooms beside each other and handed her her key. As they reached their floor he stood outside and waited for her to open the door. 'Do you mind if I check out the room?' Jane asked, sweeping past her. She gawked as he checked the windows were shut and made sure the bathroom was empty, closing all the blinds in the room.

'You got a chocolate for my pillow while you're at it' she asked.

He grinned and pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it to her. 'I always carry one when Rigsby's about just in case. Stops him eating half my food.'

'Jane, it's safe here. I'm going to be fine.'

He nodded, bit the inside of his cheek but didn't move from his spot in the middle of the room. He turned his gaze to the couch in the room.

'Jane-'

'Cho won't be here until the morning. It makes sense if I stay here just in case.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'Oh? Have you acquired a marksmanship licence in the last few years into the bargain? Even if you have you're not carrying a gun so, pray tell, how are you going to protect me if something does happen?'

He pulled a gun from the back of his pants and laid it down on the table in the room.

'Where the hell did you get that?!'

'Grace let me borrow it for the night, just in case.'

She rolled her eyes. 'You're more likely to kill me with that than stop someone else.'

He approached her and looked at her solemnly. 'If someone tries to harm you then we'll see I guess.'

She went over to the gun and checked it over, flipping the safety back on when she was finished and placing it on the bedside table. 'If someone tries to get in here I think it'd be better letting someone who can actually point straight use this. Okay, Dirty Harry?'

Jane shook his head. 'Fine. But I'm still staying here tonight.'

Lisbon nodded and sighed, rubbing her head and feeling suddenly exhausted. 'Fine.'

* * *

As Jane lay on the couch and Lisbon lay on the bed darkness claimed the room. He listened to her breathing as it evened out into a deep sleep that lulled him into a half sleep. He woke a couple of hours later and stretched his arms, listening to her once again. He longed to snuggle into bed alongside her, to feel the warmth of her in his arms. To feel her hair tickle his chin as she lay on his chest.

'You awake, Jane?'

'Yeah. I thought you were asleep.'

'I was...this is kinda weird.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. Sleeping in the same room as you.'

He chuckled, if this was weird to her then she was going to be truly shocked once she remembered some of the things they did when sleeping in the same bed.

'Sorry' she added, 'Guess this isn't so weird for you.'

'Actually it is' he replied, grinning.

He could almost feel her blush from his position on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Teasing &amp; Triggers

She turned on the light beside her and lay on her side so she had a better view of the couch. 'I see you haven't changed that much then, still love to embarrass me any chance you get.'

He pulled himself up so he could see her face. 'You've noticed a change?'

'In the last few hours, absolutely. You're so much...I don't know. Freer I guess. Less burdened with the weight of the world on your shoulders. Remember that the last time I remember seeing you was when we got Abbott to let you go meet McAllister.'

Jane put his hands behind his neck and sighed. 'That seems so long ago.'

'I'm pleased to hear it' she smiled.

'Oh, why so?'

'Well I often wondered what would happen if you ever attained your goal. If it would change you for better or for worse. If killing someone like that...if it would ruin the good parts of you. The fact that you see it as a long time ago shows me you don't dwell on it. Although...maybe-'

'I should dwell on it a little? I spent enough of my life on that monster. But I had some time away afterwards on my own. As much as I wanted it to it didn't bring me the instant peace I hoped it might. It's been a process to get this far. Although it probably helped that I didn't see him as a person when it came to it. Just a rabid dog that had to be put down.'

Lisbon was silent for a moment, studying his blond curls as he stared at the ceiling. She could see a question forming on his face.

'What is it?' she asked.

He turned to face her and then sat up before moving towards her and sitting on the end of the bed. 'I didn't see you for a couple of years after it happened. By then your...well your opinion on what I did may have changed or tapered off. But at the moment it's fresh in your mind. What I did...does it change your view of me?'

She thought for a second. 'I suppose it should. It's against everything I stand for. But...I saw what you went through with him. It's not the first time I've worked with someone who hasn't exactly followed the letter of the Law. I made allowances before. Guess I'm doing the same with you.'

'You're talking about Bosco.'

'Yeah.'

'But you never saw Bosco as anything more than a friend. Was that because of what he did, even partly?'

Lisbon grinned. 'It had nothing to do with that and everything to do with the fact that he was married. Plus...well he wasn't really my type.'

Jane smiled back. 'True. You do like a full head of hair. And golden curls to run your hands through.'

She lifted the pillow beside her and flung it at his chest. 'Stop making me blush!'

He grinned upon catching it. 'Lisbon, I'm so happy to get you back for that reason alone!'

Her look turned serious. 'I can't imagine what seeing me in that house must have done to you. It's like your worst nightmare.'

He gripped the pillow to his chest. 'You saw what it did. Major panic attack. But not my worst nightmare. I've already lived that. I was more concerned with facing it again.'

She reached over and touched his hand. He took the hand offered in his and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. 'I was...I didn't react well when you were gone. Pretty much a disaster area' he mumbled, looking down.

'Well, like you say, I'm back now.'

He smiled and looked up at her. 'Well...kind of. You're still hypnotised.'

'Yeah, but I know who I am now at least. I'm sure I'll remember more. But...what happens if we can't find Daniel to give us the trigger?'

'We'll sort something out.'

'Jane, that's not an answer.'

'We'll find him or his boss. We'll get your memories back, Teresa. I promise.'

She sighed loudly. 'It feels so strange. I have all these memories running around but most of them aren't fastened to any particular timeline. Like the pony. I don't remember which birthday you got it for and I don't know if that scene I told you about Rigsby pouring the coffee over himself was before or after that. But the events around Red John, well those seem to be more linear. It's so damn confusing. And I can't remember about...well about you and me at all.'

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her if she wanted him to refresh her memory as he looked deep into her emerald eyes. He was ninety percent sure she wanted him to ask exactly that. Would that be taking advantage of her? Probably. Damn his conscience. It was sometimes a hell of a lot better when he used to pretend he didn't have one.

'It'll come back to you' he reasoned instead, pulling himself to his feet and placing the pillow beside her again.

Her eyes drifted to his hair. Why did he have to mention running her hands through it? At this precise moment that was all she wanted to do. Well, perhaps not all. As he placed the pillow beside her she caught a glimpse of his full lips in the dim light. She closed her eyes briefly. Trust her to remember practically every detail about a serial killer but not one iota of what it must feel like to kiss Patrick Jane. Or have him kiss you.

He turned his head to her as he padded the pillow, sensing he was being watched. She turned her head swiftly away but saw him smirk at her from the corner of her eye. Before she knew it she felt his hot breath on her cheek and she froze on the spot, her face she was sure was as red as a beetroot by now. His lips made contact with her cheek, almost like a whisper of a kiss and she wasn't at first sure if he had kissed her at all. Then she heard his voice in her ear. 'Get some more sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.'

As she snuggled back into bed she watched him stroll back over to the couch and cover his body with a blanket. When she was sure he couldn't see her she placed her fingers on the spot he had kissed.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning he felt more refreshed than he had in weeks. After kissing her on the cheek he had drifted into his favourite type of sleep. Dreamless. He heard the shower going and stretched his arms, throwing the blanket off him and standing up.

'Teresa, are you in the shower?'

'Who else were you expecting?' she replied.

He grinned and worked out the kinks in his back. She walked in dressed in a fluffy hotel dressing gown that went to her feet, her hair in another towel. It looked like they could fit four of her in there.

'Don't start' she said before he opened his mouth to tease her. He threw his hands up in the air as if it was the last thing on his mind.

She glared at him but then smiled widely, picking out some clothes that Grace had bought her and tearing off the labels.

'How are you feeling this morning?'

'Fine.'

He nodded slowly. 'Nothing new?'

She brought her hand up to her neck. 'My cross, where is it?'

Jane knew instantly that the night her mother was killed was what probably prompted the early morning shower. To get rid of the evidence of her grief. The only explanation of why she had suddenly remembered her cross. 'It wasn't found at the house. I'm guessing whoever did this has taken it. Maybe as some kind of keepsake or trophy. Or-'

'Or?'

'Well, it's just a hunch but I think it might be the trigger.'

'You think?'

He shrugged. 'Just a hunch. Either that or it's a way to control you. Either way we need to find it.'

She thought about her mother, new recollection of old memories that had flooded her senses when she had woke up. Luckily Jane was still wiped out on the couch and hadn't seen the tears that she had shed when she woke.

She nodded and found the underwear Grace had bought her. She tried to hide it from him amongst the blouse she was gathering but wondered why she was even doing that. He had seen it and...well...everything else she had to offer hidden underneath it. Red seemed to now be the permanent shade of her complexion. And the man had a memory palace. Even worse.

'I wasn't thinking about seeing you naked until you just put that idea into my head.'

She continued to assemble her clothes without looking up at him or addressing his last remark.

He came a little closer, his voice softer and less teasing when he noticed the sudden tension in her body. 'Hey, I'm sorry. I...I know this must be difficult for you. I was only joking. Trying to lighten the mood.'

She finally looked up at him, ire now in her eyes. 'Yeah, it is difficult so if you can knock off the teasing of the fact you know every goddamned inch of me I'd appreciate it, Jane.'

'Teresa-'

'And cut that out too! Call me Lisbon. Not Teresa.'

She plucked the clothes from the bed and stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. He shook his head and muttered to himself. 'Real smooth, Patrick. Real smooth.' He was glad of the interruption when his cell phone rang. He sighed and pressed the green button. 'Hey, Cho, you've arrived, have you?'


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to all the lovely readers and reviewers for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Blame

'So, where are we with Visualize?' Lisbon asked Cho as the five of them sat down to breakfast. She steadfastly avoided Jane's gaze and he inwardly rolled his eyes that she was still somewhat annoyed with him. The old adage was certainly true. You take out your anger on those you love the most. In Lisbon's case this was teamed with understandable frustration of her current condition. He watched as she morphed into CBI Senior Agent mode, a persona he hadn't seen in years. She was still fierce at the FBI, especially where suspects were concerned but she was softer around the edges then she had been at CBI. In her mind she was still a boss to the people at this table and took charge of the conversation.

Cho replied, 'Man by the name of Gregory Masters is now in control. He staged somewhat of a coup on the leadership just over a year ago after being behind the scene for years. Some of the old faces are still there but Masters has brought in some new blood to the leadership team, allows him to stay in power. After Stiles' death the organisation took a hit both financially and recruitment wise, it was in a mess until he showed up with some capital and a bunch of new followers.'

'What's his background?' Lisbon asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Cho shrugged. 'Trust fund kid. All tied up until he hit thirty-'

'Let me guess, he turned thirty just over a year ago' Van Pelt chipped in.

'Year and a half. Inherited close to a billion.'

Rigsby let out a low whistle. 'Well, certainly no problem with buying that house or hiring someone to take you from Austin, boss.'

Lisbon turned to Jane. 'You're being very quiet.'

Jane sipped his tea and nodded. 'Mmm. Thinking.'

'Do you think it could be him, this Masters?' Lisbon prodded.

Jane shrugged. 'Certainly has the resources but I don't see what his motivation is. It did him a favour when Stiles was killed. If anything I imagine he'd like to thank me for my part in it. Gave him an opportunity to start gathering resources and recruits to take over the cult. And...this stunt...if you want to call it that...it seems beneath him.'

'So, one of Stiles' followers instead, who doesn't approve of this new regime? Wants to punish you, and me I guess, for taking him out of the picture' Lisbon asked.

Jane tilted his head from side to side. 'Perhaps.'

Lisbon nodded, taking a bite of toast. 'Well, hopefully we'll know more when we go and visit them. Should unsettle them being investigated by us again.'

Cho glanced over at Jane, silently asking if they should steer the conversation to what both men had spoken about that morning. Jane took a breath and stepped into the breach.

'Lisbon, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go talk to them. Let me and Cho handle it. You stay here with Rigsby and Van Pelt.'

'Are you kidding me? After what they did to me! No chance in hell!'

'You're still hypnotised.'

'I know that but I know who I am now.'

'Yes. In parts you do. But you admitted last night your memory is still sketchy. If we run into the person responsible they may have you act out of character. Or shut down entirely by just saying one word. It's too much of a risk.'

She rolled her eyes. 'It's not your risk to take, Jane.'

Jane raised his voice a tone. 'Teresa, this isn't negotiable or my way of keeping you away from the action. You haven't been cleared for field duty.'

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Cho added, 'Lisbon, Jane's right. You're not signed off to work for the FBI or be involved in any case until you're cleared for active duty. You're benched.'

Lisbon glared at him. Cho stared back. Once he would have been intimidated by that look but now he matched it, showing her he wasn't going to budge. She turned towards Jane who was looking into his teacup. She got up from the table, drawing his attention by the noise of her chair scraping the ground. She spoke to Jane in a low growl. 'We need to talk. Alone.' She moved briskly from the table and made her way to the elevator. Jane drained his teacup and followed her. A mother and a small boy were in the elevator at the same time so neither of them spoke until they made it to their floor. Lisbon opened the door to her bedroom and began to pace at the foot of the bed. Jane remained standing with his back to the door.

'You manipulative ass!' she finally shouted.

'Lisbon, it's the rules-'

She marched up to him and he backed up against the door. He readied himself for a punch on the nose.

'Since when do you give a damn about the rules, Jane! Huh, since when? It's perfectly fine for them not only be bent but goddamned broken where you're concerned but when it comes to me seeking a little bit of justice then they suddenly apply!'

He talked in a soothing tone, hoping it would calm her down. 'Lisbon, I just don't think it's safe for you to go there.'

'I can take care of myself!'

Something in his head snapped. 'You can! Well if that's the case then what the hell happened in Austin! How were you kidnapped if you can take such freaking good care of yourself!'

She stood back a little, surprised by his outburst but it angered her more. 'You're blaming _me_ for _that_!'

He moved forward, his eyes dark with anger. 'You should have saw something! You should have saw whoever it was that was coming for you! You must have become complacent! Don't you realise what losing you would do to me!'

She took a step forward, their chests touching now as their eyes fixed on each other, their breathing ragged. 'Well I see nothing's really changed after all, has it! It's still all about Patrick Jane and his own pain! What about my pain, Jane, huh?' Her tone suddenly turned into a whisper. 'You hardly gave me a second thought when you killed McAllister, did you? All I got was a lousy phone message. That was supposed to make everything all right? Didn't you think about what your leaving would do to me?'

He began to breathe more evenly but didn't move away. He touched her cheek, brushing the tears that she had unwittingly shed from it. Her green eyes called to him and he placed his other hand on her other cheek, both of his hands cupping her cheeks now and moving his thumbs over them in soft strokes. Her breathing hitched, her chest still moving rapidly as she tried to settle herself after her outburst. Maintaining her gaze his mind thought of parables that might placate her. About his letters to her. About missing her so much for two years he physically hurt every morning he'd awoken on his island paradise. About the guilt he'd felt about leaving her. Instead though he turned her face upwards and bent down, capturing her lips with his own in a soft kiss. His eyes closed he felt her bunch her fingers on his vest as she tentatively moved her lips against his. He moved his hands from her face to her back, pulling her closer. He moaned softly as she responded more, her tongue at his lips, seeking admittance. He parted his lips and the kiss deepened instantly, his body aflame with desire. Her hands were at his neck now, fingers rilfling through the hair at the nape there as she increased the intensity of the kiss once again. He let himself drown in the moment for some seconds before placing his hands on those at his neck and pulling them away as he drew back from her. It took her a second to realise their lips were no longer attached and she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she noticed Jane held her hands in his and was rubbing her thumbs. She observed his puffed up lips, still wet from her kiss and could feel his heart pumping against her.

'I'm sorry' he said softly. When faced with a look of utter confusion, his lips curled into a smile. 'Not about what just happened. Although I don't know if that was entirely ethical.' His look grew serious again. 'About leaving you. About the pain I put you through.'

She nodded and cleared her throat, moving away from him entirely. 'I'm sorry if we've already gone over this ground.'

He shook his head. 'Actually we never have.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Talking &amp; Testing the Waters

'We've never talked about it?' Lisbon repeated, her eyes like saucers.

Jane shook his head. 'Not really. I mean...when I got back a lot of time had passed. You never really mentioned what it was like for you after I left.'

'And you never asked me? I can't believe I never told you how I felt. About what you did. About leaving like you did.'

She sat down on the edge of the bed, staring straight ahead.

Gingerly he sat down beside her. 'You can tell me now' he said softly.

She turned her face towards him, noticing the new wrinkles in his face, the darker nature of his hair. It was only gazing at him like this did she fully acknowledge the years that had passed. He took her hand, smiling at it in his hand before looking at her again, his eyes fixed on hers and a solemn expression on his face. 'Tell me, Teresa.'

'What's the point now, it was years ago' she sighed.

'Not for you. Not at this moment.'

She looked down at their hands joined together. Such a new feeling for her to have Patrick Jane look at her with such open love in his eyes she could hardly bear to look at him and say the words she needed to get off her chest at the same time. She took a deep breath. 'I'm devastated. I feel like all those years meant nothing to you. All the years of us becoming friends meant nothing. That I...that I mean nothing to you.' She found the courage to look him in the eyes. 'You chose him over us. Over the team. Over me. I thought we'd grown to be a family but...in that instant you chose him like you always did. It shattered us. All of us.'

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, shrugging, avoiding the hurt in her eyes. 'I can't deny otherwise. I did choose him. But you always knew what I'd do, Lisbon. I lied to you about many things but never that. Never what my intentions were where he was concerned.'

She sighed and let out a ragged breath.

'You and the team helped me do it that day. You could have let Abbott arrest me but you didn't. You held him off. I guess I thought...-'

'That gave you permission?'

'I didn't expect or want your permission. But I thought...I thought that meant you understood. That helping me meant you understood what I felt I had to do.'

'When I saw you...when I saw the desperation in your eyes...I guess I did what I'd done for years. Allow my personal feelings about you cloud what I should have done professionally. Instinctively I wanted to help you. I just hoped that...that when it came to it-'

'I wouldn't be able to follow through.'

She nodded.

'I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me. I'm sorry if you feel I let you down by giving into the rage but...-'

'You don't regret it.'

He shook his head. His voice came out in a whisper. 'Can you get over it?'

She squeezed his hand and shrugged. 'I guess I did.'

He looked back up at her, his free hand tracing the curve of her cheek. 'I...I don't know if you're ready to hear this and I certainly don't expect to hear it back but I need you to know that...that I love you. I need you to know that all those years together...all those other cases where I got to know you...where you got to know me...it wasn't all a manipulation on my part. You have to believe me when I say that. I cared for you then. Hell I fell in love with you despite my best intentions of trying not to. You were the only person I allowed myself to be myself with. Who I let in. The only times I'd truly let down my guard were with you. You must know that, Teresa. You must know that.'

She saw the torment in his face, lines pronounced by the pain he was feeling. She reached out tentatively and brushed her hand over his cheek. He took her hand and kissed its palm, smiling sadly at her.

'Tell me you're not going to do the same thing again.'

He frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'I've been observing you over the last couple of days. You don't seem that interested in finding out who's behind this-'

'Of course I'm interested-'

'No. I mean maybe you are a little but you're not as obsessed as I imagined you would be considering what he's done. Both to me and to Angela and Charlotte's memory. I know why. You're afraid that if you catch him you'll kill him.'

He pursed his lips, his silence giving her his answer. She spoke louder, gaining better control of herself, 'Promise me. And I don't mean one of your half assed promises that you never intended to keep. Promise me on my life that you won't do that. That...that when we find out who's responsible we let the courts take care of it.'

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'What if I can't make you that promise?'

'Then you've chosen someone else over me.' She fixed him with a steely glare. 'I won't be second best again.'

He pondered her words for a few moments before nodding. 'Okay, I promise on your life I won't kill him. Not unless I have no other choice.'

She stared at him, trying to figure out if he was telling her the truth. He was as hard to read as ever. Finally she nodded. 'Okay then.'

He looked at their hands still intertwined as they sat in silence for a few moments. 'Do you want to talk about the other thing?'

'What other thing?'

He shot her a smile. 'Um...the fact that we just kissed. It surely wasn't that unmemorable that you've forgotten already.'

She blushed and smiled under her eyelashes. 'I guess I'm still in a little bit of shock that we did that.'

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, feeling the goose pumps on her skin as he did so. His thumb rubbed the soft skin just behind her ear. Right now he needed to touch her, to feel that she was real, to show her actions behind his words. To show her he was a different man to the one that abandoned her. To show her she was loved by him. He moved closer and planted a soft kiss on the spot knowing she was especially sensitive there, smiling as she let out a breath. She turned her face towards him, her pupils dilated. 'Why did you do that?' she managed to say.

He shrugged. 'Because I felt like it.' He moved closer, putting a hand lightly on her cheek and kissed her on the same spot, a longer kiss as he felt her pulse point jump.

'You're...you're trying to seduce me?' The words came out breathy and like a question.

He smiled, kissing her again, a little lower on her neck. 'I don't know. Am I?'

She pulled away from him as he pulled himself back from her but with a small smile on his lips at her dazed expression. 'We need to get back to the team' she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

* * *

As they rode the elevator back down Jane couldn't help comparing how different the first few steps of turning their friendship into a romantic relationship were under these circumstances. It was obvious why. The first time, he was uncertain in how to act. Uncertain of how to love someone again. He wasn't entirely sure for months if he was going to be capable of it fully. Lisbon had been patient with him, taking the lead with him and steering him back on course when he veered off it. Not allowing his fear of being loved or showing love to overwhelm him. Now he was naturally more confident in both showing his emotions openly and in showing his passion. As much as people may have suspected from his cocky exterior and his ability to read people that should ensure he made a gifted lover, the opposite was certainly true the first few times he and Lisbon made love. He was painfully shy and unbelievably anxious in having a woman in his arms that he loved and that loved him. He felt like he was falling off a cliff without a parachute, suddenly unable to know what she needed or wanted from him. He was just as hesitant in telling her what he wanted in return, remaining silent in case it meant she had second thoughts and left him. They treated each other with kid gloves in the early days, both trying to acclimatise to this new dynamic, both afraid that by speaking up they would uproot the delicate bud they were growing. Had it not been for her understanding and tolerance he was uncertain if they would have made it past the first few awkward weeks. But gradually she had awoken the passion inside him until it was as natural in showing it to her as breathing and once he had she reciprocated fiercely. He smiled as a memory came to him of a particular night where they had fought about a case and had ended up stuck in a thunderstorm. As they made it through the door of his Airstream the sight of her drenched and angry was too much for him and he attacked her body with a ferocity he thought he was no longer capable of, shocking both himself and her in the process. Her nail marks studded his back for weeks.

'What are you smiling at?' Lisbon asked as the elevator stopped on the ground floor.

Jane looked out a side window as they walked through reception. 'Nothing, looks like it could rain soon. Wonder if we'll get some thunder.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Leads

Before they reached the team Jane touched her arm. 'Lisbon, I know you want to go in there all guns blazing but I'm asking you...as a favour...allow Cho and I to go in first. Just to get a lie of the land as it were. To talk to Masters and get a read off him. I wouldn't ask you to stay out of it for now unless I thought it was absolutely necessary.' His eyes pleaded with her and, after a moment, she nodded.

'Fine. But keep me informed. About any leads.'

'Of course I will.'

She huffed and looked around the reception area they were standing in. 'What the hell do you propose I do all day instead?'

He shrugged, a small smile on his lips, 'They have some excellent spa treatments here. A bit of relaxation would do you the world of good.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Nice try. You might have persuaded me that I like hugs now but there's no way I like massages.'

'Not unless they're given to you by someone you know very well' he whispered in her ear, grinning as he saw her cheeks rush with colour.

'Cut that out!' she admonished, a shy smile on her face.

He grinned again and nodded to Van Pelt who was sitting a little away from them. 'But I know Grace would enjoy some treatments. You could do it for her, a way of saying thanks for coming here.'

'You're still a manipulative son of a bitch' she muttered under her breath as she walked towards Van Pelt.

* * *

Jane and Cho arrived at Visualize and were greeted by an underling who told them Masters was not in the building and to make an appointment for the following week. After threatening to get a court order to search the premises and speaking to three other followers, each one a step further up the pecking order, they found themselves seated outside his office. His secretary, a woman in her mid twenties with bleach blonde hair tied up in a bun and who wore a black blazer, buttoned up white blouse and a knee length black skirt ushered them into Masters' office. After declining beverages Cho sat in a chair opposite a grand wooden desk while Jane looked around the room. It was simply furnished, no trinkets of note that gave Jane any inkling into the man's personality. A side door opened and a man in his mid thirties with neatly clipped black hair walked in, a purposeful stride to his gait.

'Gentlemen, so sorry for keeping you waiting' he smiled, sitting at his desk and motioning for Jane to sit in the chair beside Cho. Jane walked up and stood behind the chair.

'So, I believe you're from the FBI?'

Cho showed him his I.D. 'Agent Cho. This is my colleague Patrick Jane-'

'He knows who I am, Cho.' He stared at Masters. 'Don't you?' He took a seat in the chair and crossed one leg over the other, sitting back in it.

Masters smiled thinly at Cho and then at Jane. 'Well, Mr Jane, you are quite infamous around these parts. I believe you had somewhat of a close relationship with Mr Stiles.'

Jane tilted his head from side to side. 'I wouldn't say we were that close. But...we shared a certain understanding of each other.'

'Well, he died in your house in Malibu, didn't he? I'd say you must have been close enough if he was paying you house calls.'

Jane smiled, emitting a small laugh. 'You make it sound so civilised.'

Masters turned his attention to Cho. 'So, what can I do for the FBI? Unlike my predecessor I don't have time for mind games with fake psychics.' He shot Jane a glare barely covered by a self satisfied smile.

Cho pulled out a photograph of the man who posed as Danny Ruskin and showed it to him. 'Do you know this man?'

Masters pursed his lips and studied the photograph. Finally he shook his head. 'Never seen him before in my life.'

'Liar' Jane said immediately.

'Excuse me?!'

'You know him. He's one of your people. Now, last chance, who is he?'

Masters smirked at Jane. 'Last chance? Or what?'

Jane moved forward in his chair clasping his hands together, his face now devoid of any humour, 'You're a pompous egomaniac who is using this cult as your way of controlling those who haven't grown up as privileged as yourself. You don't see them as people, you see them as puppets and enjoy watching how they move to your tune. You have no belief in whatever they're spouting here nowadays. You say you have no time for mind games but that's exactly what you're doing here. Playing god to the disillusioned. Trying to mend the hole in your heart left behind by a father who treated you as a commodity and not a son. He wanted you to enter politics, to make a difference in the world. But you're not nearly charismatic enough for that, I daresay you probably didn't even win at a high school debate and you saw disappointment in his eyes every day of your life. You're doing this to prove him wrong, to prove that you can make something of your life. But you still feel that sense of disappointment. At least Stiles had a certain charm to him. People followed him because he instilled a sense of belonging in them, a sense of loyalty. You, on the other hand, do not. They follow you because they fear you, not because they admire you. You're terrified that one day someone will usurp you and I daresay you're right.'

Jane paused and drew a breath, composing his temper, 'Or what? Or I take down you and your whole sorry organisation to find him. Or, help us find him and you help yourself by eliminating a threat to your leadership.'

Masters sat in his chair, stunned into silence momentarily.

Cho chipped in, 'Who is he?'

Masters pressed a button on his intercom, 'Janet, hold all calls.' He turned his attention back to Jane who was still staring at him with an expression made of steel. 'His name is Jeffrey Powers. But he left Visualize a couple of months ago.'

'Why?' Cho asked.

Masters shrugged. 'You were right, Mr Jane. There are some who don't believe I was the right candidate to take over. Powers, well, he was one of them.'

'I thought you people didn't take kindly to those who wanted to leave.'

'That was when Stiles was in charge. As much as you may have certain misgivings about me I'm trying to rebuild this organisation-'

'In other words you don't want anyone here unless they're one hundred per cent loyal to you' Jane interjected.

Masters shrugged. 'Well, would you in my position? And Stiles was exactly the same.'

A ghost of a smile played on Jane's lips. 'What happened with Powers?'

'He and some others tried to stage a coup. But I got wind of it so I had them punished and thrown out.'

Cho asked, 'What was this punishment exactly?'

'Nothing physical if that's what you think. All their assets were tore away from them. They were thrown out with nothing but the shirts on their backs. They had all already signed waivers to any property or bank accounts since the time Stiles was in charge and they were still in effect. I did nothing illegal.'

Cho asked, 'Weren't you worried they would go to the press?'

Jane answered for him. 'You weren't, were you? Because you have enough skeletons in their cupboards to stop them. Those videos you make them record where they confess all their sins.'

'It's an effective method, one of Mr Stiles' better ideas' Masters smiled.

'We need a list of Powers and his associates, along with their videos' Cho stated.

Masters looked at him in disbelief. 'I...I can't do that. Nor will I. It's confidential. What has Powers done anyway to warrant the FBI snooping around here?'

Jane and Cho looked at each other before Cho spoke. 'He was involved in the abduction of an FBI Agent. If we don't get what we want then I'll have a search warrant and the press surrounding your facility by the end of the day. We'll be only too happy to talk to them and tell them that you're interfering in a criminal investigation.'

Both Jane and Cho were unsure if they had enough to get a search warrant but neither of their faces gave away that they were bluffing.

'It's a religious organisation. I don't have to give up a list of our members.'

'We're not interested in current members. These people have already left' Jane replied calmly.

Masters sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Fine. You can have the files but not the videos.'

Jane shrugged as if disappointed, knowing that this man needed to feel like they had compromised but he never had any interest in the videos in any case. 'Guess that'll do. For now.'

* * *

Ten files sat on Jane's lap as Cho drove them back to Sacramento. He perused through him, skimming over the information inside. 'Powers is certainly a pawn. I think perhaps he was influenced into pretending he was the one in charge of this little rebellion but someone else was working him.'

'One of the other nine?' Cho replied.

'Perhaps. Or perhaps there's an unknown player in all of this.'

'Someone outside of Visualize?'

Jane shrugged as his phone rang.

'Hey Lisbon, yeah, we should be back in an hour or so. We have some leads and some photos for you to look at. See if someone looks familiar. Maybe visited the house you were kept in. I'll fill you in more when we get back. How were the treatments with Grace?'

He stifled a laugh at her response. 'Rigsby went too? Well, that must have been nice for you to see him all dressed up in a fluffy robe.'

Jane grinned at Cho who was unable to keep a straight face himself. 'Shopping too?' he laughed. 'I'm not laughing; I'll make it up to you later. I promise.' Jane put the phone away just as she said, 'Bite me, Jane.'

'Ain't love wonderful' Jane grinned out of the side window.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Apologies, a slightly shorter chapter than normal but hope you like it nonetheless.**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Panic &amp; A Present

When Jane and Cho reached the hotel they noticed Rigsby and Van Pelt sitting at a table in the bar just off reception. As they waved to them and entered the bar Jane looked round. 'Where's Lisbon?'

Van Pelt replied pointedly, 'Well, hello to you too, Jane. She's getting ready for dinner. Said she'd be down in half an hour or so.'

Jane's eyes widened. 'You left her alone?!'

Rigsby chipped in, 'Jane, Cho's organised an FBI agent at her door. You know that. Calm down, man. She's fine.'

Jane rolled his eyes and stormed off to the elevator, panic rising in every footstep. He jabbed the button repeatedly but lost patience after a few seconds and took the stairs two at a time.

When he got to the fifth floor he could hardly breathe. He nodded to the Agent who was stationed at her door, a man he knew and trusted from Austin who Cho had brought with him that morning. He knocked on the door but got no response, his breathing still ragged. He knocked again. 'Lisbon!' Still nothing. He felt a cold sweat rush over him. He put the spare key card he had kept when he had checked her in and silently opened the door. No sign of her in the bedroom but a light on in the bathroom visible under the closed door. He braced himself, his mind out of control with thoughts of opening another closed door. He approached it slowly, his breathing sill uneven from his race up the stairs and the panic in his chest. As he put his hand on the handle it opened in front of him. Lisbon stood before him in a matching set of emerald green satin bra and panties, a toothbrush in her mouth and her lips covered in toothpaste.

'What the hell, Jane!' she spat, spots of toothpaste hitting him on the face.

Rather than speaking he found himself rooted to the spot, his eyes making their way slowly down her body. His relief at seeing her safe was replaced by an altogether more baser emotion.

'Jane!'

Her roar drew his eyes back to her face and a grin involuntarily washed across his face. She glared at him, eyes blazing as she pushed him away from her and slammed the door in his face. A few minutes later she marched out of the bathroom covered in the robe he had saw the previous day and the toothpaste washed from her face. 'What the hell have you turned into, a Peeping Tom!' She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

Blushing he replied, 'I...I'm sorry, Lisbon. You didn't answer your door and I-'

'And you thought that gave you the right to barge in and ogle me! Jesus, Jane, I know you've seen it all but...I'm not used to you seeing it!'

He shook his head and expelled a breath. 'I panicked. I never meant to embarrass you. When I saw the shut door my mind...' He breathed heavily. 'My mind conjured up...' He looked away and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs unsteady, looking at his feet.

Lisbon briefly closed her eyes, realising immediately what thoughts must have entered his head. 'It's okay, Jane. It's fine' she said softly but still obviously irritated at him seeing her in her underwear. After a few moments of silence between them he glanced up at her and smiled, biting his bottom lip. 'Did Van Pelt help you pick out that little ensemble?'

Just when she was feeling sorry for him he had to push the envelope. She strolled over to him and held out her hand. 'The spare card. So you don't walk into any more peep shows' she said sternly.

He handed it over with a shrug.

'What did you find out at Visualize?' she said as she walked away and picked up a green dress from the bed and took it into the bathroom with her.

Jane stood up and talked to her through the closed door, explaining to her about Masters, the structure at Visualize and Powers and his associates. He went on to tell her that background checks were being made about Powers and his associates by the team in Austin.

'So, we should have addresses on them by morning? And a list of any of their previous crimes?'

'Yeah, should do.'

'Okay. Anyone stand out to you?'

'Not as such. The Visualize files are sketchy. Should get more with our own checks.'

'Who knows, maybe I'll recognise someone. Apart from Powers.'

'Hopefully.'

The door opened and a vision in green stood before him. Her hair was down from the bun it was in when he first saw her and fell in curls around her shoulder. The dress clung to her, its fitted bodice giving away to a slightly flared skirt. 'Wow' he said in a whisper.

She blushed immediately and brushed past him. 'You say that like you never saw me in a dress before.' As she picked up her clutch she said, 'Grace, Wayne and I thought we'd have dinner at the Italian place we used to go to. You know, the nice one.'

Jane nodded, 'Ah yes, the one we only went to twice a year when bonuses and pay rises were about. Sounds good. What time's the table booked for?'

She looked at her watch, 'Half an hour. So hurry up and have a shower.'

He grinned. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'I'll meet you down there' she said as she walked to the door.

'Hang on' he replied, rushing up to her. 'I told you I'd make it up to you having to spend all day relaxing and shopping.'

She eyed him suspiciously. 'Oh? And how do you propose to do that?'

He grinned in response, taking a velvet box out of the inside of his jacket pocket. 'To replace your cross until you get it back' he shrugged.

She took the box off him and bit her lip, opening it. An antique gold locket hung on a gold chain. She looked at him, confused, before opening the locket. A photograph of her mother and her as a child filled the two halves. Tears pricked at her eyes immediately. 'How on earth?' she croaked, shaking her head.

'I got Stan to email some photos that were scanned from ones he had at home. Once I saw you didn't have your cross and it wasn't at the house I knew it would only be a matter of time before you missed it. I just got the locket on my way back today. And since it may be a while until we find your cross I thought-'

His words were cut off by a kiss. He closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned into it, his hands circling her waist and pulled her towards him, reciprocating fiercely. She moaned as his tongue circled her lips before entering her mouth slowly, their mouths fused together in a lingering kiss. As they pulled away from each other they were both smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little dark so prepare yourselves. But the next one will be much more fluffy. Anyone who is watching the finale tonight, hope you all enjoy it and see you on the other side, I have my tissues stockpiled and a ready supply of chocolate and wine at hand to get me through the next few days. I look forward to reading all the tags to the finale but hope just because the show is ending doesn't mean the fanfiction surrounding it will. I intend to finish my two stories in any case so hopefully people will stick around to read them!**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Red

Over dinner Lisbon looked at the files Jane and Cho had retrieved from Visualize. She stopped at one of them, a photograph of a middle aged woman with dark black hair named Tori Reynolds.

'You recognise her?' Jane asked.

Lisbon frowned, shaking her head. 'I think I do. But...I don't know how. But she...she looks familiar.'

'Good enough for me' Cho interjected, picking up his phone. 'Wylie, the ten names from Visualize. As well as Powers put Tori Reynolds to the top of the list. Really? Okay, have Sac PD go to his address, tell them to consider him armed and dangerous but that we want him alive.'

As he hung up he nodded to Lisbon. 'Got an address for Powers in Sacramento from his mother. Apparently he called her last week and told her to forward his mail there. Local police are going to take a look.'

After going over the rest of the files Lisbon drew a blank. Jane noticed her frustration immediately and touched her hand. 'Hey, you recognised one of them. It's a good thing.'

She nodded, prodding a piece of chicken with her fork without much gusto. 'It feels like my brain's made of Swiss cheese. Full of holes.'

'Quantum Leap!' Rigsby exclaimed to looks of confusion from the others. After explaining the premise of the TV Show where its hero time travelled but had gaps in his memory, getting more excited as he delved into plotlines they all began to relax as Cho called him a 'Science Fiction nerd.' Jane looked around and was suddenly nostalgic as the old CBI Team reconnected with each other. At times he thought his time in Sacramento had been some of the worst times in his life and had never imagined ever coming back to this city but now he was reminded of the good times they shared here too, of the friends he had begrudgingly made. He noticed Lisbon, now less tense, smiling as she told Cho to lay off Rigsby and squeezed her hand. She frowned at him but smiled, squeezing his hand quickly in return.

As dinner turned to dessert Cho's phone rang. He excused himself from the table and walked off to an empty corner of the restaurant. Jane saw his lips open, frozen in shock for a moment. Jane felt a cold shiver run through him as Cho immediately glanced in his direction, his face still stricken before he went back to his call. Lisbon noticed it too and saw Jane swallow hard. Cho slowly walked back to the table, Jane and Lisbon's worried expressions making Rigsby and Van Pelt turn around in their seats to him. Cho addressed Jane but shot Lisbon a glance. 'Powers has been found dead. Throat slit.'

'What else?' Jane asked, his pulse racing.

Cho nodded. 'Smiley face drawn over his bed in what looks like his own blood.'

Van Pelt gasped and Lisbon turned towards Jane who sat with a blank expression on his face. 'Jane' she whispered.

He nodded and took a deep breath, 'I guess I better take a look at the scene' he replied quietly.

* * *

Rigsby and Van Pelt stayed at the hotel as Jane, Cho and Lisbon went to Powers' address, a rundown hotel that lay on the outskirts of the city. After liaising with local cops, some of which knew the three former CBI staff from years before, leading to some awkward re-introductions and looks that said, 'here we go again' Jane walked up the stairs to the apartment with Lisbon on his heels. Cho stayed behind to try to keep press leakage to a minimum. So far they had arrived before any reporters but all of them knew it wouldn't be long for this story to hit. Cho's plan was for Jane to get in and out as soon as possible as any sightings of him at the scene would no doubt whip the press into a frenzy.

Lisbon touched his arm before he rounded the corner to the apartment. 'You want to go in alone first?'

Jane sighed, shaking his head. 'It's not him, Teresa.'

As he entered the room he closed his eyes briefly at the sight in front of him, the red face that invaded his nightmares and his waking thoughts for years. Suddenly he felt physically sick, something he hadn't felt at a crime scene in years. He turned around immediately and dashed out of the room, his head leaning over the balcony getting some air into his lungs. Lisbon patted his back, soothing strokes and rubbed his shoulder. 'You don't have to go in there' she pleaded. 'I'll take a look.'

He shook his head and took a deep breath. 'It's not him' he said again, more for his own sake now than for Lisbon's. She nodded, her face creased with concern. He touched her cheek and nodded, a small smile on his lips to give her assurance he was okay.

After another deep breath he straightened his shoulders and walked back in. He took in the details from the room dispassionately, the placing of the body, the stab wounds. He looked everywhere apart from the red face. He looked in the fridge, the magazines that lay on the small kitchenette table, the mail that lay unopened, dated two days prior. His mind began formulating sparse thoughts but knew he needed time to put any pieces together into any kind of coherent theory.

Lisbon stood looking at the face on the wall as he moved around. For everyone else McAllister was Red John and he was dead years ago. For her it seemed like yesterday since she saw one of these, Lorelei Martins. Jane's words to her, no emotion and colder than she'd ever witnessed him before. _She had it coming._ She glanced over at him, over the past few days so different to that man, so loving. She found it hard to correlate these conflicting sides to him. A thought occurred to her. For him the last time he had seen one of those faces it had been on her face drawn with Partridge's blood. She saw him avoid looking at it, wondering if that was why. He caught her on as she openly studied him and he walked towards her. 'I've seen enough, let's get back to the hotel' he said quietly, pulling her by her arm and not looking back.

* * *

'We need to send Rigsby and Van Pelt back to San Francisco' Lisbon said to Cho and Jane as they sat in her hotel room. 'This has nothing to do with them. Whoever is doing this...whoever it is...we have to make sure they're not caught up in the crossfire.'

Both men nodded. Jane replied softly, 'You're right. They have a young family. That's where they should be.'

'Good. We handle this ourselves. Cho, how about the press?'

Jane's admiration in this woman never ceased to amaze him. She soldiered on no matter what was thrown at her.

Cho replied, 'There were a few reporters but we were able to spin the story that it was a mistake. No one saw you or Jane at the scene. There was a fire at a warehouse downtown so that's going to make the front page instead, can't see this making a mention.'

Jane laughed softly. 'Thank heavens for arsonists, eh?'

Lisbon asked, her voice breaking a little, 'Jane, are you sure-'

'It's not him, Lisbon. It's not him. It's a copycat' he replied emphatically.

Cho rubbed his hands over his face. 'Let's call it a night. Should have forensics by the morning. I'll update Rigsby and Van Pelt, get them a flight out in the morning.'

After he left Lisbon and Jane sat at the table in the room. She saw the darkness encroach on him again as he stared into space. She moved from the table and he lifted out of his trance. 'I'm beat, I'm going to go to bed' she said, yawning. 'We can pick things up in the morning.'

He nodded and looked at the couch in the room. She took the pillow from the other side of her bed and put it on the couch along with a spare blanket she found in the wardrobe. As she brushed past him she ruffled his hair on the way to get changed in the bathroom. 'No peeking' she tried to joke and he smiled in response but both of them knew it fell flat.

* * *

Blood. Red lightning streaks. Bodies intertwined. Mother and child, blonde hair matting with other blonde hair, limbs twisted together, mother gripping her child to her breast. Red lightning again. Dark hair, green eyes staring, vacant, empty. Red on white sheets. Seeping to the ground. Red droplets of rain falling onto wooden floors with a soft pitter patter. A knife. Twisting into bodies again and again, faster and faster. More blood, it covers his eyes now, his hands. His hands around a neck, squeezing tighter, tighter. Blood continues to hit him in the face. Pelting down on him from the heavens, hands losing their grip as it comes down harder. His arms are soaked now too, he can hardly see the neck he's holding any longer. Everything is red.

'Jane!' Lisbon shouts as he thrashes on the couch, the blanket long kicked off him. 'Jane, wake up!' she yells, grasping his shoulders and shaking them. Eyes closed she sees the movement behind them. Tries to remember if you're supposed to wake someone who's having a nightmare. To hell with it, she says and slaps him across the face. Eyes open wide suddenly and he grasps the hands that slapped him squeezing it hard. 'Jane, it's me! It's Lisbon. Wake up!' she pants, her circulation nearly cut off by his hold on her. Suddenly she sees recognition in his eyes. He blinks, his breathing calms, his grip loosens. 'Lisbon?' he croaks finally and she smiles, nodding. 'You were having a nightmare. You're okay now. Everything's okay.'

He listens to her voice, calm and soothing, feels the softness of her hand as it strokes his cheek. He closes his eyes but opens them again quickly, moving up on the couch suddenly. Takes her other hand, caresses it and frowns at her. 'You're okay?'

She nods, sitting beside him. 'I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. Probably did more damage to you with the slap in the face.'

He nods, too soon to smile at her attempt of a joke to hide the lie. 'Do you need to go to hospital?' he asks seriously.

'What, go see those frauds in white coats? Nah' she smiles.

'Lisbon-'

'Jane, I'm fine.' She wriggles her fingers. He knows it hurts like hell but at least knows he didn't break anything. 'I'm sorry' he whispers, placing his head in his hands.

She moves his hands away, her eyes demanding that he look at her. 'Stop it' she orders. 'This isn't another thing for you to feel guilty about, all right?'

A small smile graces his lips and he nods.

'Okay, let me get you some water.'

As she gets up to leave he grabs her uninjured hand again and kisses its knuckles.

He gulps down the water as she sits beside him.

'Jane, you're shirt is soaked through with sweat, you should take it off.'

He chances a sly smile. 'Really Lisbon, is this how you plan to seduce me? Take advantage of me when I'm at my weakest?'

She grins back. 'Absolutely. How'd you guess?'

They both laugh and Jane feels the strength come back to his legs. 'I'll get a shower and change into my pyjamas' he says, rising to his feet.

'Your what?' she grins.

'Pyjamas, why?' he frowns.

'You wear pyjamas?'

'What's wrong with that?'


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, anyone still there? LOL. Hope everyone who watched enjoyed the series finale as much as I did. Surprisingly, I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be. It was wonderful seeing a show go out somewhat on its own terms and to feel some real closure for all the characters. So often shows are cancelled without experiencing that. Thanks to everyone who said they'd be still reading TM fanfiction after the show, I know I certainly will be. Still so many stories to be told and that's a testament to the depth of these characters. So, here's the (mostly) fluffy/funny chapter I promised because, hey, what other mood could you possibly be in right now?  
**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Sleepover

After showering and clad in a pair of navy blue pyjamas Jane knocked on the adjoining door between their rooms. Lisbon opened the door on her side dressed in some sweat pants and a tank top. She looked him up and down and tried unsuccessfully not to smile. 'Ready for our slumber party then?' he asked, stepping into the room.

'You look better, you okay?' she asked.

'Yeah' he sighed, 'Feel better after a shower.'

They stood between the bed and the couch and looked at each other for a moment. 'Well, goodnight' Jane said, kissing her on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

'Teresa?'

'I just think you'll sleep better in a bed and I know better than to try to get you to sleep in your own. And...after what just happened I don't want you to anyway.' Blushing as she saw his face light up she clarified, 'I just mean sleeping Jane. No-'

'Funny stuff?' he laughed.

Lisbon frowned and then grinned. 'The High School Reunion case. We danced.'

'You just remember that?'

'Yeah, I did.' Her cheeks reddened when she thought of that moment, of how she rested her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes, his cologne filling her senses and his hand in hers. She hadn't needed to imagine a cold hearted guy that night, she was more than happy with the one that twirled her around the dance floor.

'I enjoyed dancing with you that night too' he said softly with a knowing smile.

'I take-'

'The right side, I know.'

'Right, of course you do' she mumbled, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea.

As they lay side by side she picked up the remote control, turning the TV on and switched it to Animal Planet. 'You like these shows, right?'

He nodded, his arms folded behind his head, 'You can learn a lot about human behaviour from our animal friends.'

'This is weird' Lisbon said after a minute of them watching the show in silence, a large space between their bodies.

'You want me to go back to the couch?'

'No.' She turned on her side to face him, saw that he was watching the screen but his face was blank, she could almost see his nightmare replaying in his mind. 'I always wondered if you had nightmares' she said softly. 'Guess I don't have to ask what it was about.'

Jane sighed, smiling sadly, his eyes still fixed to the set. 'He really is the gift that keeps on giving.'

'You want to talk about it?'

He shrugged, 'What's to talk about?'

'Is it always the same thing?'

He shook his head. 'After...after what happened to my family it used to be just them I'd see. Then, after a few years of knowing you, well...you were there too. I think that's when I realised I was falling for you. My conscious mind wouldn't allow me to accept it but my subconscious...well...Anyway, they stopped for a few years after I...after I did what I did. Actually slept pretty well for a while.' His lips curled into a smile. 'Even better when we got together.' He sighed again and the smile dropped, 'After you were taken they started up again, well, when I could sleep which wasn't too often. Haven't had one since we got you back.'

'Guess it's not surprising after tonight.'

'I thought I'd never have to look at another one of those ever again' he said quietly.

'Who's doing this, Jane? Do you really have no idea?'

He slowly shook his head. 'Well, I've antagonised quite a few people over the years. It's an extensive list to filter your way through.' He sighed loudly. 'I want to take another look at the crime scene tomorrow, or at least of the photographs taken. I may have been a little too...affected earlier to take everything in. The more I think about it now the more I think there must be a clue left behind.'

'Why do you think that?'

'Just a hunch. It's a game to whoever this is. Seems to want to test me, maybe to observe what will finally cause me to unravel. Maybe if I take another look I'll see something. Maybe something that he wants me to notice. Ascertain if I'm up to the challenge.'

'Jane, you're sounding...obsessed... you're sounding-'

'Familiar' he completed for her.

She nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. 'I'm afraid of you turning back into that man again. The last few days-'

'Months, Teresa. More than that. Just days to you' he sighed. 'I haven't been that man in a long time.' He turned his face towards her. 'I know what it feels like to have joy in my life again, to have light in it. I'm not about to throw that away over being the morbid fascination of some lunatic. I'm not going down that path again. I can promise you that.'

'I'm glad to hear it' she murmured, clutching her locket between her fingers.

'I know you're worried about Powers being dead. About not finding the trigger. Whoever set this up will know what it is.'

'You can't be sure of that.'

He shrugged, 'No, I can't but why kill Powers otherwise? They took a lot of time and effort to both take you and make you live that life.' He bit his bottom lip. 'I...I don't think they're done with you yet' he said softly.

'You're afraid that they've implanted some kind of hidden command in my brain that's going to make me flip out as soon as I hear it? But I thought that you said once before that people under hypnosis won't act out of character.'

Jane chortled, surprising her. 'Well, you've wanted to kill me more than a few times in your life. So, it wouldn't be entirely out of character if that's his plan.'

'Jane! That's not funny!' she fumed. A small smile fell across her lips after a moment. 'Besides, you think if I really wanted you dead by now I wouldn't have done it already? Not a court in the land would convict me.'

He smiled and sighed loudly. 'You should get some sleep. I'll turn the sound off on the TV.'

'The whole point of you getting into bed was for _you_ to sleep.'

'Mmm. Can't see it tonight.'

'So then why did you get in?'

He grinned at her. 'Why do you suppose?'

She rolled her eyes but moved over a fraction in the bed and tentatively placed her hand on his chest, playing with a pyjama button.

'You really don't like my pyjamas? You've never mentioned it before.'

She smiled and shrugged. 'I haven't? I've never been with a man who wore them before. But...I guess in light of your three piece suits I shouldn't be that surprised.'

He grinned removing one hand from behind his head and placing it on top of hers, rubbing it gently. 'I could always take them off if they offend you.'

She whacked him on the chest, glad she was using the hand Jane hadn't squashed earlier. 'Don't you dare!'

After a moment she continued, 'You know when my brothers couldn't sleep I used to sing them a lullaby-'

Jane's sudden bellowing laugh stopped her mid sentence. 'Please, Teresa, not that. Haven't I suffered enough tonight!'

'What are you talking about?!' She suddenly caught on and added, 'I've sung it to you before.'

'Yes' he laughed. 'Stick to the musical instruments my dear, you can't carry a tune in a bucket.'

'My brothers used to love it when I sang to them!' she huffed. 'You must be deaf.'

'After that night I wished I was' he grinned.

After receiving a dig in the ribs he laughed again. 'You smell different.'

'Is that supposed to be a chat up line? If so, you should work on your patter' she said flatly but shifted a little closer towards him.

'I didn't say you smelt bad, just...different.' He took the opportunity to put his arm around her shoulders and bring her a little closer, delighting as she moved so she lay touching his side. He bent down and sniffed her hair. 'Smells like...grapefruit.'

'It's probably from the crap they put on me today.'

'Ah, yes, I'd almost forgotten. What did you have done?'

'God knows, some kind of mud wrap thing, felt like a goddamned mummy. Then some other gloop on my hair.'

Jane grinned, his fingers rubbing small circles on her shoulder, his body warming as he felt her bare skin, 'Tell me, just how big are Rigsby's feet?'

She laughed. 'Please don't remind me. I'll be having nightmares myself.' She moved and picked up the remote control. 'Let's turn this off, see if we can both get some sleep.' After the room was bathed in darkness he said, 'You know what does help me fall asleep?'

'I'm afraid to ask.'

He tapped the shoulder next to her and replied, 'When you fall asleep with your head just here.'

Her eyes questioned his. 'Well now you're just trying to take advantage of my good nature.'

'So, what else is new?' he smiled.

She shrugged and sighed but placed her head on his shoulder. He snaked an arm around her shoulders and resumed stroking her hair. He closed his eyes but then sensed her eyes on him, making him open them again. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip as his eyes trained on hers, dark and intense. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer and kissed her in return, his hand moving to cup her cheek. 'You're getting more used to this kissing thing' he smiled, kissing her softly again.

'Is that a problem?'

'On the contrary, it might be just what you need to recover your memories. You know a kind of...immersive therapy if you like.'

She grinned at him. 'Oh, so you're saying the more we kiss the more chance I'll remember that we're a couple. You're full of it, Jane.'

He shrugged and grinned back. 'Well, I thought you might want to give it a shot.'

'Maybe I will' she said softly, kissing him again, smell pecks replaced after a few moments by longer and more passionate kisses. She placed her hand at his neck, brushing her fingers along its skin and then through his hair, gently stroking his curls. She moved so she lay across him more, her right leg on top of his, her toes skimming over his pyjama bottoms. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her back, his fingers drawing the tank top further up and grazing his fingers along the small of her back. She gasped at the touch, intensifying the kiss again. Jane matched it, his breathing uneven as he became more aroused, getting lost in the kiss and unable to quench his thirst for her. He pulled her up and kissed her neck and collarbone, long open mouthed kisses, his tongue dancing over her smooth skin. She tasted different from her usual soap but equally as delicious and he nipped at her flesh with his teeth, her fingers digging into his scalp as she became more stimulated. She took his face in her hands and kissed him hard, their hearts thumping against each other.

Suddenly a cell phone rang beside them, stilling their movements. For a moment their eyes lingered on each other before Lisbon took a deep breath and reached over Jane for the phone. Her breasts barely enclosed in her bra and tank top hit him close to his face as she did so and he rolled his eyes, exhaling to control himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, another dark chapter as Jane's buttons are pressed some more...**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Bodies

She looked at the cell phone, 'It's Cho' she whispered, still a little out of breath.

He nodded and she moved back to her own side of the bed, handing Jane his phone.

Another deep breath later he pushed the green button and cleared his throat, turning on the light beside them. 'Cho, what's happened?' A call in the middle of the night undoubtedly meant more trouble. He looked at Lisbon and put the phone on speaker silently.

'Two more from Masters' list have been found dead.' Obvious hesitation in his tone. 'Is Lisbon with you?' he asked quietly.

The anxiety in Cho's voice made Lisbon disregard any embarrassment she felt in him finding out she and Jane were together at this hour. 'I'm here Cho, what is it?'

'You in your room or Jane's?'

'Um...mine, why?'

'I'll be there in ten minutes.' The line went dead.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jane was dressed again in his suit and Lisbon in jeans and a blouse. He paced the room, his finger running along his bottom lip as she watched him from an armchair. A knock on the door and Jane strode over to it and opened it for Cho. 'So, I'm guessing this is something truly horrific that you didn't want to say on the phone.'

Cho nodded and pointed to a chair in the room. 'Sit down.'

'Cho, just tell me' Jane ordered, standing in front of him, Lisbon walking over to join them.

Cho nodded. 'All right then. Bodies were found at Alexandria cemetery.' He pursed his lips as Lisbon took a sharp intake of breath and Jane closed his eyes. He opened them and nodded for Cho to continue.

'Bodies were lying on top of the graves of your wife and daughter-'

Jane nodded furiously, putting a hand up to stop him as he stepped backwards, stumbling onto the edge of the bed. Lisbon knelt in front of him as his eyes looked through her. 'Jane?'

He exhaled and squeezed her hand that was resting on his knee. 'I'm okay. I'm okay.' He got off the bed and took a deep breath, addressing Cho. 'What else?'

'Smiley faces over each of the headstones.'

Jane nodded and looked away from him, hanging his head for a few moments. Lisbon touched his shoulder but he didn't acknowledge it. A group of brochures sat on the table in the room and he flung them off it, pounding his fists on the top of the table and shaking his head, his back turned to his colleagues.

Cho and Lisbon exchanged worried glances as they watched him. Lisbon spoke softly to Cho, 'You go downstairs and wait in the lobby, we'll be there in a minute.'

* * *

After Cho left she approached him cautiously as he stood in the same spot, bending down to catch his eye. A tear escaped from him as he glanced at her sideways, fury still evident in his expression. 'I may not be able to keep the promise I made you' he said softly but his voice menacing.

Lisbon nodded and stifled some tears of her own. 'Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, huh?' she replied quietly, touching one of his hands, still coiled into a fist. 'We need to go to the cemetery now.'

He shook his head and fell into a chair. 'I don't know if I can go back there. I don't want to see what he's done.' He looked over at her as she took a seat beside him and took her hand, uncurling his fingers so it lay in hers. 'Let's just go back to Austin. Let's just go home' he pleaded, tears falling down his cheeks.

'Jane' she whispered, gently caressing his face. 'Is that really what you want?'

He looked up and sighed loudly, 'No. What I want is to catch this bastard and string him up.' He lowered his eyes to her and laughed softly, sighing again. 'Why don't you stay here? No point two of us getting no sleep tonight.'

'You seriously think I'm going to sleep with all this going on?'

After another small sad chuckle he shook his head. 'I suppose not.'

* * *

As they arrived at the cemetery a cold shiver ran up his spine. The last time he'd been here he'd killed Red John. His eyes drifted to the church where he'd finally met his nemesis as dawn began to rise. The cemetery was always peaceful but in this early light eerily so, the birds only just beginning their dawn chorus. Jane walked purposefully to the familiar headstones, now surrounded with police tape and a police car and uniformed officer beside them, the cop in conversation with a man in a black suit.

Cho pointed to the man in the suit, 'I'm guessing that's Henry Richards, he's in charge of planning the services here along with keeping the grounds in order. He got a call at 1am telling him that there was a disturbance at your wife and daughter's graves.'

'He came out in the middle of the night to check on it?' Lisbon asked, striding alongside them.

Cho shook his head. 'He was going to check it out this morning but caller kept calling every ten minutes so he finally did. Sounded suspicious obviously so he called the cops to come to the scene.'

'I take it there's no trace on the call' Lisbon stated.

'No. Burner phone with no GPS. Was found at the scene between the headstones.'

Jane finally spoke. 'The phone was left?'

'Yeah, why?'

Jane didn't answer but quickened his pace.

* * *

When he arrived at the headstones he took a deep breath, blood dripping from them onto the grass below, names obscured by the red face. Two women lay on the graves. It didn't take much imagination to figure out the symbolism. Both blonde, one with long straight hair that lay on his wife's grave, the other shorter with long curly hair on his daughter's. Both dressed in long white dresses just like his family on the day they were buried, their hands clasped on their stomachs.

Lisbon sighed heavily beside him and took his hand. 'Jesus Christ' she whispered.

She pulled on his hand, turning his gaze away from the sight in front of him. 'Jane, maybe you were right. Maybe we just go back to Austin. I'm sure being there will help me recover my memories and, even if I don't, well, we can make new ones. Let Cho and the FBI find this sick bastard.'

He shook his head slowly, his expression dark. 'No, Lisbon. I have to finish this.'

He walked over to the uniformed officer and retrieved the burner phone from him. He took it out of its evidence bag, waving off concerns about fingerprints. 'There won't be any' he said assuredly.

He flicked though the contacts, finding only the one he expected to. _Red John._

He pressed the call button and it was answered on the first ring. Before the other party spoke Jane said coldly, 'This is Patrick Jane, you have my attention.'


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Major apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up. RL has been rough over the last week. I won't bore you with the details. I am hoping to be a bit better with my updating over the next week or so. Thanks again for all the wonderful support for this story. Can't believe it has over 400 reviews! Next chapter there will be more case development. **

* * *

Chapter 23 - Reunions

After a split second of silence high pitched laughter greeted Jane.

'I didn't get out of my bed to talk to The Joker' Jane deadpanned.

The laughter stopped and a high pitched voice spoke softly. 'So, Patrick, it's been a while, hasn't it?'

Now it was Jane's turn to laugh. 'I have to say the voice is quite impressive but Carter and Bertram were pretty good at faking it too.'

'So was McAllister I assume.'

Jane rolled his eyes. 'You really expect me to believe I got the wrong man?'

'Not yet. But you will. By the way, I'm pleased that Teresa seems to have escaped relatively unscathed from her little adventure as the lovely Angela. She really did take to motherhood, didn't she?' A pause followed as Jane glanced at Lisbon who was standing beside Cho and looking at him, a frown on her face. 'Enjoy your time together, Patrick, my old friend. Consider it a welcome back gift from an old adversary. Tell me, have you bedded her again as quickly as you did Lorelei?' Another laugh. 'In any case, shame your reunion isn't going to last much longer.'

Jane ignored the frantic beating of his heart after the thinly veiled threat and suppressed his anger, keeping his tone jovial. 'So, if you are who you say you are where have you been the last few years? A Tibetan monastery? Trying to find your inner Chi?'

A soft chuckle came from the other end. 'You know I have missed sparring with you, Patrick.'

'Tell me why I should believe you.'

'If you need to ask me that then you're not the man you once were. Perhaps I need to sharpen your focus again.'

The line went dead.

* * *

Lisbon approached as he stared at the phone in his hand. 'Who was that? You look like you've just seen a ghost.'

Jane nodded slowly before a soft smile fell across his lips. 'That's what our mystery man would like me to believe.'

'What are you talking about?'

He paused, biting his bottom lip for a moment and looked into the distance.

'Jane' Lisbon prodded.

He turned back to her and squeezed her shoulder with his free hand. 'The person responsible wants me to believe I didn't kill Red John. That McAllister wasn't Red John. Wants me to believe that he's still out there and has engineered this whole spectacle as a way of re-introducing himself into my life.'

Her eyes wide, Lisbon nodded. 'Well, he's certainly making a bold statement, that's for sure.'

Jane handed the phone over to Cho who approached them before being called away by the uniformed officer again, 'Only one contact. I'm sure it's a burner too' Jane said before turning his attention back to Lisbon. 'You believe me, that it's definitely not him?'

'You're the expert. If you say it's not him then it's not him. Our job is to catch whoever it is and put him away nonetheless.'

Jane sucked in a breath and spoke softly. 'Teresa, he's threatened you. Again. Maybe it's time-'

She shook her head before he finished. 'Jane, if you're staying here then so am I. We're still a team, aren't we?'

He nodded, unable to stop himself from drawing her into a hug. 'He's not going to get you again, I promise you that, Teresa.'

She pulled away from him slightly. 'Stop worrying about me and get your brain in gear. What's the next step?'

He smiled, shaking his head. 'Still so bossy.' He released her and nodded, 'Okay, I need to see the evidence from the Powers' crime scene. He more or less just admitted that I missed something there.'

Cho walked back up to him, making Lisbon draw back from Jane entirely, catching the end of their conversation. 'That'll have to wait.'

'Why?' Lisbon asked.

'Because the press are on their way. We need to get you out of here and change hotels a.s.a.p.'

* * *

Two hours later Jane and Lisbon sat on the floor of a dingy motel room, looking over the crime scene photographs of Powers' murder. Cho had checked them in using cash and had gone to retrieve the evidence from the case and await Abbott who was flying in to take care of the press angle. The story of Red John's apparent re-emergence was growing legs by the minute. They'd only just started to look at the photographs but both of them could barely see straight having hardly slept. Jane yawned, stretching his shoulders and sighing loudly, eliciting a yawn from Lisbon in response.

'God, Jane, don't yawn, you know it's catching' she yawned.

He stifled another yawn in return and got to his feet, shaking his head from side to side. He looked around the hotel room, it reminding him of the type he lived in on and off for many years. He couldn't help feel that it was ironic that a Red John copycat had somehow got him back staying somewhere like this once again.

'It's hardly the Ritz, is it?' he muttered, mostly to himself, sulking as he recalled making out with Lisbon in an opulent hotel room enveloped in Egyptian cotton sheets just a few hours before.

Lisbon, her eyes trained on the photographs replied, 'Jane, you know full well why we had to come somewhere like this. We have to keep you away from the press.'

He walked over and opened the bare cupboards of the kitchenette. 'There isn't even any tea' he said, shaking his head.

Lisbon laughed, making him turn around to her in surprise. 'You think this is funny, do you?' he said, his lips curling into a smile to match hers.

'No. Not funny but...normal. You acting like a spoilt child' she teased. She stood up and walked closer to him, her tone serious now. 'I was afraid that after what happened earlier that you'd retreat back into yourself and shut us all out.'

He smiled softly at her, kissing her. 'Like you said, we're a team.'

She cocked an eyebrow. 'I used to tell you that all the time. Never stopped you going off and doing your own thing.'

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her. 'Yeah, I know...took me a while to listen I guess.'

'It can't have been easy for you, seeing what he did at the graves.'

He sighed. 'They're dead, Teresa. They don't care what he did.'

'But you do' she challenged.

He nodded, trying to suppress the rage that suddenly came over him once again, averting his eyes from her.

'You're allowed to be angry, Jane. You have good reason to be.'

'I also need to keep a lid on it if I have any chance of keeping the promise I made you.'

'Is there anything I can do to help you do that?'

He pulled her closer and began to stroke her hair, closing his eyes as he felt her heartbeat against his chest. 'This is how.'

She smiled into his chest. 'Smooth talker.'

* * *

Cho arrived a short while later with Abbott in tow. He handed a box full of evidence bags from both crime scenes to Jane. 'Get anything from the photographs?'

Jane shook his head. 'Nothing yet.' He began to search through the bags. There was a lot of stuff to sift through at the Powers' scene in particular and he had asked for every scrap of paper for fear of missing the smallest detail.

Abbott nodded to Lisbon, clearly uncomfortable. The last time he'd seen her he'd told her the child she thought was hers was not and that the life she'd been living was a lie. Lisbon picked up on the man's body language immediately and nodded in return, gracing him with a glimmer of a smile in understanding of the position he had put himself in at the time. But for her he was still the man who shut down her beloved CBI and seeing him again as Lisbon stirred up memories in her she would have rather remained forgotten. He had badgered her for weeks about Jane's disappearance, about Bertram, about McAllister, about Blake. All of a sudden she remembered it now like it was yesterday. She knew he was only doing the job he had been told to do but it was hard to reconcile that they were somehow friends and that he was her boss now after everything he'd put her through.

As Jane was examining the contents on a bag he glanced in her direction and then at Abbott. Clearly she still had some issues with him. In his thirst for finding evidence of something he'd missed he had momentarily forgotten the time her brain was stuck in. 'What's happening with the press, Dennis?' he asked, hoping to focus her brain on the present and not the past.

Abbott, relieved, replied, 'Frankly it's a shit storm. As soon as we close down one report that this isn't Red John another one springs up. They're clambering for a quote and interviews from you obviously. Found out that you work for us at the FBI. So that's opened the can of worms on McAllister once again on why you're not behind bars for his murder.' Abbott sighed loudly, now annoyed, 'Director Schultz is wondering...-'

'Why I'm worth the effort' Jane finished for him. 'If it wouldn't be easier just to feed me to the wolves and lock me up.'

Abbott nodded. 'You should know there have been discussions to that effect, Patrick. I'm fighting for you as best I can.'

Jane nodded, 'I know you are, Dennis' he replied sincerely. 'Just give me a heads up if I need to make a quick getaway again' he smiled.

Lisbon watched the exchange between the two men with a mixture of surprise and anxiousness.

'You're thinking of running again?' she said to Jane, her surprise turning to anger. Before he could reply she turned her attention to Abbott. 'And you, of all people, are going to help him?!'

'Lisbon, it won't come down to that-' Jane interrupted but was stopped by her shaking her head.

'No! Don't even think of making promises to me you're incapable of keeping!' She suddenly remembered a warm summer's day. Eating strawberries at a farmer's market. The trust fall. His words. _Lisbon, I want you to know that you can trust me, no matter what happens I will be there for you. I will. I need you to know that._

Beginning to shake, she put her hands up to know to stop him coming any closer. 'I need to get some sleep' she said, her voice breaking. 'I need you all to leave.'

'Lisbon-' Jane tried again.

'Just go, all right, just go!' She turned her back to all of them.

Jane turned to Cho and Abbott. 'Get another room. I'll be there soon.'

After they left he approached her gingerly.

'You know when I said 'all' I meant everyone, Jane' she said quietly, sniffing to stop her tears.

'You know I was never good at following your orders' he replied softly as he stood behind her.

She turned around to him, her eyes glistening. Before she could speak he said, 'I'm not going anywhere, Teresa. I promise. I...I wasn't thinking. Must be the tiredness. It was a joke about making a quick getaway. A bad one, obviously.'

Calming down a little she said, 'You're really not going to run?'

'Not a chance.'

'But you trust that man. How can you? Do you have any idea what he put me through after you left?'

A soft smile fell across his lips and he shook his head. 'Not exactly but I have some idea. And if that was all he did then you would be correct, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. But...if it hadn't been for him I...may never have seen you again.'

Lisbon wiped her eyes. 'Yeah, because he blackmailed you into working for him by the sound of it. And you made him hire me' she huffed.

'You remember it was my idea to get him to offer you a job?'

'No but why else would he?'

Jane shrugged, accepting her argument. 'Okay, that part is true but...there's more to the story than that. When I got back things were difficult between us. Took us a while to...find our groove again I guess. We didn't get together straight away. I was...um...well I guess I was an idiot.'

An involuntarily smile crossed her lips through her pout. 'No change there.'

Jane grinned. 'Abbott encouraged me to own up to how I felt about you. Countless times. You...um...you began to see someone. It got serious...quickly.' How close he came to losing her to a life in D.C. made him swallow a lump in his throat. 'I waited to tell you how I felt until...well until pretty much the last minute. Even when I did I thought I'd left it too late. You even told me I had. But then...you gave me a chance. Gave us a chance.' He ran his hands up and down her upper arms and smiled, remembering their first kiss and his surprise at her showing up that morning as he was formulating ideas on how he could get some cases to work on that would take him to D.C. Even if romance with her was off the cards he hadn't given up hope of seeing her again in some capacity that morning in the TSA holding cell.

'If it hadn't been for Dennis I'd never have known what we would be like together. To have this second chance. This last chance.' His voice cracking, he shook his head. 'So, you see, I can't hate him, Teresa. Because whatever he did at the CBI he has more than made up for it since then in my book. He's a friend. I do trust him. And if you trust me in any capacity then believe me when I say so do you.'

She pulled away from him, exhaling a deep sigh. 'God, this is so hard to get used to.'

'What is?' he asked gently.

'You. All this honesty. It's...'

'Like getting your heart's desire and then wondering what the hell you're supposed to do with it' he smiled.

She returned the smile, nodding. 'Precisely.'

'I know how you feel.'

'You do?'

'Mmm. When we first got together I was much the same. I knew I wanted to be with you but...it was still hard for me some of the time to accept exactly all that entailed. Took me a while to get where I am now. I expect it'll be the same with you as far as my honesty is concerned.'

She rubbed her temple, a headache formed. 'You know I really am exhausted.'

'Then sleep for a few hours. I'll work on the case in the other room with Cho and Abbott. Just promise me that you'll call if you want to go somewhere. Make sure someone goes with you. Okay?'

She nodded. 'But you're tired too. You need to rest, probably even more than I do.'

'Ah, I'm fine. You know me, I can run on fumes for another while longer. Just want to go through the evidence and then I'll be back here to get some rest myself.' He hoped that rest would also involve some spooning, the only way he was sure he would actually sleep.

Leaving her at the door he bent down and kissed her softly. 'Sleep, I'll see you in a couple of hours.'

As he closed the door behind him he had no idea how incorrect that statement was going to be.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay, so plenty of action in this chapter. Some of you are (hopefully if I've done my job right) going to be surprised at this turn of events. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Misdirect

Cho took the phone from his ear. 'Rigsby and Van Pelt are in the air. Agents from San Francisco are going to shadow them as soon as they touch down.' They had wanted to stay and help after finding out about the desecration of Jane's family graves but Cho had insisted they fly back home.

Jane replied, 'Good. Grace's parents live on some sort of ranch, right?'

'Yeah, they're going to hole up there for a few days, see where this is going before they go back home. Ranch should give them adequate cover in case anyone decides to go after them.' Jane nodded to his colleague. The reappearance of a Red John copycat had put all of the old team understandably on edge.

'Smart' Abbott confirmed. 'Better they're as far away from any of this as possible.'

'Grace says she can log in remotely if Wylie needs a hand with any IT issues' Cho added.

'Good to know' Abbott replied. 'He and Vega should be here soon.'

The three men dug through the evidence box. 'So, what exactly are we looking for here, Jane?' Abbott asked, examining a receipt for takeout.

'Something that looks out of place.' He took a pen from an evidence bag and removed the outer cover, scrutinising the workings inside. When he could find nothing he put it back in the bag with a loud sigh. He took a sip of tea, pleased to have at least found some at last, continuing to stare at the box in front of him.

Cho asked him, 'What's up?'

'He wouldn't make it this hard to find something.'

'I thought you said he wanted to see if you were at the top of your game or words to that effect. He's not going to allow it to be obvious.'

Jane bit the inside of his cheek and sucked in a breath before expelling it slowly. 'Agreed. But he still _wants_ me to find it. He knows I won't give up looking until-' He stared at the box again, a frown forming on his face. Suddenly he jumped up from the chair, tea splashing over the rim of the cup as he put it down on a nearby table with a loud rattle. 'That's it. Distraction.'

He pelted towards the door, Cho and Abbott on his heels. Abbott shouted, 'What the hell, Jane!'

'Lisbon!' he yelled as he pulled the door open with a loud thud.

As Cho followed him a shot rang out, hitting the agent on the upper chest and pushing him back onto Abbott who followed behind. Jane had made it to outside the door and took cover behind a plant pot that was located a foot or so from their door.

'Sniper!' Abbott screamed as he pulled Cho back inside the room. 'Jane, get back in here now!'

Jane was caught, halfway to Lisbon's room and halfway back to the room occupied by Cho and Abbott. He heard Abbott on the phone asking for medics and back up. Jane looked at a tall building in front of him, gauging quickly that this was where the shot was fired from. The plant pot only covered half of his lower body in his crouched down state. Whoever it was that had shot Cho could have killed him by now but only one shot had been fired. Distraction, he thought again. Someone else could be in Lisbon's room by now. He puffed out a breath as he heard Abbott call for him to get back in the room again. 'I'll cover you. Get back here, Jane!'

Instead of running back to the room he ran in the opposite direction, rounding the corner to Lisbon's room door. As soon as he careered round the wall he heard the sound of static electricity, his mind registering the word 'taser' and he fell to the ground before blackness overtook him.

* * *

Lisbon woke up at the sound of a shot, years of being a cop instinctively making her attuned to the sound. She reached down to her side and rolled her eyes. No gun. She had been wrong in the past, memories of her jumping out of bed only to see a car backfire in the distance suddenly entering her brain. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the phone beside her. She had slept for a little over an hour and felt a bit better, her headache had lessened at least. She brushed her teeth and used the bathroom, picking up the phone to call Jane just as it rang in her hand, Abbott's number coming up that Jane must have programmed.

'Abbott' she said briskly, still not quite over the fact that he was now her boss.

'Lisbon, thank god, is Jane with you?' His breathless tone made Lisbon's stomach do a somersault.

'No...I thought he was with you. What's happened?' Any thoughts of who he was to her swiftly left her head.

'Stay where you are. Do not...I repeat...do not open the door to anyone but me. Take the phone into the bathroom and lock yourself in, preferably with any kind of weapon you can get your hands on.'

'Abbott, what the hell has happened?!'

'I don't have time to explain. Do it now, Lisbon. Now!'

He hung up and she stared at the phone, her breathing uneven. She heard sirens in the background and caught her breath. She focussed on what he told her and not the terrible scenarios that ran through her head. She found a large pot in a cupboard and took it into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She stood on top of the toilet seat so she had the element of surprise if someone decided to break the door down. In the quiet her brain started functioning again. Abbott had called her. Not Jane. Not Cho. She swallowed and began to shake at what the implications of why that were the case.

A few minutes later the phone in her hand rang and she almost fell off her perch. 'Abbott' she gasped.

His voice was calmer, more assured but she could still detect the worry. 'I'm at the door, let me in, Lisbon.'

She opened the door to find him in a bulletproof vest, dried blood on his hands as he handed her a vest of her own. For a second she just stared at his outstretched hand. 'Jane?' she whispered.

He shook his head. 'He's missing. Abducted presumably. Blood belongs to Cho.'

'Is he?' She shook her head, unable to finish the end of the sentence.

'He's on his way to the hospital for surgery now.'

* * *

Jane woke up in a chair in a dark cellar, his hands and feet tied up with cable ties. Not much chance of escape, people were getting too knowledgeable about how easy it was to get out of handcuffs. He listened intently for any signs that Lisbon was in an adjoining room. Only silence greeted him. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark he noticed a red blinking light of a camera installed in a corner wall opposite him. He attempted a wave and a smile but as his hands were tied the effect wasn't quite the act of confidence he hoped it would be. He got up from the chair with great difficulty and shuffled to underneath the camera so he was out of its sight, using the wall to edge his way to a sitting position in the corner of the room underneath the camera. He hoped this would grant him an audience with his captor sooner rather than later.

* * *

Wylie and Vega were at the hospital as Abbott and Lisbon arrived. Lisbon looked at the two strangers; the young man with almost white hair encased her in a tight hug until the young girl tapped him on the shoulder. 'Wylie, she doesn't know us, remember, give her some room.'

He acquiesced immediately and apologised profusely. Jane had mentioned that she worked with these two agents and that the young man had actually been the one to find her. 'Wylie, is it?' she asked.

He beamed at her and she smiled faintly back. She looked at the young dark haired woman and nodded to her. 'Vega?'

'Yes, ma'am. I mean, Lisbon' she stuttered. Military background, Lisbon decided straightaway.

'Good to meet you both. I mean-'

'It's okay, we get it' Wylie smiled.

Abbott, who had been checking on Cho's condition at the nurse's station, came up to them and addressed Lisbon. 'He's still in surgery. They've let us commandeer a room down the hall that we'll use as a makeshift base for now.'

He turned to Wylie, 'You got your laptop?'

Wylie tapped the bag that hung around him. 'Got it, just need a WiFi connection and we're all set.'

'Okay, good. Vega, liaise with local PD. Make sure no one else comes onto this wing without being checked out. Everyone to be searched for weapons.'

'Yes, sir' she replied quickly, strutting off to talk to a uniformed officer a short way away.

Lisbon watched the scene like she was in a movie, unsure of her place in this picture. Her thoughts turned to Jane before Abbott's soft tone pricked her attention. 'Lisbon, Teresa, I know you and I...well we have some history, shall we say that you're still sifting through but-'

'He told me I could trust you' she interrupted, more in control of herself and staring at him intensely. 'So I will. He says you're his friend so I'm counting on you to be just that.'

He nodded, a soft smile coming to his face. 'Good. You know Cho won't go down without a fight. They could have killed Jane but they didn't. And you know Jane can talk his way out of pretty much anything. We have to believe that he'll keep whoever this is talking long enough so we can find him. Now, since neither one of us are surgeons so we can't help Cho apart from pray for him, let's concentrate on getting that pain in the ass consultant back to us in one piece, all right?'

She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away furiously, nodding. In a stronger tone she replied, 'When we do get him back I'll have his ass for not following your order when you told him to get back into that damn room.'


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews throughout and for the last chapter. So pleased my surprise of who was taken worked so well.**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Meeting of Minds

Wylie started up his laptop and tapped a few keys as Abbott and Lisbon stood behind him. 'Okay, here's the security footage from the motel. It's not great.' A hazy black and white video came up on screen.

'Can't you clean it up?' Abbott asked.

'Hang...on...' Wylie replied tapping some more keys quickly, his eyes fixed to the screen. Clearer footage could now be seen of the hotel's parking lot. Lisbon gasped as she saw what looked like a heavy set man dressed in black carry Jane over his shoulder.

'Can we zoom in? Get a better look at him' Lisbon said.

Wylie did so but the image broke up again, making the man's face become nothing but some grey squares on the screen. 'I have a program that'll clean this up but it'll take a while to run.'

'How long?' Abbott asked.

'Um...' Wylie replied.

'Just an estimate, Jason. I'm not expecting an answer set in stone' Abbott said, knowing Wylie dealt in figures and absolutes better than guesswork.

'Couple of hours' he replied.

'Okay, good, keep at it. What about the van?' Abbott pointed to a white van where Jane's apparently lifeless body was thrown into.

'No number plate and common. But I'm going to try to track it using traffic cams nonetheless. We have the general direction it travelled as it left the hotel at least.'

'What about Jane's cellphone?' Lisbon asked.

'Looks like it was switched off. I've been trying to remotely switch it back on periodically to get a location but so far nothing.'

Abbott and Lisbon looked at each other anxiously. Abbott squeezed Wylie's shoulder. 'Jason, I know this is putting a lot of pressure onto you.'

'I can do it' he replied enthusiastically.

'I know you can but you remember Grace Van Pelt?'

'Of course, she helped me before when she was consulting that time a couple of years back.'

'She's offered her services, remotely. Any use to you?'

He nodded furiously, 'Absolutely. She'd be a great help.'

Lisbon smiled. 'Great, I'll get her number for you.'

'Thanks, Lisbon' Wylie said. Before turning back to his screen he added, 'We're going to find him. We found you and we'd far less to go on' he smiled.

Lisbon choked up immediately and nodded. 'Thanks, Jason.'

* * *

As Wylie got to work Abbott and Lisbon walked over to a table and sat down. 'So, we have at least two people involved in this' Lisbon said.

Abbott nodded. 'Yes, one who is obviously trained as a marksman and a second who took Jane.'

'The guy who took Jane could be nothing more than a bit of muscle and even the shooter could just be a gun for hire' Lisbon pointed out.

As he nodded Abbott took a call on his phone. After a few minutes he put it away and addressed her again, pursing his lips. 'Spot where shot was fired was found. Not even a shell casing left. Whoever this is works clean.'

'So then how can they be sure it was definitely the place?'

Abbott took a breath. 'Envelope with red smiley face left there and...'

'And what?' Lisbon prodded, immediately concerned by his reticence.

'Your name written on it.'

Lisbon sighed, shaking her head. 'Jane said they weren't finished with me just yet.'

'Forensics are looking over it-'

'There won't be any fingerprints or DNA. We both know that, Abbott.'

'We have to check. Once they've done that they're bringing it here.'

'Did they open it?'

'Not yet but they will once they're finished sweeping it.'

'I want to open it.'

'Lisbon-'

'Abbott, this all started with me.'

'And don't forget you're still under their influence. Inside that envelope could be a command to do god knows what. Jane'll kick my butt if anything happens to you again under my watch.'

Lisbon's lips curled into a smile. 'Would pay to see that.'

Abbott smiled in return. 'I'm betting we could sell tickets.'

'No point, Jane would only scalp them to make some money out of it.'

Both grinned at each other and nodded. Perhaps they could work together after all, Lisbon surmised.

After a moment she said, 'I want to go through the Visualize files again. It's the only solid lead we've got at the moment.'

Wylie, his fingers still dancing over the keys, shouted to her, 'All the background checks should be done by now. Michelle, I mean, Vega left her laptop with me. You can log on to check them out.'

Abbott nodded. 'Sounds like a plan, then.'

Lisbon retrieved the laptop and got to work.

* * *

Jane looked at his bare wrist. His watch and phone had been removed and there were no windows in the room. Impressive interrogation technique so a prisoner had no idea what time it was or whether it was day or night, meant to disorient them further. Jane had no idea where he was or how long the journey was to get here but he had been keeping track of the time in his head since he'd woke up. Two hours so far. Assuming Lisbon wasn't in this location then she and Abbott would be together now working on finding him. His lips turned upwards of their own accord. Nothing like throwing them in at the deep end together. He was glad that Wylie and Vega would also be helping. If anyone could pin down his location it was Wylie. His thoughts turned to Cho. Hopefully in surgery or a flesh wound but Abbott's tone as he called for medics left him to believe his condition sounded serious enough. He closed his eyes briefly. Cho was almost as much a stabling influence in his life as Lisbon. Not one to show his emotions but a dry sense of humour and a masked sense of playfulness hidden underneath his detached facade. Lisbon would be devastated if he didn't make it. So would he, come to that. Even if he was technically her boss at the FBI she had mentored him for years at the CBI and she would always see him as somehow still her responsibility.

The door opened and Jane looked up from his seat on the floor, blinking his eyes as the light from outside streamed in. He didn't take any notice of the figures moving towards them, he looked behind them instead to see what was outside the door. It looked like a narrow corridor and could see the bottom of a wooden staircase. Two sets of hands gripped him and pulled him up, pushing him back into the seat. He studied their faces and recognised two of the people from the Visualize files Masters had given to him.

'Easy, John, George' he smiled, their eyes flicking to each other nervously as their first names were spoken. But neither spoke and John, the larger of the two and the one he ascertained from his smell of cheap cologne had been the one responsible for the tasering, tied Jane's legs to the chair legs to stop him getting up again.

'I could really do with a bathroom break, John' Jane said.

John chuckled gruffly. 'Guess you'll have to hold it unless you want to make a mess in your suit.'

Jane rolled his eyes. Charming. So, evidently not the criminal mastermind of the outfit. He had thought as much from the file he'd read on him. Been indoctrinated into Visualize after serving some time in a young offender's home as a teen and worked in 'security' there. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what that entailed. He briefly looked at George. His was much the same story. Both were too far in and far too stupid to listen to him. If he continued he was more likely to get a punch in the gut from them. He may well be getting that later in any case so he decided to stay quiet.

After they left the room his mind went to the other Visualize files. Taking out those already dead along with John and George he was left with five names. One woman, Tori Reynolds. Lisbon had recognised her from somewhere so she must be significant. He filed that information away and concentrated on the other four. Two he further discounted as mere minions. Two left. William Dawson and Terence Finlay. Both were high up in Stiles' organisation although Jane had never met either of them on his visits there. Both well educated. He hoped that Lisbon and Abbott were dwindling the numbers down too, Wylie's background checks helping them decide on who was the more likely candidate. He closed his eyes and pictured their photographs in his head until he smiled softly before opening them again. He stared at the camera ahead of him.

'So, William, don't you think it was time we met?' he smiled.

* * *

A short while later a slim man in his early fifties with short greying hair and standing about six foot tall wearing glasses and a dark brown suit opened the door. Jane looked him up and down. He appeared out of place in this dark cellar and Jane imagined him more comfortable in a large leather armchair or a library then here. Of course he wasn't the only one. John and George followed him inside and placed a chair opposite Jane that the man sat in before they retreated and stood with their backs to the door.

'So, Patrick. We meet again at last' he smiled, his eyes dancing with amusement. 'How'd you know it was me?'

Jane smiled back and ignored his question. 'Still trying to feed me that line? Come on, William. We both know you're not Red John. To be honest I don't know why you'd want to be. You're much more...inventive than he ever was.'

'Trying flattery, Patrick?' he replied softly.

Jane shook his head. 'Nope. Just the truth. I have to say you played me like a fish. Had me so paranoid about Lisbon I didn't think you'd come after me. I played right into your hands.'

Dawson shrugged, sitting back on his chair and crossing his legs. 'Not exactly difficult to get you paranoid about that particular scenario. However, you did spoil my fun when you got her back so quickly. I was hoping to indoctrinate her into motherhood for another month or so at least.'

Jane fought the hatred inside him and smiled. 'Sorry about that, maybe next time you decide to hypnotise someone you should find yourself a better hypnotist.' He paused and cast an icy glare at his captor. 'If you were Red John you would have done it yourself.'

After a moment Dawson laughed. 'Okay, you got me. I'm not him. He was a sexually perverted sociopath-'

'And the difference is?' Jane smiled.

The smile dropped from Dawson's lips. 'The difference is...like you said...invention. Imagination. You should understand, Patrick. You love making plans, seeing them through, see your mark get what's coming to him. It thrills you that you can act as puppet master and have the FBI dance to your tune.'

'What thrills me is seeing sick sons of bitches like you get what's coming to them.'

Dawson smiled again. 'No need to lie to me, Patrick. You could catch people in any number of ways. What you like is being in control, make people rely on you, feel special just by being around you. Draw them in like moths to a flame. Give them next to nothing for years so when you finally decide to give them scraps they're grateful for just that. Like poor Agent Lisbon-'

'So, is that what this is? Jealousy that you can't get people to do your bidding? From what I can see you've certainly got the same talent as I do. Although I suppose your control over others is because of your bank balance and not your charming repartee.'

Dawson's eyes darkened. 'What this is is justice. You believe in that, don't you? Going out and making people pay for their crimes. You certainly did that with McAllister and it got you a cushy job with the FBI and a beautiful girlfriend to boot.' He chuckled softly. 'You can hardly tell me that crime doesn't pay.'

'Let's leave aside that I don't consider what happened with McAllister a crime. Let's say, for your sake, that it was. So now you've decided to make me pay for mine. But of course killing me would be too easy, right? Better to make the people close to me suffer first.'

'You know very well to hurt a man you don't kill him, you-'

'Kill his family. Yeah, like you said, I know. Okay then, so this is justice. Why exactly? Is it because of Stiles?'

Dawson looked away for a second and made a clicking sound with his tongue before staring back at him. 'Oh, Patrick, it's about much more than that' he grinned.

Dawson pushed his chair back and got up. 'Nice talking to you at last, Patrick. We'll meet again soon.' As John and George parted to allow him to exit he turned around once more. 'Shame about Cho. He was a good friend, wasn't he?' he laughed as he left the room.

'Nice try' Jane shouted. 'We both know he's not dead or you would have started with that.'

'Do we?' Dawson replied, evidently still enjoying this psychological torture as George closed the door after him leaving Jane alone once again.

Jane closed his eyes and breathed deeply. For one of the few times in his life he didn't feel like the smartest one in the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Perserverance

'Got something' Lisbon said urgently as Vega came into the room.

Abbott nodded to the young agent. 'Everything under control?'

'Yes sir, I've left Agent Allen in charge, thought I could better help with running the background checks.'

Abbott nodded, Allen was a good agent and trusted him to keep unexpected visitors and press away. 'Very good but Lisbon's beat you to it. But help Wylie with the traffic cam footage.' He turned to Lisbon. 'What have you got?'

'I've been looking at the Visualize suspects. As we know three are already dead. Leaves us with seven. Four I've discounted as being nothing but muscle. Backgrounds in juvenile detention centres, lowly educated, no capital to speak of and so on.'

'What about the other three?'

'Well one of them is Tori Reynolds-'

'Jane mentioned that you recognised her from somewhere.'

She nodded. 'Yeah, I don't know where exactly but I think it was from Austin.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because a lot of my memories when I worked here in Sacramento have come back to me. Nothing from my time in Austin has. It's just a hunch but-'

'You think you met her there?'

'I do. Maybe she was the one who abducted me.'

'Okay, what's her background?'

'Military background. Went to West Point in fact. Excellent soldier by all accounts. But...she went to war in Iraq. Half of her crew there were killed by an IED.'

'You think that made her turn her back on the army, become a mercenary?'

'Yes. She got discharged honourably but she seems to live a pretty solitary life, not much interaction with anyone really, none at all with her family. She doesn't use a credit card, keeps a cash account she takes money out of. Rents motel rooms for a few days at a time. No real fixed abode.'

'You believe she's our shooter?'

'I do.'

Abbott nodded slowly, taking in the information.

'If she wanted to kill Jane she could have. Cho too with a shot to the head. She's an excellent marksperson' Lisbon continued.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Cho's not exactly out of the woods yet, Lisbon. So, what are you saying, she only meant to scare us?'

'I don't know. Maybe. Maybe she's having second thoughts about who hired her. If we can find her-'

'Her background would lead us to believe it won't exactly be easy to do that. We have a B.O.L.O. out on her, let's hope we can get a hit and can bring her in. But if Cho doesn't make it-'

'Couldn't agree more. We'll fry the bitch' Lisbon snapped.

A surgeon came into the room wearing scrubs that made Lisbon jump up from her seat. 'You have news on Kimball Cho?' she gasped as she stood before him.

Wylie and Vega turned from their laptops to hear his words.

The doctor nodded. 'Yes.' He looked around the room. 'Are you relatives?'

'Oh god, his mother, I didn't even think to call her' Lisbon stuttered.

Abbott put a hand on her shoulder. 'It's taken care of.'

He addressed the doctor. 'His mother is out of town but is on her way back. We're the closest thing to family he has.' He tapped Lisbon's shoulder. 'This is his...half sister.'

Lisbon turned her head a fraction and cocked an eyebrow. Abbott shrugged, smiling.

Lisbon spoke again to the doctor, confidence in her tone. 'What's the prognosis with my brother?'

The surgeon looked at the two of them and shook his head. Did they really think he was that stupid? He sighed, 'Sister, right' he muttered. He turned to Lisbon fully. 'Your...brother is going to be fine. Have no idea how but bullet missed any major organs. He's damn lucky.'

Lisbon sniffed tears away and found herself hugging him. 'Oh, thank god, thank god. Thank you.'

'He should be conscious shortly if you want to see him.'

* * *

Lisbon sat by his bedside holding his hand. She smiled to herself. If he was conscious he would hate this. Then she felt him stirring. 'Kimball, it's Teresa. You're going to be okay' she whispered, squeezing his hand.

'Boss?' he croaked.

She began to laugh and cry at the same time. 'Not any more but I guess I'm not the only one with memory blanks.'

His lips curled upwards slightly before he frowned, opening his eyes and tried to rise from the bed. 'Jane-'

She placed her hand on his arm to stop him. 'Cho, lie back down this minute. You're just out of surgery.'

He slumped back on the pillow but looked at her through a narcotic haze. 'You weren't taken. Jane was.'

She nodded, her lips in a tight line to stop herself from crying again.

He shook his head. 'Smart.'

'We'll get him back.'

* * *

As she left him to rest again she went back into the waiting room that was now somehow an unofficial FBI field office.

'You okay?' Abbott asked softly.

'Yeah' she sighed. 'He's going to be okay.'

'You've remembered some more, haven't you?'

She nodded. 'Nothing relevant to the case.' The memories of Jane taking the belladonna, of when he was temporarily blinded and when he had almost drowned and entered a fugue state had resurfaced since she'd come to the hospital. The memories she'd already recalled of waking up after Red John painted a smiley face on her in Partridge's blood and of Bertram almost killing Jane after the explosion at his house had also become clearer.

As she thought of Bertram she frowned. As if on cue Vega was handing Abbott a flash drive. She walked in between them. 'Is that?-'

'Bertram's flash drive, yes' Abbott nodded.

She widened her eyes. Jane must really trust this man to give him this. 'Jane gave this to you?'

Abbott shrugged. 'In a manner of speaking. He got Vega to locate it.' He addressed Vega, 'So, you can't break the encryption?'

'Not yet, no. But Wylie says he's got a new program that he wants to try.'

Wylie spoke, his face still on the screen in front of him, 'Didn't have time before coming here but going to try it now.'

Lisbon was still shocked and whispered to Abbott. 'Jane thought that my abduction may have been Blake Association?'

'Can't rule it out, Lisbon. Whatever's on this drive was encrypted well enough that neither Jane, Van Pelt or Wylie could crack. Even if it has nothing to do with you it's important we crack it in case there are people we didn't catch.'

She nodded, a cold shiver going up her spine. 'How many people know about its existence?'

'Just the people in this room, Cho and Jane.'

'Your boss?'

'Director Schultz?'

Lisbon remembered her suddenly from a press conference years ago and frowned. 'She's your boss?'

'And yours too indirectly. Why?'

Lisbon shrugged. 'No real reason. Just didn't know that. Does she know about the drive?'

'She knows about its existence but I haven't briefed her yet that I have it. Why, what are you getting at?'

Lisbon had no idea why but instinctively she said, 'Don't tell her you have it. Not until we get Jane back.'

'Lisbon-'

'I know, you're going to ask me why. Truth is I don't know. But...Jane always says to trust my instincts. My instincts are telling me that we don't tell anyone else we have this drive. Not yet.'

Abbott regarded her cautiously. 'Please, Abbott. This isn't me being paranoid or having some kind of breakdown. Trust me on this. Please. I'm assuming if it were Jane's hunch you would go with it. He trusts my hunches. So trust me.'

He finally nodded, biting his lip. 'Okay, we keep it between ourselves for now.'

'Thank you.' She immediately turned to Wylie. 'Wylie, can you run your program on the drive without being connected to an FBI server?'

'You mean run it without anyone knowing I'm running it?'

'Precisely.'

'Can...do' he smiled.

'Good. Do it that way then' she ordered.

* * *

Four hours now and he was bored. And needed to use the bathroom. And would love a cup of tea. He had talked into the camera a few times but Dawson hadn't made a reappearance. He absentmindedly wondered if this was how he was to finish his days, tied to a chair in a dark cellar. No chance. He had too much to live for. His mind turned to Lisbon, wondering if she was coping any better with his disappearance than he did when she went missing. After frowning initially his lips curled into a smile. For the first time since this nightmare had begun he felt like the tables were turning in his favour. Of course she would fare better. He had never met anyone with so much resilience or ability to soldier on no matter what was thrown at her. Taking him was a tactical error by Dawson, perhaps done out of egotism to show how he could misdirect him at will. Perhaps he was hoping that Lisbon would lose her grip on reality entirely or shut down. As long as Cho survived and he had to hope that that were the case, then Lisbon would turn into the most badass version of herself. She wouldn't be intimated by Abbott or anyone else into going along with something she instinctively didn't agree with. She would...and his smile turned into a full on grin... become more like him and go to any lengths to get him back. He just had to make sure he kept himself alive until then.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Tea &amp; Tracking

An hour later John and George removed the cable ties and dragged him to use the bathroom. His request for privacy was denied and he found himself in the humiliating position of relieving himself as they watched. Smart to send two guards, Dawson was no doubt suspicious that sending one would result in the man being hypnotised. Rightly so. No windows in the bathroom meant no means of escape or clues where he was being held. As he was placed rather unceremoniously back in his chair and tied back up he asked for a cup of tea. The reply was a swift punch in the gut. However, ten minutes later a small table was brought in followed by two china teacups and saucers. A short while later Dawson entered with a teapot.

'Well this is a little more civilised' Jane smiled as Dawson poured the tea.

'Just because we're adversaries, doesn't mean we need to abandon a grand social convention than sharing a cup of tea together, Patrick.'

Jane motioned to his bound wrists.

Dawson smiled as he took a sip of his tea. 'You'll have to make do, I'm afraid. I know very well what you're capable of doing with those hands.'

Jane returned the smile and managed to lift the cup to his lips using both hands. 'Oolong?' he commented.

'Yes, I believe it's one of your favourites.'

Jane leaned back in his chair and studied the man opposite. 'You know, you have me at a distinct disadvantage. You know a lot about me, the people around me and my past. And adversaries? Care to enlighten me why that's the case? You said there was more to this than Brett Stiles.'

Instead of answering the question Dawson reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Lisbon's cross, dangling the chain in front of Jane with his index finger. 'It's strange isn't it? The talismans that people keep. Tell me, does Teresa see this as some kind of good luck charm?' he smiled.

Jane forced himself to control his temper and his tone. 'You know very well why she wears it' he replied evenly.

Dawson nodded, a smile playing on his lips. 'It was her mother's, yes?'

Jane sipped his tea and kept his expression neutral.

Dawson placed it on the table between them. 'You're an extremely valuable asset, Patrick. But then you know that already. Why do you waste your talents working for the FBI? Because that's where she is, correct?'

Jane remained passive and Dawson smiled. 'I don't require an answer. I wanted to see what would happen when she was taken from you. What it turned you into-'

'So, this started as some kind of social experiment? Is that what I'm meant to believe?'

'In part. I have to say I was disappointed. How you fell apart without her. And how easy it was to trick you into being apprehended earlier only strengthens my argument. She makes you weaker-'

Jane laughed, stopping Dawson's tirade. 'You really have no idea what you're talking about. She makes me weaker? Is that what I'm supposed to believe? She makes me the best version of myself, you sick son of a bitch.' His patience exhausted Jane leaned over the table and growled, 'What the hell do you want with me? I've played this game of psychological warfare before with another lunatic. I'm not playing it again.'

'You say that like you have a choice in the matter, Patrick' he replied smoothly.

Jane leaned back in his chair. 'Now I see what you get out of this. You like playing mind games. Wanted to see me dance, play to your tune, break down, whatever, same with Lisbon. That's what _you _get out of this. _Your_ payoff.' He paused a second before staring into the other man's eyes and spoke slowly and deliberately. 'But tell me, William, what does your employer get?'

A glimmer of a smile graced Jane's lips as he saw a nerve in Dawson's neck jump at his words. Dawson had just told him it was partly a social experiment. The man in front of him was a sadist and the more he spoke to him the more he realised he was only interested in inflicting pain, both physically and psychologically. Now he was getting somewhere. He'd just hit the nail on the head. There was someone else behind this.

Jane smiled widely. 'I'm done talking to the monkeys. I want to speak to the organ grinder.'

* * *

Agent Allen entered the room and said a few words to Abbott before handing him an evidence bag. Lisbon eyed it immediately and rose from her chair. 'That's the envelope that was left for me?'

Abbott nodded. 'No fingerprints or DNA as expected. Just an address inside and instructions for you to go there alone.'

'Okay, what's the address?'

Abbott pursed his lips and placed the envelope inside his jacket. 'I'll send a couple of agents there to scout the location before _you_ go anywhere.'

'Whoever this is wants me there. Let me go too.'

'It's more than likely a trap, Lisbon.'

'I don't think so. They could have taken me at the motel before they took Jane. Or killed me. They didn't. They'll realise that you'll send agents to the location. It's a much messier situation. But there'll willing to take the risk to meet me.'

'Whoever it is could control you, that's why they want you there. Say something or show you something to shut you down.'

'And they could have done that a hundred times by now too. A phone call to the hotel, a photograph slipped to me in a restaurant or at the hospital. They haven't. I don't think that whoever this is wants that.' As she saw his hesitation wavering slightly she continued, 'Abbott, whether you want me to or not I'm going to that location.'

Abbott studied her intensely. 'You have a theory on who this is' he stated.

She looked to the ground and bit her lip. Trusting Abbott was difficult for her.

'Lisbon, you'll go nowhere until you tell me what it is.'

She exhaled loudly and nodded. 'I think it's Tori Reynolds.'

'The shooter? Well naturally she left the note-'

'No, I mean, yes, of course she left the note. But...I think she wants to come in. Or at least talk. Maybe make a deal. For some reason she wants her contact to be me. If I'm not there I think she'll flee before you get a chance to get hold of her. She's trained in disappearing; we won't see her unless she wants to be seen.'

'Do I have to remind you that she shot Cho?'

'Of course not but I've looked at her military record. She could have killed him. She didn't. The doctor said he'd been incredibly lucky not to have any major organs hit-'

'So, you still think she did that on purpose.'

'More so now that Cho's been given a clean bill of health. Well, at least for someone who's been shot he has. Abbott, she's too well trained. She won't be found by issuing a B.O.L.O. She could be the key to this whole enterprise. Someone who knows where Jane's being held and who's behind this.'

Abbott nodded thoughtfully as Wylie called over to him to check some traffic footage.

She prayed her hunch was correct.

* * *

'So, no sign of the white van after it drove into this underpass' Abbott said to Wylie as he pointed at the screen.

'Yeah, looks like they ditched it.'

'Any other vehicles that could transport Jane?'

Wylie pointed to a black SUV. 'This one. Timeline doesn't fit for it to have driven in and then driven out again. There's a gap of a minute.'

Abbott nodded. 'So enough time for them to take Jane from one vehicle to the other?'

'That would be my guess.'

'Okay, track it, see where it goes.' He turned to Vega. 'Vega, grab a couple of uniforms and go check out the white van, see if there's any trace and have forensics comb it.'

* * *

As Lisbon approached the park she searched the faces of the people there. A short while later she sat in the middle of a bench beside a duck pond. Ten undercover agents blended into the scenery around her. From the corner of her eye she saw Tori Reynolds approach five minutes later. As she reached the bench she nodded to Lisbon and held her hands up in the air and knelt to the ground in front of her.

'How many with you?' Reynolds asked dispassionately.

Lisbon, a little surprised with how easily she allowed herself to be captured, replied, 'Ten. You knew they wouldn't let me come here alone.'

'Of course I did' she replied as agents handcuffed her hands behind her back.

'Why did you want me here?' Lisbon asked. 'Why risk capture just to talk to me?'

'Because you're one of the few Feds I trust. I'll only talk to you, Agent Lisbon. If you let me out of your sight it's only a matter of time before I'm dead and you'll never get the answers you want.'

As she was about to be dragged off and into a SUV Lisbon hurried along beside her. 'Do you know where they took Jane? Who's behind this?'

'I know a lot more than that.'

A fraction of a second later Lisbon turned to one of the other agents. 'I'm going with her.'


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A huge thanks for everyone's lovely comments about this fic. I try to respond to every reviewer who logs on but for those guest ones who don't I really appreciate all the support.**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Trust &amp; a Trick

Just as Lisbon was about to enter the vehicle to sit with Reynolds in the backseat she eyed the two agents who were taking up positions in the front. She wasn't sure if she could believe a word the woman had said to her or if this was a set up somehow but her gut told her that this woman was telling at least some version of the truth. Jane would tell her to trust her instincts. She pursed her lips and bent down, looking into the woman's eyes as she held the door open. 'Why do you trust me but not any other FBI agent?'

'Because you were once an outsider too' she replied simply.

Lisbon frowned and was about to ask her what she meant when Abbott came up beside her. 'What's the hold up, Lisbon? We need to get her clear from this park before we draw any more attention from bystanders.'

Lisbon looked to the two agents again before turning her attention to Abbott. Jane had told her she could trust him. She prayed he was right. 'Just the three of us in the vehicle. You me and her' she said to him. 'Tell those two other agents to get in another vehicle.'

Abbott raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'You're giving _me_ orders, Lisbon?' he asked, a glimmer of a smile of admiration on his lips.

'She'll only talk to me. She doesn't trust the FBI. No offence-'

'And you're not entirely sure whether you can trust her but part of you does and Jane trusts me so ergo I'm the third wheel in case this is a set up and she has you acting like a cabbage once you're alone with her' he replied, filling in her line of thinking.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at his turn of phrase. 'Well, I don't entirely know what use I'd be to you as a cabbage. And Jane would give you hell to pay if you let me become one when you could have prevented it.'

Instead of replying he told the agents to get out of the vehicle and hopped into the driver's seat. Lisbon quickly sat beside him.

'So, tell us what you know' Lisbon said, turning around in her seat to speak to Reynolds as Abbott began to drive off.

From the backseat her eyes immediately went to the back of Abbott's head. 'I told you, I'll only talk to you. Alone.'

'Yeah, well this is the best you're going to get so you better start talking. You could have killed a good friend of mine today, the only reason you're still breathing and I'm listening to you at all is because he's alive.'

Reynolds tensed immediately and for a moment Lisbon thought she was going to clam up completely. 'Okay, but...not on the street. Or an FBI or police office. Somewhere quiet and off the grid.'

Abbott rolled his eyes but Lisbon touched his arm and shook her head before he exploded at the woman's paranoia in the backseat. 'I know just the place' Lisbon said, a smile on her lips.

* * *

He had rattled Dawson with his last statement. Shortly afterwards the tea, table and Dawson had exited the room without another word. His only regret was not waiting on shaking him until he'd been able to finish his tea. Something told him he wasn't going to meet the man in charge just yet though. Perhaps the plan was now for Lisbon and the team to run around in circles or even to hold him for some kind of ransom. Death was certainly not on the cards at the moment. He was sure of that at least. But there were worse things than death. Like torture. He couldn't take the chance that they would find him any time soon or that he wouldn't be used as some type of bargaining chip in the meantime. After all Lisbon had been gone for a month without a trace. The camera unsettled him. An easy way to pull at Lisbon's heartstrings to send her a tape with what was being recorded now. Or, by showing her a live feed of him being beaten or cut open until the FBI gave in to whatever demands this monster would give them. He controlled his breathing as that particular image entered his brain. He knew the FBI wouldn't cave to the demands of some lunatic but he couldn't put her through dealing with the pain of that. It may disillusion her from Law Enforcement entirely and he had no clue what that would do to her but without him or her job she wouldn't be _his_ Teresa Lisbon anymore. Without him she could cope he was certain with but without her job too...well that was a different matter. He had to find a way out of here himself so they could join forces and end this once and for all. The cable ties gripped his wrists and he was careful not to pull on them to tighten their hold. Damn plastic. Why couldn't they have been metal handcuffs. He could have dug out a nail from the chair to get them off him at least. As he studied them an idea slowly formed in his mind and he began to smile inwardly.

Once he had run through his rather risky plan he immediately shouted, 'Bathroom!' at the top of his voice, repeating it until his two bathroom buddies came back into the room as he had anticipated they would.

They practically dragged them there without a word and he stumbled until he found himself back in the bathroom. As before they released the cable ties around his wrists and he rubbed them gently before relieving himself. His captors took up the same position as the first time they'd brought him here with their back to him until he finished his ablutions. Their backs turned he pumped the liquid soap dispenser bottle on the small sink repeatedly but instead of putting much of it onto his hands he put large dollops of it into his jacket pockets surrepticiously instead. As he dried his hands they pulled him out of the room and he pretended to lose his balance and almost fell onto George in the corridor as they walked him back to his cell.

'Sorry' he mumbled as George straightened him up and brought him back into the room he'd been held in.

'Watch where you're going, you idiot' John retorted. He laughed, 'It's not time to kill you just yet.'

As he entered and before they tied him up again he said in his most pleading tone, 'Guys, it's a hothouse down here. Can I lose the jacket? Please?'

They looked at each and eventually nodded, they had searched it earlier and had removed his lockpick, phone and anything else that may aid his escape.

'Hurry up' John said and Jane nodded, smiling as he took it off and tossed it in the corner of the room below the camera.

'Appreciate it' he smiled.

After tying his wrists again and his legs to the chair they left the room.

He didn't have much time before George would realise his lighter was missing. Jane had smelt the smoke on him instantly and noted him as being almost at chain smoker stage. It had been easy to pickpocket it when he fell onto him. With a sudden great push he toppled the chair forward to the ground, landing on his knees roughly but keeping his head from banging onto the ground. He dragged it and himself over to the corner of the room where his jacket lay. Using both his hands he found the lighter he had stashed in its inside pocket and removed it. He worked quickly to release the plastic tie between his wrists, burning himself a little as he did so and grimacing in pain. His hands released his legs were a slightly more difficult matter. With a huge amount of effort he flipped over onto his back, bringing his legs (and so the chair) up and pulled them (and it) it towards him. He was sweating and wished he'd joined Cho in the gym as his legs began to shake at holding the wooden chair in this precarious position. Breathing heavily he pulled his upper body off the ground and propelled it towards his knees, using the lighter again to finally free himself from the chair. He then moved it back to where he had been seated on it in plain view of the camera and placed his jacket on top of the seat, moving it around and feeling for the soaked pockets before placing them so they lay on top. He estimated this had taken him less than five minutes and knew he would have company soon. Taking a deep breath he waited below the camera, lighter in his hand.

* * *

'Thanks, Vega' Abbott said, shutting his phone off. He turned to Lisbon. 'Evidence that Jane was held in the van, his cell phone, etc. No blood so that's a good sign at least. Wylie's still tracking black SUV.'

Lisbon nodded as they drove into the old CBI building parking lot. It had been mere days since Jane had brought her back here not knowing who the hell she was and her life had been a whirlwind ever since. 'You didn't tell anyone we were coming here?' she confirmed with Abbott as they got out of the car and pulled Reynolds from the backseat.

'No, good thinking on choosing it. Private and out of the way. Secure.' He regarded Reynolds frostily. 'Happy now?'

She shrugged and looked at Lisbon. 'This was where you used to work.'

'Yes' she replied quietly, holding her arm as Abbott punched in the code on the keypad he'd given Jane a few days before.

Reynolds smiled thinly. 'It's apt' she said, a knowing smile on her lips that Lisbon couldn't quite fathom but that sent a shiver up her spine.

As they reached the offices Abbott took a look around and shook his head. 'Memories, huh?' he said quietly.

'Yeah' Lisbon replied gruffly, remembering more of his inquisition of her as they both stood in the deserted office for the second time in their lives. Putting the anger she felt to the side she grabbed a few plastic chairs that were placed against the wall and sat them in the middle of what was once the CBI bullpen. Abbott and she took a seat opposite Reynolds.

'Okay' Lisbon said, fixing her with an icy glare. 'We're alone. No prying eyes and no one knows we're here. So, that can either be very good for you if you have something of use to tell us or very bad for you if you've been yanking our chains this past hour.'

* * *

George and John raced through the door. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' John shouted, raising a gun to Jane. 'Back in the chair. Now!'

'Chair? What chair?' he replied, feigning confusion.

Jane grinned as he lit the lighter and threw it on top of his jacket, the soap flaming into a fireball immediately that hit the ceiling and making his jacket burst into flames, the chair catching fire in the process. The two men immediately screamed and jumped back from the blaze and, using the element of surprise, Jane rushed at John's hand and knocked the gun from it. He picked it up straightaway and pointed it at both men.

'George, be so kind and push your gun over towards me. Lift it out with two fingers.' Seemed like being in Law Enforcement for so many years had taught him a few things about the handling of guns even though he still despised them.

Still in shock at this turn of events George numbly removed his gun and slid it over to Jane, keeping away from the fire blazing beside him. Jane noticed it was a Glock and swapped it out for the weapon he had, placing the other one in the back waistband of his trousers. He'd seen Lisbon clean hers many times so felt a little more comfortable in using it but hoped he wouldn't have to.

'Good, okay, so if none of us want to die from smoke inhalation walk out in front of me slowly.'

They were really no better than monkeys he mused as the two men did as he said as he followed them, ensuring the fire didn't reach him in the process. He was counting on the smoke obscuring the camera's view as he closed the door behind him. As they reached the stairs he put on his best badass face and motioned with the gun for the goons to keep going. He smiled and wondered what Lisbon would think of this particular scenario as he walked a few steps in her shoes. She would probably tell him he was holding a fine weapon such as this entirely wrong and to stop acting like Jimmy Cagney. Somehow that thought brought him some confidence and comfort.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Not much Jane in this chapter but lots of Lisbon and lots of answers. More Jane in the next. Thank you to everyone who's got this story over 500 reviews. I feel like eating a huge bar of chocolate &amp; a glass of wine to celebrate.**

* * *

Chapter 29 - Tori

Before they reached the top of the stairs Jane tapped George, who was following John single file, on his shoulder with his gun. Both men turned around. 'What's behind that door?' Jane asked quietly, gesturing to the wooden panelled door at the top of the stairs in front of them. Both men looked anxiously at each other.

'Before you even think about lying to me remember Dawson will blame you for letting me break free. You two have no problem killing people but you don't quite have the artistic flair for it that he does, do you? You've helped him place the bodies over the last few days, you've no doubt heard or been involved in the sick game he played with Lisbon. You saw what happened with Powers when he wasn't quite up to the challenge he'd been set. Now, what do you suppose he'll have in mind for you? Because, whatever it is that just sprung to your mind it'll be a blessing compared to what he'll actually do.'

He stared from one man to the other. 'Look into my eyes, you know I'm telling you the truth. Federal prison will be a holiday camp compared to what torture he'll dream up. Your best bet is to help get me out of here.'

After a small nod from George John spoke. 'Leads to a small study. Then a door leading to a hallway. Three doors off it. Bathroom and two bedrooms. At the end of the hallway open plan kitchen diner/living room, whatever. Big room.'

'And that's where the front door is?'

'Yes, there's a back door off the kitchen but back garden's enclosed. No way out of it unless you can scale a twelve foot fence. Only way out is through the front.'

A vision in his mind recounted his attempt to jump over a fence at an airport months ago. Not a total success and a bum ankle would certainly slow down his attempt to escape a crazed lunatic. 'How many others in there?'

'Two more.'

'Like you, security?'

They nodded.

'Your phone' he demanded.

'Don't have one. Dawson took them off both of us.'

Jane studied their expressions. The truth. Damn. 'Where is he? Obviously not in the study where I assume the monitors are placed or he would have come down before now.'

'He...he was in the kitchen when we went downstairs. He was making himself a sandwich.'

Jane shook his head and smiled thinly. Guess pathological serial killers had to eat too. So the only way through was to perhaps engage with Dawson once again.

'Move on' Jane commanded.

As they reached the top of the stairs he took a deep breath. 'Remember what I told you' he said coldly to both men. 'You know enough about my history that I won't hesitate to kill either one of you. And that was before what you participated in over the last month.'

* * *

'What do you want to know?' Tori Reynolds asked Lisbon.

'First of all, where's Patrick Jane being held?'

'That I don't know. I wasn't privy to that information.'

'Convenient' Abbott butted in, suspicion in his tone.

'So tell us what information you were privy to then?' Lisbon prodded.

'It's a long story. I'll share some things with you now but...well some I won't. Not until I know for certain it's safe for me to do so.'

Lisbon gestured to the empty room. 'How much safer do you want it?'

'Let me tell you what I can for now. Then...you'll understand better my reluctance.'

Lisbon shrugged, clasping her hands to stop her temper flaring.

'You don't remember me, do you?'

'You don't think I would have mentioned it if I did?' Lisbon replied, rolling her eyes.

'We met in Austin. At the gun range there. A couple of times.'

Lisbon frowned, trying to dredge up the memories but she came up blank. 'Go on.'

'Well we talked a little. I was hired to investigate your patterns, your routine. It wasn't easy sometimes as you're not exactly a creature of habit and you can see a tail a mile off. But once I got to know where you'd inevitably end up each night, either your house or Patrick Jane's Airstream it was a little easier to keep track of you without you noticing.'

Lisbon frowned. _Jane had an Airstream?_ She filed that information away for another time.

'Who hired you and why did we talk if all you were supposed to do was watch me. Didn't that defeat the objective?'

'I was hired to watch you. But that was their agenda, not mine. Mine was to talk to you.'

'Who are 'they'?' Abbott sighed. 'We're done running around in circles, Reynolds.'

'My contact is a man named William Dawson.'

Lisbon and Abbott glanced at each other at the familiar name from the Visualize files.

Lisbon continued, 'So you say that their agenda was to watch me. Why?'

'I wasn't given the reason.'

'And you didn't ask?' Lisbon asked incredulously. 'You must have known damn well they were planning on either killing me or abducting me!'

'Yes, I admit I thought it was something like that. But...I thought I'd be able to intervene before that happened. I thought I had more time. And then after it happened, well I thought that...well maybe Dawson would hire me to help with it.'

'But he didn't, that's what you're saying?'

'No, he didn't. Powers and some heavies took care of that instead. I didn't know where you were until you showed up at the hospital. It was only then I learned what they'd done to you.'

'You could have gone to my team with what you knew well before then! Gave them a place to start looking.'

'Like I said, I don't trust the Feds.'

'You could have went to Patrick Jane. He's not a FBI Agent. Far from it.'

'Yeah, but he was surrounded by Feds all the time. I think they must have had him on suicide watch or something. And he barely left Headquarters in Austin. I couldn't get to him.'

Lisbon glanced at Abbott, her eyes wide as he nodded imperceptibly. She had no idea he'd fallen apart as much as all that.

'You could have called him.'

'I could and almost did but...but what was I going to say? That I'd been following you for weeks and the people who hired me to do so had kidnapped you. I looked into him, Agent Lisbon. He's not exactly rational where his loved ones are concerned. If anything, I feared what he would do to me more than the Feds.'

Lisbon looked down and shook her head. It was hard to argue with her logic. After a moment she continued in her questioning, 'You said it was their agenda to watch me but your agenda was to talk to me. What about? I'm presuming it wasn't the weather.'

Reynolds pursed her lips into a thin line. 'I wanted to...feel you out. Check out what kind of an agent you were I mean.'

'Sounds like you had researched me before then.'

'I had. I wanted to find someone within the FBI I could trust. With the information I have it is vital I pick the right person. If I don't then I'll be dead and the last two years will have been for nothing. When Dawson hired me it felt like fate somehow that it was time for me to take that chance with you.'

'What information?'

'Let me tell you why I trust you first. Because of your history. Because of how you were treated when the CBI closed down.' Reynolds shot Abbott an accusatory look. 'You trust the man who helped them do it?' she asked Lisbon.

Lisbon blushed faintly and looked sideways at Abbott. If she was going to get anywhere with Reynolds she was going to have to sympathise with her to a certain degree and she had a feeling this woman was as almost good as reading people as Jane. 'Apparently I do. But I have no memory of it. So...at this precise moment in time I have some issues, yes. But Patrick Jane trusts him so that's good enough for me to work with him.'

Before Reynolds spoke again Lisbon thought for a moment and frowned. 'You're not part of Visualize, are you? I mean, you were there, you've been there for a couple of years but...you're not like them. You're not indoctrinated.'

Reynolds nodded. 'You're correct. I joined them to investigate from the inside.'

'Who hired you?' Abbott asked.

'No one. I did it myself. My sister-'

'You don't have a sister' Lisbon interjected. 'It's not in your history or your army file.'

Reynolds laughed softly before a sad smile graced her lips. 'I don't anymore. She was the result of a one night stand my father had. A mid life crisis I guess you'd call it. We didn't find out about each other until she was a teenager and I was in my late thirties. Quite a gap between us, it was almost like...well I don't have any children of my own but...I felt a kind of maternal bond with her instead of a sisterly one. She wasn't close to her own mother so she looked up to me I guess. We lived with separate families and in separate cities but we wrote to each other a lot. Especially when I was overseas with the Army.'

Lisbon could empathise. While there wasn't an age gap between her and her brothers she had certainly mothered them growing up. 'What happened to her?'

'She joined Visualize when she was seventeen. She had some...problems with her stepfather. He used to beat her and her mother didn't want to know. I was away and she felt she had no one to turn to so-'

'She turned to a cult who was more than happy to accept her and mould her into whatever the hell they wanted her to be' Lisbon replied, a bite to her tone.

'Precisely. Anyway...apparently she killed herself three years ago.'

'But you don't believe that's the case?'

'I did at first but then...well then I received a letter. When I was still overseas. Mail was sometimes a little tricky to receive so it was after her funeral. It was the last one she had written.'

'What did it say?'

Lisbon saw her tense immediately and softened her tone. 'Tori, you trust me, right? Whatever it is I won't...' She looked over at Abbott. '_We_ won't act on it hastily.'

Reynolds glanced around the shell of the office as she ruminated on Lisbon's last statement. 'You did good work here. If it wasn't for your team The Blake Association may never have been brought down.'

'What do they have to do with any of this?' Lisbon asked, a shiver going up her spine.

'That's what Laura, my sister, wrote to tell me. That it was starting up again. Recruiting new members through Visualize. She overheard Dawson and a few of them talking about it. About some master plan to fulfil McAllister's work.'

Lisbon swallowed nervously. 'Oh god no' she whispered.

'They must have killed her. Either for overhearing them or threatening to tell the police. So, once I was discharged I made it my mission to infiltrate them. Turned up as a lost soul after leaving the army. To be honest, it wasn't far off the truth. Took me a year to get close to Dawson. Another for him to trust me into his inner circle.'

'He's the one running it?'

'I thought so to begin with but I don't think so now. He's just a sick son of a bitch who enjoys murdering and manipulating people.'

'So who is in charge?' Abbott asked.

'That's the problem. I don't know yet. But I have a meeting with Dawson tomorrow morning to go over the next phase of the plan. Whatever the hell that is. He tells me nothing until the last minute. I figure the longer I'm there and the more he uses me I'll meet the person in charge soon enough.'

After a moment to take in everything she'd just been told Lisbon asked, 'Why did you shoot Cho?'

'To keep my cover intact. I knew he'd be okay.' She glanced at Abbott. 'To be honest I'd hoped he would come out of the door first so I could have nicked him instead.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. If Jane were here he would have appreciated her dark sense of humour. 'Dawson's holding Jane?'

'That would be my assumption. My job was to allow him to run from the room where the FBI Agents were located. Dawson's good at reading people. He knew that Jane would assume he'd be coming for you and try to get to you.'

'How did you know we were at the motel?' Abbott asked.

'I don't know. I was just told to report there. But as I said, they're gathering recruits already. Safe to say they already have some local cops in their pockets. And maybe even FBI too.'

Abbott closed his eyes briefly. _Dear god, not this again. _

'Do you have any idea what Dawson's plan for Jane is?' Lisbon asked.

'No but whatever it is it isn't going to be good, is it?'

Lisbon jumped from her chair startling both Abbott and Reynolds. 'Okay, first thing we need to do is keep your cover intact.' She turned to Abbott. 'Can you get a press release issued that Cho was murdered? Try to keep a lid on the truth and only tell his mother, Rigsby and Van Pelt.'

She rounded to Reynolds. 'That was the instruction, right?'

Reynolds nodded, a smile of relief forming on her lips that she had picked the correct person to come clean to.

'And Wylie and Vega' Abbott nodded, fishing out his phone.

'Yeah, of course' Lisbon replied, not yet used to considering the two new people she apparently worked with now.

'One more thing' Reynolds interrupted.

'What?' Lisbon asked.

'Do you know anything about a flash drive that Gale Bertram had?'


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Truth &amp; Lies

'What do you know about the flash drive?' Lisbon asked wide eyed.

Reynolds looked from side to side and glanced at Abbott who was on his phone in a corner of the room. 'Only that Dawson wants to get his hands on it. Or, I believe, whoever his boss is wants it' she whispered.

Lisbon nodded thoughtfully. 'Okay, thanks.'

'Do you have it?'

Lisbon bit her lip. While the material Reynolds had given her was undoubtedly useful she didn't want to show her full hand. 'Thanks for the information. How do you contact Dawson?'

'I don't. I have to wait for him. He calls me from a different cell phone most times. He's pretty paranoid even after two years of knowing me. The meeting's pre-arranged for tomorrow morning. If anything changes in the meantime he'll call me I presume.'

After taking Reynolds' phone Lisbon put a hand up to Abbott as he was finishing his call. He paused and nodded to her for her to speak, 'Can you get Wylie to check calls to this phone, see if he can come up with a location? Dawson calls her on it but from different cells.'

Abbott nodded and relayed the information back. After listening for a few more minutes he nodded 'Okay, Wylie, thanks. Good work. Thank Vega too.'

As he hung up Lisbon looked at him expectantly.

'Wylie's tracked the black SUV to North Laguna. Disappeared from traffic cams around there so we have to believe it's parked in that vicinity. He's about to begin tracking satellite images of that area to close in. Vega's also checking any properties owned by Dawson in that area. Should have a hit soon with any hopefully.'

'He can do that?! Track satellites?'

Abbott laughed, 'Yeah, FBI is different to CBI, huh?'

Lisbon shrugged, 'We could barely keep track traffic cams with the resources we had. FBI really is the big league, isn't it?'

'Not all changes were bad when the CBI closed down, Lisbon.' He looked at her apologetically. 'But I admit, there were certainly problems in ensuring the correct personnel were drafted afterwards.'

Lisbon nodded in understanding, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. 'If it means we find Jane quicker I'll give you that.' After a moment she added, 'Can't see Dawson being careless enough to use any property he's associated with but it's worth a try I guess. What about news on Cho?'

'Vega's going to stay with him at the hospital and has called Rigsby and Van Pelt to let them know he's okay. His mother won't leave his side.'

Lisbon grinned at the thought of her former employee being mollycoddled by his mother. On a different day she would have paid to see it. 'I'm sure he's loving that.'

Abbott smiled, sharing the unspoken joke, 'Yeah, I can just imagine. Anyway, I've given Vega a statement that she's going to give to the press shortly.' He glanced over at Reynolds. 'Should give our new friend some more credence with Dawson.'

'That's the plan.'

'You think we can trust her to go into that meeting tomorrow? It's a risk that this isn't some type of double cross.'

'I believe her but I don't see we have any other choice anyway. And we haven't told her anything she doesn't already know. But...it would be nice if Jane were here to talk to her first. I'd like to get his read on her to be absolutely certain she's being on the level and to talk her through it.'

Abbott sighed. 'Yeah, me too. Hopefully we'll get something soon.'

'I hate waiting around' she said, shaking her head. She lowered her voice so she was barely speaking and turned her back to Reynolds to continue the conversation, 'She asked about Bertram's flash drive. Said Dawson or whoever he works for was looking for it.'

'Well that's certainly very interesting' Abbott replied quietly with raised eyebrows.

'Did Wylie mention if he was getting anywhere with it?' she whispered.

'A lot of tech speak I have no clue about. From what I could understand he's run into some problems but thinks with Van Pelt's help they've found a solution. It'll be a few more hours at least but he's confident they'll decrypt it. Did you tell her we had it?'

Lisbon shook her head. After a moment she frowned, her thoughts going back to Jane. 'Jane will know we're looking for him. He'll want to help us find him if he can. Maybe...maybe he'll send us a sign even if he can't escape.'

'Like what?' Abbott remembered the spray paint incident on Jane's first case where Wylie had found him in Brooklyn and smiled slowly. Before Lisbon replied he added, 'You know what Lisbon, you might just be right. I'll call Wylie and tell him to look out for any suspicious sights in the area that could be a message from Jane.'

* * *

As John opened the door Jane inhaled sharply and steadied his gun. Finding no one in the study he breathed out. So far so good. He looked at the monitor trained on the basement that by now had completely filled with smoke. Another one showed the outside of the house, obviously to keep track of unwanted visitors. In the corner of the room a local news channel played where Red John's apparent reappearance was the lead story. Jane seethed as he saw reporters beside the graves of his wife and child. This was spiralling into a circus.

'You're famous again, buddy' George said with a smile.

Jane stared at him coldly and put his finger on the trigger of the gun, raising it to his head. 'One more word and all bets are off.'

As George swallowed from Jane's dark gaze the news channel interrupted its programming with a breaking news story at a hospital. As Jane was focusing on not killing the man in front of him out of the corner of his eye he saw the reporter at the scene impart the news that a FBI Agent was killed at a long stay motel on the outskirts of Sacramento. Jane turned his head to the television as the reporter, a blonde woman in her early thirties, put her hand up to her earpiece before nodding and speaking again.

'I've just been informed that the man in question was named Kimball Cho, an FBI Agent based in Austin, Texas. He was gunned down by an unknown perpetrator earlier today. His death is believed to be linked to the gruesome spree of killings over the last few days that is making people ask if Red John was really murdered by the prime suspect in the case Patrick Jane three years ago or if this was yet another case of mistaken identity for Mr Jane. As was reported earlier Mr Jane was acquitted a number of years ago of murdering another man named Timothy Carter that he also identified as Red John. The FBI has refused to comment on what the terms are of Patrick Jane working there or if he is he still in their employ at this time. We are expecting a statement from FBI Chief Agent Schultz from the Austin field office on the matter in the next few hours as she is flying in to confer with her team on the ground here in Sacramento. Mr Jane remains unavailable for comment but it is believed that Agent Cho worked with him at the now defunct CBI and that they were on the same team at the FBI.'

As Jane reeled from the news that Cho was dead, the reporter looked straight into the camera as she delivered her final thoughts. 'Seems like being associated with Patrick Jane is a dangerous business indeed and this reporter is wondering just how valuable his set of skills must be for the FBI to continue protecting him from a murder charge. Mr Jane has previously admitted to being a fake psychic and conman. The question needs to be asked, have the FBI fallen victim to another one of his cons?'

He ignored the attention grabbing headlines this reporter obviously wanted to make a name for herself with and focused on the task in hand. Lisbon needed him now more than ever with Cho dead. Even if he could get out of here he might not have much time before he was arrested by the higher ups in the FBI unless he could find a way to get to the source, to find Dawson's boss.

He looked at the closed door behind him. It was time for another risky venture. He could only hope that Wylie was doing what he hoped he was doing.

* * *

As the three of them entered the kitchen Jane caught sight of Dawson sitting on an opulent couch in the lounge area of the room in front of him watching the same news channel Jane had just witnessed. Two other men were looking out of the front windows of the house, gun belts on display. Dawson grinned as he turned the volume down on the TV.

'Mr Jane! Please come in, no need to stand on ceremony' he called with his back turned to Jane. Jane immediately assessed that he'd seen his reflection when he'd entered the kitchen area. Dawson continued, as the two heavies at the windows turned around and went to draw their guns, 'No need for firepower, Jason, Eric. Is there, Patrick?' He laughed softly. 'Enough people have died today already, haven't they?'

As Dawson moved from the couch slowly to face him Jane aimed his gun at his temple. 'Cho was a good man. Whatever line there was that would stop me from doing this you just crossed it.'

'But if you kill me then it will result in three subsequent actions. Firstly, you will die. Secondly, lovely Teresa will be alone in the world because of it. Thirdly, I can make her do whatever I want with a few simple words.' He laughed heartily. 'Imagine the possibilities with that particular firecracker.'

'So you _do_ know the trigger?' Jane smiled, belying the anger in his heart at the man's last statement. 'Interesting.' So if Dawson was confident he could make Lisbon act a certain way with a few words, odds were that the trigger was also words, perhaps a turn of phrase. Most hypnotists would use the same method for both. It erased a lot of possibilities and gave Jane some hope of finding it on his own if he had to.

Jane smiled as Dawson sniffed the air. 'Is that...is that smoke? Did you set the basement on fire? Is that how you escaped?'

He replied confidently, 'I would estimate we have a few minutes before it makes its way here. I used some bedding and towels to entice it upstairs with George and John's help here. Not that they had much choice in the matter. Along with some candles I found there, the wax is an excellent accelerant.'

Dawson gaped at him. 'So this is your solution? Burn us all to death?'

Jane shrugged, talking to buy time and keeping the gun trained on the man in front of him, 'You just had one of my best friends murdered. Why not? What have I got to lose? And if you and I are both dead then Lisbon is safe from your clutches. Her being alone in the world? Meh, she'll survive, she has her family and she may never remember what we had in any case so she'll get over losing me in time. All I am to her at the moment is the man who used to work for her and never gave her anything but grief and who left her after getting my revenge, nothing more than that thanks to you having her hypnotised.'

He laughed softly. 'Maybe I should actually thank you for doing that. It'll help her move on considerably quicker. In any case she'll start anew.'

* * *

Abbott's cell phone rang, startling the silence that had rested in the dusty bullpen between its three occupants. 'Wylie? What was that? Okay, calm down. Say that again? You think Jane is sending us smoke signals?'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so we are getting close to the reunion. Stay tuned**!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating all of my stories. Easter preparations have taken over my life. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter on this one. **

* * *

Chapter 31 - Reunited

Lisbon's heart raced in her chest as Abbott continued to listen to the phone, nodding periodically. 'Okay, Wylie, keep a lid on this for now. Get Allen to do a drive by, see if he can ascertain if Jane's being held there. You keep watching.'

'Is it him?' Lisbon asked, urgency in her tone, before he put his phone away.

'Smoke coming out of a house in North Ventura. Black SUV isn't visible but house has a garage that would provide cover. Thoughts?'

'If you're asking me if Jane would set fire to a house in order to escape then, yeah, it sounds like just the kind of idiotic thing he'd do. I want to go check it out.'

Abbott nodded. 'Yeah, me too.' He glanced over at Reynolds before walking towards her. 'Did you ever meet Dawson at a house in North Ventura?'

Reynolds thought for a moment before nodding. 'Yeah, once, said it belonged to a friend of his.'

Abbott showed her the address from the text Wylie had sent to his phone. 'This it?'

She nodded again.

'That's it. We need to go' Lisbon said, putting her jacket on.

Abbott turned to her. 'It's better I go alone, Lisbon. We can't have you anywhere near Dawson.'

'I'm going, Abbott.' She added, 'It's Jane' as if that were explanation enough.

Abbott rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards Reynolds. 'And if you do what do you suggest we do with our new friend here? We're scarce on the ground as it is with people we can trust.'

Lisbon blinked, thinking hard before Reynolds butted in. 'I'll go with you. Handcuff me to the back of the car if you like. Besides, you'll need me to tell you the layout and where the guards are likely to be posted.'

Lisbon looked her hard in the face. 'This better not be a set up.'

Reynolds replied with a steely look of her own. 'It's not. But you realise if Dawson is in the house then you need to let him go.'

* * *

Smoke began to enter the kitchen as the two men continued to face off against each other. 'You think this is some kind of trick?' Jane asked, his expression determined. John and George looked at each other anxiously, worried that they had backed the wrong horse.

'You don't want to die here today, Patrick' Dawson replied.

'You're correct, I don't. Do you? Because the way this currently ends is that we both do.'

'So what are you suggesting, we make some kind of deal?'

'One that is mutually beneficial to us both. You leave with your two men and I leave with mine. No one needs to die. Like you said earlier, enough people have already died today.' He bottled up the anger he felt over Cho in order to live to fight another day, vowing to make this man pay when he had better odds for success. He added, 'Time's ticking, William, the fire department will be here soon. Up to you whether you want them to find your body burnt to a crisp or not.'

'And yours too' Dawson retorted immediately.

Jane shrugged nonchalantly, betraying the thump in his chest and the chance that this madman would rather die than admit he was outmanoeuvred.

The seconds ticked by before Jane cocked the trigger of his gun at Dawson's head. 'On second thoughts, I don't fancy dying of smoke inhalation. A bullet's quicker.'

* * *

Lisbon grasped the locket around her neck and said a prayer as Abbott drove them to the property, Reynolds handcuffed to the back door of the SUV, the blacked out windows obscuring the view from outside. His phone rang and, after glancing at the display, ignored the call. He shook his head. 'Schultz has just landed. She's going to have my ass for this mess.' He glanced at Lisbon, 'I've tried to protect him, Lisbon but...the pressure's mounting. Schultz wouldn't fly in unless something has already been decided. I can feel it in my bones, she's going to feed him to the wolves.'

Lisbon sighed, 'Well, let's worry about him going to jail and us losing our jobs after we get him back.'

As they drew up a block away from the house Reynolds gave them the layout and where the guards were most likely to be posted. They could smell the smoke and heard a fire engine's siren a short distance away. After putting on some bulletproof vests Abbott received a call from Agent Allen as they exited the car.

Abbott frowned, 'What?!' he exclaimed.

As he listened Agent Allen came into view with the phone to his ear. The two men saw each other and nodded a greeting and put their phones away before a smile crept over Abbott's lips. Lisbon, her eyes wide as she looked at him, saw him point behind Allen. Jane walked a short distance behind the FBI Agent, coughing and carrying a bottle of water. Lisbon took in his appearance for a moment before moving towards him, her eyes roaming over his smoke stained white shirt untucked from his pants, his jacket missing, his pants torn at the knees, his face black with smoke and his hair unkempt. Without realising it she began running towards him, surprising him in the process as he hadn't seen her first, a small smile coming to his lips as she reached him. Before she had a chance to speak he took hold of her shoulders, his voice hoarse and cracking, 'I'm so sorry about Cho, Teresa. I...I saw it on the news. Are you okay?'

She frowned before realising what he must have heard. A smile lit up her face that led to consternation in his. 'Oh god, no. He's okay, Jane. He's fine.' She shook her head. 'We only leaked that he was killed to the press. It's a long story. He's going to be absolutely fine.'

He looked into her eyes as relief flooded his body as he realised she was telling the truth and he began to grin. 'Something tells me you haven't just been sitting about while I've been gone.'

'You think you're the only one who can come up with plans?' she grinned. 'And this one at least didn't involve a house fire.'

'You've been making plans without me?' he smiled before bending over in a coughing fit.

'You could have killed yourself, you idiot. Now, let's get you to the hospital to get checked out. And no complaints about it.'

He nodded before suddenly encasing her in a hug that she gladly reciprocated before she said, 'Stop stalling, Jane. Hospital. Now.'

He laughed which led to another bout of coughing as Abbott walked over to him. 'You look like hell.'

Jane rolled his eyes as he began to catch his breath again. 'Thanks.' He shook his head. 'Dawson's behind this but I had to let him go. For a moment I thought he was going to choose to let us both die but luckily he decided to save his ass even if it meant saving mine in the process. Allen has two of his men in custody in his vehicle who were taken on as muscle, Visualize members. Two others escaped with Dawson. But there's someone else behind this-'

'Yeah, we know' Lisbon interrupted. 'And we were going to let Dawson go anyway so nice job.'

Jane raised a quizzical eyebrow at both Lisbon and Abbott. 'Okay, one of you better catch me up fast.'

* * *

Lisbon did just that as they drove to the hospital. Jane was introduced to Reynolds and he made a mental note to speak to her later to ascertain if she was on the level and discuss the plan for her meeting with Dawson the following day. A cold shiver ran up his spine as The Blake Association was mentioned along with Visualize in the same sentence. As they approached the hospital Jane was glad of the blacked out windows as they approached the throng of reporters that had gathered there. 'Vultures' Lisbon snapped, shaking her head. Jane asked Abbott, 'Have you spoken to Schultz about any of this yet?'

Abbott shook his head as they drove through the gates. 'No, I have a meeting with her in an hour to bring her up to speed.'

Jane replied, 'She's going to have me arrested, correct?'

Abbott sighed, 'That would be my assumption, yes.'

Jane nodded, 'Okay.' He looked at Lisbon who had turned around in the front seat and was chewing her bottom lip in nervous agitation. 'I know you want me to get checked out at the hospital but once I'm in there it'll be hard to get out. I'm much better now in any case.'

Lisbon nodded. He had stopped coughing in the last five minutes. 'So what are you saying?'

'So I need time to think. To plan. To rest to be honest. I'm not going to catch whoever's behind this from a police cell. Or without some sleep. Also, if the Blake Association is starting up again-'

'They could take you from there in about a minute' she agreed.

Jane nodded. As they parked in the garage Jane looked at a car to his side. 'We need to find somewhere to hole up for the night' he muttered.

Lisbon exhaled loudly, as if reading his mind, 'I guess car theft is nothing compared to the trouble we're all already in.'

Abbott shook his head. 'I hate to say it but you're right. And we need to find somewhere to stash Reynolds. Can't have too many eyes on her either. I'll stay here, find out what Schultz's plans are, and delay them somehow. But where are you going to go? Hotels are too public.'

After thinking for a moment Lisbon smiled at Jane. 'How about Virgil?'

Jane gaped at her. 'Minelli?' He let out a low whistle. 'He might hand me in himself' he scoffed but not entirely joking.

'I'll protect you from his clutches. I always did in the past, didn't I?' she smiled.

'Only because you preferred to chew me out yourself' he grinned.

'Can we trust him?' Reynolds asked.

'Yeah, we can' Lisbon and Jane replied at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Next update will be after Easter so hope you all have a lovely one and consume copious amounts of Easter eggs. I am really hoping to update my other two stories before Easter Sunday but if I don't manage to I apologise in advance. I can pretty much guarantee the next chapter of this one will be chock full (excuse the Easter pun) of Jisbon fluffiness and fun. Thanks again for all your lovely support.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating. But as promised, some fun and frolicking as a break to the case!**

* * *

Chapter 32 - Visiting

'I can't believe I've just helped steal a car' Lisbon muttered from the driving seat, shaking her head.

Jane sat beside her and Reynolds took up residence in the back of the nondescript sedan that they had taken from the hospital's parking lot, dozing quietly as they made their way to Minelli's. 'You were the one who knew how to hotwire it. So technically, you didn't _help_ steal a car, you were the one who stole it' Jane replied. 'How did you know how to do that by the way? And why am I only finding this out now? That skill could have come in handy on numerous occasions before now, Lisbon.'

She rolled her eyes in response. 'I grew up with three brothers who spent more time out of school than in it and who didn't always keep the best company. Let's just say I learned about the legal system much earlier than I should have because of it. And why I didn't tell you sooner? You've just answered your own question. God knows what you would have had me doing if you'd known I could do that.'

Jane grinned and adjusted the baseball cap on his head that he'd found in the backseat. His hair was his most recognisable feature from a distance and needed to remain unnoticed. 'Well we're only borrowing it in any case. We'll give it back with a full tank of gas when we're done.'

They stopped at a shopping mall on the outskirts of Sacramento where Lisbon proceeded to buy a change of clothes for herself and Jane as well as call Minelli to check they were welcome. Although he huffed and puffed and became quite anxious when she told him she didn't want to say too much on the phone but would explain when she saw him, he immediately said, 'This is about Jane, isn't it?' When she admitted it was she could picture him shaking his head but in the next breath he told her to come at once and to bring that 'damn troublemaker' with her. When she asked him if he was sure as this could turn into some trouble for him he spoke to her like he was her boss once again and to 'stop blabbering and just get here.'

She didn't want to use her credit card in case she was tracked so she used what cash she and Jane had along with some that Abbott had given her for the purpose. It only came to a couple of hundred dollars but it was enough to get a few shirts and pairs of jeans for them both along with some underwear. She had never seen Jane in jeans and, as she paid for them at the till, her stomach fluttered a little at the thought. And buying him underwear was just plain strange so instead of taking it seriously she bought some that amused her and she hoped would embarrass him.

With Lisbon shopping it gave Jane to interrogate Reynolds and ascertain if her story held up under scrutiny. After he was satisfied it did he discussed what she knew of Dawson and he shared his insights with her with what he had discovered about the man. He went on to give her some pointers on how to proceed at the meeting the following day. As they talked more he felt a bond with her in her determination to not allow the murderer of her sister to remain free and unpunished and the single-mindedness in her obsession to get her revenge. It somewhat mirrored his own search for Red John and he couldn't help see a vision of himself from years before as he talked to her more. It made him realise how far he'd come from being that man. As Lisbon got back into the car, flinging the purchases beside Reynolds as she did so he trained his eyes on her face and smiled at her with a mixture of admiration and gratitude of how much he owed her for helping him through the darkest time of his life.

'What are you gawking at?' she said as she started the engine, shooting him a glare. Not waiting for a response she added, 'And no complaints about what I bought you. I'm too exhausted to put with any of your nonsense tonight.'

He laughed and shook his head. His Lisbon was certainly no romantic when she was sweaty from shopping, hungry and tired.

* * *

The drive to Minelli's was spent largely in silence and Reynolds fell asleep again as they approached it, only broken by Lisbon getting Jane's read of Reynolds. She relaxed slightly when he concurred with her conclusion that she could be trusted not to double cross them. As well as some clothes Lisbon had bought a burner phone and Jane texted Abbott from it so he could contact them when he had news of Schultz's decision on whether he would be prosecuted or not.

The house was a small two storey cottage that overlooked the ocean and a breeze welcomed them as the three occupants exited the vehicle. They stretched for a few moments before the door was opened in front of them. Minelli stood with a full beard, a loose blue shirt hanging over a pair of navy trousers.

Lisbon and he embraced immediately. 'I'm so sorry-' she began but he quietened her immediately.

'Ssh now. We have plenty of time for apologies and explanations, Teresa. Now, let's get you all in here.' As Lisbon went to get the shopping bags from the car along with Reynolds (she had at least informed Minelli that someone else would be accompanying herself and Jane to stay for the night), Jane shrugged at Minelli, a sheepish expression on his face momentarily at the awkwardness of the situation. He hadn't seen Minelli since he had fixed him up with his now wife May and hoped that the introduction had made up for some of the trouble he'd caused him in the past.

'Well, look at the state of you all' Minelli said, shaking his head, as he took in the three visitors to his house who were in varying degrees of dishevelment and exhaustion. After being introduced to Reynolds briefly, a few words from Lisbon stating that she'd fill him in later, his eyes moved to Jane who looked the worse for wear out of them all. He perused the open vest, crumpled white shirt obviously stained from smoke, scuffed and kneeless pants, topped off with a L.A. Lakers baseball cap.

'That' Minelli stated, pointing to the baseball cap, 'doesn't come into my house.'

Jane, who was aware that Minelli was referring to the cap and that the Lakers and Sacramento Kings were long established rival basketball teams and that Minelli was a lifelong fan of the latter, feigned ignorance for a moment before nodding.

'Are you sure you're referring to my headwear and not me, Virgil?' he smirked, whisking off the offending cap in question and throwing it into the car.

'Don't push it, Jane' Minelli warned, but with a twinkle to his eyes.

* * *

As they reached the living room that overlooked the ocean Minelli's wife May came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a tea towel.

'Patrick, Teresa, so good to see you again' she said, trying to ignore the disarray of her guests.

She was introduced to Reynolds as a friend of Lisbon's who kept checking with her eyes at Lisbon that they were safe here. Lisbon nodded to her, trying to calm her.

May continued, 'Now, I have dinner in the oven but maybe you'd like...well you might want to wash up first?'

Jane grinned as she tried to navigate how not to tell her overnight guests that they smelt. 'An excellent idea, May. Thank you' he replied immediately, much to her relief.

* * *

Lisbon and Jane took the guestroom on the ground floor while Reynolds took the one next to Minelli and May's bedroom upstairs. Lisbon turned scarlet when Jane told Minelli that he and Lisbon would be sharing a room but didn't correct him. Jane inwardly grinned, it was a risk and he had half expected her to say that she would share with Reynolds to keep an eye on her. But she hadn't. A very good sign indeed.

As they entered the room Lisbon yawned and threw the shopping bag on the bed. She said, 'You think Reynolds will be oka-'

Jane turned her immediately and kissed her thoroughly, his hands around her back and pulling her closer into him. It was the first time they'd been alone since he'd been abducted and he couldn't help but allow his impulses to take over. He smelt like smoke and sweat and stale cologne and she was surprised how much that turned her on. As she deepened the kiss he groaned in response and its guttural sound made her body shake. She wasn't sure if it was pure exhaustion or pure lust but she could only think of getting him undressed as quickly as possible. She pulled off his vest and attacked his shirt with her fingers.

'Wait' he said breathlessly after a few more seconds, pulling away his mouth from hers, stopping her advances. For all intents and purposes this was her first time with him and he couldn't let it be when he smelt like a chimney and he was severely lacking in any type of stamina due to tiredness. 'Sorry...I...I shouldn't have started that. We're both exhausted.'

His mouth disengaged allowed her to engage her brain once more. She was in Minelli's house and he was just down the hallway. There was no way she could have sex in his house. 'That's okay. And we smell' she replied, licking her lips to bring some feeling back to them, and smiling slightly as she saw a note of disappointment in Jane's expression that she wasn't going to push the matter. 'You smell worse than me' she added and pointed to the adjoining bathroom, 'You take a shower first. I'll lie down for ten minutes.'

After fifteen minutes under the hot water and steam he felt vaguely human again, the water at first stained yellow from smoke that gradually began to run clear. As he looked in the mirror he prodded a purplish bruise that one of Dawson's men had inflicted upon him. He shrugged and delved into the shopping bag to find a plain white casual shirt and light blue jeans. It had been years since he'd worn anything like it, the last time was probably when he and Charlotte had been building sandcastles at the beach shortly before she was taken from him. He sighed audibly and brushed his hand over the cotton of the shirt, savouring the memory. When he saw the underwear Lisbon had picked out for him any wistfulness he was feeling was replaced by a smile. Boxer shorts adorned with Tweety Pie. Hmm. Well he sincerely hoped he wouldn't be in prison come morning because he had no idea how he would twist wearing these to show his fellow inmates he was a tough case. He pulled them on and dressed quickly, allowing his hair to dry naturally. His stomach growled and he hoped he'd named it right when he smelt lasagne being cooked when he entered the house.

When he exited the bathroom he was all set to make Lisbon pay for the underwear but when he opened the door she lay on her side in the bed and was fast asleep. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment, adoration in his eyes for his own Sleeping Beauty. Jeez, she would punch him if she knew he thought like that. He walked over slowly so as not to wake her and knelt beside the bed, moving a few strands of hair from her face that had fallen onto her cheek.

'Teresa' he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe gently to illicit a response.

'Mmm?' she replied sleepily, her eyes tightly shut.

'Time to get up' he said quietly, pecking her cheek.

'Minute' she mumbled.

'No. Now, honey.'

No response.

'Lisbon.'

'Go away, Jane' she muttered, her hand out to swat him indiscriminately but her eyes still closed.

He rolled his eyes. Desperate measures. He moved his fingers slowly down her arm and heard her sigh contentedly as he did so. When he got to her waist he found the spot he was looking for and began to tickle her mercilessly. She jumped from her sleep immediately and tried to move his hand. 'Jane!'

Instead of stopping he dove onto the bed and straddled her, tickling both her sides now as she tried to fend him off. 'Stop it!' she laughed. 'I'm serious!' she giggled again.

'Doesn't sound like it' he grinned before bending over and kissing her quickly. His hands stopped and he removed his lips from hers, intending to get off and pull her to her feet. Then he saw her irises darken as she took in his fresh appearance and her cheeks flush not with laughter but with undisguised lust. Still straddling her he struggled with remaining in control as he mirrored her expression and focused on her lips, shining to him like a beacon. All control left him when she weaved her fingers around his neck and pulled him towards her once again. They kissed languidly until a tap on the door interrupted them. May shouted through to them, 'Patrick, Teresa, dinner will be on the table in ten minutes.'

'Son of a bitch' Lisbon gasped as she pushed him away so she could jump in the shower.

* * *

**A/N: I know, damn May!...Next chapter there will be more fun!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – Conversing &amp; Codes

While Lisbon was in the shower Jane took the opportunity to have a few words with Minelli about the past month, bringing him up to speed on her abduction, hypnosis and subsequent memory loss as well as the events of the past week. Minelli had followed the news and Jane was able to fill in the missing pieces. They sat on the deck outside that overlooked the ocean and Minelli scratched his beard, taking in the information. While Jane recounted the tale in broad emotionless strokes Minelli knew his former consultant well enough to know how rattled he was by the events of the past month.

'I think I'm a little in shock' Minelli stated as they sat in silence at the end of the mostly one way conversation.

'Yeah, it's a lot to take in, I admit' Jane replied, nodding.

'I'm not just talking about that' the older main continued as he looked out to sea, taking a dramatic pause for effect before a smile began to form on his lips. 'I'm in shock because for the first time in my life I think you were entirely candid with me.'

Jane laughed softly, admiring the man's composure and his ability to break the tension. 'First time for everything I guess. I must be more tired than I imagined.'

'So, the last she remembers was after you went on the run?'

'Pretty much. She remembers a few days, maybe a couple of weeks after that but that's about it at the moment.'

'Mmm' Minelli replied, nodding slowly, 'I was wondering why she looked like she didn't recognise the house.'

'She's been here before?'

Minelli's lips parted in surprise and he stammered. 'Well, yes. She never told you? I mean, when you came back from South America?'

'Told me what?' Jane frowned.

Minelli rolled his eyes. 'I thought since you and she are obviously...well obviously more than colleagues now then she would have told you about coming here after you left.'

Jane blinked rapidly. 'No. From your tone it doesn't sound like it was a cosy catch up.'

Minelli looked down to the ground and exhaled. 'I'll talk to her about it. See if I can jog her memory. If I can then, well then it'll be up to her if she wants to go into it with you.'

'Virgil, what happened to her after I left?' Jane persevered.

Minelli cocked an eyebrow at him. 'It's not my business to tell, Patrick. But don't worry, it's nothing too awful. I just helped her a little when she needed it, that's all.'

Jane pursed his lips and nodded, slightly ashamed that they hadn't talked more about their time apart. He decided to lighten the mood somewhat. 'So, you haven't mentioned what you think about us being together.'

Minelli's eyes twinkled back at him. 'I was being diplomatic.'

Jane's look turned serious. 'I know you probably don't think I deserve her.'

'Well, of course I don't' Minelli replied immediately.

'Thanks for letting me down easy, Virgil.'

Minelli laughed. 'Since when do you give a damn what people think? The only person I've ever seen whose opinion you do care about is currently in my guest room. Besides, you've misunderstood my answer. There's not a man alive that would deserve her in my unashamedly biased opinion. So, don't beat yourself up.'

Jane relaxed and smiled back. 'I want to marry her.'

'Ah, so is this what this is? You asking me for her hand? That's a little antiquated, isn't it, and I can't see Lisbon appreciating the sentiment. Besides which, I'm not actually her father.'

Jane chuckled. 'Can you imagine if I told her that I'd done that? She'd hit the roof!' He grinned and continued, 'It would almost be worth it to see her reaction.'

Minelli shook his head, laughing himself before he addressed the statement soberly. 'So why tell me then? Shouldn't you be telling her that?'

Jane shrugged. 'If I ever get out of this mess then I intend to do just that. Should have done it months before now.'

'Well, I'll be expecting an invite.'

Jane nodded, smiling, it wasn't exactly a seal of approval but it was the closest he was ever going to get.

Minelli asked, 'So. Next steps. What's your plan for catching these sick bastards?' his tone once again that of a man used to being in charge.

Jane shrugged. 'Find out who's behind this with Reynolds' help and catch them.'

'And your plan to stay out of federal prison?'

Jane sighed loudly. 'I haven't come up with one just yet but if I find who's responsible for trying to get the Blake Association up and running again then it's a start. Shows how useful I can be to them. And if Wylie and Van Pelt decrypt Bertram's flash drive then I'll have even more leverage.'

'Damn feds' Minelli muttered, shaking his head. 'I knew Bertram when he was an agent, you know. He was ambitious even then. I thought he was just a little ruthless, had no idea what he was involved in.' He sighed loudly and shook his head, his tone quieter. 'I had no idea all that business was going on under my nose. I should have known about Blake.'

'For all you know he wasn't part of Blake then. And if we're discussing what we've missed then I met McAlister on a case and had no idea who _he_ was. He played me like a fish pretending to be a dumb sheriff. Even when I whittled down the list I still couldn't read him.'

'I don't agree with what you did, you know' Minelli said softly. 'Not as a former law enforcement officer. But...as a man...as a father, I understand it.'

Jane remained in passive silence beside him but felt oddly moved that while he didn't have Minelli's approval, his former boss had some sympathy for his actions.

Minelli cleared his throat and continued, his voice businesslike once again, 'You need to be careful of Alexa Schultz, she'll do whatever she needs to cover her back and gain promotion. She has a lot of influence. I always got the impression she knew where quite a few of the bodies were buried for those she worked for. Her rise in the FBI was quite meteoric and I don't think it had much to do with her talents as an agent.'

'Well that's certainly enlightening. If she's as ruthless as you say it more than likely means she has her own bodies buried too. Just a matter of finding out what they are and exploit them if I have to.'

'And where does Lisbon fit into all of this if it all goes to pot?'

Jane smiled thinly, knowing this topic was bound to rear its head. 'She wants to catch whoever's behind this too naturally. After what they did to her-'

'I'm not talking about that. What if your plan fails and a warrant's put out for your arrest. Even if your plan succeeds it may make no difference, FBI could be finished with you anyway. Your arrest would take the spotlight away from the Blake Association re-emgergence, FBI certainly won't want that in the news again, easier to hang you out to dry instead.'

Jane puffed out a breath. 'You ever think of joining a suicide helpline? If so I'd reconsider, Virgil.'

As he was about to speak again Lisbon appeared in the doorway from the living room that led to the deck. Freshly showered and in a black button down shirt and jeans Jane smiled at her appreciatively as his eyes openly trailed over her body. She blushed immediately and looked at Minelli to distract her from the heat that had begun to fill her body from Jane's admiring gaze.

'Um, May said dinner's ready.'

Minelli got off his chair at once. 'I know better than to keep her waiting. Come along.' He brushed past Lisbon, patting her arm sympathetically as Jane rose a few seconds later.

'What were you two talking about?' she asked, suspicion in her tone. 'It looked like more than just about the case and what's been going on this past month.'

'And you always said I was nosey' Jane replied, kissing her cheek softly, going inside.

* * *

As May cleared the plates after dinner Jane's burner phone rang. 'It's Abbott' he whispered to Lisbon and the two of them made their excuses and arrived back on the deck a minute later.

'Okay, Lisbon's here too' Jane said, 'And you're on loudspeaker.'

'Good-'

Before he had the next words out Jane interrupted him. 'She's decided to prosecute.'

A loud sigh over the phone. 'I was able to buy you some time. Twenty four hours and then a warrant's going to be issued for your arrest.'

Jane chuckled mirthlessly. 'So, just enough time for me to solve one last case, eh?'

'It was the only way her higher ups would agree to hold off that long. If it had been up to Schultz she would have a warrant out for you already. It gives us time, Patrick. Time to look at options. I'm...I'm sorry. I'm working on some for you. And if you can unravel this case then you never know-'

'I know, Dennis. I don't blame you for any of this. I'm working on some options myself. How's Wylie doing with the flash drive?'

'He's right here, I'll pass the phone over. Let me know how the meeting with Dawson goes tomorrow and if you need any back up. Cho's stitched up and is eager to be up and running again. Sooner he can have his resurrection the better.'

'Thanks, Abbott' Jane and Lisbon said together, locking their eyes on each other and sighing simultaneously.

'Hi, Jane, Lisbon?' Wylie's voice came over the cell.

'Yeah, Wylie. What's going on with the drive?' Jane asked.

'Well the good news is that myself and Van Pelt have decrypted it.'

'And the bad news?' Lisbon said.

'The bad news is that it's a series of numbers. Looks like some kind of code. Quite brilliant really. A code within a code. Well, a cipher really. My best guess is that the numbers correspond to the placing of letters in some kind of text passage. You know, a certain reading from the bible or something like that.'

'How long until you decrypt it?' Lisbon asked.

A pause followed that Jane filled. 'You can't, can you? Not without knowing what the key is.'

'I've tried running it through all the standard cryptography. Frequency analysis and so on. I've started to run it against biblical passages and so on but I could be here until next year trying to find one that correlates. And even if I did find it how would I know I was correct? If this is a list of names then I might well come up with wrong ones. Grace has done the same at her end but unless we know what the key is then we're just shooting in the dark.

For example, if you believe the numbers correspond to John: 3.16 the text for that passage is: For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life.

So the corresponding numerical code for the word 'Hello' could be 26-12-9-20-2 or it could be 32-64-76-9-8 or it could be-'

'I get the point' Jane interrupted. 'So without knowing the text passage the cipher relates to then we have no way of decrypting it further.'

'Precisely' the young man replied.

Lisbon sighed loudly, asking herself as much as Jane, 'Now what?'

Jane replied, 'Wylie, text the list of numbers to this phone. I'll have a look and I'll catch up with you in the morning. And thanks for everything, Jason. No matter what happens I appreciate everything you've done, especially lately.'

'Me too' Lisbon added before they hung up the phone.

Staring at each other in the dark terrace Lisbon saw Jane's confidence waning and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated and kissed her hair. 'You almost sounded like you were saying goodbye to him' she said quietly.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. Mint shampoo he thought absentmindedly. 'Let's go to bed. We have a lot to discuss before morning.'

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised more fun but Jane's talk with Minelli seemed to grow organically so I just went with it. I hope I described the cipher so it could be understandable. It doesn't really matter if you can or can't understand it in any case, Jane is on it! For all those looking for more romance, there will be more sexytimes between Jane and Lisbon shortly. **

**Finally I have to say a huge thank you to all the people who are so gracious with their time and post a review. The number of reviews this story has received so far has now surpassed any other I've written and I'm immensely flattered and touched that so many of you are still enjoying this. I know it's a long one (believe me!) so I appreciate your loyal support! And just because I've received lots of reviews doesn't mean I don't want anymore!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – Healing

As Jane and Lisbon were about to enter the living room again Minelli nodded in Lisbon's direction gaining her attention. Jane kissed her on the cheek and said softly, 'I'll go have a final chat with Reynolds before morning and get working on the cipher.'

Approaching Minelli he added in a louder tone, 'Once you've had a chat with Virgil I'll see you in bed', grinning as her cheeks flushed at his words. Out of earshot Minelli shook his head. 'Well, I'm glad the trauma of the last month hasn't entirely changed him.'

Lisbon laughed softly. 'Virgil, I just want to thank you-'

'No thanks required, Teresa. I've told you before I'm always here when you need me.'

'You were the first person I thought of when we needed some breathing space.'

Minelli sat on the couch and patted the cushion beside him. As Lisbon joined him he said, 'Don't worry, I know you're exhausted, I won't keep you up all night gassing.' His tone gentler he added, 'How are you holding up?'

'I'm fine' she said brightly.

Minelli narrowed his eyes at her. 'You've been hanging around Jane too long. Enough with the lies, Teresa. Between me and you, how are you?'

Lisbon puffed out a breath and shook her head. 'Honestly? I don't know. I just have to keep going, that's all. If I stop and think about everything-'

She swallowed hard to fight back tears and shook her head again. 'If I stop and think I'm afraid I might just fall apart. I have to be strong so I have to keep going.'

'For Jane?'

She shrugged. 'For me too. I'm no use to anybody otherwise and how's it going to help matters if I start to bawl my eyes out and feel sorry for myself or feel sorry for Jane?'

Minelli chuckled. 'Good.'

'Good?'

'Yes. You'll need that strength tomorrow. And perhaps in the days that follow too. But you'll also need to let the tears out after that, won't do you any good to bottle everything up forever. Which leads me to my next question. You wonder why this was the first place you thought of when the chips were down?'

'Um...no...When Jane said that he needed space to think and rest you just automatically came to mind.'

Minelli nodded slowly as Lisbon frowned. She stammered, 'I've...I've been here before, haven't I?'

'You have. You remember now?'

She shook her head, a headache forming as she tried to recount the experience. 'Damn it, it's a pain in the ass. I'm sorry I don't.' She thought for a second. 'Although when you mentioned staying in the guest room I seemed to know where it was. And...the chinaware at dinner, it looked familiar. So I stayed here, overnight?'

Minelli nodded. 'For a couple of weeks actually.'

'Weeks?!'

'Mmm' he replied, looking out in front of him. 'We went for walks on the beach down there. You seemed to like it there best.'

His melancholy tone made her realise there was more to this than just an old friend visiting. 'It was after Jane left, wasn't it?' she asked quietly.

'It was' he replied, his lips in a pursed line and she saw anger flash across his face for a moment before he softened his expression.

'I was angry he left too' she said. 'But...it's in the past, Virgil. We have to let it go. And he had good reason to run. With Blake still at large he would probably have never made it to trial. Feels like history repeating itself again now.'

'I realise that, Teresa, and I have let it go. But...it was hard seeing you at that time.'

'I remember Abbott hounding me. I'm not even sure how long for. So, after that, when they decided not to prosecute me for aiding and abetting a suspected fugitive and a handful of other crimes over the years where I broke protocol I came here?'

'Yes but it wasn't that straightforward.'

'Virgil?' she leant in and put her hand on his arm, encouraging him to continue.

'You sure you want to hear it?'

'I think I have to hear it or you wouldn't have brought it up.'

'Okay. These are the times I wished I still drank' he muttered before clearing his throat. 'Obviously it was all over the local news. Death of Red John, corruption within CBI, FBI and so on. Closure of the CBI. I still have my contacts and heard that Jane had killed McAllister and run. So I called you to see how you were. You sounded...terrible. Not yourself. Of course you told me you were fine and not to worry but well...Jane was right about you being a terrible liar. I wanted to see for myself so I drove to your apartment.'

Suddenly a memory flashed of Minelli standing on her doorstep, concern etched all over his face when he took in her appearance. 'I remember' she whispered. All the feelings of the devastation she felt returned. She felt adrift, cast out to sea by losing her job and the most significant person in her life. 'I was wearing sweat pants and a football jersey. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I didn't know what the hell was going to happen to me or what I would do next.' She laughed, surprising Minelli. 'You made me the worst grilled cheese sandwich of my life.'

Minelli laughed in return. 'Well there's a reason May doesn't allow me near the kitchen.'

She remembered him drawing the curtains wide and opening the windows, ordering her to have a shower, complaining about the mess of her apartment, holding her when she eventually cried. He had stayed for hours and then made her pack a bag and wouldn't take no for an answer until he had practically dragged her into his car and brought her here. She'd spent the time coming to terms with all that had happened, crying to begin with, then playing board games with May and Minelli, laughing again, walking, then eventually running on the beach, healing until she felt able to face the world again. She looked around the now familiar living room. 'That's why I came here. Somewhere inside I knew by coming here everything would be all right.' She breathed deeply. 'I don't know how I would have got through that time without you.'

'Of course you would have got through it. You're much too tough not to and never forget that, Teresa. I merely helped to quicken the process. The reason I'm telling you is that, whatever transpires over the next few days, that you always have a place here if you need it. For a few days, hours, whatever. And to remember how strong you are. Besides, it felt nice to have you here, my daughters live across the country and I barely see them-'

'Well that's their loss' she whispered, covering his hand with hers. 'Thank you, Virgil. I'll come back more often, I promise.'

He patted her hand. 'He loves you' he said quietly. 'I think he has done for longer than he realises himself.'

Lisbon smiled and blushed. 'He told me that. I was...flabbergasted.'

'I don't see why. Don't sell yourself short. You're quite a catch even with that temper of yours. And don't try and tell me you don't feel the same. There's always been something special between you two. Saw it from the start.'

She teased, 'I thought you always said he was a horrendous influence on me.'

'Well he was. But you've known that for years, of course. But I think he's changed. I certainly see a change in him. And I think that has a lot to do with _your_ influence over _him_.'

* * *

When Lisbon entered the guest room Jane was sitting up in bed, reading a piece of paper in front of him and a pen in his hand. Upon seeing her he looked up and smiled nervously. 'Everything okay with Minelli?'

'Yeah' she sighed. 'I came here after you left apparently. But you know that already, don't you?'

'Not until this evening. He accidentally let the cat out of the bag. He said he'd talk to you about it but wouldn't fill me in on the details.'

Lisbon sat down beside him on the bed. 'I'll talk to you about it when all this is over with. Can we leave it for now?' She was exhausted and needed to focus on the next day. Hopefully she would be able to make good on her promise after that if all went well. It seemed a lot had been brushed under the carpet when they'd gotten together and she felt it important that they would talk more about the time they were apart as it had evidently affected both of them, her especially. If they really were a couple then they had to be able to talk about everything, even painful memories.

'Of course' he said softly. 'But...we're okay, right?'

The sight of Patrick Jane nervous made her grin. She kissed him quickly on the lips, her heart racing that she was free to do so anytime she wanted. 'Yeah, we're good.' She gestured to the paper in his lap. 'That the cipher?'

'Yeah.' He moved the page so she could see the set of numbers written on it that filled the page.

'Any idea how to break it?'

'A few' he replied, putting it on the nightstand beside him. 'I've memorised the numbers, will let my subconscious work on it when I'm asleep.'

She chortled, 'Is that how you've come up with all your plans all these years?'

'Did you think I used that couch for sleeping only, Lisbon? It's when I do my best work.'

'Yeah, best work on coming up with ridiculous schemes' she laughed, tiredness making her a little giddy.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her. 'Ah, but those ridiculous schemes have invariably worked a treat over the years. I'm sure tonight will be no different.'

She played with his pyjama top buttons. 'Are these Virgil's?'

'You see, all great men wear pyjamas.'

He gestured to a bag on the dresser. 'May left you a couple of nightdresses too that she said might fit you.' He began to nuzzle her neck when she turned her head to take a look. 'Although...you're more than welcome to sleep naked. I promise I won't peek.'

Her breathing erratic as he began to run his tongue gently over her pulse point just the way she liked she mumbled, 'Won't peek, huh? Somehow I doubt that.'

He started to run his fingers slowly down her back and then under her shirt, caressing the small of her back. Through his kisses he replied, 'I didn't promise I wouldn't touch you instead though.'

She smiled and pulled away from him with a loud sigh then took the bag with her into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

When she reappeared in a white broderie anglaise long nightdress that exposed her cleavage his jaw dropped. He was reminded of when he'd seen her in the coral dress in the Blue Bird lodge and a smile of appreciation fell across his lips. Just like that evening she looked down and blushed, smiling. 'It's a little old fashioned for my taste. Makes me feel like I'm in Wuthering Heights or something.'

'Does that make me Heathcliff to your Catherine?' Jane smiled. 'All dark and brooding. I think I'm a little blond for the dark part but I can certainly be pretty good at brooding. But, seeing you wear that...well I don't think I can pull that off tonight' he grinned.

'Not even with your biofeedback skills?' Lisbon replied, her tone seductive, colour rising to her cheeks as his eyes openly lingered over her body.

'I think I'll give them the night off' Jane replied, pushing the covers away from the other side of the bed. As she approached to get in and was within arm's length he suddenly pulled her towards him and she landed with her face on his chest, emitting a chuckle of surprise in the process. He pulled her chin up and stroked it gently before placing his lips on hers in a lingering kiss.

As he released her lips he said quietly, 'We need to talk about what might or might not happen tomorrow and plan accordingly', his eyes never leaving hers. So unused to being able to read him she saw him open himself up to her completely. She saw apprehension and fear in his eyes of what might come next, his love and desire for her, anger at the perpetrator, tiredness, and anxiety. He was all at once an open book and she had to take a few seconds before she responded. At this moment in time her lust was winning over her brain and she imagined releasing the buttons on his top and allowing her hands to wander across his chest. And beyond. And lower.

'Maybe we _could_ talk in the morning' Jane said, stumbling over his words, his eyes dark with want as he read her wanton thoughts.

Her brain seemed to win the battle and she heard her next words come out of their own volition. 'No, you're right. Let's talk about what might happen tomorrow.' She paused and smiled before adding, 'First that is.'

Damn her reasonableness he initially thought as she moved off his chest to sit with her feet under her on the other side of the bed, her expression serious and focussed. But he also knew it was not only fair but also the right thing to do to discuss his options with her before they took the next step forward.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, there will be sexytimes ahead. But some discussion needs to be had first I'm afraid.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: To celebrate over 600 reviews, a little bit of a soft M rated bit towards the end of the chapter. I've marked it for those that blush easily. Thanks to all the regular and new reviewers and to the guest ones I can't reply to personally once again.**

* * *

Chapter 35 – Decisions

Jane said, 'So, tomorrow everything is going to come to a head, one way or another. We're hopefully going to find out who's behind this and shut this Blake Association thing down.' He added, shaking his head in annoyance, 'Again. If we do that then I'm hoping that's going to be enough for the FBI to drop this nonsense about arresting me. That's best case scenario.'

'Agreed' Lisbon nodded.

'Okay, so let's start by saying we find out who's behind this. I'm fairly confident we can do that with Reynolds help.'

'We're putting her in an incredibly risky position though, Jane, letting her walk in there alone. We don't even know where the meet is yet to know if we can back her up. And that's assuming Dawson even calls her. After your escape for all we know they may want time to regroup.'

'She knows the risks, Lisbon. I've talked to her at length and she's going to meet him if he calls tomorrow whether we back her up or not. She's been at this for two years. She's much too invested to stop now.' He looked down at his lap and added in a softer tone, 'I certainly understand her motivation. And knowing there's no point in even trying to talk her out of this even if we wanted to.' He cleared his throat and turned to Lisbon again, 'He may not call but I believe he will. He'll want revenge or payback or whatever for allowing me to escape. If anything, it'll escalate whatever they're planning next.'

'Okay, so say something goes wrong. The boss doesn't show up or...or Dawson won't talk assuming we catch him. What then?'

'Then I'll more than likely have a warrant put out for my arrest.'

Lisbon flinched at the words. She nodded and sighed as she fidgeted with her hands and cast her eyes down. In a whisper she asked, 'So what's your plan if that happens? Are you going to run again?'

Jane moved across the bed, putting an arm around her shoulders and lifted her chin so she had to look at him. 'That depends on you.'

Visibly shaken she frowned, 'What do you mean? It's not my decision.'

Jane shrugged. 'It's not mine either. Not entirely.' He puffed out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. 'This is where I wished you could remember more.' He took her hand and said quietly, 'Lisbon, we're a team, a partnership. In every sense of the word now. So, I'm leaving the decision in your hands. If you think I should run then I want you to come with me. If you don't want to come then I'm not going anywhere and I'll take my chance here.'

'Jane, that's blackmail!'

'I don't mean it to be. All I'm saying is that...is that I'm not spending another god knows how long without you with me.' His voice broke as he added, 'I...I can't go through that again. I was gone for two years, Lisbon. Two years without seeing your face, your smile, your...anger.' He laughed as tears began to fall down his cheeks. 'You have no idea what I would have given to hear you yell at me just once in all that time. At least if I'm here you can visit me. Write to me.'

Lisbon grasped his hand tighter and put her other arm around his neck, kissing him on the cheek, tears streaming down her face now too. 'You can't make me decide, Jane. It's not fair.'

'And since when have I ever played fair?' he smiled as he wiped his tears away, Lisbon releasing her hold on him to do the same.

More composed, she asked, 'But what if you stay because of me and something happens to you in holding? If we don't find out who's behind this then that's more than a distinct possibility.'

He shrugged, 'I can't say that's not true. But you know how persuasive I can be. I'm sure if I can last a couple of days I'll make enough friends of my own in there to protect myself. The first 48 hours will be where I'm at most risk.'

Lisbon shook her head. 'That's still too much of a risk.'

'Well, nevertheless, it's my risk to take, Lisbon. And once I'm through that I'm not worried about the trial if it comes to that. I can flim flam my way through it. Done it before with Carter. And this time it really was Red John so every word I'll say is true. Won't have to put on an act.'

'It could take up to a year to bring you to trial. Maybe more. You're likely to be refused bail as you've skipped the country before.'

'I realise that.'

She took in the implication of his words and pictured visiting him for possibly years in prison while he awaited trial.

'Hope you'll bring blueberry muffins' he grinned.

'It's not funny and it's not right' she pouted, sniffing to stop herself crying again.

'Well, I did kill him' he shrugged. 'At one time you would have said I was getting what I deserved.'

She laughed. 'You really have done a number on me over the years, haven't you?'

He laughed in return, putting his arms around her and drawing her close, dropping a kiss to her hair. 'Sleep on it. See how you feel in the morning.'

She pulled back from him and asked, 'What if I went for the first option? For us to run together. You think you could get us across the border?'

'I've done it before. It's a little more complicated for two but I can't foresee any real problems. Over the years when I worked at CBI and thought I might need an escape plan one day I made some contacts.' He held the top of her arms to focus her attention. 'But, if that's what you decide then you'd be a fugitive too. You...you wouldn't be able to come home again. And, you're not like me, you have a family in Chicago-'

'I hardly see them anyway-'

'You're closer to them than you used to be. They've even visited us in Austin. You have nephews and nieces that I'd be taking you away from. You need to understand all that you'd be giving up, Teresa.'

'Really? Things are better?'

She took a moment and nodded solemnly, the decision weighing heavily on her mind.

He kissed her softly. 'You have time. Think about it. I know how much I'm asking of you even to consider it. And if something does happen to me if you choose the other option then I'm okay with that.'

'Well I'm certainly not!'

He tilted his head to the side. 'Look, we're just talking. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't come to that. We both will. And we have a lot of good people to help us. But I just didn't want you to...well for us to...keep moving the way we were earlier without you knowing what was on my mind.'

After a moment he smiled mischievously, 'Well, without you knowing what else was on my mind besides the obvious.' His eyes dropped to her cleavage again for added effect.

She leant back and smiled, shaking her head in disbelief. 'Seriously? You're still in the mood after that discussion? Never mind how tired we are.'

'Nothing like not knowing what your future holds to get the adrenaline pumping. Of course, stamina might be a bit of an issue but I'm sure I can rally if properly motivated.' He bent over and kissed her softly on the lips as his hand caressed her cheek. As she allowed her body to mould into his he murmured against her lips. 'Yep, I think I'm sufficiently motivated.' As she smiled he deepened the kiss, slowly entering his tongue into her mouth while simultaneously moving the hand on her back lower. When she moaned and began her own dance with her tongue he drew back and said softly against her lips. 'Lie down please.'

Although complying she raised a questioning eyebrow. 'So, you like to be in charge, huh? Then I think we might have a problem.'

He grinned as he moved to lie at her side. 'Well the first time we did this you were most definitely in charge. So as it's your first time, again that is, I thought I might take the lead for a while.' He smiled arrogantly. 'Besides, you won't be able to speak let alone complain in a few minutes.'

She blushed furiously. 'Really? You think you're that good, do you?'

He kissed her neck slowly at its most sensitive point and felt her unsuccessfully try to repress a shiver. He chuckled against her skin. 'Just enjoy it, woman.'

'I hate when you call me that-'

Her words were strangled when he moved his lips lower, barely kissing the valley between her breasts as his fingertips ran down her side, hardly touching her but his feather light contact enticing her to be closer to him. She closed her eyes and lost herself in his gentle ministrations, absentmindedly wondering if a person could be hypnotised by touch alone. He continued his journey down her body, her hands entangled in his golden locks, gasping as he kissed her belly button through the cotton of her nightgown. Every brush against her skin was exquisite. His kisses and caresses began to vary, sometimes light, sometimes more pronounced, Jane reading what she liked better than any man ever had.

She felt the cover be thrown back from the bed, the cool breeze breaking the trance and she opened her eyes. He began to unbutton his pyjama top slowly, his eyes locked on hers, dark with desire. Unwilling to be a passive participant any longer she moved up and undid the last two buttons, his hands stroking the sides of her head as she did so. She knelt on the bed and removed his top, placing a kiss above his heart as she did so. He moaned softly, closing his eyes at her touch and she blinked rapidly for a second, suddenly aware of the power she had over him too.

**Softly M rated until the end of the chapter**

Their lips collided again in a hard kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other, Lisbon breaking off to bite his shoulder. He groaned and took the opportunity to devour her neck, his teeth grazing the skin before pulling at her earlobe, extracting a loud moan in return. He reached down and gathered the ends of her nightgown in his hands, lifting it until it reached her thighs. He moved his face to hers, kissing her softly again, asking permission with his eyes to undress her. She nodded, swallowing hard. His fingers clutched at the material before pulling it up and off her body, tossing it aside. Braless he took a moment to observe her milky white breasts, to reacquaint himself with every freckle that broke up their paleness, the pinkness of her nipples, erect and mesmerising. His mouth watered at the thought of taking one between his lips.

'I thought I was the one who was going to lose the power of speech' she smiled, naughtiness in her tone.

Caught off guard he smiled sheepishly, clearing his throat. 'Schoolboy error to get you naked too soon. I should have known better.'

She grinned and moved her hand slowly down his chest, tanned, toned and almost hairless, enjoying seeing him fight to stay in control, his eyes wavering until they shut as her hand continued its journey. As she reached his stomach he tried to regain his composure and stopped its path. 'No?' he gasped.

'That sounded like a question, not someone who really wants me to stop.' Although his hand was on hers she dragged hers a little further down to the waistband of his pyjamas. This time his hand was more insistent and he managed to move it away from his body. He took a deep breath. 'You're not playing fair, Lisbon.'

'Taking a leaf out of your book' she replied immediately.

'Well, it's my book, get your own' he grinned, playfully pushing her back onto her pillow before kissing her passionately.

She laughed until he took one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue licking and flicking it, teasing it with his teeth before releasing it then starting again. His hand performed a similar symphony for her senses on her other breast, squeezing it gently and stroking his fingers and thumb over its rigid point. Her breathing quickly became erratic as his mouth and hand worked together in harmony, edging her closer to losing all power over herself.

When she felt his hand move to skim over her stomach and settle on her panties she almost came undone right away. His hand stalled, scarcely there as he continued to focus on her breasts. He began to move his fingers over the fabric, small circles with his fingertips to begin with then increasing in force, taking her closer to the edge with each miniscule movement. He moved up to look at her, flushed skin and adorably trying to hold onto control before kissing her, then making the same patterns with his tongue against her collarbone that he was making on the clothing below.

He kissed her lips, parting them with his tongue while he moved his hand inside the waistband of her panties. He darted his tongue inside her mouth the same time he inserted his middle finger into her wet core, grunting as he did so, struggling to maintain his own control in the process. She grabbed hold of his head with both hands, kissing him back thoroughly as he continued mirroring his movements in perfect symmetry. Her body arched as she lost herself, her hand flying down to grab his wrist of its own volition. He drew her orgasm out, inserting another finger, knowing exactly where to put pressure to make her come again. 'Jesus!' she screamed, her voice muffled by Jane's lips as she came once again. Only when he knew she was spent did he withdraw his fingers from her slowly, soothing her with soft strokes at her entrance and small kisses against her lips.

After a few moments spent in silence where he watched her breathe heavily, her eyes wide and focused on the ceiling as she came down off her high, he said smugly, 'So my dear Lisbon, cat got your tongue?'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the (almost) consummation!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Yes, I am back at last and with a short update to this story. This is mostly some fluff but I have an exciting ending planned over the next few chapters where you will finally get all your answers to the plotline. Should be an exciting rollercoaster of a ride to the end from next chapter on. Thanks again for all your wonderful support!**

* * *

Chapter 36 – Pillow Talk

Lisbon finally drew her eyes to him. Her face ruddy she said, 'Okay, you don't have to look so smug about it.'

He kissed her bare shoulder, laughing as he did so. 'God, I love you' he chuckled.

When he looked back at her a moment later she bit her bottom lip and said quietly, 'I...I love you too.'

'Well, that may be the endorphins talking but I'll take it' he grinned. 'At least it didn't take as long as the first time you told me that.'

'Well, it could have hardly been a surprise to you.'

'Actually it was.' He sighed, pulling her into his arms, 'It had been a long time since someone had said those words to me.'

As she lay with her head on his chest she noticed a purple bruise on his side, 'What happened here?' she asked, prodding it gently.

Jane winced slightly, 'Just got a little lippy with one of Dawson's people and paid the consequences. It's nothing to worry about.'

She moved her lips to the bruise, kissing it softly. Jane closed his eyes as she continued to plant soft kisses to the area. Slowly she began to move her kisses to his stomach, empowered by his lack of control as he breathed heavily, seemingly unable to vocalise thoughts any longer. As she reached his waistband with her lips and went to pull it back with one of her hands Jane stilled it once again. 'Um...hold up' he uttered, breathless.

Moving her face back up to him he caught her look of irritation and apprehension. 'You...you don't want me to?...I mean...you don't like..._that_?'

He laughed nervously, blushing. 'Have you ever met a man who didn't?'

'So what's the problem then?'

Almost tongue tied by sheer awkwardness the words came stumbling out, 'Well, when you do _that_ it tends to lead on to...other things. And...if you do _that_ then well...I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from taking things further tonight. Well...of course only if you wanted to take them further that is. Which...from experience...you normally want to. After..._that_.'

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. 'It's no wonder teenage boys don't do as well in school as teenage girls. Brain power is decidedly lost with heightened arousal. Never mind the ability to communicate coherently.'

She laughed as she saw his obvious embarrassment and leaned in, kissing him passionately. As she released her lips she said seductively, 'As always you're right. I want us to make love. Tonight.' She paused and kissed him again and breathlessly murmured 'Patrick' against his lips.

The sound of his first name spoken so alluringly almost made him lose his train of thought and give into the moment. Awkwardly, he pulled away from her, trying to distance his body's reaction to hers pressed against him. 'But we can't' he exhaled, rolling his eyes.

She moved away from him and pulled the covers over her, clearly annoyed. 'Why the hell not? Because, no offence, but your body is sure as hell telling me a different story.'

'One very good reason, Lisbon.' He paused, gaining better control of his faculties before he continued, 'This past month you haven't taken any birth control, correct? I mean, why would you, newly widowed and all that?'

She closed her eyes, exhaling a loud breath, cursing her obviously rampaging hormones into not thinking this through earlier. 'Damn it.'

Jane tilted his head from side to side. 'My sentiments exactly' he muttered under his breath, equally as exasperated.

'You should have told me to get some condoms when I went shopping earlier.'

'Really, Lisbon? Well, I'd loved to have seen your face if I'd been presumptuous enough to have suggested that. I think I've had enough physical mistreatment for one day, thank you. I don't have a death wish into the bargain.'

'I'm sorry' she offered, shrugging.

'It's fine' he replied, clearing his throat, attempting to get himself back under control.

'I sincerely doubt that' she smiled, taking a little delight in his rather obvious discomfort.

He glared at her sideways but with a smile on his lips as he picked the nightgown up from the floor where it had landed and passed it to her. 'Though I think you better put this back on. There's only so much temptation a man in my predicament can take.'

She laughed as she dressed herself in it, Jane pulling her back into his arms again straight after. They both closed their eyes as Jane focussed his thoughts back on the case and away from carnal desires. After a few seconds Lisbon asked quietly, her face hidden from Jane's view as it lay on his shoulder, 'Have we ever talked about having children?'

He noticed the trepidation in her voice immediately. 'No' he replied softly. 'I...I wish we had, though.'

Lisbon persevered, 'Why haven't we talked about it? It's not like I'm getting any younger.'

'I guess...I guess we both avoided the subject.'

She moved so she could look at him and he opened his eyes, brushing a hand across her cheek. 'I think perhaps you were afraid of mentioning it to me. Afraid of what my reaction would be. And, to be truthful, I never really thought it was high on your list of priorities. You never mentioned you were interested in having children when we worked at the CBI.'

She nodded seriously. 'You don't want to have another child.' The words came out half statement, half questioning.

He shook his head. 'If you had asked me that before you were abducted then I honestly don't know what my answer would have been. It's still so new for us to be together in this way and well...you know me...I don't adapt to change very well.'

'And now?'

He kissed her softly. 'Now I've seen firsthand what an amazing mother you could be. Now, I'd love to see a child in our future if you wanted that. And I'd very much like to be a father again to _our_ child.'

Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought of the little girl she cared for just days ago. 'I feel like I want to know what that feeling is like, for real I mean. To be a mother. What it would be like to have a child of my own.' She sniffed and shook her head, 'But maybe that's just part of the suggestion, you know, the remnants of the hypnosis that's making me feel this way now. What do you think, is that possible?'

Jane smiled softly at her. 'Not a chance. I think you just got a glimpse of a different kind of life where your career isn't all consuming. And you liked it. That simple, really.'

'But you were right in what you said before. I never really saw being a mother in my future. Too focussed on my job to even really contemplate it. And besides that, I didn't exactly get serious with anyone for the conversation ever to come up.'

'You were just waiting on the perfect man to sweep you off your feet' he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. 'Yeah? Tell me when he shows up, will you?'

He chuckled softly, 'Seriously though, I mean I don't see you as the stay at home mom type but I think a mixture of career and motherhood would suit you very well. I'm sure you'd find a way to balance both. And...well...I'd be there to help too hopefully if things go well tomorrow. It's been a while but I'm a dab hand at changing diapers.'

She settled her head back on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep, thinking of a drawing she had scrawled in crayon as a child in her house in Chicago. A picture of a happy family. She silently said a prayer that tomorrow wouldn't scupper her chances of that childhood fantasy perhaps coming true one day soon.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay, so your patience is finally being rewarded with some answers in this chapter at long last! Lots more to come in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 37 – Breakfast &amp; Blake

Lisbon awoke to an origami rose placed on the pillow beside her. She smiled instantly at the sweet gesture, a memory occurring to her of a frog Jane had made for her on one of their first cases. She frowned as a recollection of an origami bird also came to mind that he had slipped into her pocket, a grin plastered on his face as he looked back at her as he walked off as she noticed it. Somehow there was more intimacy in the way he looked at her and she knew for certain that this latter memory was more recent. She grinned upon realising that her memories from her time in Austin were coming back to her at last.

After showering and dressing she walked into the kitchen, May in charge of what looked like enough breakfast items that wouldn't have been out of place in an upscale hotel. 'Wow' she laughed. 'This is a lot of food.'

May Minelli looked over her shoulder as she fried off some bacon, 'I know, I've gone a little overboard but...well Virgil mentioned that you all have a long day today and that this might be your only chance to eat.'

'An army marches on its stomach after all' Virgil chipped in from behind Lisbon before carrying an empty plate to the sink. He turned to look at her. 'So, how'd you sleep, Teresa?'

Unable to hide a blush as she recalled a certain part of the night before that made her pulse race. She cleared her throat, 'Um...good...very good, thanks for putting us up.'

Minelli raised a questioning eyebrow and nodded slowly. 'Mmm. Good. You'll need to be well rested for today.'

Averting her eyes she looked around the kitchen, 'Where's Jane and Reynolds?'

'Reynolds was up at dawn for breakfast. Military training I assume she's never got out of. She's in the living room waiting on the call from Dawson. Jane's on the deck out front.'

After grabbing some breakfast Lisbon checked on Reynolds first.

'No news yet?'

Reynolds shook her head. 'Not yet. Hopefully soon.'

Lisbon sat down beside her. 'Tori, are you sure you want to do this today?'

'I've met him before. It'll be okay.'

'Yeah but that was before you knew what a sadist he truly was. If he has any suspicions you've turned against him then-'

'I know what I've signed up for, Agent Lisbon. I know the risks involved' she interrupted.

Lisbon nodded gravely, seeing the same fierce look of determination to follow through on her plan that she used to see in Jane when he talked about Red John. She knew it was pointless to argue further. 'Okay. Once we know where the meet is then we'll see what kind of back up we can provide. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're not going in there blind.'

'I know you will' Reynolds replied. A small smile graced her lips. 'I'm glad I made the right choice in coming to you with all this. No matter what happens today I know you and Jane will see this through and get justice for my sister.'

'I promise you we will' Lisbon replied emphatically. 'But my first priority today is to make sure we all come out of this alive.'

* * *

She smiled softly as she leaned on the doorway, Jane sitting on the deck looking out to sea, a cup of tea on the wooden floor beside him. A stack of papers lay in his lap and a pen in his hand, his face so set in concentration she wasn't sure he'd heard her approach.

He suddenly bent down and scribbled something on the sheet in front of him. As he turned to the next page he smiled and said, 'Are you going to watch me all morning or are you actually going to talk to me?'

'Didn't want you to distract you' she beamed, making her way beside him.

He looked at her a tad salaciously, 'Well I suppose that is a possibility.' They grinned at each other and she leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips. 'Good morning. Thank you for the flower.'

'A rose for a rose. Morning, Teresa' he replied softly before going back to the paper in front of him.

She sipped the coffee in her hands and lifted the sheets he'd finished with that sat by his side, noticing names besides the letters. 'You've worked out the cipher?'

He nodded, 'I did. Quite simple really. _The Tyger_ by Blake. I suppose they put enough encryption around the original code that they thought it unlikely anyone would crack it to get to the secondary cipher.'

'And if somehow the drive fell into unknown hands and it was decrypted-'

'Then only those who knew it was held by a Blake Association member would figure out a way of cracking it. If Bertram died or was murdered somehow before Blake was discovered then the drive would probably have been investigated but even if it was decrypted-'

'It would still keep the association names secret.'

'Precisely. Until it was handed to a Blake Association member who could work out what the cipher was.'

Lisbon scanned through the names he'd decrypted so far. 'You've got ticks against all of these. I'm assuming this means they've already been caught.'

'Yeah' he sighed, 'I have to say Abbott did quite an outstanding job tracking them down.'

He looked out to sea, frowning before he wrote another name down.

Lisbon smirked, 'You're doing this by memory? By counting the letters in the poem and writing the corresponding letter?'

'Yeah, why?' he replied nonchalantly, looking down at the page.

'That's...-'

He dazzled her with a grin. 'Vastly impressive?'

'I was going to say a little showy' she frowned, smiling.

He laughed softly before his expression turned serious as his eyes went back to the page.

Jane, what is-'

He held up a hand to stop her as his frown deepened. Slowly he wrote letters in front of him, pausing after each one. She could almost see him counting the letters in his head, double checking he'd decoded the correct name.

He put his pen down and looked up at her. 'Well...here's one Abbott certainly didn't catch. Interesting' he said seriously.

Lisbon leaned over and her eyes widened in surprise. _A. Schultz FBI_ was scrawled against a set of numbers.

Lisbon stammered, 'Schultz? Abbott's boss? The woman who wants to arrest you today?'

Jane leaned back in his chair, tapping his pen to his lips. 'It would appear so.'

'But how did she escape detection in the first place?'

He picked up his teacup and took a sip. 'Hardly surprising that there would be a couple who slipped through the cracks. She was in a fairly powerful position even back then. And she was in charge of Abbott's team, right? Probably got them out of the country or told him they'd been cleared by her personally before suspicion arose.'

'What else?' Lisbon asked as she noticed Jane struggle with a quandary.

'When Abbott came to me with his job offer he said it wasn't his decision to bring me back to the States to work for the FBI. He said it was the higher ups that wanted it.'

'So you think it was Schultz's idea to offer you a job? But why if she was part of Blake?'

'A ploy to get me back into the States. Perhaps as payback for McAllister. Only wanted me back so she could get rid of me.'

'Okay, if that's the case then why-'

'Didn't she do it at the time?' He shook his head, 'I don't know. Maybe she was afraid of the ripples it would cause if I'd died in FBI custody straight after being brought back to work for them. Maybe she decided to wait a while so it wouldn't look so suspicious. The deal first offered to me by Abbott gave them the right to throw me in jail if I stepped out of line.' He smiled knowingly at her, 'After all I have a bit of a reputation for not following orders or procedures.'

'Don't I know it' Lisbon smiled back.

Jane continued, 'So she may have been waiting for me to either screw up myself that would give her the right to put me in jail if I had signed that deal or let me rot in a detention suite if I didn't. Either way eventually it would be easy enough for her to stage some kind of accident or suicide. Or she may just have been happy for me to be locked away under her watch.'

'You said before you got the deal sweetened. Apart from asking for me to work with you, what else?'

'All charges had to be dropped. No parole.' He grinned. 'A few other...minor indulgences. A supply of tea, transportation, that kind of thing.'

'So that's why you have an Airstream?' Lisbon smirked.

'You remember the Airstream?!' Jane asked excitedly.

'No...Sorry. Long story, I heard from Reynolds that you had one.'

Jane nodded but his expression remained confused. He decided to press on without being sidetracked. 'Okay. Anyway, I was able to get the FBI to agree to my own terms after a little while in detention. Used Bertram's thumb drive as a bluff. Told Abbott at the time that I'd decrypted the names and that there were some on it that he hadn't caught. Threatened to go with it to the press.'

'So he agreed?'

'Not right away. He'd have to have gone to Schultz for that decision.'

Lisbon smiled, 'I'm sure it was a hell of a shock to Schultz to be told that information.'

Jane chuckled, 'Yeah, I'd like to have been a fly on the wall to see it.'

'But hang on, she must have known it was a bluff if her name is on the list.'

Jane tilted his head from side to side. 'Perhaps. Most likely. But how was she going to explain that to Abbott? She was in a Catch 22 situation. If she told Abbott the list was bogus then he'd have grown suspicious of her being so certain. Abbott's smart, highly intuitive. He might have started to rethink his initial orders, wondered how she could be so sure. Blake was over, last thing she would want would be for Abbott to get the bit between his teeth again about it. Or perhaps at first she thought I really had decrypted the drive but was keeping the information about her being on the list close to my chest. Perhaps she was expecting me to blackmail her with it if my first gambit didn't work. In any case she couldn't risk calling my bluff.'

'You never had a conversation with her about it?'

Jane shook his head. 'No. I dealt with Abbott mainly. I guess in the end she decided to see how things played out. Let me work for her indirectly, get Abbott's appraisal of me, watch me from the inside if you will. After a while I'm sure she realised I was definitely bluffing but the deal had been made by then. And I...well we...solve a lot of cases. It's helped her up the ranks. Maybe she decided in the end it was more useful having me working as an asset to advance her career than getting rid of me.' He laughed mirthlessly. 'Until now that is.'

Lisbon shook her head slowly as they both looked out to sea. 'So, she's behind all of this?'

Jane remained in silence, his eyes on a seagull diving into the water.

'Jane?' Lisbon prodded, turning towards him.

He spoke quietly but determinedly. 'No. Whoever is behind this has got her to put that warrant out for me. And they are the one that's responsible for your abduction, not her. But I'm sure she knew about it beforehand. They must have something on her. Either this Blake Association link or something else from her past, possibly whatever it was that made her join the Blake Association in the first place.'

'Some crime or cover up she was involved in that a Blake member got her out of?'

He nodded.

'I still don't understand why this is happening now though, after all this time has passed.'

Jane nodded, his lips curling into a smile as he continued to watch the ripples of the waves in front of him. 'That, Lisbon, is a most excellent question.'

Reynolds appeared in the doorway and cleared her throat, gaining Lisbon and Jane's attention. 'Dawson just called. Meeting set for noon in Sacramento. He's calling me back in an hour with the exact location.'

Lisbon looked to her watch. 'Damn it, doesn't give us much time to get there to scout the location.'

Jane rose to his feet immediately. 'Then we better make a move soon if we're going to make it, we'll call Abbott from the road to fill him in.'


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 - Schultz

'Alexa Schultz, part of Blake?' Minelli confirmed, shaking his head, looking at Jane and Lisbon.

'You don't seem unduly surprised' Jane commented.

'I'm not to be honest. There was always something a little off about her.' About to speak again he paused, licking his lips nervously before clearing his throat. He glanced at Lisbon, 'Um, Teresa, would you mind-'

'Whatever it is you can say it in front of Lisbon' Jane interrupted, noting the man's awkwardness immediately. 'She asked you to keep her apprised of my progress in the Red John case when I joined the CBI, didn't she?'

Minelli pulled his head back a little and frowned. 'Are you sure you're not psychic?' he asked, humour to his tone.

Jane laughed. 'Madeleine Hightower told me she was asked to do the same thing when she was in charge.'

'Makes sense knowing what we know now. McAllister obviously wanted to know if you were getting close at any stage' Lisbon nodded.

Jane noticed there was something Minelli was withholding. 'What else did she tell you?'

Minelli looked at Lisbon before nodding, addressing Jane. 'She told me where you'd been before you joined the CBI' he said quietly.

Jane nodded, looking to the ground. 'I see.' His time in a Mental Hospital was something he was still ashamed to talk about. He finally turned to Lisbon, 'Do you remember what I told you when we investigated Sophie Miller-'

'Yes' she said immediately, the memory of him opening up to her in her office about his breakdown coming back to her with more clarity. 'I remember.' She smiled warmly at him, the recollection making her wonder if that was when she had started to really fall for him. She suspected it was.

Jane turned back to Minelli and took a deep breath. 'So, any idea what McAllister or someone else would have had on her? Any rumours you heard about her? About her past, her early life perhaps?'

Minelli ran a hand across his face and scratched his beard, pondering the question. 'Rumours aren't something that'll help you nail her, Patrick.'

'You still think too much like a cop. Forget evidence. There's something, obviously. What is it?'

Minelli sucked in a breath before releasing it. 'Her father. He was a State senator, did you know? Anyway, apparently he had a heart attack when she was in her teens. She found the body.'

'You think it wasn't a heart attack? That she killed him or helped someone else do it?' Lisbon asked.

Minelli shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. 'I don't know. I don't know what her motive would have been if she had. I do know though that he had a medical a couple of months prior to his death and he was given the all clear. So there was an investigation into it. I wasn't long a CBI agent but they were put in charge of it. Not the team I was part of but there was a lot of talk about it at the time from the agents that were.'

'Did you meet Alexa at the time?' Jane asked.

Minelli shook his head. 'No, as I said, it wasn't my case. But there were some rumours about his wife perhaps being responsible. I don't think their marriage was particularly happy by all accounts. More for show than anything else. She was a lawyer, a very smart one. She made sure she had an airtight alibi the night it happened. As nothing could ever be proven the whole matter was dropped, case closed.'

'It doesn't explain what this has to do with Alexa being part of Blake' Lisbon said quietly, shaking her head, thinking. 'Unless maybe her mother was too and she asked someone part of Blake to kill him and make it look like a heart attack. Perhaps Alexa was recruited later on under threat of her mother being prosecuted.'

'Mmm. It's certainly a theory' Jane said softly, his face set in a frown.

'And you think it's the wrong one' Lisbon immediately replied, raising an eyebrow as he turned his gaze to her.

He shrugged. 'I...I don't know. It makes some kind of sense but...I think there's more to it than that.'

'You always do' Lisbon replied, slightly pouting.

Minelli chipped in, 'It would certainly have been possible to make it look like a heart attack at the time. Forensics back then weren't nearly as sophisticated as they are nowadays.'

* * *

As they began their drive back to Sacramento after bidding their farewells to the Minellis, Virgil almost squeezing the life out of Lisbon as she went to get into the car, Jane noticed her trying to hold back the tears as he drove. He touched her lightly on the hand. 'Hey, we'll come back here soon.' He tapped the dashboard in front of him. 'Besides anything else we have to return their spare car.'

Lisbon laughed suddenly, the vision of Minelli almost visibly shaking as he handed over the keys to Jane, a warning glare in his eyes that he better not crash it. They had decided it wiser to switch cars and the car they had 'borrowed' Minelli was going to drive back to Sacramento a few days later after holing it up in their garage.

'At least we know you're not going to prison now' Lisbon smiled, beginning to relax a little.

'How do you figure?'

'Schultz is the one who wants your blood by all accounts. If we need to we blackmail her with Bertram's drive to stop the warrant.'

Jane smiled. 'That's a treacherous mind you've acquired, Agent Lisbon.' More seriously he added, 'I don't want to burst your bubble but I'm not out of the woods yet. A piece of paper with her name on it and a flash drive belonging to Gale Bertram may not be enough to hold off the FBI if she's already got them to go along with her into issuing it. And there's still the press to worry about. But you are right, it certainly gives us a hell of a lot more pulling power than we had this time yesterday.' He grinned at her and she grinned back. Suddenly she felt more than ever that they were going to get out of this.

'We better call Abbott' Lisbon suggested.

After dialling him and putting him on loudspeaker Jane quickly ran down what he'd discovered about Schultz.

After a moment's silence he replied, 'I...I can't believe it. That...that-'

'Bitch?' Lisbon supplied helpfully, smirking a little.

Abbott exhaled loudly. 'That's one word for her, Lisbon. So, what's your play? You want me to go to the AG, inform him who she really is? Put _her_ under the spotlight, see if she gives up whoever the hell is behind this?'

'No' Jane said immediately. 'For now I want her to believe she's still in control, that she continues to feel safe. I don't want her alerting anyone that her cover's been blown in case she and they scatter. How much does she know about the decryption of the drive?'

'Nothing' Abbott replied. 'Lisbon thought it best we keep that information to as closed a circle as possible when you were taken. Her hunch was undoubtedly correct.'

Jane looked over at the woman beside him and smiled at her in admiration. 'I've always told her to trust her instincts. Glad she finally started to listen' he grinned.

She whacked him playfully on the arm in response.

Jane continued, rubbing his arm, 'Okay, good. Great in fact-'

'What about Cho?' Lisbon interjected. 'Does she know that Reynolds didn't kill him?'

'Yes. I could hardly keep that from her. When she came to the hospital she wanted a full report, autopsy results and so on. '

Lisbon shot Reynolds a look of worry in the back seat who was listening to the conversation. 'Damn it. Did you tell her what I suspected? That Reynolds had switched sides?'

'No. I kept the conversation we had with Reynolds to myself. Told Schultz instead that I was trying to keep my staff safe considering what had happened to you and Jane, less likely of another murder attempt if whoever's behind this thought he was dead already. She could hardly refute that argument.'

'Good thinking' Lisbon nodded.

'What about me?' Jane asked. 'She asked you if you knew where I was? If you helped me elude the FBI?'

'Of course. And I don't think she bought it for a second when I told her I didn't. But she hasn't called me out on it just yet.'

'Hmm. Yes, well you are quite a bad liar. Not as bad as Lisbon but-'

The glare from his girlfriend stopped him in his tracks as she began to speak, 'You need to be vigilant, Abbott. If she suspects you know anything about her being part of Blake then-'

'I'm more than aware of the consequences, Lisbon. I always have been. It's not the first time my life's been in danger investigating them. I'll make a call to the private security company I had to employ before, make sure Lena and the kids are protected until this is over.'

As his words came out nonchalantly a moment of silence settled in the car as Jane and Lisbon looked at each other, lips pursed. Neither had spared much time dwelling on the danger Abbott had put himself and his family in by taking on the Association. 'Be careful, Dennis' Jane said softly.

His boss's tone professional he replied, 'Of course. You too. Call me when you have the location of the meet with Dawson and we'll go over next steps. I'll have Wylie dig into Schultz's father's death in the meantime. Quietly and off the books obviously.'

As Lisbon ended the call she shook her head slowly. 'I never thought about what he was putting at risk going after Blake.'

Jane shrugged. 'Understandable at the time. Neither did I if I'm being honest. Easier to see him as the big bad wolf.'

Jane grasped her hand with his free one as he drove further towards Sacramento. Abbott wasn't the only one afraid of losing the family he had. He was certain more than ever he couldn't go through that again.

'It's going to be all right' Lisbon said gently, rubbing his knuckles. 'We'll make it out. We always do.'

He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat as he stared at the road ahead, gaining strength from her faith. 'And we will this time too' he replied emphatically.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful readers and reviewers of this story, your support is what makes me want to write! I am going to focus my best on getting this one finished soon so that may result in delays in updating my other two current stories. Apologies if you're reading them and prefer them to this but it's much easier to concentrate writing one than three very different stories at the same time, especially when this tale has such a convoluted plot! It takes me a few minutes to catch up where I am when I begin to write a new chapter so I can only imagine what you readers go through with the delays in posting new chapters! Also, I don't want to lose momentum as we come to the end of this one so hope you understand and enjoy the ride. **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – Apprehension

A text message on Reynolds' phone interrupted the uneasy silence that had settled on the car as they neared Sacramento.

'Meeting's set for a warehouse at the docks' Reynolds confirmed from the back seat, handing Lisbon her phone.

Quickly showing the address to Jane she nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. 'Damn it. I know that building. Not a lot of cover. And only one way in or out.'

Jane nodded quickly, pushing down on the accelerator. 'Phone Abbott, let him know. Get Wylie to pull up the satellite images. We need to make a stop beforehand anyway.'

'Yes, boss' Lisbon muttered under her breath before making the call.

* * *

Soon after they pulled their car into an old rundown factory not far away from the docks. Lisbon handed Reynolds a spare weapon supplied by Minelli and both entered the building ahead of Jane, guns at the ready. She was met by Cho and Vega who had drawn their own weapons at the sounds of them coming in. All sighing in relief they regarded each other and put away their guns.

Lisbon called to Jane, 'All clear' and he entered, smiling and embracing Cho. He noted the slight discomfort his colleague was in on his left hand side and shook his head. 'Cho, you never cease to amaze me. Looking pretty good for a dead man.'

'Thanks' Cho deadpanned. 'Still got nine lives yourself.'

Jane nodded to Vega. 'Good to see you too Agent, I bet you're glad you joined our team now, eh?'

'There's certainly never a dull moment, that's for sure. I'm ready to help.'

Cho bit in, addressing Lisbon and Jane. 'Abbott's brought us up to speed. What's the play?'

Reynolds was hanging around in the background and Lisbon gestured for her to come forward. 'Um...Cho, Vega...this is-'

'The sniper who shot me' Cho replied immediately, setting her with a steely gaze. 'Reynolds.'

Jane looked from Cho to Reynolds as the silence grew between them. He cleared his throat. 'Well, at least this isn't awkward' he muttered, looking to the ground and kicking some dust.

'Had to make it look realistic' Reynolds said, staring back at Cho, posture stiff. 'Made sure it wouldn't keep you out of action for long.'

'Understood' Cho nodded.

Jane surmised that a certain degree of assent had come between them and a truce had been made. Must be the military background he mused, injuries were commonplace on the battlefield and individual blame didn't lie with the soldiers who inflicted them.

Lisbon was about to speak when a noise came from outside. All apart from Jane raised their weapons at the door. Rigsby walked in and immediately drew his own gun on instinct.

Jane puffed out a breath and gestured for everyone to put their weapons away. 'Okay, people, I know we're all on edge here but can we avoid shooting each other, please' he sighed, clearly exasperated.

Lisbon strode up to Rigsby. 'What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your family.'

'You guys are my family too' he uttered, leaving no room for further argument. He laughed, going over and patting Cho on his good shoulder, 'Besides Grace and Wylie are speaking to each other in a foreign language. Can hardly understand a word of it. All I'm doing up there is annoying her by trying to help and the kids are safe with her parents. I'm like a spare part. Her old man is a pretty good shot if any trouble comes knocking. You need me here more. Especially with this man not up to scratch.'

'I can still shoot straighter than you even injured' Cho replied.

Jane rolled his eyes but smiled. It was just like old times.

* * *

On an old table Vega set up a laptop with an aerial view of the warehouse Dawson was set to be in. After ten minutes discussing options it was clear there was no way that Reynolds could be followed by another vehicle without it being seen. More than likely Dawson would have cameras trained and guards posted so that unwanted visitors would also be noticed.

Reynolds nodded to Jane. 'We need to go soon or he'll get suspicious.' She began to zip up her jacket, planting a gun at the back of her jeans.

Vega gave her a small transmitter that Wylie had got his hands on to give to her, disguised as a pen. Reynolds shrugged and placed it into the back pocket of her jeans. 'Very James Bond' she smiled. Jane shook his head, 'No, put it in the breast pocket of your jacket, in plain view. Less chance of them seeing it as a transmitter if it's there. They'll get more suspicious if it's stashed away if they happen to search you.' Reynolds nodded and did as he said, moving it so the top of the pen was visible on the breast pocket of her jacket.

'I don't like this' Lisbon said, shaking her head. 'Location is too exposed. We need to reassess our options.'

When Jane had told her he would be accompanying Reynolds as her 'prisoner' to meet Dawson she had hit the roof. It was no wonder he'd waited until they got to the factory to inform her although she had still practically dragged him into a corner of the building to let off steam, the walls reverberating with her misgivings on the matter. It wasn't that he had held the information back from her on purpose but the layout of the building left him with no other option he could think of at short notice.

'We don't have time, Lisbon' he pleaded. 'This is a good plan. We're going to be fine. Just remember what we need you to do.'

'I'm hardly likely to forget, am I?' she huffed.

As Reynolds got into the vehicle he wrapped his arms around her as she left him at the door. 'Be careful, please, all right?' She paused and worry filled her face. 'Tell me that this is the actual plan, isn't it? You don't have another one you're not telling me. An even more dangerous one.'

He brought her close and kissed her hair, shaking his head. He supposed it was only natural for her to be suspicious of him still. 'This' version of Lisbon was still used to him working behind her back in secret. 'This is the plan. I'm counting on you' he smiled. 'As always.'

She rolled her eyes. 'So no pressure then, huh?'

He grinned and kissed her eagerly. 'See you soon.'

* * *

Reynolds drove towards the warehouse and Jane sat beside her, relaxing his breathing, preparing himself for his act. He laughed inwardly. He used to be afraid of a bad night's takings when he worked as a psychic. Now if he didn't put on a convincing enough display he could lose his life. The thought that Lisbon would never forgive him if he did made him redouble his efforts. As they were close to where they would likely be spotted soon by look outs he nodded to her, taking in a deep breath as she cut the engine. 'Okay, go for it' he said, closing his eyes.

'On the count of three' she said. He nodded, grimacing and she began the countdown. 'One-'

All at once she punched him clean on the nose, blood pooling around it immediately. She was just as good at it as Lisbon his brain told him immediately although that thought doing little to stop the searing pain shoot through his nose. He looked at her wide eyed. 'Jesus! I thought you said three!'

She shrugged, handcuffing him with metal restraints, 'Easier if it takes you by surprise. Less likely to break something if you're not tensed up.'

He rubbed his nose with both hands, checking it wasn't broken, blood smearing on them as he did so. He glared at her sideways and shook his head. 'I hope you're not expecting a thank you.'

* * *

As she drove closer she saw one of Dawson's people and rolled her window down, nodding to the man who she'd met previously. 'Hey Frankie, how's it going?' she said casually.

He looked into the vehicle and his eyes widened in surprise. 'Is that?!'

'Yep' she laughed. 'Stupid jackass was trying to follow me. Nice surprise, eh?'

'Yeah, you'll be on the Christmas card list for sure, go on through.'

After passing him, Jane raised an eyebrow at her. 'You know, Reynolds, my girlfriend is going to get jealous if you keep talking to me like that. She usually uses the term 'jackass' as a term of endearment towards me.'

Reynolds shook her head at him, her lips curling slightly. She was back in soldier mode again instantly and said quietly, her mouth trained to the pen in her breast pocket, 'One 100 metres away from the building, guarding the road. Frankie Holland. Go for his right side, his peripheral vision isn't great at that side.'

She kept talking as she approached the building, giving away the positions of Dawson's men and security cameras as she did so. 'One on the roof. Name's Harrsion. Fair shot. Come from the south west and you'll catch him off guard. Blind spot.'

Jane couldn't help admire the woman at his side. Her focus was extraordinary.

As she cut the engine at the entrance to the warehouse she glanced around her surroundings quickly as she exited the car. 'One on the door. One at each corner heading in. All armed with shotguns.'

With no warning she opened the passenger door and yanked Jane out of the vehicle. Her strength caught him off guard and he didn't have to act as he stumbled to the ground. 'Move' she ordered, pulling the gun from her belt and pointing it towards the entrance before training it at his back. She waved at Harrison who was now on a walkie talkie. Quickly she recounted, 'Harrison communicating with inside. You'll need to take him out before he reports your presence if you don't get him with the first shot. Going inside now. Will report number of hostiles as agreed before maintaining radio silence until codeword given. Good luck.'

* * *

Lisbon and her team sat around the receiver listening to the events taking place as Rigsby drove them closer to the warehouse but making sure to stay sufficiently out of its sight. Lisbon winced when she had heard Jane be punched on demand although a small part of her had wanted to do just that earlier and was slightly miffed Reynolds had the pleasure instead.

'She's good' Cho nodded. Vega marked the location of Harrison and the others on the screen, mapping out the route they should take to take out the sniper and guards.

'She is' Lisbon agreed. 'Okay, let's get going while they buy us some time.'

* * *

Reynolds opened the door and pushed Jane inside ahead of her. Dawson was surrounded by two armed guards and held a walkie talkie in his hand. 'You have a mole' she said immediately to Dawson. 'Caught this one trying to tail me here. Who else have you told about this meeting?'

Jane had told her to come out all guns blazing and she was certainly living up to her part.

Dawson laughed out loud, shocked but obviously happy, ignoring her for the moment and focussing on the prize that had just fallen into his lap. 'Mr Jane! Well this is certainly a nice surprise. I hoped we'd run into each other again sooner rather than later.'

Jane theatrically spit blood from his mouth onto the concrete floor, coughing loud enough for attention to be further drawn to him and away from Reynolds. As he retched she speedily recited, 'Two hostiles armed, Benelli M4 shotguns and Glocks, Dawson present, unarmed as far as I can ascertain.'

Jane looked Dawson up and down. 'Well we were having such a nice conversation I thought we might continue. We never did get to finish our tea after all, did we?'

Dawson and his men approached Jane and Reynolds slowly. He studied Reynolds for a long moment. She held his gaze and Jane hoped she would hold her tongue and only speak as instructed. If she started prattling on he knew Dawson would immediately be suspicious.

'Gun, Tori' Dawson said politely to her, holding out his hand to receive it.

She looked at the two men either side of Dawson questioningly. 'You have a traitor in your midst. Why would I give up my weapon when they still have theirs?' she replied, stony faced.

'He doesn't' Jane said immediately, gaining Dawson's attention. 'A traitor in his midst I mean. Well, not here, literally, that is' he smiled.

Dawson wrinkled his forehead at Jane. 'Trying to bluff me, are you, Mr Jane? Sidetrack me once again?'

'Nope' Jane replied amiably. 'Your...um...colleague...has sold you down the river, my sociopathic friend.'

'Oh?' Dawson replied, smiling, coming a step closer towards Jane. 'And who would this fictitious colleague be, pray tell?'

'Ah...what was the name again?' Jane sighed, appearing to think hard. He nodded finally. 'Oh yes, Alexa Schultz', smugness and surety in his expression. This was the codeword for Lisbon and her team to begin to take down the guards so he made sure to say it clearly and loudly as Reynolds stood at his side. Dawson immediately blanched at the name and tried to take a step back but Jane, having picked his handcuffs while he was coughing, let them fall to the floor and brought a knife to Dawson's throat that he'd stored in his jacket sleeve. His two guards instantly raised their guns in response, awaiting an order from Dawson.

'Tell them to drop their weapons' Jane commanded, the knife's edge scoring into Dawson's flesh. 'You told me once you were only too well aware what these hands could do. You really want to test that theory?'

He could see Dawson hesitate and swallow hard. Jane pushed the blade a little further, a small streak of blood now covering its edge. He looked in the other man's eyes and wanted nothing more than to push further into his flesh, his pent up anger beginning to rage inside him the more he stared at him. He was only vaguely aware of gunshots outside.

'Drop your weapons' Dawson finally said and the two men complied.

Jane still held the blade at his throat as Reynolds collected the guns and zip tied Dawson's guards.

Lisbon burst through the door with the rest of her team, guns ahead of them.

'Jane, thank god' she sighed, coming up to him but he seemed to be in a trance as he held the knife to the other man's throat. She quickly glanced at Dawson who looked too afraid to speak. 'Jane' she tried again. She took a deep breath and reached up and touched Jane's hand. She felt it tighten immediately on the knife. 'Jane, don't do this. You don't need to do this. Put the knife down.'

Still staring at Dawson he replied gently, 'Why not, Lisbon? He's a monster. After what he did to you. To_ their_ memories. World would be better rid of him. You know that as much as I do.'

'We need him, Jane' she said softly. 'We need him to get them all. And we don't do this. _We're_ not monsters.'

He sighed and she saw him blink for a moment. She exhaled, knowing she was getting through to him at last. 'And you promised me' she whispered finally.

Blinking rapidly he came out of his daze and dropped the knife to the ground, his hand shaking as it fell. He took a deep breath before looking around him, his eyes dropping on Vega first. 'Duct tape his mouth. I don't want this son of a bitch saying a word that hasn't been vetted.' Although still a little bewildered he had enough wits about him to ensure Dawson couldn't say anything to Lisbon that would have her act out or shut down.

As Vega went to work quickly, Lisbon drew him into a hug. 'For a moment there-' she began, shaking her head.

'For a moment there you were correct' he said, tears pricking at his eyes. 'And you wondered why I didn't want you there when I killed Red John.' He sighed, kissing her hair, 'I was afraid of the same outcome.'

A little stunned by that admission, Jane let go of her and she watched him go over to Dawson and dig through his pockets. He smiled at her upon returning although his breathing was still a little laboured. He put a hand behind her ear as if he was performing a magic trick before he pulled it back in front of her eyes. He opened his fist and her gold cross and chain lay in his palm. 'I believe this is yours' he grinned.

She nodded, unable to speak and pulled him back into a hug as tears ran down her face.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that was a hard one to write...Really hope you liked it! Please tell me if you did (and if you didn't...silence is golden and all that)...Thanks**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews of the last chapter. This chapter is plot ridden and with very little Lisbon but there will be more of her in the next chapter (and more sexytimes for those who are more interested in that aspect of the story soon also). Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 40 – Triggers &amp; Trade Offs

Releasing her from his embrace Jane carefully placed the cross and chain in Lisbon's palm, studying every micro expression on her face as he did so. As soon as it touched her skin her brain seemed sharper suddenly like a fog had been lifted from it. Her awareness of the person she was rapidly came into sharp focus. Whilst she knew she had recovered a large part of herself over the past few days it wasn't until this moment she realised that she had been so incomplete until now. For the first time since Jane and the team had rescued her she truly felt like a whole version of Teresa Lisbon and not one with a few jigsaw pieces missing. She frowned as she stared at the necklace in her hand.

'Teresa, is everything okay?' Jane asked gently, his voice rough with concern. 'You've remembered more?'

She shook her head as she continued to stare at her cross. 'No. Well...not specifically.' She looked up at him with glassy eyes and shrugged. 'I don't have any new memories, nothing clear-cut but...I feel like myself. I mean I _really_ feel like myself. It's hard to explain.'

He nodded, smiling and exhaled a breath of relief that giving her the cross hadn't provoked an entirely more unsettling turn of events. 'That's a very good thing. Your cross is certainly linked to the trigger, then. It's like you've been handed the lock-'

'And now all I need is the key' she finished for him.

'Precisely.'

She glanced at Dawson who was on the other side of the room, being tied up by Rigsby. 'Think you can get it from him?'

'That's the plan.'

She nodded, solid determination in her voice, 'Okay but our primary focus is getting him to fess up about Schultz, Blake and whoever's behind this. My memories are secondary. Understood?'

Jane grinned, 'Okay, boss.'

A blush of the cheeks later she immediately took charge of the situation, slipping the cross into her jeans pocket. 'Rigs, Cho, move those lying outside inside and get Dawson and those without injuries into the minivan and let's get going. We don't have a lot of time. Vega, once we're gone call Abbott as we talked about and stay here with the injured until he arrives. He'll be expecting your call. You know what to do?'

Vega nodded quickly. 'Yes, ma'am.'

Lisbon nodded at the young agent before she frowned and turned back to Jane, mouthing, 'Ma'am?', rolling her eyes. He shrugged in return, whispering in her ear, 'You get used to it. She still calls me 'sir' sometimes.'

Addressing the room again she added, 'Okay, people, let's move out.'

* * *

When they were safely back at the rundown factory Jane had Dawson moved to an empty office with Cho and Reynolds keeping an eye on him. Rigsby was watching over the remainder of Dawson's men who hadn't been killed or injured in the shoot out. Jane turned to Lisbon as he motioned with his head towards the office where Dawson was sitting. 'Okay, wish me luck.'

'You don't need it. I know you've got this. He picked the wrong person to play mind games with.'

He kissed her on the cheek. 'And the entirely wrong woman to kidnap.'

'Go' she ordered, 'I'll call Abbott to get an update and get Phase Two started.'

* * *

As Jane walked into the dusty office he pulled his shirtsleeves up slowly, his eyes never veering far from the man behind the desk. He was pleased that a new suit had been provided by Cho, it would have felt strangely wrong interrogating this man in jeans. He quickly pulled off the duct tape from Dawson's mouth before sitting in a chair opposite him.

Dawson looked around his cob webbed surroundings in amusement. 'Well this certainly doesn't look like an FBI office.'

'Budget cuts' Jane smiled.

'This is entirely illegal. None of this will hold up in court.'

Jane laughed softly, 'You think this is going to end up with you on trial?'

'If you were going to kill me you would have done it earlier.' He grinned at Jane. 'But you promised your girlfriend you wouldn't, remember?' he laughed, his tone mocking.

Jane nodded. 'You're correct. I did.' He tilted his head towards Cho and Reynolds behind him. 'But they did not. And both have excellent reasons for doing so.'

Dawson turned his attention to Reynolds who was standing in the corner of the room, her arms folded across her chest. 'You betrayed me, Tori? After all this time?' He glanced in Jane's direction. 'Whatever he's promised you in return for your loyalty it's undoubtedly a lie. You played a part in Lisbon's abduction. He'll never forgive you for that. He'll merely use you as a tool until he sees fit to toss you aside when you've outweighed your usefulness.'

Jane began to laugh and shook his head, leaning across the table with his hands clasped together. 'You really have no idea what's going on here, do you? And here I was thinking you were a smart man.' He leaned back in his chair and said to Reynolds, 'Tell him. Tell him the truth. Tell him who your sister was.'

Reynolds took a step forward from the shadows of the room, her eyes trained on Dawson with sheer contempt. 'Laura Cahill.'

Jane noticed Dawson's eyes light up with recognition at the name, panic flash across his pupils. He stammered, 'Laura?' A moment's pause followed where he cleared his throat. 'She was a lovely girl. Tragic what happened to her.'

Reynolds fist pounded on the table, startling Jane momentarily by the force of it. Her calm determination and cool exterior came crashing down along with it. 'You killed her! You or one of your cronies!' she yelled. 'Tell the goddamned truth!'

She suddenly reached across the desk, Dawson tilting back in his chair before she got to him. Cho immediately tried to pull her back but with her strength and his injury he was unable to get a firm grasp on her. Jane got up to help but the two of them could barely manage. The kerfuffle alerted Rigsby who stormed into the office and helped them finally lift her away, her limbs flailing, just before her fists made contact with Dawson's face.

Eventually her arms and legs relaxed and her breathing returned to normal and Cho and Rigsby released her.

Once she was more calm, Jane ushered her out of the door, noticing Lisbon on the phone at the other end of the room, too engrossed in the conversation to have noticed the altercation. He bent down slightly to catch Reynolds' eyes, to make her focus on him and not on Dawson who she was staring at through the glass in the door. 'Take a break, Tori. Help Lisbon with whatever she needs.' He nodded when her eyes turned to him and he whispered, 'I'll get him to admit what he's done. I'll get the truth for you and your sister, I promise.'

'And then what?' she whispered back, glancing over his shoulder, hatred in her eyes for the man in the room behind Jane. 'She was my sister, he has to pay for what he did to her or what he ordered done to her.'

Jane knew what she was asking. Whether he'd allow her to kill the man who caused her sister's death or if he'd insist on sending him to prison instead when this was all over. He looked to the ground for a second and shrugged, wondering if he could really deny her the same justice he had craved for years, still believing his words to Lisbon that the man didn't deserve to be alive.

He spoke quietly, 'You know I empathise. Better than anyone I understand the thirst for vengeance. But...revenge...' He shook his head, searching for the words, 'The quest for it drives you on. In a way it is a very good thing. Certainly at the beginning. It makes you get up every morning, makes you eat and take care of yourself...to a degree at least. Makes you want to be alive and not lying in a hole beside them. But it's like an addiction, Tori, it consumes you until you hardly recognise the person you were. Or, in my case, the person I could be. And getting that revenge isn't the salvation you might think it is, believe me. It won't bring Laura back. And you'll ask yourself time and time again if this is what she would have wanted if you go through with it. Inside you know the truth, even if you can't face it. I didn't until long after it was over. I told myself I was doing it for them. But I wasn't. I was doing it for me and my wife would have been horrified at the man I became from some of the choices I made because of it. I've learned to live with that and if you're asking if I regret what I did then the simple answer is no, I don't. But I don't kid myself that I did it because it was something they wanted. I did it despite knowing deep down it wasn't.'

Reynolds nodded and sighed loudly. 'So, you're going to try and stop me. Or have Agent Lisbon stop me; is that what you're saying?'

Jane shook his head. 'No. I won't. Entirely hypocritical if I did. When we have what we need from him I'll make sure you have time alone with Dawson. Then it'll be up to you to extract your justice. In whatever manner you see fit' he said with absolute certainty. 'All I'm asking is for you to be certain of your course of action and the consequences that follow it.'

* * *

As he re-entered the room he put to the back of his mind what he'd just told Reynolds and what Lisbon might think about it.

Dawson had recovered slightly although his breathing was still a little rapid.

Jane sat back down again. 'Any more lies from you and I'll let her back in here.'

Taking a long breath, Dawson composed himself. 'Still trying to frighten me, Patrick? Come, come, the lovely Teresa said you needed me. I have to remain alive and you know it.'

'Oh, you'll remain alive. Pretty much. But every time you lie to me from now on will get you one minute alone with Reynolds. I'm sure she's picked up some interesting torture techniques from her time in the Army. You're interested in how a person reacts to physical pain as well as mental, correct? Perhaps you'll gain some new insights when you're the one it's inflicted upon?'

'Lisbon won't let you-'

'You seem to be under the misapprehension that I need her permission' Jane shot back with loudly. He chuckled a little, shaking his head. 'But you're here, aren't you? She's right outside, only too aware of what I'm threatening. She may not want me to kill you but...a little torture? After what you put her through? Meh, that's nothing. She's accepted me doing a lot worse. She's just sorry she can't be in here too handing some of it out herself.'

'So you still haven't found her trigger. That's a shame.' He smiled at Jane. 'You're in a sticky situation with that one, aren't you? Even if I give you the solution you won't know for certain if it's the truth. You'll be afraid I may instead tell you something that'll have quite the opposite effect of memory gain. She might forget you all over again.' His eyes twinkled. 'Or who she is...again.'

Jane shook his head, cooling his heartbeat and making every effort to remain calm. 'One thing I can guarantee you. If you don't give me the correct trigger then I'll make sure you die as excruciatingly painful a death as possible.' Jane handed Dawson over a piece of paper and a pen. 'Write it down. Now.'

Dawson hesitated for a second before he smiled, writing on the paper in front of him. He pushed it and the pen back to Jane and sat back in his seat, his expression smug.

Jane read the note, raising his eyebrows and put it in his pocket. He had studied Dawson as he wrote the words but the man was inscrutable and all too accurate in his analysis in the benefit of saying the words aloud to her. They may well do more harm than good.

'Call that a freebie' Dawson said from the other side of the desk.

'Call that what it was. A minute longer for you to remain unscathed. _If_ the information is correct. Now, let's begin by telling me about Laura Cahill. Did you kill her?'

Jane saw Dawson waver between honesty and lying. 'Her sister's right outside if you need persuading' Jane said, unsmiling.

When he saw Dawson's shoulders slump he knew he had him. Dawson looked him in the eye. 'Not personally.'

Jane nodded, 'But you ordered it to be done.'

He shrugged, a good enough confession for Jane.

'She overheard you talking about Blake' Jane stated, smiling as he saw mild surprise in the other man's face at the mention of the word.

'You think I didn't know about Blake reforming?' Jane tilted his head from side to side. 'Although reforming may me the wrong word to use. Those who escaped arrest simply went underground, didn't they? Like your buddy Alexa.'

Dawson's silence gave Jane his confirmation and he pressed on.

'She was one of the lucky ones, though, wasn't she? She was able to continue in her day to day life, was actually able to get herself appointed in charge of the Task Force going after Blake. The irony is not lost on me but I'm sure it wasn't merely coincidental that occurred. But I digress; we're talking about you and your history, not hers. After Stiles died Visualize was in a mess, financially speaking, stock was at an all time low and it was bleeding money. To stay afloat it needed cash quickly. Blake had a ready supply and I'm positive that not all of it was recovered, not unless every member was caught. And obviously we both know they weren't. So it was somewhat of a symbiotic relationship for those members of Blake to find a place to hide in Visualize, off the books and away from prying eyes, citing religious privilege if anyone came sniffing around. Blake, in turn, provided them with the capital it sorely needed. Not enough to get it back to where it was, but enough to keep it going. It wasn't like there weren't already plenty of recruits who were members of both. Like yourself, for instance. You were already both a member of Blake and Visualize so no doubt you had a pivotal role in establishing this new arrangement.'

Dawson licked his lips nervously as Jane took a sip of a water bottle beside him. 'Nice theory, Patrick. But I never actually admitted to being part of Blake.'

'I thought you might say that' Jane replied, reaching for piece of paper in his jacket and laying it on the table that Cho had brought with him from Wylie to give to him. After deciphering the cipher and the discovery of Schultz's name Jane had sent the information to Wylie who had quickly decoded the rest of the names on the list.

Jane continued, 'The flash drive Gale Bertram had that you and Alexa seem so keen to get your hands on. It's been decrypted fully now.' Jane pointed to Dawson's name. 'And there you are.'

Dawson looked from side to side before settling his eyes back on Jane. 'You seem to already have all the answers. What do you need from me? I...I don't know who's behind this. I take my lead from Alexa but I know there's someone else behind her. Must be too far up the pecking order for me to know. That's how Blake works. She told me to make Lisbon disappear but not to kill her, just get her out of Austin and to California. She said she'd leave it to me how I went about it.' Dawson shrugged, 'She gave me carte blanche, Patrick, knowing what I'm capable of. I couldn't resist a little payback of my own for Stiles and the mess my organisation ended up in after he died. Because of you.'

'She told you to bring Lisbon to California?' Jane frowned. 'Specifically?'

'It seemed important to get her here, yes.'

Jane's brow furrowed as he tapped his index finger to his lips. A moment later his frown turned into a wide grin.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I know I promised more Lisbon in this chapter but it seems like Abbott is the star of this one as I get all my ducks in a row for the next confrontation. She and Jane will take centre stage again next one, most definitely. And if any of you have figured out who the big baddie is from the clues in this chapter then please PM me with your thoughts (and whether you want me to tell you if you're correct or not) instead of in your reviews. I don't want to spoil the big reveal for those who don't want to know. Thank you so much for reading, we are approaching the end of the case, I promise and then we'll get back to some fluffy Jane and Lisbon for the last couple of chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 41 - Capture

Abbott put his phone away and shook his head at Alexa Schultz. Both were sitting in an office in a FBI building in Sacramento.

His tone was solemn. 'That was Agent Vega. It seems Cho checked himself out of hospital and has joined up with Jane and Lisbon. They must have somehow gotten a lead on whoever was behind Lisbon's kidnapping. Cho ordered Vega to help with an unauthorised operation at a warehouse at the docks. She had no idea what she was helping with until it was too late. There are a number of casualties and it seems they've apprehended the ring leader, whoever the hell that is and taken off with him.'

He got up from his seat stiffly. 'I'll go to the scene and see what kind of shitstorm Jane has left in his wake.'

Schultz rose quickly from the other side of the desk. 'What the hell, I thought you were able to rein in Patrick Jane, Dennis! I thought he trusted you!'

'His back's against the wall, Director. Jane is never more dangerous when he feels he has nothing left to lose and you know that. I warned you this might happen, Alexa, once arrest warrants began to be mentioned in the press.'

'And Lisbon and Cho? What's their excuse for throwing away their careers never mind their freedom along with him?!'

Abbott raised an eyebrow. 'Well Lisbon's motive isn't hard to figure out, is it? She'll do whatever she has to protect the man, always has, even before their relationship turned romantic.'

'And Cho? I thought you told me he was an up and comer, someone you saw as taking over from you one day.'

Abbott shrugged. 'His loyalty to Lisbon and Jane will always come first. He was as desperate to track Lisbon down as Jane was.' Abbott stared at Schultz, just concealing his contempt for her, 'And you know what was done to her, Alexa, don't you? Who this sick son of a bitch made her live her life as? I'm more surprised she hasn't had a breakdown to be honest. And Jane too for that matter.'

Abbott thought he saw a tinge of regret in her eyes before her expression turned cold again. 'So, is that your plead for them, is it? Temporary insanity brought on by stress? Because that isn't going to cut it, not this time. And if I find out you knew about this or were involved in any way-'

'I wasn't. Whilst I admire's Jane's intellect, I'm still a FBI Agent. My duty is still to uphold the Law and not support vigilante justice. I just want to bring him in quietly, if I can.'

After a moment Schultz nodded slowly and Abbott smiled inwardly that he had fooled her with his heartfelt speech. 'This is still going to signify the end of your career, Abbott, you realise that, don't you? You'll be lucky getting a job in Alaska after this mess.'

Abbott shrugged. 'Perhaps you should worry about your own career and not mine.'

She narrowed her eyes at him, 'What's that supposed to mean, Dennis?'

'Oh, nothing perhaps. But the AG may not be best pleased with your handling of this situation, either. Never mind what Jane does with whatever information he extracts from the man who took Lisbon. Could go to the press, get a human interest story going, turn himself into a hero. And we know Jane will get him to talk, no matter who he's protecting.'

'What makes you think he's protecting anyone?'

Abbott couldn't help but admire her calm tone. 'Well, maybe you're right. Maybe he's not. But this was a big operation to kidnap Lisbon and keep her hidden for a month. He couldn't have done it without some capital and people behind him. Guess we'll have to wait and see. I'll go talk to Vega, see what I can get out of her, if Jane let anything slip.'

'Keep me apprised' Schultz ordered.

As soon as he was out of the office he breathed heavily and headed towards Wylie who was situated in an empty conference room. 'Okay, Jason. Let's hope she takes the bait and makes a call.'

Wylie looked at his screen, punching a few keys. 'Tracking her cell and office phone now.'

Both men staring at the monitor Abbott asked, 'Did you tell Lisbon what you found out about Schultz's father?'

'Yes, I talked to her a little while ago. She's up to speed. I still can't believe the Director...' he shook his head, his voice trailing off.

Abbott tapped the young agent on his shoulder, 'Yeah...but it'll be over soon. For good this time hopefully.'

* * *

'California?' Lisbon asked as Jane took a break from interrogating Dawson. 'Why bring me here? Whoever's behind this lives in the State, is that it? Hardly surprising if Blake is at the centre of this. But who?'

'Mmm. It's a theory. I have a different one, though' he responded, nodding his head, a line etched between his eyes.

As the silence stretched Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'Care to share it with me?'

He looked up at her finally and dazzled her with a smile. 'I would but it may not make much sense to you.'

She opened her mouth in shock before recovering. 'Well I know I may not have your razor sharp mind but I'm pretty smart myself, you know. I'm sure I can follow your train of thought.'

He grinned again and pulled out his phone. 'Full disclosure I promise once I check something with Abbott. Make sure I'm on the right track.'

Rolling her eyes she went to walk away but he grabbed her hand and put his phone away again. 'Wait a second. I...um...I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing here but Dawson gave me the trigger.' He sighed heavily. 'At least he told me it was the trigger.'

'You don't believe him' Lisbon replied, half question, half statement.

Jane shook his head and nibbled on his bottom lip. 'That's just it. I don't know. He's a sociopath. Impossible to get a read off him most of the time.'

Lisbon nodded. 'Okay then. Don't tell me. At least not yet. It's not like I need my memories back at this very instant. We have more important issues to focus on.'

'You're sure?'

'I am. We'll deal with it later.'

* * *

Abbott rolled up to Vega with a small FBI team and medical personnel to evacuate the wounded. 'Didn't you think to check with me, first, Agent?!' he bellowed as the team ran around him. 'How could you think Cho could be cleared for duty this soon?!'

When he saw the shock in her face at his tone he winked at her carefully. She immediately got the hint and stammered, 'I'm sorry, sir. He's my superior. I was following orders. I'm so sorry.'

'Fine' Abbott blustered. 'What the hell happened here?'

She spoke clearly and loudly. 'The man in charge is called William Dawson. From what I could ascertain a mole in his organisation squealed on him and told Jane and Lisbon about this location. I was told it was an authorised takedown. It wasn't until Jane began talking about taking him somewhere quiet that I realised it must be off the books. What his intentions must be. He's going to torture him into a confession, isn't he? Why else wouldn't he bring him to an FBI office?'

Abbott smiled and nodded briefly. She had played her part well. He went back into FBI mode. 'What happened then, Agent?'

She shrugged, 'They...they just left me here. Told me to call you. Jane said he'd call later. See if he could broker a deal.'

Once they were out of earshot of the other agents Abbott whispered, 'Good job, Vega.'

'Thanks, sir' she whispered back. 'You too.'

She gestured with her head to one of the agents Abbott had ensured he brought with him. One that he now knew was Blake due to the Wylie's fuller list of members. 'You think he heard everything?' she asked.

Abbott smiled, having already noticed the agent linger more than necessary in their vicinity as they talked. 'Oh, yes, I'm sure of it. Should be enough to put a little more pressure on Schultz.'

Just then Abbott's phone rang. 'It's Jane, I have to take this' he whispered to Vega. Before he answered he said to her, 'Head back with the others and start gathering the arrest warrants with Wylie's help but don't do anything with them without my say so. AG is expecting you. Be careful, Michelle.'

'Yes sir.'

Abbott answered the call and walked over to an empty corner of the room. 'Jane. So far so good, everything's going according to plan. What have you got to report with Dawson?'

As he listened to Jane talk he widened his eyes and shook his head before nodding slowly. 'Yes, that's true. And it's interesting that you say that considering a call Schultz made after I left her earlier. Makes more sense now. But you think _he's_ behind this, really?'

Putting his phone away he puffed out a breath, calling Wylie immediately to look into Jane's theory.

* * *

Schultz picked up her desk phone as it rang.

'Alexa, pleasure to talk to you again' Jane said smoothly down the line.

She immediately went to her computer and began tracing the call. 'Patrick. I wish I could say the same. Now, you and I both know we don't need for this to end in any more bloodshed. Come in. We'll talk, see if we can cool things with the press, make this whole mess go away.'

'Interesting. I thought your first concern would be with who's behind the kidnapping of one of your agents.' He paused for a second. 'But we both know that you already know the answer to that, don't we?'

She cleared her throat, looking at the tracking icon close in on a location. 'I...I heard it was a man by the name of Dawson. You don't need to hurt him, Patrick. We'll take care of it. He'll be punished for what he did to Lisbon, I assure you of that.'

'Of that I have no doubt. By the way, how did you hear it was him? Young Agent Vega I'm guessing.'

'Yes. You may have ruined her career bringing her into this. Not to mention Teresa and Kimball, Patrick. It's not just your life you're throwing away with this course of action. It's theirs, too. I can't protect any of you if you continue to try to handle this yourself.'

She grinned as she saw a location pop up on the screen.

On the other end of the line Jane sighed theatrically, rolling his eyes as he lengthened the call. Lisbon nodded to him finally as she looked at a screen in front of her. She whispered, 'Okay, that should be enough for her to get the location.'

Hanging up he said, 'I'll think about it, Alexa. I'll be in touch.'

* * *

'She's on the move' Wylie said as he called Lisbon. 'Cell phone has her moving towards the location.'

Lisbon turned to Jane and took a deep breath. She nodded to Cho who began to walk towards her. 'Okay, here we go.' She turned to Jane. 'Ready for this?'

'As I'll ever be' he smiled. 'Be safe.'

* * *

Schultz and her team waited outside the building.

'Can't get eyes inside, ma'am' one of the agents said.

She nodded, gritting her teeth, looking at the heat signatures inside the building pulled up by satellite images. 'They're in there.' She added decisively, 'Storm it. Leave no one alive.'

Her team made up of Blake Association members nodded and she went to wait in the black SUV until it was over. She wanted to see Patrick Jane's body personally and shook her head, wishing she'd just had him killed three years prior. He was getting too close to ruining everything for her.

Suddenly the door to the car opened and Lisbon pointed a gun at her head. 'Director, how nice to see you again' she smiled. Her expression turned to steel. 'Now get out of the vehicle before I drag you out by the hair.'

Cho appeared at Lisbon's side, taking Schultz's phone and weapons from her as she exited the car, clearly surprised by this turn of events. He nodded to the building her agents were currently searching. 'They'll be in there a while. Old engineering works. Lots of tunnels.'

She frowned at Cho and Lisbon. 'You...altered the location, somehow. You were never in there. You...knew I'd track Jane's call and gave me a false location' she responded, shaking her head.

'You catch on quick' Lisbon said, pushing her back into the backseat of the car handcuffed and sitting beside her, a gun at her side. 'It's amazing what you can do with technology nowadays. Heat signatures were a set up too. Building's empty.'

Cho disengaged the tracking device on the vehicle before he got in the driver's seat and drove them back towards the factory. He called Abbott. 'Schultz's team are at the location. We have her and are on route to primary location.' Putting his phone away he tilted his head towards Lisbon. 'Abbott's sending a team to pick her team up when they exit.'

Lisbon nodded, 'Good. That's another few Blake Association members we don't have to worry about.'

She turned to Schultz. 'I don't know if you're religious but if I were you are I'd start praying. Game's up, bitch.'


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Wow, over 700 reviews, if I were more confident I would have a huge ego but thank you all so much for your lovely words of support so far. So, here we are at Chapter 42, how the heck did that happen? And quite circumstantial for those who've read the late great Douglas Adams Hitchikers trilogy of novels (five books, yes, I did say five) where he stated the answer to Life, the Universe and Everything was the number 42.  
**

**Well, I can't say that you'll get all that from this chapter but you'll get a hell of a lot of answers where this plotline is concerned. As the title suggests, Alexa's partner in crime is revealed at last. Hang on tight and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 42 - Revelations

Alexa Schultz sat facing Jane and Lisbon. Her hands were handcuffed, clasped together on the desk in front of her. She looked to each in turn, waiting for one of them to break the silence that had settled since they'd entered. Jane seemed content to maintain eye contact with her while Lisbon flicked through a file in front of her, the ruffle of its pages the only noise in the eerie quiet of the room.

She glanced at the two way mirror in front of her, surmising that Abbott and Attorney General Martin Howard were most probably observing her questioning. In the last six hours her life as she knew it had ended. A flurry of activity had occurred since she had been apprehended. She had first been taken to a rundown factory and kept there for two hours, no doubt to stop her fellow members from fleeing upon hearing of her capture. She had learnt of the decryption of Gale Bertram's thumb drive, of the arrest warrants issued to those on the list who had escaped imprisonment three years ago, small teams directed personally by Abbott involved in catching them offguard. She had assumed that prison for Patrick Jane was no longer on the table and idly wondered what press angle the FBI would focus on to flip his portrayal as a lethal killer on its head. It wasn't going to be her job to figure that out anymore. He was the proverbial cat with nine lives and he and his team had caught her like a mouse in a trap.

She had been moved to the FBI office in Sacramento, after the bulk of the arrests had been made she imagined, quietly and by back exits with only a handful of staff aware she had been brought in at all. Security had been tighter than she'd ever seen it and only a small band of agents Abbott trusted implicitly allowed anywhere near her. Her mouth and her body had been searched for any type of poison that she may decide to ingest herself with. Lisbon had been correct, her game was up. All she was left to do was to negotiate the best terms she could with the information she held.

'Let's get started, shall we?' Lisbon said quietly, switching on a recording device and turning her attention to her. 'You sure you don't want a lawyer?'

She shook her head. 'I want to co-operate. There's information I have that you need.'

Jane smiled faintly for the first time since he entered the room, glancing quickly at his partner. 'Told you, Lisbon. Told you she'd want a deal.'

'Wouldn't you in my position?' Schultz argued.

He shook his head and sighed, leaning back in his chair. 'Sure, what have you got to offer?' he asked flippantly, stretching his arms before locking his fingers behind the back of his head lazily.

'You want to know who's behind this, correct? I mean, who wanted Lisbon kidnapped. I merely...helped facilitate it.' She focussed on Jane first before turning to Lisbon, her expression unabashedly sympathetic. 'I had no idea what that maniac Dawson was going to do you, Teresa. I really didn't. If I'd known...-'

'You knew Dawson. You knew the man' Lisbon snapped. 'Even if you didn't know the specifics you damn well knew I wasn't spending my time at a Country Club.'

'I told him not to kill you, doesn't that mean anything?'

Her tone dripping with sarcasm Lisbon replied, 'Gee, thanks, for that. Guess I should just forgive and forget, huh?' Blatantly hostile once again she added, 'Just stop the bullshit trying to pretend you're sorry for any of this. The only thing you're sorry for is that you were caught.'

Schultz shifted in her chair and averted her eyes, taking a deep breath. 'You still need my help. Even if you don't like what I did. You and I both know that, Lisbon. You're a smart woman and a smart cop.'

'Ah yes, this help of yours' Jane interjected, smiling. 'This marvellous information you have that will get you a stay at a prison with clean sheets and a laundry service. Come on, then, let's hear it' he drawled, motioning with his hand for her to get on with it.

'I want a deal signed by the AG first.'

Jane looked at Lisbon who shrugged. 'Time to burst her bubble, you think?' he asked his partner.

'I would say so' she smiled back.

He clasped his hands together on the table, all humour suddenly leaving his expression. He stared at her with utter contempt. 'There is no deal for you, Alexa. Because there is no information you have that we don't already have in our possession.'

She swallowed and blanched at his words before she shook her head, composing herself. 'You're lying, Patrick. It's what you do. You're trying to bluff me. I'm not falling for it.'

He tilted his head from side to side. 'I can see why you might think that. But, on this occasion, there is no bluff. Just the facts, ma'am, as they say.' He chuckled at the end of the sentence.

He saw her hesitate, wondering if he was being truthful.

'She's not sure if she can believe you' Lisbon confirmed.

'Can hardly blame her for that with my history' he replied back immediately.

Lisbon said to her, 'Okay, then. Let's start with something easy. The truth about your father.'

Schultz stammered, 'You...What about my father? He died years ago.'

'No' Jane cut in. 'You had him killed years ago. Or were complicit in it. One or the other.'

'I did no such thing!'

'Liar' Jane responded, smiling. He sighed heavily, 'Come on, Alexa, it's been a hell of a long last few days and an even longer month before that. Tell the truth. That was how you joined Blake, right? What happened? You were abused by him in some way. Perhaps your mother was too. Whichever it was then either you or she met a man one day, someone who wanted to help, right? A saviour who offered you both a way out?'

Defiantly, 'He did save us. Both of us. That man was no father, he was a monster' she replied.

'And McAllister wasn't?' Jane rolled his eyes, running a hand down his face. 'I'm assuming that's who it was. Seemed to be one his MOs to pray on the weak and abused when they're too young, too stupid and too desperate to see his game. Do you have any idea how sick I got talking to women like you over the years? Rebecca Anderson? Lorelei Martins? The man's dead and he's still ruining lives.'

'I'm nothing like them!' she raged.

Frustrated he took a deep breath. 'Guess he was still deciding on what his trademark would be back then. No smiley face at that stage, probably a training exercise for him, killing your father.'

Schultz remained silent, and looked away from his gaze, concentrating on relaxing her breathing.

'You helped him build Blake, didn't you?' Lisbon asked calmly. 'That's why you say you weren't like them. He couldn't have done it all on his own. He needed some people he could trust in his inner circle. You were one of them. Was it his idea for you to join the FBI? Get a foothold there so he could increase his base and deflect any attention away if they ever came close to figuring out who he was? For him to find out and use whatever information he could about those in your way to move you up the ranks quickly?'

As she wavered Jane said, 'Come on, Alexa. Come clean. You're never going to see the light of day in any case. Own up to your part in it. Own it. Show me you're not the same as Lorelei and Rebecca. Show me you weren't just a disciple.'

'Yes' she replied stiffly, 'We built the Association together. Saw what we could make.' She paused before adding, pride in her tone, 'And we did.'

'You mother too, before she died' Jane added. He caught surprise in her eyes and he smiled knowingly. 'The three dots. The tattoo. You were its founding members, correct? A kind of unholy Trinity, if you like. Quite symbolic really if you're into that type of thing.' She had been searched but no trace of tattoo remained on her skin. 'You had yours removed, of course, after it came out about it. You were one of the first ones to hear of its existence so got right on that before FBI personnel were checked thoroughly. As you were head of the task force it allowed you to dictate who was checked and when to give you ample time. Or perhaps, more likely, you fabricated the results, made it look like you had been cleared until you made the time to get it done for real. Probably did the same for a handful of others.'

Lisbon jumped in. 'We're currently searching any property you own. And computers. Only a matter of time before a more up to date list of members is found since Bertram died. After all you're a longstanding FBI agent.'

She paused and looked at Jane, smiling coyly briefly before continuing. 'We all know paperwork is part of our life. We can't help ourselves be consumed by it. We know you'll have an up to date list. Too much training, you won't have been able to help yourself keep a written account.'

Jane shook his head at Lisbon, a glint in his eye, amused, before turning back to Schultz. 'And for once in its life bureaucracy is going to prove useful in solving a case. It's going to nail you to the wall.'

'And then we'll get all of you' Lisbon confirmed.

A knock came to the door and Wylie entered, showing a piece of paper to Lisbon. She nodded, smiling at Schultz as he exited the room. 'Well, what do you know? Right on cue. A safety deposit box, really? That's where you kept it?'

Schultz visibly paled. 'How on earth did you get your hands on it so soon?'

'Justice system moves swiftly when it has to' Jane nodded.

In truth they were still waiting on an order for a judge to have the box opened and it was merely Jane's hunch that she kept a list of Blake members there. Wylie had been told at what point to enter the room and show Lisbon an innocuous piece of paper. He had been tracking Schultz's movements and she had visited the bank just that morning after Abbott had pushed her into worrying about the future of her job and what Jane may get out of Dawson before she could stop him divulging her involvement. Cash and a fake passport had been found in her bag when she had been apprehended that she had got from a safety deposit box held there. Her admission to the existence of a Blake Association list now would be enough for Abbott to force through the order more quickly and he grinned behind the glass.

Standing before him the AG shook his head in admiration. 'Those two are quite the double act.'

'They certainly are' Abbott replied with pride, pulling out his phone to call the judge.

* * *

'Now' Lisbon said, closing the file in front of her and fixing her with an icy gaze. 'Let's move on to more personal matters.'

After a moment's silence she spoke again. 'You didn't realise you were selling yourself down the river when you agreed, did you? Not in the beginning. Didn't realise what a hornet's nest you stirred up when made a deal with the devil.'

'Before we move on to who's behind this let's continue with a little history lesson first, shall we?' Jane interjected. 'Two years ago Blake was growing again, slowly but making inroads in Visualize. Tori Reynolds' sister had overheard conversations about it and was killed because of it. She was the one who made us look at Blake more seriously again.'

'And look closer at Bertram's drive. I take it you were the one who wanted it?' Lisbon commented.

Schultz shrugged. 'I wanted to make sure I had an up to date list. People were joining all the time when McAllister was alive, it was harder to keep track back then. I wanted to reach out to members who may have been forgotten.'

Jane laughed, 'Or kill them if they decided they didn't want to play the game anymore. Was that why I was taken? To be traded for it?'

Another shrug greeted his theory, confirming his suspicions.

Jane nodded, 'Clever.' After a brief pause he grinned across the table. 'If it had worked' he smirked.

He shook his head for a moment, looking off to the side before facing her again. 'You know what we couldn't figure out? Why was Lisbon taken all of a sudden, out of the blue like that? Why had it happened at that precise moment in time? After I realised your hands were all over this and Dawson gave you up I still couldn't figure why this was happening now but I knew it was the key. The timing. I mean you've had years to extract whatever revenge you wanted on me and Lisbon but you haven't. Did nothing in fact. Seemed perfectly content with the status quo. You had us working for you, helping your career along its merry way. And, into the bargain you perhaps got a little joy everyday knowing we're unwittingly working for Blake, the very organisation we helped shut down. But the fact is it didn't just start the last month, did it? It didn't start on the day of Lisbon's abduction. It started almost a year ago. That was when Powers, our would be hypnotist suddenly got a new identity as Daniel Lewis. That was the beginning, right, when contact was made? You've known something was being planned since then.'

Schultz stared at him blankly but Jane noticed one of her little fingers shake at his words and smiled. 'I didn't require an answer but thanks for confirming it, nonetheless.'

Lisbon added, 'You were planning on putting your people in charge in Visualize but then Masters shows up a year ago and takes over instead. All that work and someone else comes in and pips you to the post and takes over the seat of power. He has too much money for you to stage a coup right away so you need your own to bribe people to come to your side and work against him. But of course money is tight, costs a lot to fabricate new I.D.s and keep people hidden for years. You needed a new benefactor to help you in your quest to take over Visualize, to make 'Blake' legitimate, if you will.'

'Well, semi legitimate, perhaps' Jane commented. He added, 'You must have thanked your lucky stars when he came along, offering to provide money at just the right time. And it wasn't such a hardship, was it? Get me to go off the rails, abduct Lisbon when the time came. Let him focus on setting up and paying for the resources to make it happen. You couldn't resist, it was too tempting an offer to turn down. Have me and Lisbon get our comeuppance and get your hands on some capital at the same time. Perfect solution to both problems.'

Jane leaned over the desk and stared in her eyes. 'Tell me, Alexa? You think you still have information we need? You think I'm bluffing now?'

She swallowed hard, her words stuttering, 'Patrick...you have to understand...I...I can still help. I can help, testify against him. He's a powerful and wealthy man.'

'Well he'd have to be to pay for that house, those IDs. He planned this for a while after all. We really must have upset him for him to go to that trouble' Jane replied.

'Agents are picking him up as we speak' Lisbon said, 'We've tracked the financials. We've found the link between your accounts and his as much as you both tried to hide funds in shell companies. Actually it helped us find a few offshore accounts we hadn't traced before. Those he used to wire you the money that hadn't already been frozen and to pay for the house and car in Lakeport. Dawson didn't know where the money was coming from for that, just knew you were getting it from a third party. So we don't need your testimony. We have a link between you. His time is up too.'

Jane asked, 'One question. Whose idea was it to send Lisbon to California? Yours or his?'

Suddenly she looked utterly defeated and her shoulders slumped. 'What does it matter?'

'Because it was a smart move. Focussing our attention there for when Lisbon was found. I imagine you even organised for that grocery store to be held up that day, knowing Wylie's program was running and would eventually get a hit for us to follow. By that time you certainly knew what Dawson had done to her so let's drop the pretence that you knew nothing about it the whole way along. Maybe you didn't at the beginning, maybe you did, doesn't matter at the end of day. And Dawson already told us that you called him and told him to have Powers hypnotise her into going to the store on that particular day, a bit of training to see how well her trance would hold up, is that what you said? Bit of a coincidence for both a hold up and a sighting of a missing FBI agent to suddenly occur on the same day.'

'And we don't believe in coincidences much' Lisbon stated. 'After that, what was the plan? To implicate Powers, let him take the fall for all of it? Get Jane embroiled in the whole Red John fiasco again when Powers' body was found? Make him run around in circles trying to find a ghost until you whipped the press up into a frenzy to crucify him? Before that it was too late for you to get rid of him by throwing him in prison even if you had decided you wanted to. You needed something to make your bosses more amenable to the idea. He was closing too many cases and they weren't going to let an asset like him be kicked out unless it was under dire circumstances. So you had to create those circumstances to satisfy yourself and your new alliance.'

Jane continued, 'Being in California, it automatically made us look at CBI cases more than FBI ones for the culprit, look more closely at who we locked up here in this state. Taking us away from Austin, where we should have kept looking all along. Of course you didn't know that one of Dawson's people wouldn't as loyal as he would assume and that they had their own hidden agenda too. That was really the factor that led to your demise. That and decrypting the flash drive. Without those two events we may never have figured out your part in any of it, or at least not been able to prove it. Instead you would have thrown me in prison, and/or killed me eventually. Perhaps hope that Lisbon would end up in a rubber room like poor Kristina Frye for your best case scenario, or have her merely become disillusioned with detective work worst case. In either case you both would have got what you wanted out of the deal. Us out of the picture with no suspicion landing on either of you.'

He leaned a little further in, his voice laced with hatred, 'And so unable to testify against him. He knew it would only arouse suspicion if we were killed suddenly, just before trial, raise more questions and cause more digging into his case by Abbott and Cho. Neither would have let you or him get away with murdering us, they would have found something to nail him with. Much easier to discredit our testimony and allow him to spin his tale of illegal capture of evidence, have the proof we acquired on him thrown out and the case with it. That's why Lisbon's capture was timed to that particular day. We were both down to testify against him two days later. I have to admit, that was the least of my notions, worrying about testifying in a case when she disappeared. Gave you exactly what you wanted, me off on a thousand wild goose chases. Abbott never mentioned the court date when it came around. I've checked with him since, however, and he told me he didn't want to bother me with it, just got the judge to push the court date back, hoping Lisbon would be back to testify alongside me.'

He shook his head, leaning back again. 'You know it never really entered my head he could be behind it until I thought about the timing more. And the misdirect to California. Then it became more obvious. But at the time when I questioned him briefly after the first week she was missing I couldn't read him, sociopath that he is. Although since I'd barely slept an hour by that stage my perception may have been a little cloudy.'

Lisbon stated, 'Michael Ridley's trial is going ahead. After stalling it this last month and a half as Jane's testimony could not be corroborated, a date has been set for this time next week. Seems his counsel didn't do quite a good enough job of discrediting our testimony for it to be thrown out just yet. I'm sure it would have, though, if your plan to have Jane arrested for murder would have worked out. The judge has agreed to one last continuance after circumstances of Ridley's possible involvement in the crimes in this state were explained to her earlier today. He'll be facing new charges now in addition to human trafficking and the selling of organs.'

Jane smiled. 'And I, for one, cannot wait to testify against him.'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have agonised over this chapter for absolutely ages so be kind in your reviews. I am wrecked after writing it! I am praying that I have sewn up pretty much all the plot points behind Lisbon's disappearance and made sense of them for you. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. Although I know there is still the matter of Lisbon's trigger, Reynolds/Dawson possible confrontation and some fluffy Jane/Lisbon sexytimes to finish off with, all of which is coming over the final few chapters never fear. **

**Hope the reveal of who Schultz's partner was in all of this wasn't too much of a disappointment. I feel a little like Bruno Heller must have, I think, when he revealed Red John. No matter who I came up with it's not going to satisfy everyone but hope it was surprise at least! And remember I'm not getting paid for this so please be nice!  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: So back from my little holiday with a brief update on this story. Next chapter I will endeavour to make longer as I get back into my writing groove again. Thanks again to all those still reading this and all your lovely reviews! And for some unknown reason I've written this in the present tense, must be my post holiday brain or something. I've changed it to the past tense but don't like how it reads as much but don't ask me why. So I've left it in the present (though I may wake up tomorrow and change it again, such is my indecisive mood at present).**

* * *

Chapter 43 – Future &amp; Past Endeavours

'Good work, you two' Abbott comments as Lisbon and Jane exit the interview room. 'AG's impressed too' he adds, stealing a glance at the man in the corner of the room who is on his phone, one hand rubbing across his forehead as he talks quietly but quickly and with an air of authority. Abbott glances from Jane to Lisbon, his brow furrowed now as he sees the exhaustion evident in both their expressions though they try valiantly to hide it. The last month and a half had been brutally debilitating for him both physically and mentally and he can only admire how put together they still appear to the world, waylaying the inevitable calm after the storm when they take the time to finally acknowledge recent events that have surely traumatised them both to some degree, using adrenalin to keep themselves going until then. He's pleased he had a small part to play in getting them to acknowledge their feelings to each other. They'll surely need each other to lean on in the coming days and nights.

Jane rolls his shirtsleeves down, his eyes narrowed at Abbott in a question as Lisbon challenges his words. 'Then I assume that this nonsense about Jane being put on trial for murder is put to bed.'

The corners of Jane's lips upturn at his own personal crusader's words and he raises a questioning eyebrow at Abbott for a response.

Abbott sighs wearily but smiles. 'Yes, Lisbon. Jane has the full protection of the federal government once again.'

'What about Reynolds?' she continues.

'I've spoken to Cho and he doesn't want to press charges. I'm presuming you don't either-'

'No, of course not. She's been through enough and we wouldn't have got Dawson without her.'

'I agree. No charges pending. She's a free woman.'

Lisbon nods quickly then addresses her boss again, 'How do we know the FBI won't pull this stunt again on Jane?', barely taking time to catch a breath. 'He should have an ironclad guarantee where McAllister is concerned.'

Jane looks at her squarely now. Her tiredness is making her more testy than normal and perhaps now she is beginning to process what's actually happened to her and to them since she was taken now they've almost reached the end of the road. Now he realises what Abbott's look of concern was seconds ago. He's worried about the same thing. For both of them. Jane puts a hand to the small of her back and rubs a small circle there to relax her. He's never told her but he probably finds more comfort in that simple gesture than she ever has.

'Lisbon' he says softly. 'It's going to be all right.'

As much for himself as for her he needs to say the words out loud. He pushes to the back of his mind images of his wife and child's gravestones' defaced. Instead he continues to stare at the woman at his side, a woman whose grave he could be visiting at this very instant if their enemies' plans had differed and he feels one overpowering emotion. Gratitude. Not to god as he doesn't believe in him or her. Not to the universe either. Not to anyone or anything in particular. The word 'thank you' reverberates around his brain instead, unable to find somewhere for it to reside, just grateful that she's standing beside him, still fighting his corner when most women would have long given up. She looks up at him, frowning, and he nods, his expression telling her to let it go, that it's unimportant, that McAllister has taken up enough years of both their lives.

He feels his priorities shift perceptibly. Since they became a couple he had enjoyed the intimacy, the normalness of a life with someone entailed again. But he'd grown as comfortable as her lover as he had as her friend. He hadn't made plans for them. Now he wants to make plans with her, wants to map out their lives together, fulfil their hopes and their dreams, give her the child she desires. Give them the child they both now do. Perhaps children if they are extremely lucky. Adoption and fostering if they aren't or if they decide they want a brood. He wants her to be his wife. Tomorrow if she'll have him. He wants to make a future for them, a home, somewhere quiet at the end of the day where they grow old living in and where they never want to leave for somewhere else. He wants to buy a camera, take photographs, lay them out on a mantelpiece, watch their children grow up in pictures alongside. Nicking height marks on a door frame as birthdays come round. He wants it all and is suddenly unafraid.

He is only vaguely aware of Abbott's words initially as he begins to speak again. 'I've already talked to the AG on the matter. I've asked him to move up the timeline on the terms of Jane's contract and he's agreed. It'll be up in a month. After that full exoneration for McAllister, won't be able to be used as a blackmail tactic again.' He smiles at Lisbon. 'Ironclad enough for you?'

'It'll do' she shrugs but her lips turn into a smile.

Abbott matches her shrug at Jane. 'Quite a negotiator there for you. Patrick, you know the FBI still wants you to work as a consultant after that. Goes without saying.'

Jane nods, nibbling at his bottom lip, a little overcome with emotion. 'Thank you, Dennis. I'll...I'll let you know what I decide.'

'No problem.'

* * *

A few moments later Abbott is waved over by the AG into dialling into a conference call. He nods and turns back to Jane and Lisbon briefly. 'Decision is going to be made on the press angle we're going for. I'll let you know what's decided. Jane, likely we'll need you to enter a statement later on once we get our story straight on how the hell we're going to spin this.'

'Sure, Dennis' he replies as the other men leave the room.

Lisbon looks up at him quickly when just the two of them remain, 'You're thinking of leaving the FBI?'

He shakes his head, shrugging, thinking about some of the plans he had envisioned moments ago. Working for the FBI hadn't even entered his foremost thoughts. 'I don't know. Maybe. I think I...well _we_, really, need some time when this is settled to decide what we really want our future to look like.'

She nods, thinking about the discussion about having a child together. It was all at once more than just a possibility or a mere fantasy. And it wasn't fair for her to tie Jane to the FBI if he didn't want to be there, it made her no better than the contract he'd signed up for if she did. 'Okay' she says quietly. 'We'll talk about it.'

Cho pops his head in the door for a moment, addressing Jane. 'Jane, Dawson's moving out soon. You wanted me to let you know.'

'Thanks, Cho' he says to the back of his colleague's head.

'I need to know the trigger now' Lisbon states. 'To make sure it works before he goes into holding.'

Jane nods and bites the inside of his cheek. 'What if it's not it, though?'

'How sure are you, percentage wise, that he's told you the truth?'

He shrugs.

'Jane, you need to make a call on it or talk to him again to make sure. Or as sure as you can be. I know it won't be one hundred percent dealing with a man like him. I need those memories of Ridley to help testify against him, correct?'

Jane tilts his head from side to side. 'You may not want _those_ memories.'

She closes her eyes briefly. 'Oh god, there was some truth in what he was suggesting, wasn't there? Did we-' she whispers, although they're the only two people in the room, 'Did we fabricate evidence?'

Jane feels a tidal wave of guilt rush over him. If he hadn't been so hell bent in catching that sociopath and involving Lisbon in his ruse she would never have been taken. He takes a seat in the room and nods at the table, unable to look at her. 'We didn't fabricate anything but...well we tricked him into divulging evidence of his crimes' he says softly. 'If I hadn't asked for you to help me-'

'Hey, you asked but I said yes, right?' she immediately replies, kneeling at his side, her eyes trying to catch his.

He sighs heavily and shakes his head. 'I was showing off. Trying to get and keep your attention I guess. Trying to show you that we still made a good team, that we could have some fun while still catching the bad guy. I could have got him without your help but...I didn't. And I knew you'd help me if I asked.'

She frowns. 'I don't understand.'

'I told you that you were getting serious with someone just before we got together.'

'Yes.'

He turns to face her. 'I was terrified of losing you to him. But, instead of just telling you that and telling you how I felt I...materialised situations where we'd have to spend time together, to try to make you see that _we_ were meant to be together, not you and him.'

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head simultaneously. 'God, you're an idiot sometimes.'

'Yeah, I think that a lot too when I think about that time' he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Lisbon stands up abruptly. 'Well, we don't have time for the self pity act right now, Patrick Jane. So, get off your ass and let's get my memories back so I can agree with you a little more wholeheartedly on the subject.'

Surprised by her sudden abrasiveness he looks up at her and shakes his head, smiling widely.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Wowzer, over 750 reviews. I'm truly not worthy but feel free to keep them coming! So let's get Lisbon out of her trance fully, shall we? **

* * *

Chapter 44 – Pulling the Trigger

Jane left the room, telling her to wait and a few minutes later he and Cho arrived back. 'Just in case' he motioned to Cho with his head.

She nodded. She didn't need him to finish his thought. _Just in case I go apeshit and you need someone to pull me off you_.

He drew a large breath and gestured for her to sit in the chair. He hunched down in front of her so he was at eye level. 'I think if I talk to Dawson again there's more chance of him messing with my head than helping. I think what he told me already is our best bet.' He blinked rapidly, controlling his breathing, apprehension etched across his features.

She nodded quickly, her foot tapping with impatience and a touch of nerves. 'It's okay, I trust you. Whatever happens, all right?'

He sighed then smiled. 'You pick a fine time to finally tell me that.'

She laughed with anxiety before taking a long breath. 'Come on, get a move on' she ordered. 'No going back now.'

He lowered his voice, glanced quickly at Cho who was standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed, his face emotionless.

'I love you. Remember that' Jane told her.

'Me too' she whispered back.

He first told her to close her eyes, to relax her breathing, to be aware of her surroundings and his voice only. While he couldn't override the hypnotic suggestion already in place he wanted to make sure she was sufficiently grounded before he went any further.

'First, I'm going to put you in a trance by using the same words Powers used. Remember this is perfectly normal and I need you not to fight against it. I need you to be back in that trance state so I can effectively take you out of it completely. Okay, Teresa?'

She nodded, eyes tightly closed, biting her lip silently.

He looked at Cho and his colleague nodded before he took another deep breath and spoke the words he'd memorised from Dawson's note.

'_Sleep, Sleep, beauty bright,_

_Dreaming in the joys of night'_

He saw a fluttering behind her eyelids before they remained closed and the movement behind them stilled. Her body slumped forward slightly. He put her head on his shoulder for a moment and rubbed her back before sitting her more upright in the chair again.

Cho had taken a few steps closer. 'She out?' he asked Jane.

'Yeah, first step worked. Now comes the tricky part.'

'Cradle Song by Blake' Cho added, confirming the quote Jane had just used.

Jane nodded, 'Yeah, these Blake Association members have little imagination.'

Cho chuckled humourlessly.

Jane knelt down in front of her again, his voice soft as silk. 'Okay, Teresa. You're safe, secure. No one can harm you. Can you tell me where you are?'

Her sleepy voice replied, 'FBI office in Sacramento.'

Jane smiled, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Good. Very good. Now you remember I told you about my memory palace?'

She nodded. 'Of course, you're always going on about the damn thing' she replied, her voice low and relaxed but with a hint of annoyance.

He grinned, hearing Cho chuckle faintly behind him. He continued, 'Okay, well at the moment that's how your mind works. But only some of the doors in your memory palace are locked. Picture it for me like that. Once you do I need you to look around it, like you're investigating a crime scene, search every room, open every closed door.'

She nodded then frowned, a crease appearing between her eyes. 'It's hard, Jane. I can't...I can't open some of the doors-'

'Yes you can. You're a cop, right? Toughest one I've ever met. Bust them down if you have to.'

She shook her head and his voice grew louder. 'Open the doors, Lisbon. Open them.' He was practically shouting. 'Now!'

Her breath hitched, eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids. Cho held her shoulders steady in the chair as she began to thrash about a little. Jane felt the pulse in her wrist, rapid against his fingers. He spoke gently again, his hand on her knee. 'I'm right here with you, Teresa. I'm right here. You're safe. Your memories can't harm you.' Both men looked at each other, fear in both their faces.

A few moments later slowly she began to relax again, her heart rate settling into a more steady rhythm. Her pulse lessened its pounding beat.

Cho exhaled loudly as Jane ran a hand through his hair. Her eyes were still tightly closed as a tear escaped from one of them. Jane rubbed it from her cheek. 'Lisbon? Can you hear me?'

A second later she nodded. 'Yes, Jane. I can hear you.'

'You know where you are still?'

'Yes, Sacramento.'

'Okay, now I'm going to bring you out of the trance. I'm going to say a few words and you're going to open your eyes. When you do all those doors you opened in your memory palace will remain open afterwards and you'll recall every memory behind them.'

'Kay' she replied.

Jane turned to Cho. 'Okay, here goes. This one's from 'Hear Thy Voice'' he said, rolling his eyes at another Blake poem. He really did detest that poet well and truly now.

He turned back to Lisbon, puffed out a breath.

'_O Earth, O Earth, Return! _

_Arise from out the dewy grass!'_

He watched for any sign of reaction. Apart from frowning slightly there was none. He looked up at Cho, his mouth parted slightly and shook his head.

'I'm going to kill that son of a bitch' Cho muttered, about to stride out of the room to make Dawson pay for lying earlier.

'Wait!' Jane said, looking pensive and Cho turned around again. He turned back to Lisbon. 'Lisbon, where's your cross?'

She padded her jeans pocket and pulled it out, handing it to Jane immediately.

Jane murmured to Cho. 'She didn't put this on straightaway. Now I know why. It's part of the suggestion. Unconsciously she'll want to stay away from any trigger points.'

He stood up and removed the locket from her neck, placing it in his pocket. He went to put the cross on her neck and she flinched, pulling at his hand. Jane gestured to Cho who held her hands steady as Jane placed it around her neck.

'Here we go again' Jane said under his breath. 'Second time lucky I hope.'

'_O Earth, O Earth, Return! _

_Arise from out the dewy grass!'_

Her eyes flew awake, surprising Cho who let go of her hands instantly. She stared wildly for a second, taking in her surroundings, her breath ragged. Jane came back around to face her, staring into her eyes for any trace of hypnosis. 'Lisbon? You okay?'

She nodded, taking a long breath. 'Yeah.'

He closed his eyes briefly, thanking a god he didn't believe in. 'Can you recall anything from your time in Austin, or anything new at all that you haven't remembered until now?'

She nodded again before a smile graced her lips. After a second she said simply, 'You stopped the plane.'

He couldn't respond for a moment as such a touching memory resurfaced and he had trouble swallowing. A few tears ran down his cheeks. He finally nodded. 'Best decision of my life.'

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She laughed, tears falling from her eyes now too. Obviously oblivious to his presence, Cho rolled his eyes beside them but his lips upturned slightly. 'When you two are done making out I'll be waiting outside.' They heard him mutter something like, 'Worse than Rigsby and Van Pelt' as he left the room.

She pulled back to look at him after a minute, everything suddenly in focus again. Painful memories had been unearthed too but her overall feeling was one of completeness. 'Hey' she said, a little shyness in her tone.

'Hey yourself' he grinned, kissing her gently again.

She laughed again, looking around the interrogation room. 'This reminds me of our first kiss in Miami.'

He chuckled, kissing her again, never wanting to stop in this instant. 'I see your point. Only this time we had Cho instead of that TSA guy telling us off.'

* * *

They finally emerged from the interrogation room a few minutes later, Jane's expression brazenly happy and Lisbon's happy but sheepish at Cho seeing them in such an intimate moment. 'Hey, Cho' Lisbon said. 'Good to see you. Properly I mean' she shrugged.

'Glad to have all of you back again too, Lisbon.'

He turned to Jane. 'Reynolds said she wants a word with you. She's in the room at the bottom of the hall.'

Jane nodded, his happy countenance leaving his face as he did so.

'Okay to tell the guards to move Dawson?' he enquired further.

'Not just yet' Jane replied, stepping away.

'Why not?' Lisbon asked before he took two steps, suspicion evident in her tone. 'What do we need him for now?'

Jane recalled the promise he'd made Reynolds of some time alone with Dawson which he assumed she now wanted to call in as the dust had settled and he'd provided all the information the FBI and Jane required from him. He chewed on his bottom lip.

Cho's phone rang. 'It's about Ridley' he said, moving away to take the call.

She took a step closer to Jane. 'This better not be about revenge for what he did to me, Jane. There's nothing I'd like better than to knock him out myself but I'm not stooping to petty vengeance. And you promised me _you _wouldn't harm him.'

It always amazed him how she could move so quickly from being a gentle and loving girlfriend one minute to a serious FBI agent the next.

'I'm not planning to harm him, Lisbon' he countered.

She crossed her arms over her chest. 'Well, something's up. What is it?'

He sighed and looked down at his shoes. 'I promised Reynolds I'd give her some time alone with him when we got what we needed from him.'

'You did what! So she can do to him what you want to? Give you the satisfaction you want without bloodying your hands in the process?' she hissed.

He had to admit there was some truth to that statement. He would lose no sleep with the man dead, would probably sleep much better in fact. 'I haven't manipulated her into this if that's what you think. She wants this and I think she deserves to have time alone with him to get her own answers. It's her decision what path she wants to take after that.'

Lisbon lowered her voice, her tone soothing now, 'Jane, she's...she's like you were. Hellbent on revenge at any cost.'

'That's why I understand better than anyone she'll never find any kind of peace until she's faced him' he responded softly. 'She'll never be able to move on until then.'

'I can't stand back and let her harm him, Jane. I'll have to intervene if she gets out of hand. Arrest her, even. She could ruin the rest of her life if we let her go through with this.'

He nodded solemnly. 'She knows that and accepts that might be the case.'

Lisbon shook her head and rolled her eyes, glancing around her. 'I don't know.'

'I think ultimately she'll choose a different path than I did. If that helps.'

She looked back up at him, narrowed her eyes. 'How sure are you of that?'

He shrugged, 'About sixty/forty.'

'Those aren't great odds. Okay, let's say I agree. How are we even going to get her time alone with him in the first place? He has armed guards at his door and she's not an FBI agent?'

He smiled. 'Well I have a plan, naturally.'

* * *

As plans went it wasn't one of his most complicated. He told one of the agents holding Dawson that he needed to question him again and the guard accompanied Dawson into a small room, handcuffing him to the table there. Behind a side door Reynolds was stowed away. As the guard came to check it was empty Lisbon walked out of it, 'All clear in there' she said, shutting the door behind her. The guard nodded before leaving Jane and Lisbon alone in the room with Dawson. It was the first time she had any time with him and she glowered at him menacingly.

'So, it worked then?' Dawson said to Jane, smiling at Lisbon. 'How are you feeling, Teresa?'

She opened her mouth to retort but then closed it again, suddenly realising she had nothing to say to this sick son of a bitch. She had already wasted too much time at his hands and was both emotionally and physically exhausted. She turned to Jane instead. 'I hope you know what you're doing' she said, as she swept past him to enter the room beside to watch proceedings.

Jane opened the side door and Reynolds walked in. Dawson's eyes flicked to Jane's instantly. 'What is this?'

'Tori wanted a word with you' he replied calmly, before he walked out of the room.

As he joined Lisbon he played with his fingertips. Lisbon looked down, noticing his nervous gesture. 'You sure you're sixty percent sure she's not going to attack him? It could endanger our whole case against him if she does and we let it happen. Not to mention we'll probably get fired or imprisoned ourselves.'

'Well, you're a little ray of sunshine, aren't you?'

'Jane-'

'Shh' he interrupted, 'Let me concentrate.'

He wanted to study Reynolds' body language intently so he could flag up immediately if Dawson was in danger of getting whacked. He'd have preferred to have done this somewhere offsite and wouldn't have minded a little violence against him (or a lot come to that) but Lisbon had insisted if she was going to agree to Reynolds talking to this man then it be done on FBI property and with her watching.

* * *

'You had my sister killed' Reynolds began, her dark brown eyes focussed on Dawson's from across the table.

He pursed his lips. 'It was necessary, Tori. Not something I wanted at all.'

'Yet you ordered it to be done' she responded.

'It was necessary' he repeated.

'She was all I had.'

'That's not true. You had us, at Visualize. We helped you. Yet you betrayed us all. And now you really are alone in the world, I'm afraid.'

Jane and Lisbon watched as he tried to manipulate her, attempting to turn her anger into hopelessness.

Reynolds jumped up from her seat, skittering it across the room in the process. Lisbon went to stop this inquisition but Jane held her arm. 'Wait. Not yet' he murmured, his eyes not leaving the glass in front of him. Lisbon held steady but with one eye on the door.

Reynolds sneered at him. 'So are you, you sick bastard. So are you! You have nothing left of the empire you thought you were building! You're nothing!' She stopped talking suddenly and shook her head. She looked at the glass behind her, quizzically looking through it.

'Jane?' Lisbon whispered.

Jane drew a breath and smiled faintly. He shook his head. 'She's not going to touch him. She doesn't need to. Not anymore.'

Reynolds cast her gaze back to Dawson. Firmly she stated, 'You're nothing but a waste of my time.'

When she exited the room she began to shake, her lungs expelling ragged, sobbing breaths, pent up grief and anger suddenly set free. Lisbon and Jane looked at each other as they left their room as they saw her slump to the floor outside Dawson's room, knees to her chest, her head in her hands. Before they had a chance to react Cho walked up the corridor towards them. He took the scene in instantly. Jane went to say something to Reynolds, to move towards her but Lisbon shook her head and held him back.

Cho knelt down in front of Reynolds and said a few words in her ear. After a few seconds she looked at him and nodded before she stood up on shaky legs, leaning on him for support. He nodded to Jane and Lisbon nonchalantly as he led her away.

Jane's eyes widened at Lisbon. 'Does he? Do you think he? I mean do you think Cho and she-?'

'Yeah' Lisbon smiled. 'Like you said once, love strikes in the unlikeliest of places sometimes.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked Lisbon coming back to herself again and the unlikely romance for Cho, not long to the end now. Couple more chapters to wrap this sucker up!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Apologies for the wait on updates to my multichapters, have been having too much fun writing episode tags. Here's the second to last chapter (I expect) of this mammoth one though so once I'm finished this the other two will get my attention with more timely updates. Thanks. **

* * *

Chapter 45 – Promotions &amp; Press

'Do you think she'll be okay?' Lisbon asked Jane as they sat in a typically nondescript conference room later eating some takeout.

'Reynolds?' He prodded some chicken pasta with a plastic fork. 'Yeah, didn't see that thing with her and Cho coming, though' he smiled.

'So you're not quite as psychic as you think, huh?' she teased.

He kissed her softly. 'We all know there are no such things.' After a forkful of food he asked, 'So, how are you feeling?'

She shrugged, gulped a mouthful of water from a bottle. 'Drained mainly. I'll be glad to get back home.'

'Me too. It's been a hell of a trip back here.'

Abbott walked through the door and approached Lisbon. 'Lisbon, I hear you're back 100%.'

'Yeah, I guess you could say that.'

'Glad to hear it. That helps with what I need to talk to you about. I have a proposition for you.'

Jane chipped in, raising an eyebrow, 'Should I be worried? You two spent a lot of time alone when I was missing.' He smirked at Abbott. 'You come to steal her away from me, Dennis?'

'Cut it out, Jane' Abbott and Lisbon replied simultaneously.

'Jeez, stereo. You two really have bonded' he quipped, eating a mouthful of food.

Lisbon glared at Jane and turned her attention back to Abbott. 'What is it, boss?'

'As I'm sure you understand this whole Blake Association re-emergence is not what the Bureau needs. While we know it's small compared to what was first uncovered-'

'By us' Jane butted in, drinking some water.

Abbott bristled but nodded. 'Yes. By both of you and the rest of your team at the CBI. Well, even though we're sure they haven't got a foothold onto Law Enforcement again there will still need to be clean up of sorts, a restructure within some divisions.'

Lisbon listened avidly as Jane wiped his mouth with a napkin, the conversation gaining more of his attention too.

'Upshot is as an interim measure I've been offered Schultz's job by the AG. He wants someone there that he can trust; someone to weed out those that might have been bribed or coerced by her at any point. While perhaps not Blake themselves she had a wide influence and I've been tasked with delving further into corruption within the FBI as well as handling the cleanup here in California. I'll be working with a small team to carry this out. After that's completed and we're sure we've caught everybody I've been promised a further promotion in D.C. My wife is starting a job there soon so it'll suit the family much better in the long run.'

'Congratulations, boss' Lisbon replied immediately. 'It sounds like a lot of work but worthwhile certainly.'

'What's this got to do with Lisbon?' Jane frowned. He hoped selfishly Abbott wasn't going to offer her a job in his team. It would involve travelling to and spending time in California again and he couldn't stomach coming back to the place at the moment and he certainly wasn't going to be without her again and stay in Austin by himself.

Abbott smiled, turning his attention to Lisbon. 'Well, there'll be an opening in Austin for my job. I want you to have it, Lisbon.'

Jane exhaled a breath in relief and Lisbon widened her eyes in surprise. 'What?! That's...'

'Great news' Jane interjected, grinning. The fact it would mean less field work for her made him widen it as he still had some sleepness nights with the risks her career involved despite getting a better handle on controlling his fear of losing her the months prior to her being abducted. Also, if they were going to try for a baby then all the more reason for her to take a desk job sooner than later if they were lucky enough for her to fall pregnant quickly.

'Hang on' she interrupted, her excitement fading quickly. 'Cho has seniority. It should be him, not me.'

Abbott responded, 'I've already talked to him on the matter. He's more interested in joining the task force I'll be leading to get rid of Blake before joining me in D.C. He'll get his step up too, don't you worry. Also, because we now have a clear link between Blake and Visualize we're going to be investigating them too. I'm sure they have plenty of secrets to give up also. Cho wants to be part of it.' He paused, laughed softly. 'Also, well he wants to be closer to his mother in Oakland for a while at least. Think him getting shot took a lot out of the lady.'

'Kimball's softer than he lets on' Lisbon agreed.

'Reynolds could prove to be an asset here too' Jane added. 'Especially within Visualize. She's been there for two years, knows the main players.'

Abbott nodded. 'I've already offered her a job as a consultant on the team and she's accepted. Would be good for her to have something to focus on again.'

Jane raised a quizzical eyebrow. 'It would. Consultant, eh?'

He glanced at Lisbon. Being hired by Minelli was one the most defining moments in his life and he doubted whether he'd still be alive if he hadn't been. Never mind falling in love again into the bargain. And for someone like Reynolds who needed focus and a path to follow he knew it would help her just as much as it did him, perhaps more. And perhaps she would be lucky enough to have the same fringe benefit he had too if Cho and she became closer in the process.

Lisbon teased, 'What? You a little jealous you're not the only consultant around anymore?'

He laughed softly and admitted, 'A little.' Then he looked at Abbott. 'Are you ever done playing matchmaker, Dennis?'

Abbott rolled his eyes and studied them both, a smile on his lips. 'At least it's taken them a damn sight sooner to see what was in front of their eyes and take a chance on it before you two idiots did.' He added, turning his attention solely to Lisbon. 'So, you ready to step up, Lisbon?'

She thought for a moment, glanced at Jane briefly who shrugged, leaving the decision to her, his eyes telling her they'd figure out what their future would be whether she accepted the job or not. 'I think so. But...before I do I need a little time off first. I...I don't think I'm fit to take up a new job after the last month. Just a few days-'

'That's a given. And we need you cleared by a shrink before you can start work officially again anyway. The fact you recognise you need some time to reflect and process what's happened to you though is nothing but a sign of good mental health.'

Jane muttered under his breath, smiling, 'I wouldn't go that far.' He gained a bruise in his shoulder from her as a response. Abbott remarked, 'And that's an even better indication of it.'

More seriously he regarded them both. 'I want you both to take a few days off when you get back to Austin. Gain some perspective.' His eyes flicked to Jane solely. 'Make some decisions about your future.'

Jane nodded solemnly, thinking more about whether he wanted to remain a consultant. Having Lisbon as his boss again would give him access to a couch in her office where he could nap better as well as more ability to aggravate her just for the fun of it. Of course that would inevitably backfire into leading more tension between them at home and her spending more time in the office completing complaints' paperwork.

A knock came to the door from another agent and Abbott nodded to him that he'd be right out. He turned back to Jane and Lisbon as he looked at his watch. 'Press conference in ten minutes. Okay, here's what we're going with. AG and I are going to make a statement first. Tell the press that we've caught the Red John copycat and re-iterate that he was just that. Drive home people are safe in their homes again, etc. Jane, after we've done that we'd like to tell them that you were targeted again by him, that you were in police custody for your own safety and not as any kind of suspect-'

Jane rolled his eyes, 'So, make me look like a pussy then' he sighed, nodding. 'Yeah, fine. Whatever gets us out of here and back to Austin the quicker.'

'Well, you're a human interest story here in California whether any of us like it or not. We'll bring you in after we've made the main announcement. Come off sympathetic and it'll get the press off your back about McAllister.'

He yawned, stretching his arms behind his head. 'Yeah, I know how to flim flam my way around. Don't worry Dennis, I'll talk them round soon enough.'

'Of that I have no doubt' Abbott chuckled before he turned back to Lisbon. 'Lisbon, we've left you out of the story, your kidnapping and so on-'

'Thank god' she replied, rolling her eyes. 'I don't want to get into the press, that's for sure.'

'That's what I thought' Abbott confirmed.

'What about Blake, though?' Lisbon asked. 'About the other members getting arrested? Isn't that going to hit the news?' Lisbon asked.

'We're going to play that angle down, no mention of Blake. Just a few agents involved in some minor corruption. Unable to comment due to ongoing investigations, etc.'

'Schultz is hardly a just a minor agent' Lisbon reminded him.

'Yeah, well that's going to be a little trickier to spin. But we're hoping the capture of Dawson will give them all the headlines they want for tomorrow's news at least. Over the next few weeks we'll reassess if we have to. But that will be my problem, not yours.'

'Fortunately' Jane nodded before he ran the palms of his hands over his eyes. He looked wearily at Lisbon before turning back to Abbott, standing up. 'Okay, let's get this over with so I can get back to Austin and never have to visit this damn state ever again.'

* * *

Lisbon watched on a monitor as Jane took his place at the press conference. She smiled faintly and shook her head. They were ready for his blood a day ago and now he had the press eating out of his hand in a matter of minutes, deflecting questions about his family's murders gracefully and turning any questions asked about McAllister back to the reporters who asked them or offloading them to Abbott who stood beside him. He appeared poised and confident, eloquent in his answers, the reporters getting the sound bites they desperately wanted for the morning editions. Abbott spoke about all the good work Jane had completed after joining the FBI, the litany of murders he helped solve including the capture of Dawson. They both mentioned that it wouldn't have occurred without the tireless work of other FBI agents who wanted to remain anonymous. She laughed softly, pleased they were up there and not her.

The instant she saw him leave the conference she doubted he'd ever work for the FBI again. Or at least not permanently. Or at least not for a long while. He could hide it to some others but she knew he was done, exhausted by what he'd seen and been through, the ghost of McAllister still having an effect on him years after his death. She could tell he wanted peace and quiet and she smiled softly. He didn't need to be a showman to get attention any longer, to prove he was the smartest man in the room although a part of him would always crave that too in some small capacity. He wouldn't be the man she loved if he didn't have that arrogant streak within him. But it was obvious he wanted a different life now, that he wanted to settle down at last after years of being afraid to put down any kind of roots again. She grinned that it was one he wanted with her.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Okay, folks, here's the last chapter at long last. And as you can probably guess from the title of the chapter there are some sexytimes in it so I'll mark it as slightly M rated in parts (but nothing too explicit).**

* * *

Chapter 46 - Consummation &amp; Commitment

Abbott had procured a private plane to transport Jane and Lisbon back to Austin later that evening. The press were still too interested in Jane to allow them to fly commercially without creating another media storm. Hugs were exchanged with Cho and Lisbon was a little startled when Reynolds drew her into an embrace too, whispering a 'thanks' into her ear before she shook Jane's hand firmly.

As they took their seats on the aircraft and the engines started Jane intertwined their fingers together and sat both their hands on his thigh. Lisbon looked around her, a little fazed at flying privately.

'Wow, this is some set up' she said quietly as she took in the leather upholstery and luxurious seats. 'Feel like I'm a movie star and that I should be carrying a Louis Vitton handbag.'

Jane laughed softly beside her. In his psychic days he'd flown privately quite a bit and he'd had the same open eyed sense of wonderment too the first few times. Apart from a flight attendant and the pilots in the cockpit they were the only two people on board. When the attendant went to complete safety checks at the far end of the plane Jane leaned in and kissed Lisbon gently. He was a little surprised when she deepened it and curled her fingers around his neck pulling him closer. He chuckled again. 'Better stop that or we'll be joining the mile high club.'

Blushing she dragged her lips away from him and settled into his side with her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. 'Teresa?' he said softly.

'Hmm?' she replied sleepily with her eyes closed, the soft whirr of the engines lulling her into slumber quickly.

'Will you marry me?'

Her head bounced off his shoulder straightaway and her mouth opened in surprise. Suddenly she was wide awake.

He smiled at her, some nervousness in his expression. 'I want you to be my wife. Will you do me that honour?'

A second's pause later she grinned. 'Yes! Of course I will!'

His smile grew and he kissed her again. 'Good. Glad that's settled. I was a little nervous.'

'Come on, you knew I'd say yes.'

He shrugged. 'Hoped would be nearer the truth.'

As they smiled at each other the flight attendant brought two glasses of champagne to their seats. Lisbon raised a quizzical eyebrow at him after she took the glass and the attendant excused herself again. 'You set this up with her?'

He took a sip. 'Might have. Or she might just think we're champagne kind of people.'

Lisbon looked at their more than bedraggled appearance after their busy day, their clothing rumpled and practically sticking to them. 'Yeah, I can see why she would assume that' she replied with an eye roll. 'What if I'd said no?'

'Then I guess I'd have looked like an idiot and we'd be in for a fairly uncomfortable trip back to Austin.'

She laughed suddenly a moment later.

'What's so funny?'

'Well, it seems you have quite a thing for making dramatic gestures on planes, Patrick Jane. Just glad this one didn't land you in trouble with the TSA again.'

He chuckled, moving some hair from her face so he could peck her lips. 'I was going to wait until we were home actually, book a nice restaurant-'

'Seduce me over a meal?' she teased.

'Something like that' he laughed. 'Then I just didn't want to wait another minute.' His expression grew serious. 'When you were gone...I realised I'd been wasting time again where you and I were concerned. More regrets. I didn't want to waste anymore. I _don't_ want to waste anymore' he added emphatically.

She kissed him gently, cupping his cheek. 'Then we'll make sure we don't.'

* * *

They fell asleep on the plane ride home, the attendant having to wake them to buckle their seatbelts as they started their descent into Austin. Seeing the lights in front of them they stretched languidly. Jane yawned and Lisbon rubbed her cheek, certain the imprint of Jane's jacket had made an impression there as her head lay on his shoulder.

As they left the plane the cool fresh air of Austin hit them and they hailed a cab to take them to Lisbon's house. As they journeyed the familiar streets Lisbon grabbed Jane's hand in hers, mild panic rising in her in recalling how the night she'd gone missing she'd stopped to help a man who had flagged down her car, citing his friend who had seemingly collapsed on the pavement. When she'd got out of the car he had quickly injected her with a hypodermic syringe in her neck to render her unconscious and presumably bundled her into a van or car. The whole thing took no more than a minute. Jane held her hand tight, his gaze serious as he realised what she was remembering.

'You're safe now. Okay?' he whispered in her ear.

As her heart rate increased a cold clamminess overcame her body, her clothes suddenly feeling tight and restrictive on her. She nodded after a moment as the feeling of panic subsided. 'Yeah, can't wait to have a shower, though.'

He grinned wolfishly at her. 'Well that sounds like a tremendously good idea.'

'Yeah? I'll let you know how good it was' she smiled innocently.

He shook his head. 'You're an evil woman sometimes, Teresa Lisbon.'

When they arrived at her front door Jane dug out the key to her house and opened it, motioning for her to enter first. A stack of mail was piled on the table in the hallway, dust on and under it. Evidently Jane hadn't spent much time here since she'd been abducted. Lisbon reflexively began to flick through it as Jane locked the door behind him. All of a sudden he quickly turned her around to face him again, the mail scattering to the floor beneath and he pushed her against the table before kissing her with ferociousness. He parted her lips roughly with his tongue before it entered her mouth. The kiss was all heat, desperate, raw and seeking. It was as if he needed it to make sure she was standing in front of him, that she'd made it home again and she was real. He divested her of her jacket quickly, his lips never parting from hers, pulling her tightly against him, and knowing she was likely to have bruises on her back as his fingers dug deep into her flesh. She moaned loudly, her hands going to his hair and gripping it hard before kissing him back with abandon and he groaned in response, his lips then seeking the flesh on her neck wildly and his fingers unbuttoning the blouse she wore now. His patience ran thin quickly as his fingers moved over its small buttons and he yanked her blouse wide open and the last few buttons skittered to the floor as he attacked her collarbone with his lips, needing to taste more of her skin. She gasped and grinned and quickly dropped the blouse down her arms to the floor. One hand then began working on his shirt buttons, the other on his belt buckle. Jane kissed the valley between her breasts, his hands working on releasing the button of her jeans. In their hunger for each other they grew frustrated and fumbled. After a few seconds where no progress was made in removing any more articles of clothing Lisbon suddenly giggled. After a second Jane joined in. They stood in the hallway, their clothes halfway off their bodies and continued chuckling for a few moments as they drew their breaths. Jane pressed his forehead against hers. 'Sorry, got a little carried away' he breathed, kissing it.

'You weren't the only one' she panted.

He drew back from her slightly, adjusting his pants, 'Bedroom?'

* * *

As they arrived there they began kissing again, more slowly and languidly, less frantic urge and more sensual need. She peeled off his vest and shirt as he unhooked her bra, casting it to the floor to join his clothing. She drew her hands over the planes of his chest as it glistened slightly with sweat, kissing him passionately as she weaved her fingertips slowly across it. He massaged a breast with one hand as they continued their slow exploration, his other unfastening her jeans and pulling her zipper down. He pushed his hand gently inside the opening he'd created, moaned as he felt evidence of her arousal through the thin cotton briefs she wore, his fingers light and teasing against her. She let out a light gasp, inflaming him into exploring her further and he removed his hand to pull her jeans off her. Soon they were both standing at the bottom of the bed in their underwear, still fused to each other.

'Jane?' she whispered as he kissed her earlobe and caressed the cheeks of her ass.

'Hmm?' he responded, nibbling on her ear gently and smiling as goosepumps appeared on her skin from the sensation.

'Did you mean what you said?'

He drew back, taking a second to stop his thoughts of being nothing but decidedly carnal desires and engaged in conversation again. 'Probably. What about?'

She bit her bottom lip gently.

As he gazed at her, all plump lips, unruly dark hair and shining emerald eyes he almost forgot he was supposed to be thinking.

'About having a baby' she said quietly.

He focussed immediately and smiled, nodding. 'Yes, I meant every word.'

'You're sure you want this? I don't want you doing it just for me-'

He stopped her mid sentence by taking her hand and leading her to the adjoining bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and handed her the birth control pills she kept there. He turned on the faucet before crossing his arms across his chest and gesturing for her to throw them down the sink with a confident nod of his head.

She smiled, troubling her bottom lip again, turning them over in her hands.

'Are you sure?' he asked gently.

A grin spread across her face after a second. 'Yes, I am.'

She turned the water off and Jane frowned at her. 'What are you doing? I thought you said you were sure?' he asked.

She laughed. 'I am. But I can just not take them, Jane. Don't have to go to the trouble of pouring them down the sink.'

He rolled his eyes. 'It was supposed to be a symbolic gesture, Lisbon.'

She laughed again before throwing them into the wastepaper basket and wrapping her arms around him again. 'But my way is quicker.' She kissed his lips eagerly. 'And I thought you didn't want to waste more time.'

'Good point' he admitted, kissing her back quickly. He picked her up suddenly and she yelped in surprise as he carried her back to the bedroom with her legs wrapped around him. 'Jane! Jesus, watch your back, you're an old man!'

He grinned salaciously at her as he deposited her rather unceremoniously on the bed before climbing on afterwards. 'Really? Well I guess I better prove you wrong on that point, my dear.'

* * *

They made love, slowly and unhurriedly at first as they stripped each other of their remaining clothing. Then, their lovemaking ebbed faster like a slow trickling stream that was making its way out to sea, their hands drifting over each other's bodies constantly like waves across an ocean, unable to get enough of feeling the other's skin beneath their fingertips. Their desire grew more tempestuous and a tidal wave of passion overcame them as they joined together, matching each other thrust for thrust. Bodies tangled together, a sheen of moisture covering them as they rode it higher and higher, faster and faster. Finally they climaxed together with a loud roar like waves crashing on rocks, Lisbon's legs wrapped around Jane's waist as they lay in bed holding each other tight, her nails studded into his back, his thumbprints engraved on her hip bones.

After a moment where he nuzzled her neck as they gathered their breaths he rolled them over so they lay side by side and they kissed again.

'Jesus, that was wild' Lisbon gasped, wide eyed and sated.

'Not bad for an old man' Jane quipped but his breathing was shallow and his legs were shaking. He puffed out a breath. 'Does it make me sound incredibly superficial to say how much I've missed that' he added, grinning.

She giggled, kissing his shoulder. 'If it does then I guess that makes two of us.'

He frowned at her after a few seconds. 'Shouldn't you have your legs up in the air or something?'

She raised an eyebrow back. 'Didn't we just do that part?'

He chuckled. 'No. Aren't you supposed to do that after sex to help get you pregnant?'

'Where'd you hear that?'

He shook his head. 'Dunno, think I saw it on TV one time or something.'

She looked at him suspiciously before she shrugged. 'What the hell' she murmured, lifting her legs high in the air as she lay on her back. 'How long am I supposed to do this for?'

'Don't know' he smirked. He had to admit the position gave him quite the nice view from the side.

* * *

They fell asleep for a little while after until Lisbon woke up with a start, hot and sticky, her mind a whirr of old and more recent memories, all battling for dominance. She looked over at Jane beside her, sleeping soundly, his curls tumbling over his forehead and his mouth slightly parted. After a few minutes lying awake she went to leave the bed and he put his arm around her waist, stopping her. 'Where are you going?' he asked groggily, his eyes still tightly closed.

'Shower' she whispered, kissing him softly, moving his arm away. 'Go back to sleep.'

The hot water felt good against her skin and she breathed in the steam, closing her eyes to ground herself, to feel like herself again. So much had happened in the past month and she knew she was in for a rough few days and perhaps weeks ahead as she got over the worst of it but she wasn't alone going through the tough times in her life any longer. She looked at her bare left hand finger as she soaped her body with a sponge, wondering what type of ring she'd wear on it soon. She heard the shower door open behind her and grinned.

'Who invited you to this party?' she smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her neck. 'Just conserving water, my dear' he replied smoothly, pulling her towards him more.

'Hardly likely if you continue that' she responded as his hands travelled down her stomach and she felt his hardness on her back.

'You want me to stop?' he laughed, his fingers already caressing her and she instinctively arched into him and rose onto her tiptoes, ensuring a better angle was achieved for him to continue his ministrations.

'If you do I'll kill you' was her rather short reply as she closed her eyes with a soft moan.

* * *

As they lay back in bed again Jane kissed the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. 'It'll get better' he said gently. 'The not sleeping I mean. First night back after all the drama you've gone through has got to be unsettling.'

'I know' she replied. 'Just because I can't doesn't mean you shouldn't, though. Although you haven't exactly had an easy time of it yourself.'

'Meh, you know I'm an insomniac anyway. Whatever I've been through, you're back and that's all that matters. However, I should warn you that I'm more than likely going to be in obsessive protective mode over you for a little while.'

'What else is new, huh?' she smiled. Then she looked up at him, more seriousness in her expression. 'I know you were getting better before I was taken. Sorry this is going to set you back again.'

He kissed her nose. 'Hardly your fault. Just don't get too mad when I won't let you out of my sight over the next few days.'

'I'll try' she nodded.

'So, you ready to be a boss again?'

She exhaled loudly. 'Yeah, in a few days I will be I think. It'll be strange, though. After all this time again.'

'Ah, you're a natural at it. You love bossing people around.'

She laughed softly. 'I guess I do. It was the only way to get my lazy ass brothers out of bed some days. Guess it always struck a cord with me since.'

'You deserve it, Teresa. It should never have been taken away from you in the first place' he said quietly.

She picked up the guilt in his voice immediately. 'Hey' she said, tapping her fingers on his chest. 'No more of that. We agreed, no more wasting time. That includes wasting time worrying about things in the past we can't change.'

'Look on the bright side instead, huh?' he smiled.

'Precisely' she commanded. 'Although I am going to miss Cho being around.' She turned her face towards him. 'And you too I'm guessing.'

He bit the inside of his cheek. 'I think so. At least for now. But have my couch moved to your new office just in case I change my mind one day or just for the times I call in to visit.'

She nodded, kissed the skin above his heart. 'I get it. It's not the career you ever really wanted in the first place. But I'll miss working with you.'

He embraced her more tightly. 'Well, just think of the legions of paperwork you won't have to complete without me working there. And the home cooked meals you'll get every night in its place.'

'Sounds good' she grinned. 'But what are you going to do instead?'

'I'll figure something out. Think I'd like to just sit still for a while. See what happens when the wheels stop turning. Maybe find us somewhere bigger to live.' He moved his hand across her stomach. 'In case we're lucky. And if not I'd like a little more room for the two of us anyway.'

She put her hand on his. 'You've lived in an airstream for almost two years and now my house isn't big enough for you?' she laughed.

He shrugged. 'Well, I'm putting down roots at long last. A tree needs space to spread out.'

'So now you're comparing yourself to a tree?' she tittered.

'I'm sure there's a joke there about having wood but since we're having an intimate moment I won't look for it.'

She chuckled again. After a moment she said, 'You know part of me kind of wishes I didn't have all my memories back.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, part of me liked falling in love with you again. Or, well, more in love with you than I was before we first got together.'

He kissed the top of her head. 'I admit it was nice to play a little more confident role than when we first started the more romantic part of our relationship. I was so unsure of myself back then, still so afraid.'

'And now?'

'Now? Now I can't wait to see what the future holds because I know it's with you.'

He tapped her left hand ring finger. When he'd entered the shower earlier he'd noticed her looking at it. 'Talking of which, I'll get you a ring for that in the morning.'

'Okay' she grinned. 'Nothing too gauche, though' she added.

'Of course. I thought we'd have a fairly small wedding. You okay with that?'

'Yeah, no fuss. Happy enough for it just to be the two of us and a judge' she replied assuredly.

'Whatever you want' he agreed but rolled his eyes at the ceiling, smiling. He knew it would grow into something a little larger than that. And he couldn't care less.

\- THE END -

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! A final thank you to everyone who has been so kind to read this story and ever leave a review. It has been the longest and most plot oriented one I've ever written and without your lovely words I fear I may have given up, it was a close call some days when I spent hours looking at a blank screen in front of me! Some of you have even reviewed every single chapter and I really do appreciate the support your words give me. They really do spur me on to write when I'm having a bad day. For those of you only following this story, I have two other multichapters currently ongoing (Destinies &amp; Trust) and I will be focussing on them more now so for those reading them you should get more timely updates. **

**Also I'm in the midst of writing another little episode tag (more of a what if scenario actually) that I'll post shortly as my other two recent ones really seemed to echo with people who especially don't have time to read multichapters.**

**But for those who do I also have another multichapter (and an accompanying sequel to it) in the works too but it'll be a little while before I post something but please look out for it. It's (tentatively) titled Chance Encounter. So, you lovely Mentalist FF readers, safe to say I'm not done with these characters just yet!**


End file.
